Sexy Rose
by Lien 91
Summary: [ UPDATE CH 15A & 15B END ] Kau setangkai bunga dengan kelopak semerah darah, beraroma menggoda, dan lezat. Kau yang mekar dengan cantiknya akan menarik para pria mendekat, sebagaimana kau seorang pelacur yang juga haus sentuhan pria. [ Mature - Adult ] Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo [Kaisoo - Gs/Gender switch]
1. Forbidden Rose

[ 290814 | 1244 ]

**Sexy Rose**

[Kaisoo Gender switch]

**By. Lien**

_Kyungsoo, si Bunga bertato, menjadi simbol sebuah keluarga bangsawan sosial dalam status sebagai seorang istri. Dan disana, si pria terlarang seakan selalu memanggil dan menariknya untuk mendekat._

* * *

Bunga mawar yang menyimpan sejarah roman termanis, kelopaknya akan gugur dan membusuk, tak beraroma dan menjadi debu. Wanita itu salah satu yang **mengabadikan** keindahannya.

Bunga mawar di taman belakang rumah disinari cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan pohon yang menaungi. Tujuh kelopak sudah jatuh, warnanya merah tua dan layu, sebentar lagi akan membusuk, kering, dan menjadi bagian dari tanah.

Para pujangga kisah romansa melambangkan bunga mawar sebagai salah satu lambang dari cinta, sesuai dengan keharuman dan keindahannya. _"Terlalu berlebihan" _begitulah_**Wanita **__itu _akan selalu menanggapinya. Dalam pandangannya tersendiri ia menginterpretasikan bunga mawar sebagai sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan dan memiliki _kehidupan _yang paling mengenaskan. Bunga klasik simbol dari Cinta itu, tumbuh cantik rupawan dengan aroma yang memikat, namun mati dengan wajah buruk rupa, membusuk, menjadi debu dan diinjak oleh para pengagumnya sendiri. Akhir bunga mawar akan selalu seperti itu.

_Ia melihat bunga mawar sebagai cerminan hidupnya sendiri. _Sehingga dirinya, pemilik bunga mawar di taman belakang rumah itu, selalu menatap pada gugurnya setiap kelopak dengan tatapan miris dan mengasihani.

Setiap goresan jarum yang menyiksa di seluruh bagian punggung kiri hingga pinggang wanita itu, mengotori kulit putih halus nan lembut, adalah bukti sebuah penyangkalan akan akhir mengenaskan dari takdir bunga mawar. Tato bunga mawar dengan beberapa jumlah memenuhi punggung kiri, mekar berwarna merah pekat, bersanding dengan tengkorak kepala yang memiliki filosofi tersendiri dalam pemahamannya. Semua merepresentasikan tentang dirinya, tentang _harapan _wanita itu.

_Wanita itu_, **Kyungsoo**, terlahir dari benih seorang pria yang merenggut kehormatan seorang wanita, wanita yang tak ingin ia panggil _Ibu_, karena telah menggiringnya pada takdir kegelapan, menjadikan dirinya si belia pemuas nafsu ketika ia baru menginjak usia tiga belas tahun, dan kemudian tumbuh dewasa diantara para _bunga-bunga_ mawar beraroma 'bangkai'.

Kyungsoo_, wanita itu_, sang bunga mawar yang mereka katakan akan berakhir membusuk seperti bunga-bunga yang lain karena telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya didalam sebuah _rumah kaca_, istana salah satu pengagumnya, menjadi simbol keluarga _bangsawan sosial _dalam status sebagai seorang _istri_. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya gugur, layu ataupun menjadi tengkorak busuk seperti yang mereka katakan.

_Tato itu, bunga yang tak akan pernah layu, adalah doanya._

Selalu saja ada yang akan bertanya, bagaimana bisa bunga mawar yang tumbuh ditengah mawar beraroma busuk dan sudah terjamah oleh tangan sekian banyak pria, menjadi bagian dalam keluarga bangsawan?

Hanya ada jawaban sederhana untuk pertanyaan itu; karena dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang wanita penuh pesona. Suaranya yang merdu dan kesempurnaan fisik yang memikat, dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna merah, mata polos yang berkilau, pipi merah merona meski tanpa riasan wajah, bibir ranum dan basah berwarna merah tanpa polesan lipstik, payudara kenyal dan berisi selaras dengan pinggang ramping dan pinggul yang sintal, berpadu dengan kaki jenjang yang indah. _Dialah Do Kyungsoo_.

Tato mawar merah dengan kepala tengkorak yang terlihat mengerikan di punggung, tak membuatnya tampak _nakal_ atau murahan ketika itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. _Ya._ Kyungsoo tak terlihat seperti mawar murahan meskipun berasal dari tempat yang murah. Ia Cantik, Elegan, Glamor, dan Mahal. Wanita yang pantas menggambarkan derajat tinggi seseorang. Wanita yang diterima karena layak menjadi simbol keluarga **_Park_**.

Karena dia adalah _Do Kyungsoo_.

**::::**

_Masa lalunya telah dihapus dan diganti dengan identitas baru. Ia dikenal sebagai __**Park Kyungsoo,**__ istri dari putra pertama keluarga Park._

Pesta, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, dua kali dalam satu bulan sudah seperti menjadi tradisi yang tak boleh terlewatkan dalam keluarga Park. Akan ada dua gaun mahal yang baru, dan akan ada berbagai macam perhiasan berlian pada waktu yang bersamaan, seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, memperhatikan hasil riasannya dengan teliti, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sempurna dan tak bercela. Setitik cacat akan berujung pada hinaan, karena setiap anggota keluarga di rumah itu tak akan ada yang mentolerir satu kesalahan yang bisa saja tak sengaja ia buat. Kesempurnaan, _mereka_ sebut itu adalah menjaga kehormatan keluarga.

Setelah lama menatap dirinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Rambut ikal panjang disanggul keatas dengan membentuk pola bunga mawar, riasan tipis pada wajah dengan lispstik merah muda sengaja dipilih agar tak menyembunyikan kecantikan natural, _chiffon dress _warna merah marun dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah menampakkan pinggiran kenyal payudara indahnya. Ia memandang kalung berlian hitam dengan permata _ruby_ yang melingkar di leher, berkilau kontras dengan kulit putihnya. _Sempurna._

"Kau selalu cantik, dan malam ini seribu kali lebih cantik..." Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba suara seorang pria dari belakang menyapa tepat di telinganya. Pria itu, yang tak lain adalah suami Kyungsoo, terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut istrinya di cermin, kedua lengannya mengapit tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangan disisi kiri kanan menapak diatas kursi rias yang diduduki Kyungsoo, dengan posisi itu ia menahan tubuhnya yang menunduk.

"Tapi kau tak memerlukan ini sayang," Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, pria itu lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik paksa kalung permata hitam di leher Kyungsoo hingga terlepas, rintihan sakit terdengar dan bekas memerah dengan cepat mulai tampak di bagian belakang leher Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo mengaduh sembari memegangi bagian lehernya yang sakit, namun dengan lembut Chanyeol menepis tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi kalung itu menghalangi keindahan lehermu sayang, biarkan semua orang melihatnya agar mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari istri Park Chanyeol." Ia mencium leher Kyungsoo yang memerah, kemudian menjilatnya dengan antusias. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar tak satu desahanpun keluar dari mulutnya, ia tahu resiko apa yang akan terjadi selanjutkan jika sedikit saja ia menunjukkan respon.

Ciuman bertubi itu akhirnya berhenti setelah Chanyeol menyematkan ciuman ringan di pipi Kyungsoo. "Apa kau masih khawatir?"

"Khawatir?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat karena tak mengerti, namun kemudian ia menangkap apa yang ditanyakan suaminya. "Ah...aku tidak khawatir lagi." Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui rasa khawatirnya tentang 'penampilan sempurna'.

Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Chanyeol di cermin. Park Chanyeol, malaikat penyelamat hidupnya, pria yang memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang, berdiri di belakangnya dan menyelipkan tangan di pinggang sebelum melingkari perutnya dengan erat. Hanya satu hal yang tidak Kyungsoo sukai dari dirinya, yaitu jika dia sudah _seperti ini._

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo menggeliat berusaha menghindar ketika Chanyeol menciumi lehernya dengan nafas kasar.

Setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo yang telah berhias diri dengan rapi, Chanyeol selalu tak bisa menahan gairahnya, sehingga mencumbu tanpa menahan tenaga sedikitpun sudah menjadi kebiasaan, seakan pria itu gemas ingin menghancurkan kecantikan istrinya_._ Kebiasaan yang sering kali terjadi itu membuat Kyungsoo selalu dalam situasi yang sulit, tak terkecuali pada malam ini, pesta akan segera dimulai, dan jika Chanyeol tak berhenti merusak penampilannya, ia harus memulai dari awal. Sangat sulit mempersiapkan diri dengan cepat tanpa bantuan perias wajah ataupun pelayan, sedangkan ia dituntut untuk bisa melakukan sendiri perawatan yang berhubungan dengan penampilan, hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan ia akan mendapat masalah jika terlambat menyambut tamu dan relasi keluarga suaminya.

"Chanyeol, kalau aku tidak segera turun... Ibu akan marah," Kyungsoo berusaha menahan diri agar tak terbawa gairah saat ia merasakan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol turun membelai paha bagian dalamnya.

Chanyeol menyeringgai tipis, kemudian ia menjilat cuping telinga Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, ia bisa merasakan gigi Chanyeol pada daun telinganya sebelum menyadari bahwa dia menggigit antingnya dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, melalui cermin ia melihat Chanyeol membiarkan anting di mulutnya jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang bisa didengar dalam keheningan kamar. Chanyeol yang menggodanya, selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ibu bahwa kita akan terlambat." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dari kursi dan mendudukkannya di atas meja rias dengan punggung menyandar pada cermin. "Bantu aku membuka pahamu, sayang." Ia tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mematuhinya.

Tak ada pilihan, dia akan marah jika dibantah. Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia menyerah.

Dengan _heels_ masih terpakai, Kyungsoo mengangkat kakinya dan menahannya di pinggir meja rias, kemudian dengan ragu ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya, gaun panjang yang digunakannya menutupi seluruh bagian bawah tubuh dan Chanyeol menyingkapnya hingga pinggang. Ekspresi Chanyeol bersorak, ia tersenyum lebar melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang terlihat siap dan menunggu, kemudian dengan sekali tarik ia melepaskan celana dalam Kyungsoo.

Kedua kaki yang masih menggunakan _high heel,_ terangkat selama Chanyeol memegangi pahanya. Punggung membentur cermin, payudara memantul berirama dengan dorongan penis Chanyeol didalam liang vagina, gesekan celana yang hanya terbuka resletingnya menimbulkan rasa panas pada pantat Kyungsoo, hanya dirinya yang tak mengenakan apapun, dan rasanya itu tak adil.

Kyungsoo merintih dalam setiap hentakan. Tangan yang menahan tubuh di kedua sisi, mengepal kuat akan rasa sakit, karena Chanyeol terlalu kasar melakukannya. Ia masih belum dalam keadaan basah untuk menerima penis Chanyeol yang mengeras dengan cepat, tetapi tanpa memperhatikan hal itu Chanyeol menenggelamkan penisnya dalam sekali dorong pada vagina Kyungsoo. Dan masih, seolah tak peduli walaupun Chanyeol menyadari hal itu, ia menahan orgasmenya meskipun sudah berada pada ujung pelepasan. Inilah sisi lain dari sikap lembut Chanyeol, seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika menyetubuhinya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon...cepat, keluarkan..." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan kepala jatuh kesamping, ia memohon putus asa. Tak ada rasa nikmat, hanya rasa sakit.

"Oh, lihatlah dirimu sayang, kau wanita paling seksi yang pernah kutemui." Chanyeol memuji dengan manis, namun tidak dengan gerakannya, sembari memperhatikan payudara Kyungsoo yang berguncang tak beraturan dengan puting merah pekat, ia semakin mempercepat dorongan penisnya, dengan sengaja membentur rahim Kyungsoo begitu keras, seketika kepala wanita itu menengadah, suara desahan nikmat akhirnya terdengar, Chanyeol menyeringgai, ia tahu Kyungsoo menyukai bagian itu.

"Aku tahu kau merasakan sakit," Chanyeol menahan ucapannya selagi menjilat leher Kyungsoo yang basah oleh keringat. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya sakit sampai akhir. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo memang hanya merasakan kenikmatan meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Ia memperhatikan lagi penampilannya pada pantulan cermin, ia berantakan, acak-acakan, beraroma sperma, dan ia harus memulai dari awal.

**::::**

_Keluarga ini, adalah keluarga dengan aura suram, semua orang mengalamatkan penyebabnya pada pria itu. Pria yang selalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kebencian, namun disisi lain seakan menariknya untuk mendekat. Kim Jongin, si pria terlarang._

Pesta sudah berlangsung, gaun merah tak lagi membalut tubuh Kyungsoo, mana mungkin ia memakainya lagi ketika bagian dadanya telah robek oleh tangan Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan kesal karena persiapan sebelumnya menjadi sia-sia, kini ia memakai gaun hitam yang terlihat klasik meskipun tak glamor seperti gaun sebelumnya, bagian dada lebih tertutup namun bagian kaki kanan terdapat belahan panjang hingga paha. Ia tampak cantik, kecantikan yang menuai pujian.

Kyungsoo menyambut semua tamu penting, namun tak semua tamu penting _menyambutnya. _Mereka yang masih meremehkannya maupun yang cemburu dengan posisinya, akan berlalu begitu saja segera setelah ia memberi salam, namun Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan merengek ketika mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan. Siapapun itu, ia akan membalasnya dengan senyum kecut yang memberi kesan merendahkan harga diri siapapun yang melihat senyum itu.

Setelah melewati yang paling menyebalkan, Kyungsoo menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia tahu adalah istri seorang menteri, wanita itu menyambut Kyungsoo dengan hangat, memeluknya lalu mencium pipinya, memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti putrinya sendiri, yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia sampai tak melepaskan tangan wanita itu ketika memulai percakapan. Dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membeku, perasaan itu datang lagi...sebuah tekanan, dominasi...angin yang menyergap tengkuk, perasaan seperti itu Kyungsoo rasakan hanya ketika mata setajam pisau milik _pria itu_ seakan ingin menusuk dirinya dengan tatapan_nya_. Kyungsoo tahu **_dia_** ada disana, ia tahu dia memperhatikan dirinya, seakan menariknya, seakan memanggilnya. Kyungsoo memilih tak mempedulikannya, dan setelah sesaat sempat membeku ia kembali melanjutkan percakapan, namun semakin ia mengabaikan perasaan tertekan itu semakin besar rasa gelisah melandanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sayang." Istri menteri yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir.

Kyungsoo tergagap, lalu ia tersenyum kaku. "Sa—saya baik-baik saja. Saya permisi sebentar."

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan khawatir. Tak jauh dari sana Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ingin ia hindari, tatapan Kyungsoo terpaku pada satu sosok yang berdiri menyandar disamping jendela besar dengan meliapat tangan di dada, dan bak dalam latar sebuah dongeng, bulan purnama terlihat dari jendela disampingnya, pancaran sinarnya menimpa sebagian dari wajah kerasnya. _Pria berjas hitam menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata kelam._

Dialah Kim Jongin, beberapa orang menyebutnya si mala petaka dalam keluarga Park, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo dia adalah si pria _terlarang_. Pria yang enam bulan lalu tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga sebagai putra kedua keluarga Park, anak dari istri kedua Mr Park. Meskipun dikatakan bahwa kedatangannya adalah atas permintaan tuan Park secara langsung, namun sebelumnya tak ada yang menjelaskan tentang keberadaan putra kedua dalam keluarga Park pada khalayak umum, bahkan Kyungsoo yang sudah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol selama 3tahun, baru mengetahui hal itu sejak kedatangan Kim Jongin.

Pria yang memilih menggunakan marga ibunya dari pada marga Ayahnya—_Mr Park_, adalah seorang pria yang tak banyak bicara, mungkin tidak pernah karena Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar suaranya. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga Park, tak satupun yang menyambut kedatangannya, tak satupun yang menegurnya maupun berbasa-basi menyapanya, sehingga Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengikuti jalur yang secara tak langsung sudah ditunjukkan oleh anggota keluarga lainnya bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

Akan tetapi, pada suatu malam ketika semua orang sudah terlelap, Kyungsoo yang memiliki kebiasaan menyirami bunga mawar miliknya ketika susah untuk tidur, secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kim Jongin di jalan setapak menuju taman belakang rumah itu. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, namun dengan intesitas yang berbeda. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh dengan kebencian yang mencekam, sampai membuat Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat tangguh hanya terpaku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Malam itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka secara bertatap muka langsung, tapi perbuatan apa yang membuat pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata seperti itu? Dalam beberapa kesempatan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bertanya, tetapi Kim Jongin tak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo mendekat hanya dengan perintah matanya.

Hari berikutnya dan selanjutnya, Kyungsoo sering kali tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Jongin, tak ada yang berubah dengan tatapan mata pria itu. Bulan berikutnya dan selanjutnya, pria itu justru mulai dengan sengaja menatap Kyungsoo dan dengan intensitas yang cukup lama, tetapi tatapan mata itu masih sama. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan, paling tidak bagi Kyungsoo ia mulai berhalusinasi bahwa tatapan mata itu memanggilnya dan menariknya. Sejak saat itu, Kim Jongin adalah pria terlarang bagi Kyungsoo.

Pria itu berdiri tegak tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo, lalu melangkah keluar _ballroom. _Mata itu memanggilnya, dan kali ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menghindar melainkan menghadapinya, ia mengikuti Kim Jongin dengan jarak langkah cukup jauh namun masih berada dalam jaungkauan untuk diikuti. Kyungsoo melangkah dalam diam sembari menatap punggung pria itu, melewati halaman rumah yang juga ramai oleh tamu, melewati jalan setapak didekat taman, dan melewati koridor bangunan rumah kedua keluarga Park dimana kamar pria itu berada, hingga Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Kim Jongin masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan pintu itu tertutup.

**::::**

_**To be continue...**_

[060415 | 0244 ]

* * *

Hellow everybody^^ yang kenal saya pasti kaget dengan ff satu ini. Saya bukan mau beralih profesi menulis GS, bahkan seumur hidup saya tidak pernah berpikir ingin menulis gender switch walaupun sebelumnya saya pernah menulis ff straight. Cuma yang satu ini pengecualian dengan alasan-alasan tertentu, dan ini adalah ff GS pertama dan terakhir yang akan saya buat, kekekee semoga tidak aneh saja. FF ini sudah saya garap dari tahun lalu, muncul ide dari pennamenya author 'Sexy Rose', dan karena tidak pengalaman menulis GS rasanya sangat sulit untuk dapet feelnya, saya cukup menderita mental wkwkwkkk curcol /

**Btw, Jangan Khawatir, ini adalah fanfic Kaisoo :3 ;)**

Saya menulis FF ini sambil dengerin lagu Justin Timberlake—TKO, mungkin bisa dijadikan BGM. Musik dan Mvnya keren, menurut saya^_^

Thank you all...

**Lien. **


	2. Wilted Rose

[ 290814 | 1244 ]

**Sexy Rose**

[Kaisoo Gender switch]

**By. Lien**

* * *

**::::**

_Suara pertama yang terdengar adalah sebuah peringatan yang tak disadari._

Ketika memasuki ruangan, yang Kyungsoo lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk membuatnya terbiasa hingga ia bisa melihat seseorang selain dirinya berada di dalam ruangan itu. Samar, tapi masih terlihat cukup jelas karena pantulan sinar bulan di balik kelambu jendela yang tertutup. Kim Jongin berdiri disana, beberapa jarak di depannya, tangan di dalam saku celana, mata terpusat pada dirinya. Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan saat ini ketika ia melihat tatapan pria itu seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan atas apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Tetapi bukankah dia yang mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya? Ataukah Kyungsoo telah salah mengartikan bahasa tubuhnya ketika di pesta pria itu menatap dengan penuh isyarat memanggil?

"Kau memanggilku." Alih-alih bertanya, Kyungsoo justru mengucapkannya dengan nada menuduh.

Kim Jongin tersenyum dengan suara mengejek. "Kau mengikutiku." Balasnya simpel.

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit melebar bulat karena terkejut. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar suara Kim Jongin apalagi melihatnya tersenyum menertawakannya, karena pria itu lebih terlihat seperti pria tanpa ekspresi di matanya.

"Dan kau akan terus mengikutiku." Lanjut pria itu detik kemudian.

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti kutukan yang pasti akan terjadi, seakan sesuatu sudah ditentukan olehnya. Kyungsoo tak mengerti, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kalimat itu seperti angin lalu, karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari hanya meributkan bualan yang menurutnya tak beralasan. Sudah sekitar enam bulan, dan Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan tak kasat mata yang dimulai oleh pria berstatus sebagai adik iparnya dalam silsilah keluarga Park.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku?" tuntut Kyungsoo.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kau harus memastikan, bahwa orang lain tidak berpikir kau menarik semacam kesimpulan yang kau tuduhkan hanya karena tatapan seseorang terhadapmu." Dan ia berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo. "Atau kau hanya akan ditertawakan."

Dengan kata lain, Kim Jongin mengatakan bahwa kesimpulan Kyungsoo terdengar omong kosong dengan mengatakan telah _mengganggunya_ hanya karena semacam 'tatapan mata'. Tetapi disisi lain, apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kim Jongin sebaliknya adalah suatu pembenaran terhadap apa yang disimpulkan Kyungsoo, serta membuktikan bahwa selama ini pria itu memang sengaja mengusiknya. Dalam hal ini Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa Kim Jongin tak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan, setidaknya menurut penilaiannya, pria itu terlihat menginginkan sesuatu. Hanya saja apa yang di yakini Kyungsoo akan menjadi tak berguna jika ia menceritakannya pada orang lain. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Jongin, bisa saja orang lain akan menertawakan dirinya atau bahkan menganggapnya terlalu percaya diri dan berlebihan menanggapinya, melihat sosok Kim Jongin juga tak terlihat akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu apalagi terhadap istri saudaranya. Dengan begitu kesimpulan akhirnya adalah, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengeluhkan apapun tentang Kim Jongin dan harus menghadapinya sendiri dengan diam. Mengetahui hal itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal karena ia merasa seperti sudah sengaja dituntun untuk sampai pada kesimpulan akhir itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari—" Kyungsoo terkesiap sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Jongin semakin mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan ke punggung kirinya, kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan halus menyentuh kulitnya.

"Aroma mawar." Jongin memejamkan mata seakan menghirup dan menikmati aroma tubuh Kyungsoo selagi jari-jarinya berputar di bagian tato wanita itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Ia marah. Karena keintiman yang tanpa canggung dilakukan Kim Jongin terhadap dirinya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas dan merendahkan. Meskipun ia bukan orang yang tepat untuk berbicara tentang kehormatan wanita, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki status yang harus dihormati oleh seorang adik ipar.

"Kim... Jongin." Sembari menahan geram ia mengucapkan nama pria di hadapannya dengan nada memperingati, namun apa yang ia dapatkan adalah tawa yang tiba-tiba menggema di dalam ruangan.

Kim Jongin tertawa, tak terlalu keras namun keheningan membuatnya terdengar menakutkan diantara hawa yang terasa dingin, membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkesiap. Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Kyungsoo dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ranjang di dekat jendela, kemudian ia duduk di ranjang itu. Setelahnya, tawa itu berubah menjadi kekehan. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu di mata pria itu.

"Terdengar lucu ketika salah satu _Park _menyebut namaku." Dan Jongin menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kau _juga_ Park_._" Celetuknya tak setuju.

"Secara teori, ya. Tapi aku tak _beraroma_ Park." Jongin menanggapi dengan senyum kecut. "Lalu, nyonya muda Park, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Jongin menyilang kaki, tangan terlipat di dada dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. Memberi kesan bahwa ia menunggu.

Kyungsoo merasakan jelas ada yang salah dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba berbalik. "Kau bermain-main denganku? Akulah yang bertanya apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan, jadi sebagai gantinya aku bertanya apa yang kau inginkan." Jelas Jongin terdengar ambigu.

Kyungsoo selalu bisa mengatasi situasi sulit apapun dengan tenang, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa menghadapi Kim Jongin dan justru mulai merasa kehilangan kesabaran. "Selama ini kau terang-terangan mengusikku, tentu kau melakukan itu tidak hanya untuk bersenang-sen—"

"Tidak, kau benar, aku melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang." Sela Jongin. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau juga ingin tahu bagaimana aku bersenang-senang?"

Jongin berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo dan refleks kaki Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang yang membawanya membentur pintur hanya dalam satu langkah. Ia merasa berada di tempat yang salah, dengan posisi yang salah, dan terdesak oleh pria yang salah. Bahasa tubuh yang begitu intim, Kyungsoo tak dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya." Kyungsoo menepis pertanyaan Jongin, berusaha menetralkan suasana yang mulai terasa gerah.

"Aku memaksa untuk memberitahu." Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ketika mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, tangan itu ditepis dengan cepat oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan macam-macam." Dengan suara dalam dan mata memancarkan kemarahan, Kyungsoo mengancam Jongin.

Pria itu menyeringgai, meremehkan sikap defensif Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggelikan baginya. Lalu dengan gerakan pasti ia menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya dan menahan pergelangan tangannya pada pintu dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan Jongin yang lain kini menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Karena pertimbangan dari lemahnya aspek dalam hal kekuatan, Kyungsoo tak melakukan perlawanan yang hanya akan berarti sia-sia dan justru kemungkinan sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah dirinya yang cedera.

Kim Jongin tersenyum melihat wanita di hadapannya. Bagaikan mangsa yang telah ditaklukkan sang serigala pemburu, terdiam dan terpaku meski matanya menatap penuh amarah. Masih dengan senyuman yang terukir, perlahan namun pasti ibu jari Jongin menghapus lipstik di bibir bawah Kyungsoo dari sudut hingga sudut, kemudian tanpa ragu memberi kecupan tipis yang singkat di bibir bawah wanita yang kini meresponnya dengan keterpakuan. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin, telah menciptakan sebuah kesalahan yang lain—jantung Kyungsoo, hati Kyungsoo, telah _mengikutinya _begitu saja_._

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menuntut dalam perasaan yang berubah menjadi tekanan sebab ia menyadari kesalahan yang terjadi.

"Untuk bersenang-senang." Jawab Jongin datar seraya melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah mundur dan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Yang terjadi kemudian hanya keheningan. Kyungsoo menatap diantara kekalutan pikirannya karena sikap Kim Jongin.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau ketahui." Jongin berkata justru ketika melihat Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak bicara, sehingga membuat wanita itu terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya. "Kalau begitu, pintu keluarnya ada di belakangmu, Mrs Park."

**::::**

_Bunga bertato ingin mengintip isi dari kotak Pandora._

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi melihat atau tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Kim Jongin sejak hari itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika pria itu masih berada di rumah keluarga Park, letaknya kamar yang berbeda rumah juga menjadi kendala untuk mengetahuinya. Ia selalu mengingat semua kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin, namun yang selalu diingatnya bukanlah perlakuan ekstrem seperti kecupan polos yang dilakukan pria itu, melainkan keberadaannya, Kyungsoo mulai menyadari bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya ada sisi dimana ia menyukai hawa keberadaan Jongin yang secara diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya. Kini mata Kyungsoo yang mencari-cari, dengan sengaja berjalan di jalan setapak taman belakang yang memisahkan kedua rumah, dan dalam suatu kesempatan ia hampir menginjakkan kaki menuju tempat Jongin.

_Ia sudah gila_—suatu kali Kyungsoo memaki dirinya. Dan berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini adalah benar-benar kesalahan. Kyungsoo sudah berpikir keras, berharap ia menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya sendiri, tapi tidak, ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Karena itu ia kesal. Kesal karena ia membuat Chanyeol khawatir ketika menangkapnya berpikir dengan serius. Kesal karena ia mulai bersikap seperti wanita murahan. Kyungsoo menghela napas,

"Kau menghela napas lagi." Tegur Chanyeol. "dan melamun lagi." Ia menarik dasi yang sudah melingkar di lehernya dari tangan Kyungsoo karena wanita itu terpaku dengan hanya memegangi ujung dasinya.

"Maaf. Biarkan aku," Ia menarik kembali dasi Chanyeol dan membuat simpul.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Chanyeol meregangkan lehernya agar mempermudah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya bernada yakin. Kemudian Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya sebelum merapikan letak dasi yang sudah tersimpul. "Sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah berbicara dengan_nya_?" Ia bertanya dengan ragu, tatapannya lurus pada dasi hitam Chanyeol dan tak berani menatapnya secara langsung.

"Dengannya?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

Kyungsoo mengambil jas yang sudah disiapkan di atas ranjang dan membantu Chanyeol memakainya. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa dan berhati-hati, jika tergelincir pasti akan jatuh, karena pembicaraan yang ia angkat adalah sesuatu yang paling dihindari di dalam rumah itu.

Ia berdeham setelah beberapa detik yang cukup lama membuat Chanyeol menunggu jawabannya. "Kim Jongin. Apa memang seharusnya kita seperti in—"

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?" Refleks Kyungsoo mendonggak menatap Chanyeol, dan meski sudah memperkirakan ekspresi memperingati yang akan suaminya perlihatkan, Kyungsoo masih merasakan perasaan mencekam setelah benar-benar melihatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Chanyeol memang menanyakannya, tetapi tatapan matanya berkata untuk jangan berani-berani melangkahi garis batas.

"Jangan bertanya apa yang ingin ku ketahui jika kau menatapku dengan mata seperti itu." Kyungsoo memunggungi Chanyeol dan merapikan selimut di atas ranjang. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukan itu karena tak ada selimut kusut yang harus dirapikan, sebaliknya Kyungsoo hanya berusaha menghindar dari mata Chanyeol yang membuat ia takut.

Kyungsoo bukan wanita yang bisa dengan mudah didominasi atau terintimidasi oleh tekanan seseorang, tetapi akan berbeda jika yang dihadapinya adalah Park Chanyeol. Bagi Kyungsoo, ia tak pernah berpikir ingin menyaksikan kemarahan maupun kekesalan suaminya lagi, bukan karena dirinya akan terluka, bukan pula karena Chanyeol sendiri yang akan cedera, tetapi karena pria itu tanpa ragu akan melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada orang lain. Beberapa kejadian sudah terjadi di masa lalu, dan dua kali terjadi di depan mata Kyungsoo. Waktu pertama kali ia datang ke rumah keluarga Park, Chanyeol membuat seorang pengawal mengalami beberapa patah tulang hanya karena dianggap tidak hormat pada istrinya ketika tak menyambut Kyungsoo dengan membungkukkan tubuh. Dan terjadi kembali ketika suatu hari pria itu melampiaskan kemarahannya dan membuat seorang pelayan mengalami beberapa cedera karena kesalahan yang tak disengaja.

Chanyeol memiliki kebaikan, kelembutan, dan keramahan. Tetapi disisi lain ia tak dapat mengendalikan sisi gelap—jati diri yang menakutkan dalam dirinya. Beralasan ketika orang-orang yang mengetahui kepribadian Park Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya di dalam keluarga Park. Namun ia percaya bahwa cinta Chanyeol akan melindunginya, meski itu berarti tak melindungi orang lain.

"Kau marah?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri di belakangnya sembari meletakkan tangan di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat, kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini." Hal yang tak biasa, itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo ketika kemarahan yang baru saja hampir tersulut bisa redam begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiasakannya." Bantah Chanyeol, ia membelai garis tulang pipi Kyungsoo. "Hanya kali ini saja, dan hanya satu pertanyaan saja mengenai _dia, _aku akan menjawabnya. Kau ingin tahu kenapa kita tidak bicara dengannya?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Bukan itu?" Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat.

Kyungsoo menghela napas sembari menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di pipinya. Meskipun pria itu memberi _jalan_, Kyungsoo masih tak yakin untuk _melewatinya_. Disamping itu ia mulai merasa bersalah, karena dari apa yang ia lihat, ekspresi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai pembicaraan itu.

"Lupakan saja." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Katakan." Perintahnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuketahui, sungguh."

"Sebaiknya jangan berpikir tentang berbohong padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu?" Chanyeol bersikeras dengan mata tajam tak terbantahkan.

"Chanyeol, kumohon hentikan. Aku minta maaf sudah menanyakan hal seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengutuk diri sendiri, memaki dan menyesal dalam hati. Ia seperti terjebak dalam lingkaran setan dan tak menemukan jalan keluar untuk terlepas dari topik itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya di dagu Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya keatas, memaksa mata Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya lebih dalam. "Kyungsoo, ketika aku memintamu untuk bertanya maka bertanyalah." Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat tulus di mata Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan demi dirimu sayang, tapi demi aku, aku tidak akan bisa tenang bekerja jika aku pergi begitu saja saat ini."

Jika itu masalahnya maka ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir, yang perlu Kyungsoo khawatirkan adalah memilih pertanyaan dimana semua akan baik-baik saja ketika ia mengutarakannya. Karena tentu bukan pilihan yang bijak jika ia memaksa untuk menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang sesaat lalu sudah dilontarkan.

"Dimana Ibu_nya_?" Pertanyaan yang menurutnya paling tak beresiko yang muncul di kepala dalam sekejap. Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menyebutkan nama pria yang ia maksud.

"Meninggal." Jawab Chanyeol lugas.

"Oh."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia hanya asal bertanya mengenai keberadaan Ibu Kim Jongin yang tidak ada diantara keluarga Park maupun tidak bersama dengan kedatangan Kim Jongin. Namun untuk kesekian kali ia menyesal, gurat kekesalan kini terlihat lagi di wajah suaminya.

"Baiklah, itu satu pertanyaannya." Ucap Kyungsoo segera mengakhiri.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa sepatah kata, bahkan tidak ada ciuman selamat jalan yang selalu ia berikan pada istrinya setiap ia akan pergi. Membiarkan Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan perasaan bersalah.

**::::**

_Bunga mawar layu, itulah yang diinginkan._

Tanpa ada kegiatan berarti yang bisa dilakukan, hanya merawat bunga-bunga miliknya satu-satunya yang bisa menghibur rasa bosan yang hampir setiap hari dirasakan. Ia tak bisa mengeluh, karena dari sekian syarat menyakitkan yang harus dikorbankan untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Park, salah satunya adalah melepaskan kebebasannya. Tiga tahun lalu Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa arti kebebasan, tetapi sekarang ia sudah lebih dari memahami. Meski begitu sudah percuma. Ia juga sudah memutuskan bahwa tak ada yang harus disesalkan untuk pilihannya. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanya membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa ia bahagia. Walaupun ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya tentang standar kebahagiaan itu seperti apa.

"Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya lakukan?" Seorang pelayan wanita bertanya dengan ragu ketika melihat Kyungsoo berada di taman belakang dan bergelut dengan tanah yang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam pot bunga.

"Ya, tolong ikatkan rambutku." Pintanya saat rambut yang tergerai terasa mengganggu wajahnya karena hembusan angin. Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengisyaratkan pelayan wanita itu untuk mengambil ikat rambut di dalam saku roknya.

"Em...maksud saya, anda tidak harus melakukannya sendiri, nyonya." Ragu-ragu pelayan itu berkata selagi mengambil ikat rambut yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Ah." Kyungsoo tertegun menatap tangannya yang kotor dengan tanah meski ia menggunakan sarung tangan. Tetapi yang membuatnya tertegun bukanlah tangannya yang kotor, melainkan teguran bahwa ia bahkan tak boleh melakukan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Bukankah tidak ada yang melihat?" Kyungsoo tersenyum berusaha menenangkan pelayan yang terlihat khawatir, khawatir karena yang akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan dari nyonya besar rumah itu adalah dirinya jika mengetahui dia membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaan _kotor—_pekerjaan yang menurut keluarga itu akan merendahkan martabat keluarga.

"Kau bisa membantu mengikat rambutku lalu pergi mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang lain, dengan begitu tak akan ada yang memarahimu." Ucap Kyungsoo memberi solusi.

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan semua pekerjaanmu?" Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan." Kyungsoo kembali berjongkok dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada tanah di dalam pot, mencampurnya dengan pupuk, dan meletakkan pohon mawar kecil di dalamnya.

Ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan merapikan rambut yang menjuntai di punggungnya sebelum diikat, ia berkata. "Ketika aku masih _di sana, _seorang teman selalu mengikatkan rambutku. Rasanya berbeda ketika mengikat rambut sendiri dengan ketika seseorang mengikatkannya, seakan dimanjakan dan dilindungi." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya. "Suatu hari, jika aku mempunyai kesempatan, aku ingin seorang putri yang berambut panjang, agar aku bisa membantu mengikat rambutnya. Tapi..." Senyumnya menghilang, ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah murung, ia merasakan nyeri di dalam hatinya. "Selama aku berada di rumah ini, aku tak akan memiliki kesempatan itu. Karena itu aku ingin seseorang mengikatkan rambutku setiap hari."

"Kau ingin aku mengikatkan rambutmu setiap hari?"

Waktu terasa berhenti, Kyungsoo membeku mendengar suara itu, tepat di belakangnya. Dengan degup jantung yang cepat ia menoleh perlahan, dan menemukan Kim Jongin berjongkok di belakangnya sembari memegang rambutnya yang baru saja selesai dia ikat. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka karena terkejut, dengan sigap ia berdiri dan mencari pelayan yang baru saja menemaninya.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Dan membiarkan aku mengikat rambutmu." Jongin berdiri dan berkata dengan santai.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa." Kyungsoo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi." Masih dengan santai pria itu berkata, ia memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang sudah Kyungsoo tanam di dalam pot sembari mengitarinya.

Kyungsoo tertegun memperhatikan Kim Jongin dan bertanya-tanya, tak sadarkah apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan? Menyuruh pelayan pergi untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan istri kakaknya? Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang mana yang ingin kau ketahui. Apa yang kulakukan, atau apa yang kuinginkan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengingat kejadian terakhir kali, ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari Kim Jongin berarti harus menerima konsekuensi, itulah yang coba dikatakan pria itu. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu, kemudian ia tersenyum masam.

"Resiko dan konsekuensi, kalian memang bersaudara. Darah tak bisa berbohong." Gumam Kyungsoo, dengan sengaja mengucapkannya tanpa bisa di dengar Jongin. Situasi itu sudah tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo, atmosfer saat menghadapi Kim Jongin tak ada bedanya saat menghadapi Park Chanyeol.

"Konsekuensi apa yang akan kuterima jika aku ingin tahu keduanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lebih berani, setidaknya pria di hadapannya itu tak akan berani melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko di ruang terbuka.

"Saat ini? Tidak ada. Kau akan mengambil sendiri konsekuensinya secara perlahan." Kim Jongin berkata tak acuh. Ia berhenti mengitari bunga dan berdiri dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celana.

Kyungsoo tidak suka ketika pria itu bersikap seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, terutama jika dihubungkan dengan dirinya. "Baiklah. Karena kau mengatakan aku akan mengambil konsekuensinya, sekarang katakan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Taman ini adalah jalan tunggal menuju keluar rumah ini, dan satu-satunya jalan ke kamarku, saat aku melihat nyonya muda keluarga Park sepertinya dalam kesulitan, aku jadi ingin membantunya." Terdengar nada mengejek di sebagian kalimat akhirnya.

Dan melihat dari setiap kata-katanya, Kyungsoo menggaris bawahi bahwa pria itu selalu memperlakukan anggota keluarga Park sebagai orang asing meskipun dalam _hukum _ia juga Park_._

"Omong kosong." Bantah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tahu kau membenciku. Meski kau berbohong dengan senyuman, matamu tidak akan bisa mengelabuiku." Tak ragu Kyungsoo kembali menuduhnya.

Jongin mendengus dengan senyum kecut. "Kau melihatnya, huh?" Tatapan matanya yang terlihat lunak dengan cepat berubah tajam, gelap dan kelam, seakan tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Kim Jongin yang ia lihat kali ini lebih menakutkan dari yang pernah ia lihat, bahkan beraura lebih berbahaya dari pada Chanyeol, hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hawa dingin di hari cerah hanya dengan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau membenciku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada bergetar, dan terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Jongin menyeringgai. "Aku ingin melihatmu _layu_." Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu ke bahunya.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut refleks menjerit, ia merasa berada di tempat tinggi dengan nafas sesak ketika dadanya menekan pundak Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo memaki dan meronta, tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah kini mengotori kemeja Jongin selama ia memukul punggung pria itu, namun karena paha dan kedua kakinya dipegang erat oleh Jongin pada akhirnya ia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Berteriak meminta tolong pun akan memperbesar masalah, pada akhirnya pasti dirinya yang akan terpojok. Anggota keluarga Park masih melihatnya sebagai wanita murahan meskipun mereka selalu membanggakan dirinya di depan semua orang. Dan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika melihat adegan itu, hanyalah bagian; _seorang wanita murahan sedang merayu putra kedua keluarga Park._

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke kamar Kim Jongin, dan tak perlu khawatir resiko seseorang melihat kejadian itu karena di rumah kedua keluarga Park lebih sedikit pelayan yang bekerja. Setelah terdengar pintu di kunci, tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas di atas ranjang, beberapa bagian seprei ternoda oleh tanah di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!" Ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar melantur. Ia segera duduk dan merapikan kemeja longgarnya yang salah satu bagian pundaknya turun hingga lengan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Jongin, pria itu melepaskan kemeja hitamnya yang kotor ternoda tanah dan melemparnya ke lantai, memperlihatkan dada kerasnya yang berotot dengan kulit kecoklatan. Kemudian selagi mendekati ranjang, Jongin mengambil pena di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Dalam sekali tarik tubuh Kyungsoo kembali terlentang di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Jongin menindih diatasnya dan dengan kaki berada diantara kaki Kyungsoo yang terpisah. Seharusnya Kyungsoo berteriak, tetapi sekali lagi rasanya sesak, dada Kim Jongin menekan payudaranya dengan seluruh beban tubuh besar pria itu. Selintas Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di kamar itu, dan sama seperti saat itu, Jongin menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan, dan selagi menahan dirinya, dengan satu tangan yang lain pria itu melepaskan sarung tangan yang masih dipakainya.

"_Clue_ pertama, aku akan bersenang-senang. _Clue_ kedua, saat membuatmu layu." Jongin berkata disamping tangannya bekerja menarik lepas rok hitam Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke ujung tepi ranjang.

Kyungsoo melotot diam. Tubuhnya tegang. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang setengah telanjang saat ini, karena apa yang didengarnya benar-benar membuat ia terkejut. Itukah tujuan Kim Jongin? Karena membencinya? Tapi mengapa?

"Kim Jongin, aku...kakak iparmu." Kyungsoo mengingatkan, ia terdengar putus asa, dan semakin putus asa merasakan jari-jari Jongin membelai paha dalamnya.

"Lalu?" Selagi jari-jarinya terus menggoda, Jongin memejamkan mata dengan wajah di atas payudara Kyungsoo, ekspresinya seakan menikmati aroma tubuh wanita yang ditindihnya. Lagi.

Kyungsoo terkesiap menatap langit-langit, merasakan sesuatu yang panjang menyentuh vaginanya dari luar celana dalam dan memberi tekanan diantara lipatan luar vagina, kemudian gesekan panas terasa saat didorong keatas dan berhenti tepat di atas klitorisnya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin menggunakan sebuah benda, dan ia juga tahu jika itu adalah pena yang sesaat sebelumnya dia ambil.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Kim Jo—ah!" Kyungsoo merintih, kepalanya jatuh ke belakang dengan leher meregang. Ia melakukan perlawanan dengan menggerakkan kakinya, namun dengan cepat Jongin bergerak menindih pahanya dengan kedua kaki_nya_ yang kuat. Rasanya nyeri, ditambah rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan.

"Kau tahu itu tidak berguna, Ms Park." Jongin memperhatikan geliat frustrasi tubuh Kyungsoo di bawahnya selagi ia mendorong permukaan lubang vagina Kyungsoo dengan pena melalui celana dalam_nya_.

Basah, gerah, dan tidak nyaman. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia terangsang oleh dominasi dan kendali Jongin, meskipun ia menolak mengakuinya. Hanya dari sentuhan sebuah pena yang dimainkan Kim Jongin dengan cara melecehkan, ia hampir orgasme. Ketika tak dapat menahannya, tanpa disadari ia mendorong pinggulnya melawan arah pena agar ujungnya lebih dan lebih memasukinya. Namun seolah ingin bertindak lebih kejam, Jongin justru melempar pena itu ke lantai, dan Kyungsoo menggeram.

"Tubuhmu sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan pria, karena itu kau mudah bereaksi." Jongin menyelipkan tangan dari perut Kyungsoo melewati celana dalamnya dan turun semakin ke bawah. "Kau sangat menyedihkan."

Kalimat itu memang menyakiti harga diri Kyungsoo, meskipun saat ini ia sendiri sudah ragu jika ia masih memiliki sisa harga diri setelah apa yang dilakukan Jongin terhadap dirinya. Tetapi mendengar Kim Jongin mengatakannya tanpa terdengar mengasihani, Kyungsoo diam saja, dalam hati mensyukuri mengetahui pria itu tak mengasihani dirinya, karena ia tak suka dikasihani. Akan tetapi, diingatkan kembali tentang seringnya ia sudah disentuh pria, membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan percaya diri untuk menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang istri. Jongin seolah memberitahu bahwa tak ada harga diri dan tak ada kehormatan, untuk dirinya.

Air mata mengenang dalam kelopak beningnya. _Tidak di mana pun tidak di mata siapa pun, mereka semua memandangnya dengan mata yang sama._

Jongin menyeringgai merasakan ketegangan tubuh Kyungsoo melemah. Ia bergeser kesamping tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kekangan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan celana dalam Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya di ujung kaki. Hanya kemeja besar dengan kerah bergelantungan di pundak yang tersisa di tubuh Kyungsoo, dan Jongin terlihat tak tertarik untuk melepaskannya, ia terlalu bersemangat untuk mengeksplorasi vagina Kyungsoo lebih dalam—dua jari sekaligus mengocok liang vagina Kyungsoo yang licin dan basah selagi ibu jari memijat klitoris yang sudah membengkak merah, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan titik nikmat Kyungsoo, dan di balik tulang vagina wanita itu ia menemukan area yang membengkak lebih keras, Jongin tahu itu _Grafenberg Spot_ Kyungsoo. Dengan satu jari ia menyentuh _G-spot_ yang seharusnya bisa membuat wanita manapun merasakan kenikmatan dan kehilangan kewarasannya dengan memanjakan titik itu, seharusnya memang begitu, tetapi Jongin tak mendengar satu desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, sebaliknya ia terpaku menemukan air mata mengalir di pipi merahnya. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara.

Ia bersimpuh di atas ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap dan rapi. Air mata sudah mengering, emosi yang dikuasai tekanan kini terlepas. Dalam keheningan Kyungsoo menatap pria yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang, masih telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana, kaki panjangnya menyilang, satu telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lengan sofa, selagi mata tajamnya juga mengamati kearah dirinya dari sana, tatapannya datar namun dalam, tapi Kyungsoo tak merasa terganggu saat mata itu terus terpusat pada dirinya. Dia tak lagi terlihat menakutkan. Hanya saja...

Sisi rentan dan rapuh, Kyungsoo tak ingin memperlihatkannya. Ia juga tak ingin _layu_.

* * *

[ 120415 | 1452 ]

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**::::**

Kalau tidak ada halangan rintang menentang yang jadi masalah dan jadi beban pikiran (ala ost. Sun go kong XDD) paling lama saya akan update seminggu sekali, paling cepet dalam 3 atau 4 hari. Ff ini sudah dikerjakan sampek ending, tapi sekarang saya memiliki kendala buka fanfiction.

By the way. Saya ingin bertanya—berhubung saya tidak pernah buat GS( karakter cewek dengan _rate M_ ). Dan hanya sekali baca ff GS—itupun hanya depannya saja. Saya juga tidak buat survei sendiri mengenai yang akan saya tanyakan—karena bahkan setelah saya buat ff GS saya masih tidak bisa baca ff GS, T_T

Jadi saya ingin tahu, Apa penggunaan kata **_Pe**s _**dan **_Vag**a _**(disensor padahal percuma, di atas juga banyak XDDDD) yang saya gunakan itu terlalu vulgar? Apa saya terlalu gamblang?

Jika memang ada yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu, untuk chapter selanjutnya nanti saya perbaiki dengan kalimat yang lebih halus. Terus terang dalam ff yaoi saya, saya biasa menggunakan kata _itu _langsung tanpa pakek pribahasa/perbandingan. Cuma entah mengapa saat di ff Gs ini, penggunaan dua _benda itu_ kok saya merasa ada yang salah -_-||. Kalo di yaoi saya merasa _itu_ bukan porn, tapi waktu di Gs saya merasa _itu_ porn. Makanya saya harap-harap cemas. Arggghh T_T mindset saya bener-bener kacau!

Ok, kali ini saya lebih banyak mengeluh pada temen-temen dan tidak sempat membalas review satu-satu, tapi terimakasih yang sudah menyambut ff ini, Arigato! Gomawo! Thank you very much! /bagi-bagi dupa/ kekekekkkk~

Sekian. Jika berkenan jangan lupa review ya... ^_^

Thank you. See ya!

**Lien.**


	3. Sultry Rose

[ 290814 | 1244 ]

**Sexy Rose**

[Kaisoo Gender switch]

**By. Lien**

**::::**

* * *

_Dalam keheningan Kyungsoo menatap pria yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang, masih telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana, kaki panjangnya menyilang, satu telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lengan sofa, selagi mata tajamnya juga mengamati kearah dirinya dari sana, tatapannya datar namun dalam, tapi Kyungsoo tak merasa terganggu saat mata itu terus terpusat pada dirinya. Dia tak lagi terlihat menakutkan. Hanya saja..._

_Sisi rentan dan rapuh, Kyungsoo tak ingin memperlihatkannya. Ia juga tak ingin layu._

* * *

**::::**

**"****Sultry Rose"**

Waktu berlalu pada dua bulan kemudian, dan dua bulan sebelumnya adalah hari-hari yang sangat sulit bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua yang terjadi di kamar Kim Jongin, juga tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya. Selama dua bulan pria itu benar-benar tidak ada di rumah keluarga Park—Kyungsoo tak sengaja mendengar itu dari para pelayan yang membicarakannya di _belakang_.

Dilema yang dirasakan Kyungsoo membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa, terlebih lagi ketika tanpa disadari ia mulai merasakan hal-hal yang terlarang. Ia mulai merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan pria itu, belaiannya, hangat kulitnya, aromanya, melekat dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dan bagai musik orkestra, suaranya, tawanya pun selalu terngiang dan mengalun dalam benak. Seperti jejak dan tanda yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan pada tubuhnya, seperti kutukan yang hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh Kim Jongin, semua itu seolah mengikat dirinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa lepas. Bahkan sikapnya yang merendahkan dirinya seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa pria itu membuat dirinya seperti itu? Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Ini salah_nya. _Kim Jongin yang membuat dirinya seperti itu.

Benar. Ia benar telah menyalahkannya, Kyungsoo menetapkan itu dalam hatinya. Kim jongin juga bersalah ketika ia sampai berani melupakan semua resiko dan mendatangi paviliun pada tengah malam, berdiri di depan pintu kamar_nya_ hingga selama hampir satu jam. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilakukan jika ia dalam pikiran sehatnya, akan tetapi gejolak keinginan untuk melihat Kim Jongin yang telah ia tahan membuatnya tak bisa bersikap seperti dirinya.

Setelah menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa tak seharusnya ia berada di tempat itu, Kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan gurat wajah yang kalut hanya untuk bertemu Chanyeol tepat ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Kau dari mana?" Chanyeol bertanya, raut terkejut terlihat di wajahnya, ia tampak memang sedang mencari Kyungsoo.

"Aku...tidak bisa tidur." Kyungsoo menjawab ragu.

"Berjalan-jalan ke taman lagi?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia tak ingin berbohong dan memilih membiarkan apa yang terjadi tetap seperti apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia tak bisa menceritakan tentang melewati taman dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kim Jongin selama hampir satu jam.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir memperhatikan ekspresi dan mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak fokus. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pipinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung pada mata Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" kening Chanyeol bertaut, ia mulai khawatir.

"Bercintalah denganku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada putus asa.

Chanyeol terdiam. Jika Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya dengan raut wajah kebingungan ia sudah pasti melempar Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang dan merobek bajunya, membuatnya telanjang dan menyetubuhinya sebanyak yang wanita itu minta. Tetapi saat ini hanya ada kekhawatiran di hatinya, melihat Kyungsoo tidak pernah tampak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi apa yang terjadi, tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tidur lagi. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau benar-benar tertidur." Chanyeol melingkari punggung Kyungsoo dengan lengannya dan menuntunnya ke arah ranjang.

Kyungsoo menuruti Chanyeol namun ia berhenti di samping ranjang. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, kembali menatap matanya dengan sorot memohon, kemudian Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendorongnya perlahan hingga tubuh besar pria itu jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Bercintalah denganku, setubuhi aku, kumohon." Kyungsoo naik ke atas ranjang dan bersimpuh dengan ke dua lutut menahan tubuhnya di ke dua sisi tubuh Chanyeol, mengapit pria itu diantara pahanya.

Kedua jari-jari tangan tenggelam dalam rambut halus Chanyeol, mencengkramnya dengan kuat dan menariknya hingga wajah pria itu tertarik, hanya satu detik Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol sebelum meraupnya dengan kuat. Ia tak lebih seperti wanita yang kehausan, menghisap bibir Chanyeol dari semua sudut dan dari semua sisi, menuntut dan mendominasi. Ia semakin bergairah setelah akhirnya Chanyeol membalasnya dengan ciuman yang sama bersamaan dengan remasan kuat di pantatnya. Kyungsoo mengerang, melenguh, hingga Chanyeol menuntaskan dahaganya. Dahaga yang sesungguhnya karena pria lain. Dan Kyungsoo sangat menyesalinya.

**:::::**

_Retina bersinar seterang bulan, sebening air. Namun tatapannya setajam mata pisau, sedingin salju. Seperti itulah cara ia menatap wanita yang mengenakan gaun biru itu. Memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuhnya dari balik pilar dengan diam-diam, bukan karena pengecut, tetapi karena ia sungguh membencinya. Benci sampai membuat kesal._

Ruangan disulap gemerlap dengan lampu-lampu kaca menggantung, bunga-bunga menghiasi, segala jenis hidangan dan minuman tersedia. Tawa gembira terdengar keras diantara musik klasik yang mengalun, dentingan gelas berbunyi, semua bersulang untuk kehormatan dan status masing-masing. Pesta yang untuk kesekian kali, tak terasa mulai memuakkan menurut Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana orang-orang itu tidak pernah lelah dengan suasana yang sepertinya hanya bermakna untuk arogansi. Akan tetapi mungkin karena itulah mereka tidak pernah bosan meskipun sepertinya mereka terjebak dalam pembicaraan monoton setiap saat. _Menyombongkan diri memang sangat menyenangkan_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mendengarkan setiap celotehan para istri-istri dari mitra kerja keluarga Park, tetapi semua yang melihat senyum itu bisa merasakan bahwa lengkungan garis bibir cantik itu hampa dan kosong. Beberapa akan menganggap itu sebuah penghinaan, namun beberapa tak mau ambil pusing untuk mempermasalahkannya, karena semua dari mereka sudah mengetahui sikap dingin istri dari Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia sudah sangat lelah meskipun baru satu jam berada di tengah-tengah pesta. Tubuhnya, pikirannya, perasaannya, sungguh sangat lelah. Tak ada hal yang lebih melelahkan dari kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh Kim Jongin untuk dirinya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol di antara sekelompok para lelaki pengusaha yang tengah berbicang diselingi tawa, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol sehingga pria jangkung itu menoleh dan dengan penuh pengertian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing, aku ingin ke kamar." Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Dan ketika Chanyeol terlihat beranjak hendak mengantar, Kyungsoo menahannya, ia menggeleng sembari tersenyum, memberi isyarat bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan ia bisa sendiri.

"Bawa pelayan bersamamu, aku akan segera menyusul." Chanyeol balas berbisik, ia menyetujuinya meskipun terlihat enggan. Namun posisinya sebagai tuan rumah harus menahannya di pesta.

"Datanglah ketika sudah selesai." Kyungsoo membantah dengan halus. Ia menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol, masih meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah melihat suaminya tak memperdebatkan lagi apa yang dimintanya, Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Ia tahu jika saat itu ibu mertua dan adik perempuan Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan kesal atas keputusannya meninggalkan pesta yang baru saja dimulai. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan itu, hawa kebencian mereka sangat terasa meski berada diantara sekian banyak orang.

Kyungsoo tak takut dengan tekanan ibu mertua dan adik iparnya, namun tetap saja ada kekhawatiran tentang sejauh apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berinisiatif untuk mengajarinya sebuah _akibat. _Memang tak ada yang melakukan itu sebelumnya, karena selama ini Chanyeol selalu melindungi dirinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo yakin suatu saat mereka akan menemukan celah untuk menggoyahkan keteguhan wanita yang tak pernah mereka harapkan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanya tidak menemukan alasan untuk mengusik dirinya, karena sejauh ini ia selalu patuh mengikuti setiap aturan mereka. Disamping itu mau tidak mau semua anggota keluarga Park harus menerima Kyungsoo karena ia adalah istri Park Chanyeol, dengan begitu mau tidak mau mereka harus membanggakan Kyungsoo di depan semua orang ketika wanita cantik itu sudah diketahui sebagai menantu keluarga Park, dan suka atau tidak mereka harus mengakui kepintaran dan kecerdasan Kyungsoo dalam pengetahuan maupun dalam pembawaan diri. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha tak menciptakan celah untuk siapapun, dan ia akan konsisten dengan itu.

Keramaian kini terdengar sayup seiring langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Ia memang keluar dari _ballroom _namun ia tak ke arah kamarnya, wanita cantik itu justru melewati koridor yang mengarah ke pintu belakang rumah utama. Begitu keluar dari pintu itu Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong terbuka yang memanjang, dengan pilar-pilar kokoh di setiap sisi samping. Ujung lorong itu langsung terhubung dengan taman belakang, penerangannya sangat redup dan suasananya sangat sunyi, seseorang yang bukan penghuni rumah tak akan terbiasa dengan nuansa yang terkesan memiliki hawa _kematian_, Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal itu saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah itu.

Ketika ia hampir sampai di ujung lorong langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, ia melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di balik pilar terakhir. Kyungsoo mengamatinya, jika bukan anggota keluarga Park maka mungkin seorang pelayan, atau mungkin seorang tamu yang tersesat, bukan hal aneh lagi ketika seseorang kehilangan arah saat menjelajahi rumah keluarga Park yang bak istana-istana kerajaan eropa. Kyungsoo baru kembali melangkah ketika bayangan itu menjauh dan menghilang, namun sesaat kemudian ia memekik terkejut dan tubuhnya membeku, seseorang menyentuh rambutnya dari arah belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Setelahnya ia merasakan gesekan kain pada punggungnya, dari bawah bergerak ke atas di balik rambutnya yang tergerai, gerakan itu berhenti di tengkuknya dan Kyungsoo terkesiap menyadari bahwa orang itu sedang mengikat rambutnya. Detik kemudian mulut Kyungsoo terbuka dengan mata sedikit membelalak setelah ia juga menyadari bahwa hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan itu.

Punggung yang tak terlapisi kain memamerkan tato mawar miliknya selagi rambut merah itu terikat dengan rapi. Untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo menyentuh rambutnya, sebuah kain melilit di sana, dan Kyungsoo menerka itu adalah saputangan. Ia hendak menoleh sebelum tubuhnya kembali membeku ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah ciuman tepat pada bagian tato di bahu belakangnya. Untuk beberapa saat kepala Kyungsoo terasa kosong dengan semua hal yang mengagetkannya, namun begitu mendapat kesadarannya Kyungsoo segera menoleh, dan bersamaan dengan itu—sebelum ia sempat melihat wajah orang itu, sebelum mengetahui siapa orang itu, ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang menimbulkan suara cukup keras.

Kyungsoo menatap dengan kemarahan, meskipun ia telah menyadari bahwa Kim Jongin lah yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Kepala menoleh ke samping, pipinya sedikit memerah, namun seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Kyungsoo sungguh tak menyesali tamparan itu, karena dari semua yang telah dilakukan, dia lebih dari pantas mendapatkannya. Dan untuk seringai itu Kyungsoo ingin sekali menambahkan sebuah pukulan di wajahnya. Terlalu banyak kemarahan dan kekesalan yang Kyungsoo simpan untuk Kim Jongin, terutama karena telah membuat dirinya menginginkan keberadaan pria tampan itu setelah menghilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Bukankah kau merindukanku." Kalimat itu adalah pernyataan yang diucapkan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya." Nada suara Kyungsoo dalam, ia masih menahan kesal, dan semakin kesal karena apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pilar dan bersandar dengan tangan dilipat di dada. "Matamu lebih jujur dari pada mulutmu. Kenapa tidak kau akui saja?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mati langkah dan tak menemukan argumentasi yang tepat untuk mengelak lagi, karena Jongin telah melihat jauh ke dalam dirinya dan menemukan segalanya—sorak bahagia di dalam hati yang terpancar jelas di matanya ketika akhirnya ia melihat pria itu lagi. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sekecil itu meskipun sudah berusaha. Bagaimana caranya ia mengelak?

"Kau akan lelah sendiri jika terus bersikap keras kepala." Ujar Jongin lagi, ia terdengar seolah sedang membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika aku tidak bersikap keras kepala?" Kyungsoo bertanya, berusaha membaca akhir seperti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pria itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu." Jawaban Jongin ringan dan lugas dengan ekspresi datar.

Kini Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk bertanya lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mundur jika ingin mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya pria itu. "Dan...apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Kau akan hancur."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat seolah ia kesulitan mencerna kalimat pendek itu. Tak ada yang mudah dalam hidupnya, bahkan saat ia mendapatkan segalanya, saat ia memiliki tahta dan kehormatan, ia masih melalui hari-hari yang sulit. Dan pria itu datang untuk semakin mempersulit dirinya, untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" tuntut Kyungsoo, entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Datang padaku dan _menyerah_." Nada suara Jongin tetap datar.

Kyungsoo terpaku sesaat, sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Apa...apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika aku menyerah?"

"_Bermain_ denganmu. Sudah kukatakan itu sebelumnya."

Jeda jawaban Jongin terlalu cepat, pria itu langsung mejawab pertanyaannya dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertegun sesaat.

"Kenapa aku?"

Hening. Kali ini Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Tetapi begitu membuka mulut, Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata tajam penuh kebencian itu mengarah pada dirinya.

"Wanita sepertimu membuatku muak, melihatmu sangat menyakitkan mata. Ingin mendengar yang lebih buruk dari itu?"

"Kau...gila." Sergah Kyungsoo dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Ia ingin berteriak namun tak mampu.

"Hanya dengan menghancurkanmu, akan membuatku puas." Suara Jongin mendesis bersama hembusan angin dalam kegelapan.

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit, semua yang ia lihat berputar-putar, kakinya lemas tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Semua kalimat itu benar-benar terdengar menakutkan dan menyesakkan dada hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas dengan normal. Kyungsoo tidak selemah itu sehingga tidak seharusnya ia merasakan tekanan mental sejauh itu, tetapi hanya dengan aura Jongin yang gencar mengintimidasi, dan hal-hal membingungkan yang diucapkan pria itu, bisa membuat Kyungsoo begitu tak berdaya di hadapannya. Akhirnya ia jatuh bersimpuh. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sisi rentan dan rapuh pada Kim Jongin.

Jongin beranjak dan berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo yang tengah bersimpuh. "Datang lah padaku." Ia mengulurkan tangan, tatapannya memerintah.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin dengan sorot bertanya-tanya, siapakah Kim Jongin, mengapa menginginkan dirinya hancur, dan segala macam pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di benaknya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo meremas gaun biru yang dikenakannya ketika melihat senyuman di bibir Jongin, senyum yang lembut, terkesan tulus dan menenangkan, yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat di wajah seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kemarilah, _Kyungsoo_."

Panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertegun menatap Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya pria itu memanggil dengan namanya, bukan Ms Park, maupun nyonya muda Park. Ketika itu Kyungsoo merasakan ketulusannya, dan jika itu hanya sebuah _kamuflase_, maka Kim Jongin memang pintar memanipulasi sampai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo salah mengartikan senyum dan suara yang sungguh nyata terlihat dan terdengar tulus.

Tanpa keraguan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian disambut oleh Jongin dengan menarik tangannya sehingga Kyungsoo berdiri, kemudian Jongin membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang menentramkan hati Kyungsoo. Perasaan kalut yang sesaat lalu menyiksanya perlahan sirna, Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin, dengan bahasa tubuh yang pasrah ia diam dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya. Rasanya nyaman, sampai ia lupa akan semua tekanan-tekanan yang tidak lain disebabkan oleh pria yang kemudian memberinya ketenangan.

Tak terasa air mata menetes membasahi pipi Kyungsoo, setelah menyadari bahwa semua pertanyaan masih tak terjawab, dan pria itu masih berbahaya bagi hidupnya.

"Kim Jongin, aku takut padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat lemah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemas, namun ia yakin Jongin mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" gumam Kyungsoo. "...atau kau ingin membuangku dari rumah ini?" tangan yang berada di dada Jongin terkepal, dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "...hanya dengan dua hal itulah, aku akan hancur."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Jongin, hanya ada keheningan di lorong itu.

"Kau ingin menghancurkanku...dengan cara bagaimana?" Seolah tak peduli jika Jongin akan memberikan jawaban atau tidak, Kyungsoo tetap bertanya. "Tapi, caramu saat ini, seolah ingin membuatku dibenci semua orang, sehingga mungkin mereka akan membuangku dan mengembalikan aku _ke sana. _Dan...aku akan hancur_._" Air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa isakan, selalu menyakitkan ketika membayangkan kehidupan masa lalunya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau memang sangat pintar." Ucapnya sebelum tiba-tiba menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot, tubuhnya membeku, ia tak ingat lagi berapa kali Jongin sudah membuatnya terkejut dalam waktu yang singkat. Ciuman itu, ia ingin menolaknya, mendorongnya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, tetapi antusias hatinya lebih besar untuk menerima sentuhan Kim Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo menyerah dengan ia membalas ciuman Jongin, tak menyadari jika ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar yang akan merubah hidupnya. Hisapan posesifnya, kelembutan lumatannya, semakin jauh melempar akal sehat Kyungsoo, ia lupa segalanya.

Jongin mengakhiri ciumannya, tangan di pipi Kyungsoo bergerak turun ke lehernya dan berhenti di sana. Kyungsoo terengah dengan nafas pendek sembari menatap mata Jongin, kemudian ia mengangkat tumitnya, mengulurkan tangan ke belakang kepala Jongin lalu meremas rambutnya selama ia kembali mencium bibir pria itu. Kyungsoo mencium seolah ia membutuhkan nafas Jongin, bibirnya melumat liar dengan gerakan-gerakan menuntut, menekannya lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, namun bibir Jongin yang membalas dengan lembut tak membuat Kyungsoo senang, sehingga ia menggeram kecil, putus asa ketika Jongin tak memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan seringai tipis bibir pria itu di bibirnya.

Jongin kembali menarik diri hingga ciuman itu terlepas, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menarik tubuh ramping wanita itu dan mendorongnya menyandar pada pilar. "Katakan, kau hanya menginginkan _ini_, atau kau menginginkan lebih dari _ini_?"

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka hendak menjawab namun ia tercekat, tak ada kalimat yang keluar karena sedikit kewarasannya terketuk oleh pertanyaan itu. Kalau menyerah ia akan hancur. Jika bukan Chanyeol yang membunuhnya di masa depan, maka anggota keluarga Park yang akan mengulitinya. Siapapun yang akan melakukannya, Kim Jongin sedang berusaha membuat itu menjadi kenyataan. Karena itu ia harus berhenti...

"Terlambat." Sergah Jongin seakan mengetahui jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. "Tak ada jalan untuk melepaskanmu, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin..."

Kyungsoo ingin bicara untuk menhentikan Jongin, tapi pria itu menghalanginya dengan mencium lehernya dan menjilatnya di bagian-bagian sensisitif. Pelukan di pinggangnya semakin erat selagi bibir Jongin turun ke dadanya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan, lalu semakin turun pada payudara Kyungsoo yang terlapisi kain gaun birunya. Kyungsoo memekik ketika Jongin mengigit putingnya dari luar kain, dan merasakan remasan kuat pada payudaranya yang lain. Kuku-kuku Kyungsoo menancap di punggung Jongin dan meremas lapisan jas hitamnya bersamaan dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir merah Kyungsoo_. _Putingnya mengeras dan vaginanya berkedut dengan kelembapan yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, ia bereaksi sangat cepat pada sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali lupa segalanya, saat bibir Jongin kembali mencumbu lehernya selagi satu tangan melepaskan pinggangnya kemudian menyingkap gaun panjangnya, dan Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Jongin melewati celana dalamnya sebelum jari-jari pria itu menyentuh vaginanya. Kyungsoo mendesah ketika ibu jari Jongin membuka dan memisahkan lipatan bibir kemaluannya, saat ia merasakan ibu jari Jongin di tengah lipatannya, gelombang panas dan geli menyengat tubuhnya selama ibu jari itu menggesek ke atas hingga menekan klitoris dan kembali ke tengah lipatan dengan gerakan cepat dan terus diulang. Bersamaan dengan itu jari tengah dan jari telunjuk Jongin juga membelai permukaan liang vagina Kyungsoo, menggoda dan memancing gairah wanita cantik itu dengan sesekali memasukkan ujung jarinya. Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat kebelakang, mata terpejam dan bibir terbuka, ia melenguh panjang bersamaan dengan jari-jari Jongin yang semakin cepat menggesek area sensitif setiap sudut vaginanya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin panas dengan gigi Jongin mulai menggigit kecil kulit leher hingga dadanya, di sisi lain satu tangan pria itu meremas payudaranya sedang tangan yang lain merangsang vaginanya. Sel-sel kulit Kyungsoo seakan dialiri tegangan-tegangan kecil yang mengirimkan stimulasi tinggi pada otaknya, sehingga ia merasa belum cukup, gairahnya berkata ia ingin Jongin melakukan lebih dari itu, seperti mendorong seutuhnya jari-jari panjang itu kedalam vaginanya, atau paling ekstrem ia menginginkan Jongin menggagahi dirinya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo sudah lupa. Sungguh lupa. Ia menyerah seutuhnya. Kyungsoo menurunkan satu tangannya dari punggung Jongin dan mengarah ke selangkangan pria itu, menyentuh bagian terkeras di sana sebelum meremasnya dengan lembut.

Jongin menggeram di telinga Kyungsoo dan berkata. "Wanita jalang."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Jongin mendorong kedua jarinya ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba, dan pekikan nikmat memecah kesunyian, punggung Kyungsoo menyentak pada pilar, kedua tangan refleks mencengkram bagian berbeda tubuh Jongin dan menyebabkan geraman kembali terdengar dari mulut pria itu.

Jongin menarik jari-jarinya tanpa menyentuh vagina Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi, dan dengan gerakan kasar ia menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo sebatas paha. "Angkat kaki kirimu." Perintahnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo menurut dengan sangat patuh, tanpa bisa berpikir panjang ia melepas _heels_nya lalu mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menekuk lututnya sejajar dengan perut saat menyadari Jongin sedang menarik celana dalamnya dari satu sisi, melewati lutut dan pergelangan kakinya sebelum dilepaskan begitu saja, dan celana dalam itu tergantung di paha kanan Kyungsoo. Mengetahui kemana cumbuan itu akan berlabuh, dengan pikiran tertutup kabut nafsu dan seolah tak sabar, Kyungsoo membuka gesper Jongin tanpa melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, ia hanya melonggarkannya sebelum menarik resleting celana pria itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat lihai dan berpengalaman dengan bagaimana cara ia melakukan itu. Dan bagaimana cara ia mengeluarkan penis Jongin yang sudah sangat ereksi tanpa kesulitan berarti dengan sedikit menurunkan underwearnya.

"Memamerkan keahlianmu, huh?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar menghina, tapi Jongin tak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar selagi tangannya menarik paha kiri Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya dan memberi isyarat agar wanita itu melingkarkan kakinya dengan erat di sana. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dan mengikuti arahan Jongin, tangannya pun menlingkari leher pria itu untuk menahan tubuhnya selama ia berdiri dengan satu kaki. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan gaun bagian bawahnya diangkat ke atas, dan tangan besar Jongin menahan pinggangnya untuk membantu keseimbangannya, bersamaan dengan itu ia juga merasakan kepala penis Jongin menekan permukaan liang vaginanya. Sesaat Kyungsoo berpikir masih perlukah penetrasi ketika sepertinya penis Jongin juga sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya, dan itu terjawab ketika secara mengejutkan Jongin mendorong penisnya tanpa jeda hingga titik terdalam.

"Oh astaga!" Sontak Kyungsoo memekik antara terkejut dan nikmat.

Untuk sesaat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam sensasi penyatuan keduanya, geraman dan desahan berirama, degup jantung bertalu, keringat membasahi. Kyungsoo merasakan vaginanya sangat penuh, menyadari bahwa penis Jongin begitu keras. Dan seiring dengan penis Jongin yang mulai bergerak menghujam dengan keras, rasa menggelenyar menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, gelombang gairah meledak dengan antusias seolah memang sudah lama menantikannya. Respon Kyungsoo begitu ekspresif menerima cumbuan Jongin, ia mendesah dengan senyum puas di bibirnya, dan dengan sorot mata yang berbinar senang. Cengkraman tangan Jongin yang semakin erat di pinggangnya membuat ia terkejut, karena setelah itu Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan arah penis Jongin di dalam vaginanya, dan ia tahu bahwa pria itu mengincar _G-spot_nya.

"Oh, tidak, jangan!" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan Jongin dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya, akan tetapi percuma karena Jongin menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo menolaknya, ia hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama menikmati keintimannya dengan Jongin. Jika Jongin memberi kepuasan melebihi dari itu, ia bisa segera orgasme dan ia akan menyesali semua yang terjadi segera setelah ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Karena ditengah ia lupa segalanya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang dikuasai nafsu.

Untuk seorang pria yang pertama kali menyetubuhinya, Jongin tahu bagaimana menyiksa dan memberi kenikmatan dalam waktu bersamaan. Hanya separuh dari penis Jongin yang keluar masuk ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo, akan tetapi kepala penis keras itu menghujam _G-spot_ nya dengan hentakan-hentakan cepat.

"Ah! Kim...Jongin!" Kyungsoo menggeram selagi desahannya mengalun keras.

"Berani bertaruh? Kau akan datang padaku dan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini lagi." Jongin berkata di telinga Kyungsoo dengan hembusan nafas yang panas.

Tawaran yang menggiurkan, yang berarti bahwa semua perkataan Jongin akan menjadi kenyataan jika Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ia hanya mencengkram punggung Jongin sebagai jawabannya.

Jongin menyeringai di leher Kyungsoo, ia menyelipkan satu tangan ke dalam gaun yang menggantung di paha kiri Kyungsoo yang tengah melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat, kemudian menyentuh klitoris Kyungsoo dan memijatnya sembari mendorong penisnya dengan cepat menghantam titik ternikmat wanita itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat, kakinya bergetar, dan pinggulnya bergerak dengan gairah menerima ransangan tangan dan penis Jongin.

"Uh...Jongin! Oh. Ya!" Kepala Kyungsoo lebih sering tertarik kebelakang dengan bibir terbuka selagi mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar putus asa karena kenikmatan.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, air mata menggenang di kelopaknya, tanpa ia sadari kuku telunjuknya yang panjang telah patah di punggung Jongin. Euforia yang dirasakannya tak bisa lagi diekspresikan dengan cara apapun, membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin mengakhirinya. Ia merasa vaginanya semakin sesak dan dengan refleks mengetat saat merasakan urat-urat penis Jongin menggelitik dindingnya selama hujaman penisnya terus berlangsung cepat, semakin mengeras dan membesar. Geraman samar terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo, ia menyadari bahwa Jongin akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dinding vaginanya berkedut panas dan meremas penis Jongin dengan kuat mengetahui hal itu, mengantisipasi cairan hangat pria itu memenuhi vaginanya bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri. Tapi,

"Uh! tidak. Tidak. Biarkan aku mengulumnya." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dengan panik, tapi pria itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dan Kyungsoo mendorongnya sekali lagi dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat, "Kim Jongin...ah!" Kyungsoo mengeluh kesakitan dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya yang memang sudah tersudut pada pilar dihentakkan dengan keras, ia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Saat membuka mata ia mendapati kedua tangannya tertahan di kedua sisi, menempel pada pilar dengan pergelangan tangan ditahan oleh tangan Jongin.

Gerakan pria itu terhenti tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bahwa penis Jongin juga berkedut di dalam dirinya. Dia tersenyum dengan senyum liciknya.

"_Jika seandainya Chanyeol mengajak bercinta malam ini dan akhirnya menemukan sperma pria lain di dalam tubuhku, maka semua berakhir._ Bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Jongin, kini membaca jalan pikiran Kyungsoo seolah semudah membuka halaman cerita dongeng.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Semua itu benar. Ia tak akan hamil meskipun sperma Jongin keluar di dalam tubuhnya, karena ia sudah di_rancang_ agar tidak mengalaminya. Tetapi yang lebih dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menerima murka Park Chanyeol. Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia abaikan sebesar apapun nafsu yang sedang menguasai dirinya. Kyungsoo tak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lakukan di lorong itu.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cara yang lain." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, matanya mengisyaratkan permohonan.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilat pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak menginginkan mulutmu, tapi tubuhmu, menerima semuanya."

Jongin menarik penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya, kemudian menyentaknya dengan dorongan keras, tenggelam pada titik terdalam dan membentur rahim Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat tak akan berhenti menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan kenikmatan, pinggulnya seperti bergerak memutar, dan Kyungsoo merasakan vaginanya diaduk lalu berlanjut dengan hujaman cepat yang terus menerus. _G-spot_nya terasa membengkak karena gesekan urat-urat penis Jongin, dan klitorisnya berwarna merah darah tak tahan untuk mencapai ujung kenikmatan. Leher Kyungsoo meregang, desahan keras menggema di lorong terbuka, air mata mengalir, ia kembali dihujami kenikmatan yang menyelubungi pikirannya dengan gairah. Tubuhnya terguncang karena hentakan-hentakan Jongin yang brutal, dan Kyungsoo tak akan heran jika punggungnya nanti akan sakit hingga satu minggu.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang tertahan pada pilar terkepal, kaki kirinya menegang di pinggang Jongin, sedangkan kaki kanannya mulai nyeri menahan beban tubuhnya. Vaginanya semakin sesak dan sesak seiring membesarnya penis Jongin yang berkedut, ia bahkan bertanya-tanya sampai kapan penis pria itu akan terus membesar. Otot-otot perut Kyungsoo menggeliat tegang, ia akan orgasme dan ia butuh pelampiasan untuk kenikmatan sebesar itu. Seakan memang begitu mudah membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat wanita itu memeluk punggungnya. Jika Kyungsoo tak bisa melawan untuk menolak Jongin meledakkan diri di dalam tubuhnya, maka setelah selesai nanti ia akan mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi, terutama dari suaminya.

"Uh...Jongin!" Kyungsoo melenguh panjang dan keras.

Ia mencapai orgasme, melapisi penis Jongin dengan cairannya. Kuku jari tengahnya juga patah, darah mengalir dari kulit kuku itu, membuktikan begitu kuatknya ia melampiaskan gairah nikmatnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, kakinya lemas dan nafasnya tersenggal, ia hampir saja jatuh jika Jongin tak menangkapnya. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, satu tangan menahan punggungnya dengan satu tangan yang lain meremas dan mendorong pantat Kyungsoo sehingga penisnya tenggelam semakin dalam. Hujaman penis Jongin semakin pendek namun tetap keras, Kyungsoo berusaha tetap menahan kaki kirinya melingkari pinggang Jongin, menunggu pelepasan pria itu. Deru nafas Jongin memburu dan geraman tertahan terdengar, bersamaan dengan hentakan keras pada rahim Kyungsoo, cairan hangat menyembur membanjiri vaginanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali bergetar merasakan sensasi sperma Jongin begitu banyak membasahi setiap sudut liang vaginanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, hangat di dalam tubuhnya terasa sangat nyaman dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

Pria dan wanita itu berpelukan di balik pilar, dalam kesunyian lorong yang dingin, bulan tertutup awan, dan satu-satunya penerangan hanya satu lampu di pilar ujung lorong. Hening, dan terisolasi dari keramaian. Angin malam membelai kulit Kyungsoo, mengusiknya hingga ia membuka mata dan menatap lurus ke depan, tetapi ia tetap menahan dagunya di pundak Jongin. Disisi lain pria itu tak bergerak, memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu. Suasana begitu hening dan tenang, membuat perasaan dan pikiran keduanya menjadi seringan kapas, kosong tanpa beban.

Kyungsoo bisa saja tertidur dengan posisi berdiri jika ia tak kembali pada kenyataan, pandangannya mengitari sekitar, menyapu setiap sudut dan memastikan bahwa di masa depan tak akan muncul skenario tentang seorang saksi mata atas semua yang terjadi saat itu. Kyungsoo bernafas lega bahwa lorong itu masih sepi dan sunyi seperti hari-hari biasa. Jarang sekali seseorang melewati lorong itu, karena anggota keluarga Park yang tinggal di rumah utama tak ada yang menyukai taman seperti dirinya, dan sepengetahuan Kyungsoo juga tak ada satu pelayanpun yang biasa melewati lorong dari pintu belakang rumah, mereka selalu melewati halaman depan rumah jika ingin mengurus taman. Semua itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin tenang, tetapi ia menyadari bahwa tidak berarti ia bisa terus menenggelamkan diri dan terlena dengan sepercik kebahagian yang jelas sekali sangat riskan.

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin, tanpa menatap mata pria itu Kyungsoo berbalik dan memunggunginya, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, meninggalkan Jongin yang juga tak terlihat ingin mencegah maupun mengucapkan sepatah kata. Setelah Kyungsoo tak terlihat, Jongin menoleh dan menatap ke arah taman lalu menyeringai pada sepasang mata di balik kegelapan, ia melihat_nya_ datang dan berdiri di sana tepat ketika dirinya dan Kyungsoo mencapai kenikmatan orgasme. Mata itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan.

Jongin menjatuhkan punggungnya pada pilar, lalu tubuhnya merosot kebawah dan terduduk dengan satu kaki terjulur lurus ke depan dan satu kaki menekuk, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan lengannya di atas lutut yang menekuk. Tatapannya kosong dan lurus ke arah taman, kesunyian menguasai hatinya.

"Pelacur murahan itu, melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang telah _kau_ lakukan." Jongin menggumam sangat pelan dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya. "_Kau_ dan dia, pelacur yang bodoh." Kini ia seakan sedang memaki meskipun masih dengan suara menggumam. Jari-jari tangan terkepal selagi ia memejamkan mata dengan perlahan. "Tak ada kebahagiaan di rumah ini. Karena itu, dia akan berakhir sama sepertimu..."

_Ibu._

**:::::**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

[200415 | 1014]

* * *

Sebenarnya, bukannya saya mau bermain teta-teki silang^^ dengan alur cerita begini, saya juga tidak suka cerita yang rahasia-rahasiaan terlalu lama. Cuma, konsep yang saya buat dengan polosnya XD, memang begini jadinya :).

Tapi jangan khawatir, pertanyaan temen-temen tentang cerita yang masih terselubung ini, akan terjawab di Chap 4. Di Chap 2 &amp; 3 ini masih fokus menggambarkan bagaimana Kyungsoo dekat dan menyerah pada Jongin sebelum menjalani hubungan perselingkuhan/terlarang atau apapun itu sebutannya, lalu menjadi awal semua inti cerita dimulai. Dan untuk _warning_ saja, meskipun saya tidak pengalaman dalam GS tapi setiap chapter pasti ada mature-nya, kadang saya kaget pada diri sendiri dan berpikir betapa mesumnya saya kalo sedang membayangkan Kaisoo. Coba pair lain, pasti saya jadi batu, karena saya tidak bisa merancang sebuah cerita jika bukan Kaisoo XD.

Saya sangat berterimakasih pada saran temen-temen di chapter 2 kemaren, bener-bener menambah pengetahuan saya mengenai GS, dan bener-bener membantu karena saya jadi tidak kepikiran lagi.

Dan~ kemaren saya shock karena untuk pertama kalinya ada yang nanya apa saya ini cowok, kekekeeee saya cewek tulen-len XD, saya hanya tidak pernah baca dan buat GS makanya kurang pengetahuan gimana Gs pada umumnya_, _jadinya kepo-kepo.

Untuk temen-temen yang menyempatkan review, follow, favorite, terimakasih banyak, thank you, arigato! :* meskipun mungkin saya tidak membalasnya satu-satu, semoga temen-temen memaklumi, saya punya banyak kendala yang tidak bisa disebutin satu-satu, tapi saya membaca dengan hati-hati setiap komentar yang ada./bow

Oya, kalo kemaren ada yang baca '**Lip Smoke' **saya minta maaf sekali gak update-update. Saya mengalami perang batin, FF remake itu mau di lanjut atau tidak, kalau konsep sudah selesai saya rancang, cuma ada satu hal yang bener-bener buat saya masih harus menimbang-nimbang. Sekali lagi maaf :3

Thank you all! ;) Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Jika berkenan jangan lupa review ya, :)

**Lien.**

**:::::**

* * *

**Big thanks to :**

Chapt 2 :

**whenKmeetK, sehunsdeer, doremifaseul, Lovesoo, Desta Soo, Tuyul gundul, reshaelli11, kim ryeosa wardhani, November With Love, Ms. Do12, kartikafauziah93, mrblackJ, ShinJiWoo920202, Medusa Kim Siska, BlackXX, Guest, Guest, soo, joonwu, NopwillineKaiSoo, Rly. , Guest, Gigi onta, Kazuma B'tomat, Guest, IndahOliedLee, kyungsodio, munakyumin137, dhee, mimi1301, reru95, kaimes, Lovey Chelski, yyaswda, AmeChan95.**

Chapt 1 :

**kysmpppprt, Insooie baby, zoldyk, reshaelli11, kim ryeosa wardhani, One, NopwillineKaiSoo, oldurin20, Ms. Do12, Kyungra26, Rly. , mrblackJ, Gigi onta, kaimes****, ****mimi1301****, lovey lovey, Dy, diah, nona Kim, Guest, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****kartikafauziah93****, ****BlackXX****, Cishi, ****reenee12****, ****ChaKaJja13****, ****Sendal jepit yang tersakiti****, ****Tuyul gundul****, ****Desta Soo****, dudul.**

**:::::**


	4. Sanctuary Rose

[ 150914 | 1503 ]

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 4

_"__Sanctuary Rose"_

[Kaisoo Gender switch]

**By. Lien**

**:::::**

* * *

Semilir angin bertiup berlawanan, menggetarkan daun-daun bunga di halaman. Udara dingin menyergap, kabut putih menyelimuti, menghasilkan tetasan embun yang mengendap berkilau di atas dedaunan dan rerumputan hijau. Cahaya pudar memotong kegelapan di balik kaca jendela, berpendar dalam lingkaran dan mereflesksikan masa lalu yang pernah terukir.

_Kim._

_Wanita itu..._

Memiliki ambisi untuk menghadapi dunia palsu. _Dia_ ingin menjadi protagonis dalam sebuah lagu cinta, mempertegas keberadaannya, dan menorehkan namanya dalam setiap pendengaran. Tetapi hasrat besar itu justru membawanya masuk ke dalam dunia penuh kebohongan.

_Istri kedua Park_, sebagai gelar kehormatan, meskipun dia hanya dianggap sebagai setangkai benalu. Dia bahagia dalam mimpi palsu, dan ketika terjaga, waktu telah habis, sudah terlambat untuk memutar jalan. Pada akhirnya dia kehilangan terlalu banyak, segalanya menjadi gelap gulita. _Uraian masa lalu ini, adalah kisah gelembung air yang terbang dan terpecah di udara._

Gemercik mulai muncul, menjangkau waktu yang gemetar, selagi untaian masa lalu dan masa depan saling terhubung. Seperti klise, masa lalu kembali terulang dalam sosok berbeda, tetapi menyimpan **_hasrat_**_ yang sama_.

Di rumah itu...

_Bunga mawar merah bersemi, dan menebar keharumannya._

**:::::**

"Oh Tuhan! Apa kalian para lelaki ingin membuat rumah ini menjadi rumah bordil?!"

Seruan histeris terdengar di dalam salah satu ruangan rumah itu. Di sana seorang wanita separuh baya berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang selagi menatap seorang pria yang duduk di sofa dengan kaki menyilang dan memandang datar ke arahnya. Wanita berparas cantik dan masih tampak lebih muda dari umurnya itu, berpenampilan glamor dan bergaya bahkan hanya untuk berada dalam perbincangan keluarga, kalung permata putih melingkar di lehernya, baju tak berkerah dan tanpa lengan terbuat dari satin berwarna merah mengkilat dipadu dengan rok hitam panjang di atas tumit. Ia terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan kesempurnaan fisik dan penamilannya. Sesuai dengan yang ia yakini bahwa _kesempurnaan berarti menjaga kehormatan_.

Tetapi wanita itu tak lebih seperti tokoh antagonis ketika matanya melotot tajam selagi bibir merah oleh polesan lipstik itu mendecih kesal. Ia membawa jari-jari tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang, menahannya sejenak selama ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri karena penuturan mengejutkan yang diucapkan putrannya sebelum menurunkan tangannya kembali ke pinggang dan satu tangan bertahan di pelipisnya. Suasana di dalam ruangan dengan lima anggota keluarga lainnya sedang duduk di sofa mengelilingi meja, kini begitu sunyi seolah semua orang memang sengaja menunggu wanita itu meledak lagi.

"Chanyeol—"

"Ibu," Pria yang menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam wanita itu menyergah cepat. "Apapun yang akan kau katakan tidak akan merubah keputusanku."

Wanita itu, Ny. Park, Ibu Park Chanyeol, menatap putranya tak percaya. Ia tahu anak lelakinya sangat keras kepala, tetapi ia tak menduga bahwa putranya akan benar-benar tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusannya setelah bahkan Ibu yang dihormati menentang keputusannya.

"Anakku, pikirkanlah apa yang akan orang-orang katakan. Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang pernah Ayahmu lakukan. Kau berbeda dengannya." Wanita itu berusaha membujuk putranya dengan lembut, urat lehernya yang tertarik kaku memperlihatkan bahwa nyonya rumah itu sedang menahan emosinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, bersandar pada sofa dengan santai di tengah suasana mencekam. "Tidakkah Ibu melihatnya? Aku sama saja seperti Ayah. Bedanya adalah, aku tidak akan mencampakkan wanitaku."

"Park Chanyeol!" Ny. Park kembali berseru, tangannya mengepal dan matanya memerah karena kemarahan. "Wanita itu adalah seorang pelacur! Seorang pelacur! Kau ingin membawa pelacur ke rumah ini seperti yang pernah Ayahmu lakukan, demi Tuhan sadarlah!"

Suasana kembali hening, tak ada yang menimpali ketika murka wanita itu semakin tersulut. Tetapi tatapan Chanyeol masih sama, tak ada ketegangan yang terpancar.

Dengan lemas Ny. Park kembali duduk di sofa. "Saat pelacur Ayahmu datang kemari kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan di luar sana? _Derajat keluarga Park mulai hancur, mereka memelihara wanita menjijikkan di rumahnya, _itulah yang orang-orang katakan. Dan kau ingat apa yang terjadi ketika pelacur itu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki? Semua memandang kita sama menjijikkannya seperti pelacur itu." Jari-jari wanita itu menekan kedua pelipisnya saat merasakan pening di kepalanya. "Seorang pelacur tetaplah seorang pelacur. Kita, kalangan _kita_, tidak mengenal seorang pelacur akan menjadi sama seperti kita setelah menjadi bagian keluarga. Kau tahu itu." ujarnya lagi.

"Ibu..." Chanyeol memberi jeda selagi menatap Ibunya. "Tidak perlu mengingatkanku akan hal itu karena aku tahu semuanya. Tapi perlu Ibu ketahui, _Do Kyungsoo_ bukanlah wanita yang lemah, dia berbeda, dan Ibu akan menyadarinya setelah bertemu dengannya."

Terdengar decihan dari seberang meja, seorang wanita muda memandang kesal pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, tapi aku tidak ingin memiliki kakak ipar seorang pelacur. Ugh, bahkan kau bilang dia lebih muda dariku. Jika semua ini sampai mempengaruhi kehidupanku, aku tidak akan segan untuk menyingkirkan pelacur itu,"

"Park Yura." Dengan nada memperingati Chanyeol menyergah, sembari menatap tajam pada adik perempuannya.

Tak ada kalimat ancaman atau tindakan fisik, tetapi kini suasana semakin mencekam hanya dengan aura kemarahan Park Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi. Rahang pria tinggi itu mengeras dengan mata seolah ingin membunuh siapapun yang bersuara. Di sana, Ibu Tn. Park yang tak lain nenek Park Chanyeol, serta dua orang saudara laki-laki dan perempuan Tn. Park, juga terdiam tak bersuara.

"Ada lagi yang masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya, tetapi suaranya masih penuh ancaman. Ia menatap Ny. Park. "Ibu?" Wanita itu membuang muka menatap ke arah jendela dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh pada adik perempuannya. "Kau, Yura?" Gadis muda itu menunduk. Dan Chanyeol tak menunggu, is menoleh pada anggota tertua kelurga Park. "Bagaimana dengan nenek? Atau Paman dan Bibi?" Tak satupun yang menjawab. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia tahu keluarganya sudah menyerah untuk berdebat dengannya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya yang menyilang sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang keberatan dengan rencana pernikahanku."

"Bagaimana dengan... Ayahmu?" Seorang wanita berpenampilan kasual tetapi tetap berkelas, dengan ragu bertanya.

"Sebelum memberitahu kalian, aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Ayah. Bibi ingin memastikannya lagi?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dan adik perempuan Ayahnya itu tak menjawab meskipun raut kecewa terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kalian memang Ayah dan anak, gemar sekali bermain pelacur." Gumam Ny. Park. Ia menarik tatapannya dari jendela kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Baiklah, Ibu tak akan lagi mempermasalahkan ini, tapi dengan syarat."

Kening Chanyeol bertaut, bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dilakukan Ibunya kali ini.

"Sama seperti syarat yang pernah kuajukan pada pelacur Ayahmu, pelacurmu—"

"Calon istriku." Sergah Chanyeol mengoreksi.

"Baiklah, calon istrimu." Ny. Park menghela napas frustrasi, lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku tidak menginginkan cucu dari calon istrimu. Tepatnya, Ibu tidak ingin darah Park terlahir melalui darahnya. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keturunan, mengambil dari panti asuhan, dari jalanan, atau bahkan jika kau menghamili seorang wanita, Ibu tidak peduli selama anak itu bukan dari rahim seorang pelacur. Jika dia bersedia, dokter keluarga akan mengurusnya untuk kita agar mencegah terjadinya kehamilan. Tetapi jika kalian menolaknya, maka tidak peduli sebesar apapun kemarahanmu, Ibu akan menyingkirkan wanita itu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Meskipun syarat itu sudah pernah diajukan pada wanita berbeda sebelumnya, tak sedikitpun terbersit dalam benak Chanyeol bahwa hal itu juga akan diajukan pada wanita yang ingin dinikahinya.

"Satu hal lagi." Ny. Park segera menambahkan sebelum Chanyeol memberi jawaban. "Dia harus mengikuti semua peraturan yang ada di rumah ini. Sedikit kesalahan saja, Ibu tidak akan memaafkannya."

"Percayalah, dia wanita yang sangat pintar sehingga tidak ada satupun yang akan kecewa padanya."

_Bunga mawar yang tak sengaja ia temukan ketika seorang teman menyeret paksa dirinya ke dalam salah satu rumah bordil, membuatnya mabuk akan aroma bunga itu hanya dengan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia tak menyentuhnya kala itu, meskipun ia memiliki hak setelah lembaran uang dengan angka besar menjadi alat tukar tubuhnya. Dan setelah pertemuan selanjutnya, ia tetap tak menyentuh bunga itu tetapi terus mengaguminya dengan mata memuja. Satu-satunya alasan yang menahan pria itu adalah prinsip ortodoks, ia ingin memetik bunga itu dengan cara yang benar untuk diagungkan di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kemudian hanya dalam hitungan hari setelah mengenalnya—dengan transaksi uang untuk tubuh dan hidupnya, ia mengikat bunga itu—wanita yang terpaut sebelas tahun lebih muda darinya._

_Bunga yang memiliki ambisi dan hasrat besar, berpegang pada kedua hal itu ketika menerima semua persyaratan keluarga Park. Karena untuknya, kebahagiaan seorang wanita adalah memiliki kehormatan dan tahta._

**:::::**

* * *

_Tidaklah sulit untuk menyadari ketika barang miliknya disentuh oleh jari-jari lain._

Terdengar suara sayup angin bertiup, udara dingin menembus gaun tidur dengan kain tipis, membuat kulit Kyungsoo meremang dan menggigil. Ia membuka mata, dalam suasana gelap dan pandangan kabur ia melihat jendela besar di kamarnya terbuka lebar, tirai berjuntai diterpa angin, beberapa kertas di atas meja samping jendela berterbangan sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan baru menyadari jika Chanyeol tak ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menyeret tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang, menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah ia terlonjak, terkejut melihat seorang pria duduk di sofa depan jendela. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata karena gelapnya kamar membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas pada sosok itu.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, namun lega mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. Peristiwa yang dihadapinya akhir-akhir ini, telah membuat Kyungsoo paranoid setiap kali melihat seseorang di kegelapan. Ia kembali melangkah dan mendekat.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, memperhatikan suaminya dengan kerutan di kening. Ketika pulang, Chanyeol akan selalu membangunkannya jika ia tertidur saat menunggunya, tetapi beberapa hari terakhir pria itu tak melakukannya dan Kyungsoo selalu menemukan Chanyeol sudah tertidur di sampingnya dengan pakaian formal lengkap. Dan kali ini ia menemukan Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang sama tetapi dengan kondisi berbeda. Rambutnya tampak berantakan, pakaian lengkap masih sama seperti saat berangkat kerja, celana hitam dan kemeja putih dengan seluruh kancing terbuka, memperlihatkan dada putihnya yang lebar dan keras. Aroma menyengat tercium, dan itu berasal dari _rum _di dalam gelas yang di pegang Chanyeol. Dengan melihat botol yang sudah hampir tak tersisa isinya, Kyungsoo bisa menebak jika Chanyeol sudah sangat mabuk.

"Kenapa berdiri saja, sayang?" Tegur Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar bahwa dia sudah di luar kesadarannya. "Kemarilah."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, tetapi Kyungsoo tak meraihnya. Kondisi seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang langka, tetapi naluri Kyungsoo menangkap hal yang tak biasa pada diri suaminya.

"Akan ku siapkan air hangat, tunggulah." Kyungsoo hendak beranjak tetapi cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya menahan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau harus segera mematuhiku jika aku memintamu, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyentak tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh kecil itu jatuh bersimpuh di antara kedua kakinya.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan merasakan lututnya menghantam lantai yang dilapisi permadani hitam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kasar Chanyeol dan tak pernah keberatan maupun mengeluh, namun entah mengapa kali ini muncul kemarahan di dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, mengarahkan tatapan datar terhadap pria itu, hatinya mengeras, dan tak sedikitpun terpengaruh ketika mata sayu Chanyeol menatap dirinya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku membawamu ke rumah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya selagi meletakkan gelas berisi rum ke atas meja, kemudian ia meraih pisau dari piring buah di atas meja yang sama.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Tatapannya tetap datar menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan mata pisau di tangannya dari setiap sisi. Pancaran sinar bulan yang redup dari arah jendela yang terbuka dan menimpa mata pisau itu, memberikan efek berkilau di dalam kegelapan kamar.

Chanyeol mengarahkan ujung pisau itu pada tengah-tengah bibir bawah Kyungsoo. "Pertama, karena aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya selagi ia menekan ujung pisau kemudian menariknya ke bawah membentuk goresan panjang, gumpalan darah keluar dari luka itu sebelum menetes dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dan tak terlihat ia akan mengelak dari pisau itu, tatapannya masih datar tanpa kegetiran.

Dan tanpa menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggerakkan pisau itu mengikuti tetesan darah yang mengalir ke dagu, bergerak turun melewati leher, dan berhenti di dada, mata pisau itu tertahan di atas kain tipis gaun tidur, tepat di antara belahan payudara Kyungsoo yang timbul. "Ke dua, karena kau adalah seorang pelacur. Yang bisa memuaskan nafsu pria manapun." Pisau itu menekan pinggiran gaun Kyungsoo dan dengan mudah kain itu robek mengikuti mata pisau yang terus membelah hingga kain yang menutupi perutnya. "Dan kau di sini, hanya untuk memuaskan nafsuku, Kyungsoo." Suara Chanyeol dalam, mengandung peringatan yang bisa dengan mudah ditangkap oleh siapapun.

Ia sudah menyadari perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah lebih diam dan hampir bisa dibilang tak ekspresif seperti biasa, namun Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa penyebab sikapnya yang sedikit melebihi batas kali ini. Udara dingin merayapi kulitnya melalui anyaman gaun tidur yang robek membentuk belahan, menyergap payudara polos tanpa bra dan perut rampingnya sehingga tubuhnya gemetar. Darah mengalir lambat dari luka gores bibirnya, tetapi pada waktu bersamaan muncul luka lain di dalam hatinya saat mendengar alasan ke dua yang diutarakan Chanyeol. Diantara semua orang yang menatap dirinya sebagai seorang pelacur, ia berharap Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang wanita biasa. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak kenyataan itu, meskipun Chanyeol tak mengetahuinya namun fakta bahwa ia telah membiarkan pria lain selain suaminya menyentuh tubuhnya, membuktikan bahwa ia memang seorang pelacur.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, atau lebih seperti ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan menanggapinya seperti apa, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan membuka ikat pinggang Chanyeol sebelum membuka ritsleting celananya. Ia terkejut melihat penis Chanyeol yang sudah setengah ereksi, yang berarti bahwa pria itu memang megantisipasi untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya sebagai respon.

Suara dentuman kecil terdengar ketika pisau di tangan Chanyeol dengan sengaja dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas permadani, kemudian pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya bersama dengan kedua lengan yang di letakkan ke atas kepala sofa dan menahannya di sana. Chanyeol menyeringai menatap wanita yang bersimpuh di kakinya sedang membungkus kejantanannya di dalam jari-jari lentiknya.

"Puaskan aku, sayang. Sebagaimana kau wanita pemuas nafsu." Perintahnya sembari membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

Seperti ujung tombak yang menusuk, jantung Kyungsoo bergedup nyeri, sebab perlakuan dan kalimat Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk, benar-benar melihat dirinya sebagai seorang pelacur. Suatu hal yang tak akan pernah dilakukan Chanyeol jika tak terpengaruh oleh minuman keras, meskipun sebelumnya pria itu memang tak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu sekalipun dalam kondisi mabuk. Kyungsoo meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini adalah diluar kendali pikirannya, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauanya.

Kyungsoo mengekplorasi panjang penis Chanyeol, menggenggamnya dalam tangan dan meremasnya dengan lembut, desisan pelan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang penis pria itu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo merasakan panas di telapak tangannya selama urat-urat penis Chanyeol mulai tampak, kepala penisnya memerah nyala terisi pembuluh darah, volumenya membesar dan semakin memanjang. Chanyeol sudah sangat terangsang dengan penis yang tegak dan mengacung tanpa harus digenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat _precum _keluar dari kepala penis Chanyeol. Dan tanpa menggunakan tangan, Kyungsoo menjilat tetesan cairan bening itu dengan ujung lidahnya, namun seolah tak ada habisnya, _precum _itu terus keluar dan meleleh pada batang penis Chanyeol, melapisinya sehingga terlihat licin. Kyungsoo bisa melihat gelombang gairah besar dirasakan Chanyeol, namun sepertinya pria itu memang tak bermaksud untuk menyetubuhi dirinya, terlihat dari tangan yang mencengkeram kepala sofa sebagai penahan diri. Dengan mengerti apa yang diinginkan pria itu, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangan pada kedua paha Chanyeol lalu membawa kepala penisnya ke dalam mulut, dan bibir Kyungsoo mengerut sebelum menghisap kuat kepala penis itu. Chanyeol mengerang, memejamkan mata sembari melempar kepalanya ke atas kepala sofa.

Akibat setiap tekanan, luka di bibir Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan darah, yang mengalir pada penis Chanyeol sehingga berlumuran warna merah pekat. Nyeri mulai semakin terasa pada luka itu akibat intensitas gerakan bibirnya, namun Kyungsoo tak mempedulikannya karena ia tahu Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan dirinya peduli dengan hal itu. Kyungsoo menahan penis Chanyeol di dalam mulut, lidahnya membelai lekukan kepala penis pria itu kemudian dengan mengeraskan ujung lidah, Kyungsoo menusuk-nusik lubang kecil penis Chanyeol sehingga membuat _precum _semakin banyak mengalir, ia menghisapnya lagi dan menelan cairan yang bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri. Geraman terdengar dan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, ia menarik kepalanya dari kapala sofa dan menunduk untuk melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo melakukannya.

Kyungsoo juga mengikat kontak mata dengan mata sayu Chanyeol yang menyimpan kegelapan. Ia mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya dan tanpa melepaskan matanya dari tatapan pria tinggi itu, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala kemudian lidahnya bergerak menjilati setiap kontur penis Chanyeol yang keras, melingkarinya dan kembali menjilatinya dari pangkal bawah bergerak perlahan ke sisi ujung ereksinya. Kyungsoo melepaskan kontak matanya ketika ia membawa seluruh penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya, menelan sepanjang ukuran penis itu.

"Kau menakjubkan, sayang." Suara Chanyeol keluar bersama dengan geraman dalam. Matanya menatap lekat, menyaksikan dengan sorot terposana bagaimana menggairahkannya wanita yang tengah memuaskan dirinya dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual.

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika penis Chanyeol semakin mendesak di dalam mulutnya, ia tak bisa menampung panjang dan besar seluruh penis itu, namun ia tetap mempercepat isapannya bersama dengan kulumannya yang semakin kuat. Tanpa bisa ditahan tubuh Kyungsoo juga merespon, vaginanya terasa panas dan berdenyut, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu meleleh dari liangnya. Putingnya pun mengeras, tak bisa menampik bahwa ia menginginkan penis keras itu menghujam di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika ia hanyut dalam fantasi, tiba-tiba terbersit rangkaian kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh pria dalam kegelapan;

'_tubuhmu sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan pria, karena itu kau mudah bereaksi._'

Kalimat itu, tidakkah berarti _pria itu_ berkata bahwa tubuhnya menyukai sentuhan tangan pria dan tidak peduli siapapun pria itu meskipun hatinya ingin menolak? Kyungsoo tertegun, setelah sekian lama ia baru menyadari pemikiran sederhana itu—sebagai seorang pelacur, tubuhnya memang sudah dilatih untuk merespon sentuhan lelaki, ia sudah dilatih hanya untuk mengikuti nafsu berahi bahkan sejak belia.

Tetapi Kyungsoo belum mengerti garis krusialnya, bahwa di dunia ia hidup saat ini, jika berbicara pelacur maka itu bukan lagi tentang hati, tetapi tentang tubuh, hanya tentang tubuh yang menguarkan aroma seks. Karenanya pelacur tetap dikatakan sebagai pelacur, sebab tidak peduli usaha apapun untuk merubah atau melepas aroma itu di tubuhnya, hanya kesia-siaan yang akan ia dapatkan. Atau Kyungsoo memang sudah menyadarinya tetapi ia menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia mengerti bagian itu, dan memaksa untuk meyakini bahwa di rumah itu ia bisa _melepas_ dan _memakai_ apapun.

"Kemana pikiranmu Kyungsoo!"

Seruan kasar menggema di dalam gelapnya kamar. Hanya satu perdetik Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan merasakan bahwa penis Chanyeol tak lagi di dalam mulutnya sebelum ia memekik dengan suara ringisan. Leher belakangnya menghantam pinggiran meja selama Chanyeol mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan mendorongnya pada meja. Bagian belakang kepala Kyungsoo berada di atas meja dengan wajah mendonggak menatap langit-langit kamar, tetesan air bening mengalir dari sudut mata selagi tangannya mencengkeram paha Chanyeol saat menahan sakit, bibir terbuka dan hendak mengeluarkan makian namun itu tak pernah terjadi ketika Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo dengan penisnya.

"Sialan! Beraninya kau mengabaikanku." Makian kembali terdengar. Tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berdiri menaungi Kyungsoo, memberi tekanan mengintimidasi yang dalam dengan mata tajam menatap penuh kemarahan.

Kyungsoo tersedak saat kemudian Chanyeol menghujamkan penisnya dengan gerakan cepat ke dalam mulutnya dan membentur tenggorokannya dengan keras. Air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras mengalir, jari-jari tangannya meremas kuat paha Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memang terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang seolah sudah kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya, namun ia tak ingin lebih memperburuk keadaan dengan kembali hanya berdiam diri. Kyungsoo berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya, mengatur nafasnya dengan menghela dalam ketika Chanyeol menarik penisnya hingga ujungnya di permukaan bibir dan menahan nafas ketika kepala penis Chanyeol kembali menghantam tenggorokannya. Penis Chanyeol membengkak semakin keras merasakan sensasi panas kulit penisnya bergesekan dengan lidah lembut Kyungsoo. Cengkraman tangannya di kepala Kyungsoo semakin erat ketika wanita itu menjilat dan menghisap penisnya selagi ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghujam menggagahi mulut Kyungsoo.

Napas Chanyeol semakin berat dan dalam bersama dengan geraman panjang. Ia menunduk menatap bagaimana penisnya timbul-tenggelam di dalam bibir bengkak Kyungsoo yang berwarna darah. "Oh, Kyungsoo. Kau memang wanita seksual." Ucapnya parau.

Kemudian ia berhenti menghujam di tenggorokan Kyungsoo, penisnya berkedut dan berdenyut cepat, setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan aliran sperma hangat mulai mengisi mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menunggu ketika Chanyeol tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya, setiap tetes meleleh melewati tenggorokannya hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan mulutnya kosong saat Chanyeol menarik penisnya. Namun setelahnya Kyungsoo membelalak terkejut ketika Chanyeol menarik dan memposisikan tubuhnya ke atas meja, dengan posisi telungkup payudara Kyungsoo menekan permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menarik tali celana dalamnya hingga terlepas, ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk membuat wajahnya pucat pasi setelah melihat Chanyeol memposisikan penisnya di rektumnya.

"Chanyeol. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dari atas meja namun Chanyeol kembali mendorongnya dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum pria itu menindih tubuhnya dari belakang.

Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya di telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan cara ini bersama pria-pria di luar sana sebelumnya, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini sekarang?"

Kyungsoo hampir terisak, lidahnya kelu. Sebaliknya, karena ia sudah pernah mengalaminya ketika ia menjadi _pelayan _rumah bordil, ia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi, bahkan tak ingin mengingatnya. Karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu akan sangat menyakiti dirinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar sehingga terdengar sayup. Ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak akan mendengarkan dirinya.

Seringai tampak di bibir Chanyeol, air mata Kyungsoo seolah menjadi alasan gairahnya kembali bangkit, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia mendorong penisnya dengan perlahan ke dalam rektum Kyungsoo. Tangan kecil itu mencakar meja, lehernya meregang dengan urat-urat yang tertarik, bibir yang telah tergores pisau ia gigit dengan kuat, darah kembali mengalir hingga bibir ranum itu putih memucat di bawah warna merah darah, air mata mengalir selagi ia memejamkan mata. Seks kering, tanpa peregangan maupun _lube, _ia tak sanggup menahannya. Mimpi buruk seakan menghantam setelah sakit terus berangsur ia rasakan dengan keganasan Chanyeol menyetubuhi dirinya.

Darah di bibir dan di rektum yang membasahi, menjadi alasan ia mempertanyakan lagi apa yang telah terjadi serta di mana dan bersama siapa ia berada.

**:::::**

Kyungsoo berbaring meringkuk setelah sebelumnya ia diangkat ke atas sofa. Bibirnya pucat dengan jejak darah mengotori. Tatapannya kosong, begitu pula pikirannya. Dan di sana, di samping jendela, Chanyeol berdiri menatap cahaya matahari pagi yang bersinar buram di balik awan. Ia telanjang dada, rambut acak tak menyembunyikan ketampanannya. Pria itu tidak lagi di bawah pengaruh minuman, tetapi semua hal yang telah ia lakukan tak sedikitpun terhapus dari ingatannya. Atau mungkin karena ia memang telah merencanakan semua itu terjadi.

"Kau seperti cerminan wanita itu." Ujar Chanyeol dalam keheningan. Pikirannya melayang menyisir masa lalu yang ia saksikan ketika dirinya masih terlalu polos.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip ketika kata-kata Chanyeol membangkitkan kesadarannya dari pikiran kosong, namun ia tak menanggapi karena jeda suara Chanyeol menandakan bahwa kalimat itu masih menggantung.

"Seorang pelacur yang dibawa oleh Ayah, pria yang hanya tertarik pada kecantikannya."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo sedikit melebar, meskipun masih terdengar ambigu tetapi seakan terdapat tali yang di sambungkan, ia mengerti garis besarnya.

Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi cahaya matahari, kemudian meraih bungkus rokok di atas meja samping jendela. Selagi mengambil satu batang isi dari bungkus itu, ia melanjutkan. "Wanita itu datang ke rumah ini saat aku berusia empat tahun, dengan menyimpan harapan yang mungkin sama denganmu. Tetapi dia terlalu naif untuk mengharapkan hal yang besar dari pria yang tidak mencintainya. Lalu dengan syarat yang sama seperti yang diajukan Ibu padamu, dia menjadi anggota keluarga ini sebagai istri ke dua."

Ia menyelipkan rokok diantara kedua bibirnya dan menyalakannya menggunakan pemantik selagi menatap Kyungsoo di atas sofa. "Mulanya semua baik-baik saja, setidaknya di dalam rumah seperti itu, tapi itu hanya berselang satu tahun." Chanyeol berhenti pada isapan pertama sebelum kembali berkata. "Pria tua yang senang bermain pelacur, mulai merasa bosan pada pelacurnya sendiri. Tetapi sebenarnya pria tua itu tidak hanya bosan padanya, sebelum wanita itu, dia sudah mengabaikan istri pertamanya karena alasan yang sama. Hanya saja Ibu tidak selemah wanita itu, sehingga dia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini."

Dengan menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dengan posisi duduk, kemudian ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ia ingin bertanya, atau setidaknya mengucapkan sepatah kata, tetapi karena terlalu banyak yang mulai ia mengerti, membuat apapun yang ada di benaknya menjadi kabur dan berantakan. Pada akhirnya ia terpaku dalam mata pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya mengapa sekarang aku tidak keberatan memberitahu semua itu," Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo datar. "Kau cukup mendengarkan, maka kau akan segera mengerti." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dan diam seperti yang diinginkan Chanyeol, karena pria itu sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Asap rokok menguap di udara, Chanyeol terlihat menikmati dan menghisapnya dengan santai, tetapi apa yang ia ceritakan bukanlah sesuatu yang sama menyenangkannya seperti yang ia lakukan. Dan setelah sesaat larut dalam keheningan, Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Meskipun lemah, wanita itu cukup berambisi. Dan setelah melihat perubahan sikap Ayah yang mulai menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai ornamen di rumah ini, dia melanggar persyaratan yang diajukan Ibu dengan tujuan untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah dimilikinya di rumah ini. Lalu wanita itu mengandung." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak dan menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. "Tapi itu pemikiran yang salah," Lanjutnya. "dia tak bisa melawan kemarahan Ibu, tak seorang pun di rumah ini yang berada di pihaknya, tak seorang pun menginginkan dan mengakui anak yang dikandungnya. Keluarga ini dan pria yang membawanya kemari, membuangnya tanpa sepatah kata."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dengan berat, jari-jari tangannya menggulung diantara gaun tidurnya yang tak lagi berbentuk sebagai penutup tubuh. Ia tahu siapa wanita yang ada di dalam cerita, ia pun mendapat bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi di rumah itu dan mengapa ia seolah menjadi pihak yang terjebak. Terutama dengan _pria itu_.

Seiring fajar menyingsing, matahari mulai menyinari kamar melalui jendela. Sisa batang rokok tergeletak di dalam asbak, waktu kembali berlalu dalam diam. Kyungsoo merasakan ketegangan yang tidak ia mengerti saat melihat sorot kemarahan di mata Chanyeol, meskipun samar, tetapi juga tak tersembunyi. Dadanya terasa sesak setelah tanpa disadari ia telah menahan napas, Kyungsoo tersadar setelah melihat Chanyeol melangkah melewati sofa dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi padamu. Aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu untuk alasan apapun, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dalam keadaan apapun..." Chanyeol meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menariknya. "...sekalipun jika seandainya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Kalimat mutlak yang begitu dalam dan begitu mengikat, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesak dan sulit bernapas. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata nanar. "Apa, yang coba kau katakan padaku?" suara Kyungsoo begitu pelan, tetapi ia tidak bisa membuat suara lebih dari itu.

Tangan Chanyeol berpindah ke pipi Kyungsoo yang pucat dan dingin, membelainya dengan lembut sembari berbisik. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, bahkan jika seandainya aku sekarat, membunuhmu terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang akan kulakukan sebelum menjelang kematianku. Kau mengerti apa artinya?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan Chanyeol tak menunggu, ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya bertoleransi pada kematian, yang bisa memisahkan kita. Tidak peduli jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku sampai akhir, tidak peduli jika aku membencimu, barang yang kumiliki tidak akan pernah kuberikan pada orang lain."

Mata tajam yang mengintimidasi menancap jauh ke dalam hati Kyungsoo, kengerian bercampur dengan rasa sakit hingga ia merasa mual. Saat melihat ke dalam mata kelam itu, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia telah kehilangan _Chanyeol_ yang mengasihi dirinya. Dan meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin, tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah menangkap apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan sikap pria itu. Tetapi mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia mengetahuinya?

"Kau mengancamku." Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar meskipun ia sudah berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu kau pintar." Balas Chanyeol terlampau tenang, ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau _mengetahuinya_." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberitahuku agar aku tahu."

_Benarkah?_

Kyungsoo mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol, dan ia menemukan kesungguhan dari kalimatnya. Dia tidak mengetahuinya, Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Lalu mengapa?

"Apa kau sadar, sayang? Bahwa kau tidak pintar menyembunyikan isi hatimu." Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di atas sofa kemudian mendongak menatapnya. "Tanpa kau sadari ekspresi wajahmu secara alami akan mengatakan segalanya. Meskipun tidak secara spesifik tetapi siapapun yang menatapmu, akan bisa menebak secara umum apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang kau pikirkan. Misalkan saat ini, kau bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi padaku, bukankah begitu?"

Mata bulat itu membelalak, bibirnya tertutup rapat, Kyungsoo mulai takut pada dirinya sendiri. Namun itu bukan pertama kali seseorang menguak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, dan bukan pula yang pertama untuk Chanyeol, tetapi itu akan selalu menjadi masalah yang berbeda ketika Chanyeol yang melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya, terutama dalam situasi saat ini.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Kau ingin tahu nama _wanita itu_?" ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam saku itu dan mengulurkannya pada Kyungsoo yang kemudian menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kim Jung Ah." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Hening, sepasang mata saling menatap. Setelahnya, Chanyeol berbalik dan beranjak menjauh dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memanggil saat Chanyeol sampai di ambang pintu. Sembari meremas saputangan yang baru saja diberikan pria itu, ia berkata tanpa menatap padanya. "Bagaimana cara agar kau mau melepaskanku?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja, entah terucap karena intimidasi, atau ia hanya menyuarakan isi hati yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo juga tertegun untuk itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, kemudian berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo lunglai, menyandar pada punggung sofa dengan air mata yang mengalir dalam diam. Saputangan itu, ia tak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo yakin jika ia sudah menyembunyikan saputangan itu dengan baik, saputangan hitam yang digunakan Kim Jongin untuk mengikat rambutnya, terdapat sulaman dengan nama seorang wanita, yang sudah dapat Kyungsoo duga siapa pemilik saputangan itu. Dan karenanya ia ragu untuk membuangnya.

Chanyeol mungkin memang tak mengetahui sejauh apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saputangan milik Kim Jung Ah, Ibu dari Kim Jongin, membawanya pada situasi dimana ia semakin tak bisa bernapas bahkan di samping Park Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi pelindung untuknya di rumah itu.

Ketika ia bertanya siapa yang harus dipersalahkan, hasilnya hanya berujung pada kenyataan 'karena ia seorang pelacur'. Jika dirinya bukan seorang pelacur, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, ia tak akan ada di rumah itu, ia tak akan bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Dan jika bukan karena tubuh lacurnya yang menyedihkan, ia tak akan terpesona pada Jongin dan bermain di belakang Chanyeol. Jika seandainya, seandainya saja, ia bukan pelacur, bukan alat pemuas nafsu, mungkin ia tidak perlu mengalami semua itu.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat lelah, seluruh tubuhnya lelah, hatinya lelah, ia lelah dengan dunia dimana ia bernapas saat ini. Seiring mata yang tertutup perlahan, Kyungsoo berdoa agar ketika membuka mata nanti, ia tidak menemukan bunga mawar layu.

**:::::**

"_Wow_, aku terkejut dengan keberanianmu. Tidak khawatir seseorang melihatmu?" Kedua alis Jongin terangkat takjub melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku terkejut kau mengkhawatirkan tentang itu." dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo berdiri di balik pintu dalam kamar Kim Jongin setelah memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu langsung ke kamarnya, di siang hari, ketika semua mata telah terjaga, tetapi ia mengabaikan semua kekhawatiran dan tak mempedulikan apapun, karena Kyungsoo tahu semua itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi ketika Chanyeol telah mengetahui—dalam pemahaman sederhananya, Kim Jongin bukan lagi pria asing seperti delapan bulan yang lalu bagi dirinya.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh luka di bibir Kyungsoo yang berwarna lebam. "Inikah yang kau dapatkan untuk saputangan itu?" Ia mengelusnya sembari menatap lekat pada luka itu. "Jadi dia menemukanya." Bisiknya lirih.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, pelupuk matanya terasa panas, hatinya sakit dan ia ingin menangis. Selalu saja seperti ini jika di hadapan Kim Jongin, lemah tak berdaya, dan...ingin bergantung, meskipun ia tahu pria itu ingin menghancurkan hidupnya. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin dengan pelan sebelum ia dikuasai kehendak hatinya sendiri, lalu melangkah melewati pria itu dan berdiri memunggunginya di tengah ruangan.

"Aku kakak iparmu." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau terdengar sedang mengingatkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku juga mengingatkanmu." Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan mata putus asa.

Samar terdengar tawa geli dari senyum tipis Jongin. "Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut, ia tak mengerti mengapa Jongin terlihat terlalu santai, padahal ia yakin pria itu mengetahui pasti tujuan kedatangannya.

"Berapa usiamu, Kyungsoo?" Ulang Jongin ketika Kyungsoo tak begitu juga menjawab. "Sembilan belas? Dua puluh?"

"Empat." Sergah Kyungsoo. "Dua puluh empat." Tegasnya kemudian. Ia sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan perkiraan-perkiraan Jongin yang terlihat meremehkan dirinya dengan menduga ia masih remaja.

Satu alis Jongin terangkat, sedikit tampak tanda tak percaya, namun kemudian ia terkekeh. "Lihat?" Ucapnya. "Kau terlambat lahir lima tahun dariku."

Kyungsoo terpaku, ia tak menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan pria itu, ia pun tak mengerti inti dari pertanyaan itu. Tetapi ia menyadari bahwa usia Kim Jongin juga cukup terpaut jauh dengan Chanyeol, saudara tiri yang memiliki perbedaan umur enam tahun. Tetapi saat ini bukan itu permasalahannya,

"Kim Jongin—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti." Jongin memotong. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar pada pintu. "Tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu _kakak_."

Kyungsoo menatap dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggangjal seperti, apa pria itu berbicara tentang masalah _teknis_? Bahwa karena ia lebih muda lalu ia tidak bisa disebut sebagai kakak ipar? Apa pria itu selalu berpikir kekanak-kanakan? Atau karena...

"Aku bukan Ibumu, dan aku juga tidak sama dengan Ibumu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sayup.

Kini kening Jongin bertaut dan sorot matanya berubah serius, ia menarik punggungnya dari pintu dan berdiri di atas kakinya. Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, _memilukan_, hanya itu yang terbersit ketika melihat luka di dalam mata tajam_nya_. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dilalui pria itu, tetapi ia tahu apapun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Menarik sekali. Tidak kusangka dia memberitahumu semua itu setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menganggap _wanita itu_ tidak pernah ada."

"Hanya tentang Kim Jung Ah." Kyungsoo menimpali.

Kemudian keheningan terjadi dalam mata yang saling menatap dalam. Dan Kyungsoo yang mengambil langkah untuk mengakhirinya.

"Apa tujuanmu, Jongin? Membalas dendam? Atau hanya ingin menyiksa wanita yang kau lihat _sama_ seperti Ibumu? Tetapi jika kau melihatku seperti Ibumu, tidakkah seharusnya kau mengasihani aku? Agar hal yang terjadi pada wanita yang kau kasihi tidak akan terjadi pada wanita yang la—"

Kyungsoo tercekat saat tiba-tiba tawa keras terdengar. Setelahnya ia melihat Jongin mendekat, tawanya semakin pelan meskipun masih menggema di dalam kamar, dan tawa itu berhenti ketika pria itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa _dia _memberitahumu bahwa aku mengasihi wanita itu?" Jongin bertanya, kedua alisnya terangkat. Melihat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan ekspresi tak mengerti, ia melanjutkan. "Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan, Kyungsoo. Aku membenci_nya, _dan aku membenci wanita seperti kalian."

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk menanggapinya, karena ia juga berada di posisi dimana ia pun tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menyanyangi Ibu yang telah melahirkan dirinya. Sama halnya dengan Kim Jongin, meskipun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi ia tak tahu harus memposisikan dirinya dimana dan sebagai apa.

"Lalu," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin frustrasi. "Bagaimana aku harus menghadapimu, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh rambut merah Kyungsoo yang digerai dan menyisirnya ke samping. "Kau memang tidak sama dengan_nya, _kau hanya bodoh seperti dia, berambisi mendapatkan pengakuan dari dunia dan tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaan selama bisa mencapai tujuan itu. Ketahuilah, kau sendiri yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu." Jari-jarinya menggantung di ujung rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar! Tapi apa semua ini hanya tentangku? Apa ini hanya tentang seorang wanita yang mempunyai ambisi yang sama seperti Ibumu sehingga kau memposisikan aku seperti ini di depan Chanyeol? Apa hanya itu alasannya?!" Tuntut Kyungsoo dengan napas terengah. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya, Kim Jongin sungguh membingungkan dirinya. Meskipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tersimpan kini satu persatu terkuak jawabannya, namun itu belum cukup ketika ia semakin melihat ke dalam diri Kim Jongin. Semakin menyelam, hanya labirin yang ia temukan, karena Jongin tak juga memberi kunci keluarnya.

Raut wajah Jongin masih terlihat tenang menanggapi emosi Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak, melangkah dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja tidak." Tegasnya. "Kau hanya pion yang tidak sengaja kutemukan. Pion yang tepat untuk dimainkan, sang mawar yang mengagumkan." Sembari berkata, ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku rok panjang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengeluarkan saputangan dari sana.

Kyungsoo termangu, ia tak memberitahu apapun tentang saputangan yang ia simpan di dalam saku, tetapi entah bagaimana pria itu mengetahuinya. Dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kim Jongin, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak sakit, karena jika mengesampingkan status di antara dirinya dan pria itu, ia tak memungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya mengharapkan aura keintiman diantara mereka adalah karena keinginan hati yang murni, bukan karena sesuatu yang kompleks seperti dendam_. _Akan tetapi sekarang ia tahu dimana Kim Jongin menempatkan _pion_nya di dalam masalah keluarga yang terhubung dari masa lalu itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Saat merasakan jari-jari Jongin menyisir rambutnya, ia melirik kebelakang dari sudut matanya. "Jadi, aku hanya pion? Hanya alat? Untuk tujuanmu yang lain?"

Selagi melipat saputangan hitam itu membentuk memanjang, Jongin menjawab. "Aku bukan orang baik, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah melihatnya." Kemudian ia melingkarkan saputangan itu pada rambut Kyungsoo dan mengikatnya dengan erat.

"Tujuanmu adalah menghancurkan keluarga ini."

Nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar menghakimi, dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku hanya sedang bermain." Sergahnya.

"Jika begitu aku akan melindungi kaluarga ini."

Jongin tertawa mengejek. "Baiklah, selamat mencoba."

Kyungsoo hendak berbalik tetapi Jongin menahannya. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo, memeluk dengan erat dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, suasana kembali hening, hanyut dalam ketenangan, mendengarkan irama jantung yang berdetak dan merasakan setiap tarikan napas dari masing-masing. Jika Kyungsoo menginginkannya, ia bisa saja berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tetapi tubuh Jongin terlalu hangat, terlalu nyaman menyelimuti dirinya, sehingga ia hanya berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana kau akan melindungi keluarga ini jika menolakku saja kau tidak bisa." Jongin terkekeh, ia menurunkan dagunya ke samping kepala Kyungsoo.

"Akan kupastikan ini terakhir kali aku membiarkanmu melakukan sesuka hatimu." Balas Kyungsoo bersama tekadnya.

"Kau juga akan membiarkan aku melakukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya?" ucap Jongin saat ia menurunkan satu tangannya ke paha dalam Kyungsoo dan membelai selangkangannya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, namun hanya sesaat. Ia bertanya-tanya ketika Jongin menarik diri dari pahanya sebelum tangan itu kembali melingkar di perutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau sedang _terluka_." Jongin berkata dengan lembut seolah ingin menenangkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Kau tahu betapa anehnya kau? Tidak, tapi betapa anehnya kalian."

"Kalian?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol." jawab Kyungsoo, nadanya melemah. Lelah kembali ia rasakan bersama dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau menyamakan aku dengannya?" Terdengar nada suara tidak suka dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kalian memang tidak pernah berbeda." Punggung Kyungsoo jatuh ke dada Jongin, ia bersandar dengan mata terpejam. "Suatu waktu tak terkendali...suatu waktu begitu lembut." Suaranya semakin parau dan terdengar seperti bisikan. "Aku...sangat lelah," Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot dengan lemas, dengan sigap Jongin menangkapnya dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menggumam "...menghadapi...kalian." hingga suaranya benar-benar menghilang.

Dengan tenang Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik itu, pipinya merah tetapi bibirnya pucat. Ia menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dan mengernyit ketika panas menyengat di punggung tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang melelahkan?" Jongin menggumam sembari membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan punggung jarinya. "Ketika mengikat rambut merahmu, serasa mengikat benang merah dengan takdirku. Melelahkan, karena terlalu menyenangkan."

_Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan orang baik._

**.**

_Tak pernah berpikr ingin mati, tetapi juga tak pernah berpikir ingin hidup. Hanya... di saat seperti ini, alangkah indahnya jika seluruh manusia menjadi tumpukan mayat, dan betapa menakjubkannya jika hanya tinggal kita berdua._

**:::::**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

[ 050515 | 0150 ]

* * *

Saya siap menerima gundah gulana temen-temen _yang_ kesal dengan scene mature di atas kekeke XD

Maaf atas keterlambatan update FF ini /bow^^ Tapi untuk chapt ini panjang banget, ada 66k+ , semoga membayar keterlambatan updatenya untuk temen2 _yang_ nungguin. Dan semoga semuanya enjoy...

Thank you all...

See ya!

**Lien.**

**:::::**

**Thanks to &amp; the answer^^;**

**zhea. zhiioott****:** Plotnya bisa dibilang gloomy, tapi selama gak eror, Lien tidak akan pernah buat fanfict Kaisoo Sad Ending :3

**kartikafauziah93****:** Kaget ketemu Kartikafauziah di ff GS xD

**Wu tyfan****:** Anyeong~ salam kenal juga :)

**IndahOliedLee****:** Pertanyaannya pasti udah kejawab dong,,, ;)

**NopwillineKaiSoo****:** Ei ei eiii...jawaban ujiannya gak diisi cerita Kaisoo kannn... kekekeee fight on! Fighting! Ujiannya sukses, :*

**Joonwu :** Cinta, cintaaa...nanti sama-sama cinta XD Fight on!

**mimi1301****: **Kaisoo akan saling suka :)

**Medusa Kim Siska****: **Tenang sayang, mak uco tak akan kecewa ;)

**sehunsdeer****:** Iya, yang di atas itu tanggal pembuatan dan waktu mulainya nulis. Dan yang di bawah tanggal dan waktu publish. Bukan kode-kode sih, Cuma kebiasaan... thank you :)

**Ms. Do12****:** Tiap Chapter ada rate maturenya, tapi gak semua Kaisoo ^^

**Lovesoo****:** Wkwkwkk intip-intip aja kalo gitu. Yes, cewek, diatas 21 puol...24 tepatnya, hohohoo nyebut umur jadi berasa tua,

**Anmeostfire :** Thank you..., bukan gak suka sih, gak benci juga, Cuma gak bisa baca aja /mudah2an 3 kalimat ini ada bedanya/ ^^

**Dhee :** Bisa demo ke pak presiden(?) wkkkk..., Aduh aduuuhh kaget ketemu dhee di Gs. Gomawo juga^^

**9394loves****:** Sekarang gak jaman Kyungsoo diselingkuhin. Si bocah imut ini sekarang suka selingkuh sana-sini/slap/ kekekee. Thank you,,,^^

**[ AmeChan95**** ] [ ****Desta Soo ]**** [****Sofia Magdalena ]**** [ ****DyOnly One ]**** [ ****rara. nirmalasari ]**** [ ****kysmpppprt ]**** [ ****kim ryeosa wardhani ]**** [ ****Tuyul gundul ]**** [ ****Rly. C. JaeKyu ]**** [ ****Holeepink ]**** [ ****overdyosoo ]**** [ ****Lovey Chelski ]**** [ ****donutkim ]**** [ ****nietha. thazelovely ]**** [ ****Baby Kim ]**** [ kaisoohardshipper ] [ Guest ] [ ****InSoo-nim ]**** [ ****yyaswda ]**** [ Gigi onta ] [ kaimes ] [ ****ShinJiWoo920202 ] [ **Miss Wuhan ] [ Kaisoo ] [Guest ]

* * *

:::::


	5. Filthy Rose

[ 150914 | 1503 ]

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 5

_"__Filthy Rose__"_

[Kaisoo Gender switch]

**By. Lien**

* * *

_._

_You become like a very red rose which bloomed lusciously with the help of that man's love and body fluids._

_After that, won't you invite men again...?_

_You who bloomed beautifully will draw men near you._

_Like a filthy prostitute..._

_—__Jullian, Acid Flower._

_._

* * *

**:::::**

Dalam kegelapan di atas tanah kematian, udara dingin berselimut kabut, seorang pria berdiri dikelilingi gagak hitam pemandu jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati, beterbangan di sekitarnya dan menghalangi pandangan pada wajahnya. Di sana, di sisi yang berseberangan, pria yang lain berdiri di bawah sinar lentera berwarna merah pekat, menggenggam sebilah pisau berlumuran darah, cahaya merah dari lentera menghalangi sebagian wajahnya dan hanya terlihat bibir yang menyeringai.

Ia berdiri di antara kedua pria itu, menoleh bergantian ketika mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara halus seperti bisikan iblis. Ia kebingungan ketika mereka terus memanggilnya secara bersamaan, menuntut agar ia segera menghampiri. Saat ia tetap tak bergeming, bisikan semakin dalam dan menggema, keduanya mengulurkan tangan, aura kematian semakin terasa. Lututnya bergetar lemas, ia jatuh bersimpuh, dan menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara yang memanggilnya semakin mendekat. Terdengar seruan keras memanggil namanya, dan saat mengangkat wajah, ia melihat gagak-gagak hitam dengan sinar mata merah terbang ke arahnya, ia berteriak, kakinya berusaha untuk berdiri dalam kesia-siaan, seketika itu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menggores kulitnya, tubuhnya membeku, ia menunduk melihat bagian yang terasa terbelah dan menemukan sebuah pisau menancap di antara payudaranya dengan darah yang mengalir.

Kyungsoo terjaga, matanya membelalak meneteskan air mata, bibirnya terbuka dengan nafas tersenggal, keringat dingin mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. Itu hanya mimpi.

"Bermimpi buruk?"

Suara teguran mengagetkannya, dan lebih mengagetkan ketika ia menemukan dirinya berbaring meringkuk dalam tubuh Jongin yang juga tengah berbaring di sampingnya dan melingkupinya dengan posesif. Ia segera menarik diri dan menjauh namun Jongin kembali menarik tubuhnya ke dalam rengkuhan_nya_.

"Tenanglah..." ucap Jongin lembut sembari memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajah wanita itu ke dalam dadanya dan membelai kepalanya dengan gerakan halus. Ketika Kyungsoo kembali berusaha melepaskan diri, Jongin menenangkannya dengan suara seperti seseorang yang sedang menenangkan bayi menangis.

Kyungsoo menyerah, tubuh yang tegang kini lunglai dengan lemas, air mata kembali mengalir dengan derasnya ketika mimpi itu terlintas dalam ingatan. Kengerian akan rasa takut yang dirasakan saat di dalam mimpi, terbawa hingga dalam kesadarannya, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya, tubuhnya semakin meringkuk hingga seperti lingkaran, wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam dada Jongin. Dan ketika tubuhnya berguncang karena isak tangis, Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, kemudian samar terdengar senandung _lullaby _yang sangat menentramkan perasaan, Jongin—pria dingin dari kegelapan, membawa aura kematian yang mengerikan, bersenandung untuknya sembari memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo hanyut dalam ketenangan, hatinya berdesir, debaran dadanya berirama menyenangkan, dan ia pun memejamkan mata selama tangisnya perlahan mereda.

Waktu berlalu dalam beberapa jam, matahari sore mulai terbenam, cahaya merah terbentang di ufuk barat. Kyungsoo menduga ia sempat terlelap dalam alunan senandung Jongin, karena begitu membuka mata ia seperti kembali terjaga dari tidur dengan membawa mimpi yang indah. Tetapi di saat yang sama timbul pertanyaan lain mengenai mengapa ia masih berada di kamar Kim Jongin dan menemukan dirinya berbaring di atas ranjang bersama pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" pertanyaan yang tak sedikitpun meyembunyikan nada menuduh.

Jongin membuka mata dan menatap jauh ke arah jendela, satu tangannya masih tetap mengelus kepala Kyungsoo bersama satu tangan yang lain terus menepuk punggungnya. "Aku juga sedang bertanya apa yang sudah kulakukan." Karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah semacam pria yang akan melakukan sesuatu seperti bersenandung untuk menidurkan seorang wanita.

Jawaban Jongin membingungkan Kyungsoo, tetapi ia menangkap bagian pentingnya, bahwa ternyata pria itu memang tidak ekspresif dan kaku. Namun di sisi lain secara tak langsung Jongin memberitahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah di luar pengendalian dirinya. Lalu dia melakukannya karena apa? Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, lagi-lagi ia terbawa oleh permasalahan perasaan Jongin.

"Aku bertanya mengapa aku masih berada di sini." Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang jika kau mau."

Jawaban yang dingin dan menyinggung, pria itu kembali bersikap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menarik diri dengan kasar dari tubuh Jongin kemudian duduk memunggunginya, ketika ia menyeret tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang, suara Jongin menahannya.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas dan kau tidak sadarkan diri." Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang di sisi seberang Kyungsoo. "Aku mengompresmu selama sekitar tiga jam, dan kau terbangun sambil menangis. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tatapan lekat Jongin, sedikit merasa bersalah ketika ia telah menuduh dan mencurigainya. Ia memang tak mengingat apapun tentang apa yang disebutkan Jongin, tetapi mengetahui bahwa pria itu telah merawat dan menjaga dirinya, ia meyakini bahwa sesungguhnya Jongin memiliki hati yang baik, Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya membayangkan bagaimana pria itu merawat dirinya. Mengingat hal itu Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama ia berada di kamar Jongin sebelum dengan tergesa ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan memakai _flat shoes _hitamnya. Menyadari rok panjang berwarna merah yang dikenakannya terlihat kusut, dengan cekatan ia memperbaiki posisinya sebelum kemudian membenarkan posisi _sleeveless_ hitam yang sedikit bergeser dari tubuhnya.

Jongin tersenyut kecut melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mengkhawatirkan penampilannya. "Kau terlatih dengan sangat baik di rumah ini." Sindirnya. "Atau kau sedang mengkhawatirkan tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh_nya_."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. "Aku tidak lemah, Kim Jongin. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi _celah_ yang akan menghancurkan aku dan keluarga ini."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, menilik ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "Karena kau ingin menjaga hubunganmu dengan_nya_? Atau karena kau takut menghadapi kemarahannya? Atau mungkin karena kau khawatir akan kehilangan segalanya?" Balas Jongin sengit namun suaranya begitu tenang.

Kyungsoo terpaku. Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan menghasilkan gambaran dari isi hati yang sebenarnya dan menguraikan perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk Chanyeol. Apakah Jongin memang mencari jawaban itu?

"Kau tidak mencintainya." Ujar Jongin seolah memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berpikir akan menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai." Kyungsoo pun menanggapinya dengan tajam.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat halus. "Benar, kau menikah dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Karena itu aku membenci wanita sepertimu."

Kyungsoo menunduk selagi tersenyum, kemudian ia beranjak menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri di samping ranjang dan berhenti di hadapannya, Kyungsoo berdiam sejenak selama menatap ke dalam diri Jongin melalui mata tajamnya sebelum ia mengangkat tumitnya, saat wajahnya mendekat ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir pria itu, ia menahannya untuk sesaat sebelum melepaskannya.

"Kau membenci wanita yang memiliki ambisi buruk karena kau adalah orang yang baik." Garis bibir Kyungsoo masih membentuk senyum lembut, tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan respon dan tatapan datar Jongin. "Terimakasih, telah menjagaku." Ujarnya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar itu sebelum tertahan oleh suara Jongin.

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin memanggil dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan melewati dirinya sebelum pria itu duduk di sofa, mengambil botol _wine _di atas meja lalu menungkan _wine _itu ke dalam dua gelas yang berada di atas meja yang sama, setelahnya Jongin mengulurkan satu dari dua gelas yang telah berisi wine pada Kyungsoo, tetapi karena wanita itu tak beranjak sedikitpun untuk menerimanya, Jongin menarik kembali tangannya dan meminum _wine _itu dengan santai. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sembari menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan pria itu setelah dengan sengaja mencegahnya.

"Akan ku ceritakan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum kau pergi." Jongin berkata tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan gelas _wine_ ke atas meja. "Itu pun jika kau ingin mendengarkan."

"Katakan." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Dari semua peristiwa, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang hidup di dalam sebuah _biara,_ anak laki-laki yang hanya tahu bahwa dirinya sudah berada di sana sejak waktu yang tidak diketahui. Biarawati yang mengasuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di sana sejak baru dilahirkan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan alasan keberadaannya." Jongin menyilang kaki dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan kerutan di kening. "Saat berumur delapan tahun, ia mulai mempertanyakan tentang Ayah dan Ibunya, atau lebih tepatnya mempertanyakan identitas dirinya. Suatu hari biarawati yang mengasuhnya membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, dan anak itu diberitahu bahwa ia akan menemukan Ibunya di sana." Jongin berhenti bersama dengan keheningan.

"Anak laki-laki itu adalah kau." Sebuah pernyataan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban, karena Kyungsoo mengucapkannya hanya dengan tujuan untuk melihat jawabannya dari ekspresi Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo mendapatkannya, dari mata tajam dan seringai dingin pria itu yang telah cukup berbicara.

"Pertemuan antara seorang anak dan Ibu yang seharusnya mengharukan," Jongin melanjutkan. "...menjadi peristiwa yang mengerikan untuk anak itu." ia tersenyum, tatapannya melayang jauh bersama pikirannya. "Wanita itu duduk di atas ayunan yang menggantung di cabang pohon, ditemani seorang dokter, mereka terlihat memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia sangat cantik, rambutnya hitam dan panjang, diterpa angin yang berhembus lembut. Gaun putihnya memberi kesan seperti gambaran seorang malaikat dalam banyak cerita. Sangat cantik."

Dengan pujian yang ditegaskan berulang, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, Kim Jongin mengagumi sosok Kim Jung Ah. Kyungsoo juga bisa merasakan kehangatan dari mata Jongin saat pria itu membayangkan ibunya, tetapi itu hanya ketika sebelum Jongin merubah ekspresinya menjadi tatapan iba yang bercampur dengan luka. Dan Kyungsoo larut dalam cerita saat Jongin melanjutkan...

_Ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu, berderit ketika wanita itu menggerakkannya. Dia sangat cantik, namun sangat disayangkan, sorot matanya kelam, hampa, hingga bisa dirasakan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya, wanita itu bak malaikat yang telah patah sayapnya. Ketika dokter dan biarawati meninggalkan mereka, mengawasinya dari jauh untuk memberi ruang pada Ibu dan anak itu, suasana tertahan dalam interaksi mata yang saling menatap, dan sebelum anak laki-laki itu sempat menggali lebih jauh tentangnya, sebelum semua orang sempat menyadarinya, anak itu sudah tersungkur ke tanah dengan jari-jari wanita yang melahirkannya melingkar di leher dan mencengkeram kuat. Wajah anak lelaki yang mirip dengan pria yang telah membuangnya, membangkitkan kebencian yang begitu mendalam dari hatinya. Wanita itu berteriak-teriak memekkakan telinga, menatap dengan sorot mata iblis, dan seakan tidak puas, dia menghantam kepala anak itu dengan sebuah batu sebelum semua orang sempat meraihnya. Dalam kesadaran yang semakin menghilang, samar terdengar tawa yang menggelegak, dan anak itu menyimpan suara tawa Ibunya dalam bawah sadarnya. _

_Sejak saat itulah sang anak lelaki mengetahui segalanya, tentang Ibunya, tentang hidupnya, tentang identitasnya._

_Untuk seorang anak kecil yang telah mengalami peristiwa traumatis kerena Ibu kandungnya, seharusnya akan menimbulkan kewaspadaan dan rasa takut di hatinya, tetapi selang beberapa hari, dengan luka kepala yang masih dibalut perban, anak itu kembali berdiri di depan sang Ibu. Ia melihat wanita itu meronta dalam ikatan, memakinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia pahami, dan menyalahkannya atas semua peristiwa yang terjadi. Bahkan Ibunya, wanita yang ia harapkan bisa memeluknya dan memberi kehangatan, menolak kehadirannya. Meskipun begitu ia tak pernah meninggalkannya, hampir setiap kesempatan ia selalu berada di rumah sakit itu, menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana penderitaan wanita itu._

_Semakin dalam melihat pada Ibunya, ia pun kehilangan jati dirinya, tak ada senyum, tak ada tawa, tatapannya berubah menjadi sorot berbahaya, ekspresinya dingin, hanya ada kehampaan, kekosongan, dan kematian. Kebencian menghampirinya, kebencian pada Ibunya karena kebodohannya, kebencian pada orang-orang yang membawa hidup Ibunya, dan kebencian pada dunia._

_Hatinya mati, selama menanggung kebencian hatinya sendiri dan kebencian ibunya. Semakin dalam kebencian yang dilampiaskan wanita itu, semakin dalam pula kebencian di dalam hati anak laki-laki itu. Hingga suatu hari, ia tak sanggup menanggung sakit karena kebencian itu, air mata dan lampiasan kemarahan tak dapat mengobati luka di hatinya. Lalu dengan membawa kegelapan, anak itu berdiri di depan Ibunya, ia tersenyum, senyuman yang telah tersesat dalam kebencian. Sembari menyerahkan sebilah pisau, ia berkata;_

_"__Semua akan berakhir dengan ini. Ayo kita pergi bersama, Ibu."_

_Anak itu berharap Ibunya akan melakukannya untuknya, menikam dirinya sebelum wanita itu menikam dirinya sendiri. Tetapi wanita itu tak pernah melakukannya, dia pergi sendirian, meninggalkan anak itu seorang diri, dengan senyum lembut yang ditujukan pada anaknya dalam tarikan napas terakhir, seolah mengisyaratkan sebuah doa untuk hidup putranya._

_Ia ingat, sedalam apa pisau itu menancap di perut Ibunya, ia ingat posisi mata pisau itu, ia ingat sebanyak apa darah yang bersimbah di sekitar Ibunya, ia bahkan ingat suara tubuh Ibunya yang jatuh ke lantai. Ia ingat segalanya tentang hari itu._

Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari perutnya, ia menutup mulutnya dalam telapak tangan, sangat mual dan pusing, terengah dengan napas memburu setelah tanpa sadar ia lupa untuk bernapas selama ia mendengar cerita Jongin. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, dan setelah mengetahui posisi kamar mandi, ia menyeret kakinya dengan langkat berat dan terhuyung.

"Beri aku waktu...sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo susah payah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, kemudian dengan ketenangan yang tak terusik sedikitpun ia menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya yang telah kosong lalu menyesapnya dengan diam.

Kyungsoo terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya selagi wajahnya menunduk di atas wastafel, tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi perutnya terasa sakit dan tetap mual. Tubuhnya bergetar, kengerian menjalari, semua itu disebabkan karena kisah seorang Kim Jongin. Ketika ia membasuh wajahnya, ia mendengar pintu dibuka dan kemudian melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo menatapnya dari cermin, pria itu mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan raut wajah datar dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, pria itu mengambil handuk dari rak wastafel lalu menggunakannya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang basah, dan wanita itu pun terdiam membiarkan Jongin mengeringkan wajahnya. Pria yang ada di hadapannya kali ini, tidak memberi kesan yang begitu mengerikan seperti anak dalam cerita, tetapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan luka yang begitu dalam, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah di pahami oleh siapapun. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti arti dari tatapan _memilukan _yang ia lihat sebelumnya dari mata Jongin.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" Jongin berkata sembari meletakkan handuk di pinggir wastafel. "Seorang anak yang menuntun Ibunya pada kematian, sama sekali bukan orang baik seperti yang kau katakan." Ucapnya parau.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi, ia tahu pria itu akan menyangkal apapun yang akan ia katakan. Setelah merasakan perutnya sedikit lebih nyaman ia mengambil napas pelan.

"Lalu, mengapa mereka membiarkanmu berada di rumah ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Tn. Park sendiri yang telah membawa Jongin ke rumah itu.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Jongin memuji tetapi Kyungsoo merasa hal itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk mendapat pujian.

"Salah satu cara untuk lepas dari kejaran hewan buas adalah dengan menangkap hewan itu sendiri. Setelah itu kau bisa membunuhnya atau mengurungnya di dalam sangkar sebagai hewan peliharaan. Sekarang kau bisa _melihatnya_?" Jongin bertanya sembari menatap Kyungsoo.

Dengan kata lain, Tn. Park membawa Jongin ke rumah itu bukan karena alasan sederhana seperti membawa pulang putranya yang telah lama hilang. Ada sebab di balik tindakan keluarga Park dengan memerangkap Jongin di dalam rumah itu. Tetapi apa yang membuat mereka merasa terancam?

Setelah membaca ekspresi Kyungsoo, Jongin melanjutkan, "Bagi mereka darah seorang pelacur bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari bangkai seekor babi hutan, sehingga mereka tak akan pernah sudi memiliki catatan ada seorang anak pelacur di dalam daftar keluarga mereka. Aku yakin kau sangat mengerti hal itu."

Tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin Kyungsoo adalah wanita terbodoh dengan menyetujui persyaratan yang mengambil haknya sebagai seorang wanita untuk memiliki keturunan.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk seringai tipis. "Dan di sini, anak pelacur itu sudah mengancam _status keluarga_ yang mereka banggakan sebagai bangsawan sosial, menjadi saingan terberat bisnis mereka dan secara perlahan mengancam posisi tahta mereka."

Kyungsoo belum pernah mendengar hal itu, tidak dari Chanyeol maupun dalam pembicaraan keluarga, bahwa seseorang sedang mengancam perusahaan mereka. Meskipun keluarga Park selalu rapat menyimpan masalah internal, tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi Kyungsoo akan langsung mengetahuinya dari sikap Ny. Park yang tak akan diam saja. Yang dapat Kyungsoo simpulkan, orang-orang yang berada di dalam bisnis keluarga telah menyimpan rapat permasalahan itu dari anggota keluarga dalam.

"Lalu mereka membawamu kemari untuk mengawasimu?" Kyungsoo menyimpulkan dari sisi Jongin.

"Untuk melumpuhkanku." Sergah Jongin. "Jika mereka tidak bisa melawan kekuasaanku, maka mereka akan berusaha mengendalikannya."

"Kupikir mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo membantah pemikiran Jongin.

"Tetapi bukan berarti tidak akan melakukan sesuatu. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya segera." Ujar Jongin, menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain di dalam kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kecut, menertawakan sesuatu yang terasa lucu dalam bayangannya. "Agar tidak membuatku bosan saat menunggu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku, kupikir kenapa aku tidak bermain-main saja dengan hidup mereka. Dan ketika aku masuk ke rumah ini, sesuatu menarik perhatianku, setangkai bunga mawar yang terlihat sudah hampir sekarat tetapi begitu memaksa untuk tetap mekar di rumah ini."

"Yang kemudian kau jadikan _bidak _untuk mengisi rasa bosanmu saat menunggu." Ujar Kyungsoo sarkastis.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan meraih wajah Kyungsoo lalu membelai pipi merona itu dengan punggung jari. "Kau sangat malang, sayang." Ucapnya dalam suara parau.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan." Balas Kyungsoo datar. Kemudian ia menunduk menyembunyikan kebingungannya selagi membiarkan Jongin bermain di pipinya, lalu ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari semua ini, Jongin?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata diliputi kegetiran.

Tangan Jongin turun ke leher Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya di sana. "Mulanya, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan finansial mereka dari luar menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan, tetapi mereka membuat tindakan yang salah dengan membawaku ke dalam sarang mereka sendiri dan berusaha mengendalikanku. Kau berharap aku akan diam saja dan membiarkan mereka menjadikan aku sebagai boneka mereka? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa, Kyungsoo?" Tatapan Jongin meminta jawaban, tetapi tak sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Terlihat emosi yang muncul dalam aura mata Jongin selagi jari-jarinya semakin erat di leher Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membuat sang tuan besar itu melihat putra kesayangannya kehilangan pelacurnya yang tidak lain adalah kau. Aku akan membuat tuan besar itu melihat putranya menderita karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, dan membuatnya menyaksikan istri putranya berada dalam genggaman anaknya yang terlahir dari pelacur yang sudah dia campakkan. Kau bertanya apa yang akan aku dapatkan? Kepuasan. Kepuasan ketika menghancurkan pemikiran naif wanita yang memiliki ambisi yang sama dengan Ibuku. Kepuasan ketika melihat mereka merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sudah dirasakan oleh Ibuku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat emosi Jongin yang begitu mengintimidasi dalam setiap kalimatnya, kebencian dan kemarahan bercampur menjadi satu, muncul ke permukaan setelah lama terpendam. Pria itu terlihat sangat tersiksa, membuat Kyungsoo ingin membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan, menenangkannya, menyembuhkan luka hatinya, dan berkata bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya, tetapi ia tak dapat melakukan semua itu, ia tidak berada dalam posisi yang pantas untuk mengatakan janji itu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, dadanya terasa sakit, kalut dalam emosi Jongin dan emosinya sendiri. Kenyataan lain yang masih sangat sulit untuk Kyungsoo terima, bahwa pria itu memiliki aura _kematian_.

"Kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Perasaanku sudah lama mati, Kyungsoo."

_Tepat. _Kyungsoo sudah bisa melihat semua itu, sejak pertama kali melihat Jongin ia sudah tahu, hatinya, perasaannya, telah mati.

Jongin mendekat lalu mengecup leher Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik. "Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan orang baik."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, mencoba merangkum kenyataan-kenyataan di depan matanya selagi Jongin tak berhenti memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di lehernya. Kini semua telah terbuka dengan jelas, ia bahkan mengetahui segalanya tentang Kim Jongin, masa lalunya, kepribadiannya, tujuannya, dan perasaannya, tetapi ia masih tetap terjebak dalam semua permasalahan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, melawan Kim Jongin untuk menjaga keluarga Park terasa bukan hal yang benar lagi, tetapi mengkhianati keluarganya Park juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibenarkan. Ia frustrasi, dan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan pelan dan membuat jarak, Jongin memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar seperti telah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo. _Wanita itu akan lari darinya, dan ia siap untuk menangkapnya kembali._

Dalam keheningan, Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah pelan, dua langkah pelan, kemudian dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar Kim Jongin. Ia benar-benar lari.

**:::::**

Beberapa bunga mawar kelopaknya telah layu, gugur satu persatu. Kyungsoo menyaksikannya dengan kehampaan dalam pikiran yang melayang pada berbagai macam hal. Semalam Chanyeol tidak pulang, atau mungkin pria itu pulang tetapi tidak datang ke kamarnya melainkan ada di suatu tempat di dalam rumah itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi yang mana kebenarannya.

Semua orang di rumah itu tidak pernah secara langsung menunjukkan perselisihan dari percikan masalah di masa lalu, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tetapi tindakan Jongin adalah nyata, yang tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Membukanya dengan terang-terangan di depan anggota keluarga Park, juga bukan pilihan yang tepat, karena kemungkinan ia akan membuat permasalahan menjadi semakin rumit.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, ia meninggalkan taman dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia diberitahu bahwa Tn. Park, ayah mertuanya, meminta seluruh anggota keluarga agar berkumpul saat makan malam nanti, sesuatu yang tidak biasa karena Tn. Park tidak sekalipun bersedia menjadi bagian dalam kegiatan keluarga seperti makan malam, pria tua itu juga tidak sering berinteraksi, keputusan dan perintahnya selalu diwakilkan dan disampaikan melalui tiga orang kepercayaannya, kepala pelayan rumah, sekretaris perusahaan, dan Ny. Park. Dia seperti pria yang tak tersentuh bahkan saat berada di kediamannya sendiri, sebab siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengannya, tak terkecuali anaknya sendiri, harus melalui orang-orang kepercayaannya. Kyungsoo masih ingat terakhir kali ia melihat Tn. Park adalah tiga bulan lalu saat pria tua itu berjalan-jalan di dekat kolam ikan tak jauh dari taman belakang, dan malam ini adalah kali ke tiga ia akan satu meja dengan Tn. Park selama berada di rumah itu. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Tn. Park menampakkan dirinya di depan semua anggota keluarga. Alasan yang sepele jelas bukanlah jawabannya.

Dan jawaban itu bahkan bukan sesuatu yang terselip di pikiran Kyungsoo, dan mungkin bahkan tidak di dalam mimpi anggota keluarga yang lain sekalipun.

Terkurung dalam keheningan di tengah ketegangan yang tak dapat dihindari, hal itulah yang terjadi. Tn. Park berada di kursi ujung meja yang memanjang, tepat di samping kanannya adalah Ny. Park, lalu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Di sisi yang berseberangan, adik perempuan Tn. Park duduk di samping kiri pria tua itu, lalu tepat di sampingnya...Kim Jongin, duduk di antara mereka, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Untuk alasan yang belum diketahui, semua yang berada di dalam lingkaran meja itu meyakini hal yang sama, jika alasan tuan rumah itu ada di tengah-tengah mereka adalah karena Kim Jongin.

Pria tua berkumis tebal dengan keriput di sekitar matanya itu memperhatikan satu persatu wajah keluarganya, lalu menatap pada Jongin. "Sejak kau datang ke rumah ini, kami belum pernah menyambutmu, kami minta maaf untuk itu." Ucap Tn. Park setelah sebelumnya hanya diam. Terdengar helaan napas tak percaya dari samping kanannya, tetapi tak satupun yang mengindahkan, bahkan mata Tn. Park masih lekat pada Jongin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu tinggal di rumah ini, Jongin?"

"Tidak buruk." Jawab Jongin, sebelum ia melirik pada Kyungsoo dan kembali berkata, "Karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sini."

Kyungsoo yang semula bersikap biasa dan berusaha tak membuat kontak sedikitpun dengan Jongin, memaksa dirinya untuk mengangkat wajah setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang penuh makna. Kyungsoo sudah menduga bahwa pria itu akan berulah, tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan memancing keluarga Park sejauh itu untuk membuat asumsi. Ia mengunci tatapan matanya pada Jongin, memberi isyarat ancaman supaya menghentikan tindakannya. Tetapi garis tipis yang ditarik pada sudut bibirnya memberi jawaban yang membuat Kyungsoo harus mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Suara Tn. Park mengalihkan bahasa mata Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Aku harap kau tidak merasa bosan karena keluarga kita tidak pintar bergaul satu sama lain." Ucap Tn. Park.

Jongin berdecih sangat pelan, begitu pelan sehingga bahkan tak didengar adik perempuan Tn. Park yang berada di sampingnya. Kalimat yang mengisyaratkan keakraban dengan menarik dirinya dalam kalimat _keluarga kita _membuat Jongin ingin tergelak, terlebih tak ada sedikitpun ketulusan yang ia rasakan dalam suara pria tua itu.

"Aku akan bosan jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu." ucap Jongin dalam, penuh permusuhan, dan kebencian.

Terdengar gebrakan pada meja, Ny. Park menatap Jongin tajam selama jari-jarinya menggulung dalam telapak tangannya dengan gerakan lambat. "Bisa kita selesaikan dengan cepat makan malam ini?" ucapnya tajam, tak menyembunyikan bahwa di antara orang-orang di ruangan itu dirinyalah yang paling tidak menginginkan keberadaan Kim Jongin di dalam rumah itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah sembari menatap Jongin, ia yakin pria itu sedang tertawa di dalam hatinya setelah berhasil mengacaukan suasana. Tetapi jika menoleh kembali pada masa lalu pria itu, hatinya tak bisa begitu saja menyalahkannya jika Jongin menyimpan perasaan amarah. Kyungsoo bergelut dalam lamunannya, tak menyadari sepasang tangan dari pria di sampingnya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Haruskah kita bersulang terlebih dahulu untuk menyambutnya?" Chanyeol menyela, namun suara yang lebih terdengar menyindir membuat semua mata menoleh padanya.

Tatapan sengit dari dua pasang mata semakin menegangkan suasana, seolah ke dua pria itu sedang berperang dalam tatapan mereka. Kyungsoo sudah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mendapat gambaran umum seperti apa hubungan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin. Tetapi bahkan jika seandainya Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia hanya berbicara dengan Jongin dalam beberapa kesempatan, Chanyeol akan tetap memandang hal itu sebagai sebuah pengkhianatan, selama itu berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin. Dan mencurigai apa yang telah memicu ketegangan itu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, lalu melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya.

"Aku harap ini semua bukan tentangku." Sindir Kyungsoo dengan suara berbisik dari posisinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tenang saja, jika ini tentangmu, aku tidak hanya akan mengajaknya bersulang."

Kyungsoo menangkap bahasa Chanyeol tidak hanya bermakna sesederhana itu, ia tahu ada _jika_ untuk melengkapi arti yang sebenarnya. Misalkan, _Jika _tidak hanya mengajaknya bersulang, lalu?

"Kita akan bersulang setelah tamu kita datang."

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol, suara Tn. Park menghentikannya. Kini semua mata kembali menatap ke arah pria tua itu dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan akan ada tamu, sayang." Ny. Park bertanya, ia terlihat bingung.

"Baru saja kukatakan." Jawab Tn. Park singkat. "Waktu yang sangat tepat, dia sudah datang." Lanjutnya sembari menatap jauh ke arah pintu besar ruangan itu.

Semua mata mengikuti arah tatapan Tn. Park. Seorang wanita memiliki rambut hitam panjang mengenakan _dress _putih terlihat berjalan ke arah ruangan, namun wanita itu berhenti di ambang pintu setelah menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, apa aku terlambat?" Ucapnya dengan bingung, kemudian ia membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kami sedang menunggumu, duduklah." Sambut Tn. Park.

"Bukankah dia putri sekretaris Byun?" Ny. Park terlihat takjub menatap wanita itu, melihat putri sekretaris suaminya di perusahan keluarga Park.

"Tapi ku dengar putri sekretaris Byun bekerja di Paris sebagai desainer." Adik perempuan Tn. Park menimpali.

Wanita cantik bermarga Byun itu mendekat dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Sepertinya Tn. Park belum memberitahu apapun. Oh, Jongin, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Kini semua orang kembali bertanya-tanya maksud di balik sapaan akrab wanita itu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan diam, melihat bagaimana wanita itu begitu nyaman berada di antara keluarga Park, dan...bagaimana Jongin terlihat bersikap terlalu biasa dalam situasi itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura terkejut, Baekhyun." Balas Jongin santai, wanita itu hanya tersenyum jenaka.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti. Ia meminum air di dalam gelas dalam sekali teguk, sebagai pelampiasan kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari sesuatu terasa mengganjal tidak nyaman di dadanya menyaksikan keakraban Jongin dengan seorang wanita yang _lain._

"Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, putri sekretaris Byun." Sela Tn. Park. "Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, dia bekerja sebagai desainer di Paris, dan aku memintanya pulang untuk melangsungkan pertunangannya dengan Jongin." jelasnya kemudian.

"Pertunangan?"

Semua orang mempertanyakan kalimat itu secara bersamaan, terkecuali Jongin dan Baekhyun, serta Chanyeol yang hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai tipis, dan Kyungsoo yang menyuarakan pertanyaan itu di dalam hatinya.

"Sekretaris Byun sudah seperti bagian keluarga kita, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita mempererat hubungan. Suatu kebetulan mereka berdua ternyata sudah saling mengenal." Jawab Tn. Park menjelaskan. Ada nada senang dalam suaranya, yang Jongin tangkap sebagai nada kemenangan.

"Kami pernah bertemu di Paris dalam suatu acara dan aku sudah tertarik pada Jongin sejak saat itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah cerah. "Ketika Ayah dan Tn. Park memberitahu rencana pertunangan itu, aku senang bahwa pria itu adalah Jongin, walaupun aku terkejut Jongin adalah putra Tn. Park." Ia menoleh pada Jongin dan dengan gerakan natural melingkarkan tangan di lengannya. "Dan aku tidak menyangka pria dingin ini juga akan menyetujuinya."

Kyungsoo mengamati bahasa tubuh itu, mengagumi rasa percaya diri dan keagresifan Baekhyun yang tinggi untuk seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya berada di depan semua anggota keluarga Park. Tetapi sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di hatinya semakin mengganggu, ia mendengar percakapan terus berlangsung, Baekhyun terus bercerita, dan anggota keluarga Park antusias menanggapi, namun di telinga Kyungsoo perbincangan mereka hanya terdengar seperti bisikan, ia berada dalam masalahnya sendiri saat ini, dan dalam kebingungannya Kyungsoo merasakan amarah yang membuatnya gerah, tenggorokannya kering, membuatnya ingin melompat ke dalam kolam renang dipenuhi es. Ia mengangkat gelasnya namun segera meletakkan kembali setelah mengetahui bahwa gelas itu kosong, ia lupa, dan bingung. Kyungsoo menghela napas untuk menenangkan hatinya, meredam perasaannya, lalu mengangkat wajah setelah mengubah ekspresinya, saat itu ia bersitatap dengan mata Jongin yang mengunci dirinya, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengalihkan matanya ketika Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepala dengan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai yang menertawakan, seolah pria itu menangkap segala kegelisahan yang sedang dirasakannya. Kyungsoo terkesiap menyadari pria itu sedang mempermainkan dirinya, dan ia hampir terlonjak terkejut ketika Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya.

"Baekhyun bertanya." Chanyeol memberitahu tanpa menjelaskan, suaranya redam dengan kemarahan yang tak sempat disadari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan gugup, tak siap dengan perubahan suasana yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Y-ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, terlihat tak tersinggung dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang terkesan mengabaikannya. "Dalam beberapa hari aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, maukah kau memperlihatkan seluruh rumah ini padaku nanti? Setelah memaksaku memanggilnya Paman, sekarang Tn. Park memintaku agar tinggal di rumah ini. Ayah akan memarahiku jika aku menolak maksud baiknya. Bagaimana, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berpikir, membaca dengan baik apa yang sedang dikatakan Baekhyun sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejenak, ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajahnya menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki sifat dingin dan tak banyak bicara. "Apa...kita bisa berteman?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir, sekilas menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatap dirinya, sebelum kembali lagi menatap Baekhyun. "Tentu." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, usahanya untuk mencairkan percakapan dengan Kyungsoo tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan. "Waktu kecil aku pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat Ayah membawaku ke rumah ini, tapi ketika Paman memintanya menemaniku bermain dia justru meninggalkan aku di kamarnya."

"Itu karena kau berisik dan terus menangis." Sergah Chanyeol cepat.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Sikapnya yang tak seperti biasa menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, ketika biasanya dia adalah pria yang tak akan menanggapi cerita yang tidak bernilai dengan kepentingan tertentu untuk dirinya.

"Sekarang aku sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun, bukankah aku sudah lebih manis?" Ucap Baekhyun berbangga diri.

Percakapan di meja itu kembali menghilang dalam pendengaran Kyungsoo setelah melihat Jongin terkekeh diam-diam tanpa suara sembari memperhatikan dirinya. Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras, benar-benar, pria itu tak sedikitpun terlihat ingin berhati-hati, tanpa rasa takut, dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kyungsoo bernapas lega ketika Tn. Park memotong percakapan mereka untuk menyelesaikan makan malam terlebih dahulu, sehingga tatapan Jongin pun teralihkan meskipun sesekali pria itu menatap dirinya penuh makna di sela-sela percakapannya dengan Baekhyun selama makan malam berlangsung.

**:::::**

Malam telah larut, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi _maple_ di taman belakang setelah makan malam selesai. Baekhyun telah pulang dengan diantar oleh Jongin, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa masih ada yang harus didiskusikan dengan Ayahnya, dan semua anggota keluarga Park sudah dalam kesibukannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo termenung mengingat pernyataan Chanyeol pada dirinya saat semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang makan, pria itu mengatakan bahwa Tn. Park meminta pendapatnya terlebih dahulu mengenai pertunangan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengaitkan semua itu dengan langkah Tn. Park untuk mengendalikan Jongin, seperti yang telah pria itu katakan sebelumnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyungsoo, ia terlonjak dan berdiri dari duduknya, matanya melebar terkejut melihat Jongin berdiri di sana.

"Kau selalu datang kemari jika ingin menenangkan diri." Ujar Jongin. Ia duduk di kursi _maple_ dimana Kyungsoo duduk sebelumnya, melipat tangan di dada lalu menyilang kaki dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri.

"Jadi kau bertunangan?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Suaranya yang memberi kesan kesal membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau cemburu." Selidik Jongin dengan mengeluarkan pernyataan.

Dan Kyungsoo menyesal telah mengangkat pertanyaan itu. Ia hendak membantah penyataan itu, dan sebelum kalimat pertama keluar dari bibirnya, dengan cepat Jongin memotong,

"Kau ingin menyanggah?" Ujar Jongin bernada menuntut. "Setelah kau menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa kau cemburu, kau tetap ingin menyanggahnya? Haruskah ku setubuhi Baekhyun di depanmu untuk memastikan kembali apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya mendengar serangkaian kalimat Jongin yang seakan sengaja ingin memprovokasi dirinya.

"Pria brengsek." Maki Kyungsoo sembari beranjak, namun ketika melewati Jongin, pria itu menarik lengannya dan menangkap tubuhnya ke dalam pangkuan_nya._

Kyungsoo meronta, ia memukul dada Jongin dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku sebelum aku menamparmu!" Ancamnya.

Tangan Jongin melinkari pinggang Kyungsoo. "Aku melepaskan tanganmu, kau bisa melakukannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tangannya terkepal di dada Jongin. Sangat aneh ketika pria itu lebih sering bersikap lembut, meskipun aura dingin masih terlihat di matanya. Kyungsoo meluruskan jari tangannya ketika merasakan jantung Jongin berdetak cepat, dan seolah ingin menjawab, detak jantung Kyungsoo bertalu dengan irama yang lebih cepat.

"Inikah yang kau maksud dengan tindakan untuk mengendalikanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. "Lalu mengapa kau menyetujui pertunangan itu?"

"Apa kau memintaku untuk menolaknya?" Jongin terlihat ingin menggoda Kyungsoo tetapi justru terdengar menuduh dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Aku tertarik pada Baekhyun, lalu mengapa harus menolaknya?" lanjut Jongin seraya menatap raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang muka ke samping dan Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, membuat wanita itu kembali menatap matanya. "Melihatmu cemburu ternyata sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak—" Kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong saat dengan sigap ia menghalangi Jongin yang hendak menciumnya dengan menempelkan jari-jari tangannya di bibir pria itu. "Sudah ku katakan juga, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu lagi."

"Bagus sekali, dengan begitu ini akan lebih menarik." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Jongin menggigit jarinya, dan ketika ia hendak menarik tangannya, Jongin menangkap pergelangannya dan menahannya. Sembari beradu pandang dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin menjilat jari-jari wanita di pangkuannya dengan sensual, menggelitik ujung jarinya dengan ujung lidah lalu menggigit kecil sebelum menghisapnya ke dalam mulut. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan keinginan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian Jongin yang berbeda.

Tersadar dengan situasi atas apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak menghentikan Jongin, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata mengumpulkan akal sehatnya yang sedikit demi sedikit tercerai berai karena ulah pria itu. Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras. "Kim Jongin, lepaskan." Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Tentu."

Jongin memang melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo sesuai permintaan, tetapi lidah dan bibirnya tak berhenti disana. Kyungsoo mencengkeram punggung Jongin ketika tubuhnya ditarik semakin erat, lidah Jongin di lehernya memaksa ia untuk mengangkat wajah hingga lehernya terekspos bebas, tubuhnya bergetar ketika kemudian ia merasakan lidah pria itu menjilat di sepanjang lehernya dari setiap sisi sebelum memberi hisapan dan kecupan. Salah satu tangan Jongin menahan tengkuknya dengan tangan yang lain begitu erat menahan di pinggangnya, membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk melawan. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa diam begitu saja,

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan melakukan ini padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo selagi menahan suaranya agar kalimat yang keluar tak terdengar seperti desahan.

"Ini untuk menegaskan padamu bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan hatimu." Sergah Jongin. Lidahnya semakin turun ke dada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau salah." Bantah Kyungsoo sembari menyelipkan tangannya ke dada Jongin dan berusaha mendorongnya meskipun pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Apakah itu baru benar jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Tenaga Kyungsoo melemah, kemudian ia terdiam tak bergerak. Pikirannya terjebak dalam pertanyaan itu.

Seringai kepuasan tampak di bibir Jongin melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu aku benar." Ucapnya.

_Mini dress_ hitam dengan dada rendah menampilkan belahan payudara Kyungsoo yang menyembul ke luar dari balik kain, membuatnya tampak sensual dan menggoda. Jongin menjilat payudara kenyal itu dengan tekanan kuat, lalu menghisapnya di satu titik hingga memerah, Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan desahannya ketika kemudian merasakan lidah Jongin masuk ke dalam belahan payudaranya, menjilat bagian dalamnya dan menggelitik kedua sisinya. Gairah panas menjalar ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan berpusat pada bagian bawahnya yang sudah terasa basah.

Kyungsoo mengerang kuat, jari-jarinya meremas kemeja hitam Jongin. "Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucapnya dalam geraman, membuat Jongin menghentikan perlakuannya untuk menatap matanya. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya yang terengah ketika Jongin berhenti sebelum ia membalas tatapan pria itu. "Seorang pelacur, tidak mengenal cinta." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Ada luka dalam setiap kata, yang ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Jongin.

**.**

_Cinta?_

Ia bahkan tidak tahu perbedaan antara cinta dan nafsu. Ia tidak pernah menamakan nafsunya sebagai cinta, entah terhadap lelaki-lelaki sebelumnya, maupun terhadap Chanyeol. Ia hanya meyakini nafsu, termasuk pada Jongin—atau... ia telah salah mengartikan? Lalu apa itu cinta? Bagaimana ia harus membedakannya? Apakah kecemburuan berarti cinta? Atau hanya nafsu ingin memiliki untuk diri sendiri? Dan hanya keegoisan nafsu untuk memonopoli?

Ia tak pernah memilah atau merenungi dengan dalam apapun yang ia rasakan, karena ia sudah dididik hanya untuk mengikuti nafsu. Dan pria itu, memaksa dirinya untuk membaca kembali isi hatinya.

**:::::**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

[ 110515 | 0505 ]

* * *

**:::::**

Plotnya berat banget ya? Tapi gak sampek satu ton kan? /nyengir bebek/

Saya memang sengaja mengentalkan nuansa **western gothic** dan aura **gloomy** dalam FF ini, ditambah story &amp; plot yang sangat **complicated**. Yang menangkap nuansa+storynya mungkin akan merasa berat/lelah waktu baca FF ini, tapi kalau tidak, berarti penyampaian saya yang kurang tepat :D

Dan! Yang dari kemaren nanyain Baekhyun, dia di sini sekarang... Sebenarnya saya bukan tipe yang suka dengan cerita cinta segi empat atau segi banyak (walaupun beberapa FF saya bercerita tentang cinta segi empat), tapi saya butuh Baekhyun disini kekekee,,,

Awalnya saya ingin menuliskan gambaran umum dari konsep FF ini biar temen-temen tahu _kotak-kotak _storynya, tapi bacotan saya udah bejibun, mungkin di Chapt 6 nanti saya tulis sebagai note.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya, yang sudah support, review, follow, &amp; fav... thank you, thank you, thank you~

Thank you all,

Sampai jumpa pada 23-05-15^^

**Lien.**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

**[** soojaetyas **] [** Desta Soo **] [** AmeChan95 **] [** Wu tyfan **] [** Medusa Kim Siska **]** **[** mongkalee **] [** DyOnly One **] [** kim ryeosa wardhani **] [** sehunsdeer **] [** Sofia Magdalena **] [ **9394loves **] [ **kartikafauziah93 **] [** choidebwookyung1214 **] [** parkwu **] [** joonwu **] [** dearestnoona **] [** MaudiRein **] [** Lovesoo **] [** linsoo **]** **[** Rly .C .JaeKyu **] [** overdyosoo **]**

**:::::**


	6. Enamor Rose

_[ 240914 | 1922 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 6

_"__Enamor Rose__"_

**_Music_**_: Beethoven, Fur elise._

**By. Lien**

**:::::**

* * *

_You were standing there, and now I realize you were crying._

_In one split second, I found myself enamored with you._

_Is this love? Is that what I feel when we're together?_

_I'll never understand why it happens, but I don't care..._

_I don't ever wanna let you go,_

_I'm selfish like that..._

* * *

**:::::**

Kulangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang rumah ini, mencoba mencari jejak wanita yang sangat kubenci, wanita yang mereka sebut sebagai Ibu yang melahirkanku. _Suram_, kesan yang bisa kukatakan ketika berada di dalamnya, tak heran jika Ibu memberi kesan yang sama dengan rumah ini. Memikirkan bahwa dia pernah menghirup napas di tempat ini, hanya menuntunku pada bayangan skema hidupnya yang _mengesankan,_ hingga di dalam hati timbul keinginan untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pemakaman.

Membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa, ketika _mereka_ melihatku dengan mata waspada, seolah aku adalah bom waktu yang kapanpun bisa meledak. Kegetiran mereka adalah kesenanganku, kehancuran mereka adalah kepuasanku, membunuh mereka dengan kebencian ini adalah satu-satunya cara untukku melepaskan diri dari semua rasa sakit. Tetapi di malam yang begitu sunyi, kutemukan _salah satu _dari mereka telah mati sebelum aku sempat menggerakkan ujung jari. _Dia _tampak cerah dan menyala dengan warnah merah yang selalu mendominasi, mengingatkanku pada warna pekat darah Ibu yang mewarnai tubuhnya dalam kematian.

Seperti tertahan pada waktu yang terasa berhenti ketika tenggelam dalam mata polosnya, yang memperlihatkan keindahan pesona seorang wanita yang tak pernah kutemukan pada wanita lain. Kuakui aku terpikat, tetapi dia tak ubahnya bak setangkai bunga yang telah layu, yang mengelak untuk mengakui kenyataan itu dengan menyimpan harapan bodoh dalam tato di punggungnya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki _nilai _yang signifikan, kuputuskan untuk menjadikan bunga itu milikku dan menggunakannya untuk _bersenang-senang_. Semuanya menjadi semakin menarik, ketika perlahan dia mulai terjatuh ke dalam pelukanku, dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk melihatnya berlari ke dalam duniaku atas keinginannya sendiri. Karena aku tahu, bahwa memiliki-_nya _akan membuat kekacauan besar di rumah ini.

Dengan membawanya semakin tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan ini, memastikan bahwa dia tak akan bisa lepas dariku, adalah hal yang kubutuhkan untuk tidak hanya mengikat hasratnya terhadap keberadaanku, tetapi juga untuk membawa hatinya bersamaku. Pada satu titik, melihatnya gelisah ketika aku bersama dengan wanita lain, melihatnya menggigit bibir merahnya ketika melihatku intim dengan wanita selain dirinya, adalah pemandangan yang membuatku sangat antusias untuk membuka hatinya. Dengan semua reaksi di luar kendalinya, tanpa disadari dia telah memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tetapi...

_Seorang pelacur, tidak mengenal cinta._

Dia mengucapkannya dengan mata terluka, seolah berbicara langsung pada hatiku, dan karenanya, aku menyadari bahwa kalimat itu hanya sebuah penyangkalan yang berusaha dia tekankan untuk hatinya sendiri terhadap perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

_Dia mencintaiku,_

Tetapi memaksa dirinya untuk menyangkal perasaan itu. Bukan karena statusnya sebagai seorang istri, bukan pula karena dia adalah anggota keluarga ini, namun yang kutemukan di dalam dirinya adalah kenyataan bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena dia _seorang pelacur_. Dan sebaliknya, semua itu membawaku kembali untuk bertanya pada diriku sendiri, terhadap apa arti di balik keinginan untuk memeluknya, untuk melindunginya, menyayanginya, dan mengasihinya, yang sering kali menguasai perasaanku. Apa aku juga telah melakukan hal yang sama pada apa yang sesungguhnya kurasakan?

Tak kupungkiri bahwa aku selalu berusaha membuang dan meredam semua perasaan pribadi yang berkaitan dengan hati, tapi apakah itu juga berarti bahwa aku telah menyangkal dan mengelaknya? Apakah yang kurasakan pada wanita itu adalah cinta? Atau memang hanya keinginan untuk mendapatkannya agar aku bisa menggunakan _nilainya_ sebagai alat untuk melepaskan kebencianku pada mereka?

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti...

Hanya saja, satu hal yang bisa kupastikan. Apapun itu, aku akan mengikatnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya, dengan begitu dia hanya akan mencintaiku seorang.

_Merampas bunga itu dari_nya_, adalah keegoisanku._

* * *

**:::::**

Dalam keheningan Chanyeol berdiri di samping pilar, tatapannya jauh ke arah taman, memandangi wanita yang tengah menyirami bunga-bunganya di sana. Kyungsoo, wanita yang sangat ia cintai telah membuatnya gelisah dan takut karena perubahan sikap_nya_, serta untuk pertama kalinya pula ia merasa begitu jauh dengan Kyungsoo saat secara perlahan ia mulai kehilangan bayangan wanita itu. Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, terbersit wajah seseorang yang secara tak langsung sudah mengacau dengan cara yang licik. Rasa memiliki, dan tingginya harga diri, menjadi pemicu lahirnya amarah yang sedikit demi sedikit tak dapat ia kendalikan lagi. Ia ingin menghancurkan siapapun yang dengan lancang mengusiknya.

"Apa kau menjadi penguntit untuk istrimu sendiri?"

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar teguran itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terganggu.

Dan kerutan di kening tampak di wajah Baekhyun. "Kau lupa? Sebelum aku kembali ke Prancis aku akan tinggal di rumah ini. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian karena aku tidak bisa menemukan istrimu di manapun, dan ketika aku bertanya pada pelayan mereka memberitahuku bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dengan wajah tak tertarik, kemudian ia kembalih mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa sudah menjadi hobimu memandangi istrimu dari jauh?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengamati wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Tentang?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius. "Kau tahu apa itu. Kau tahu segalanya. Kau tahu untuk apa kau ada di sini." Tekan Chanyeol dengan emosi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya bertanya. Lagi pula aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, mana mungkin aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Sergah Baekhyun, intonasi suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi karena terbawa dengan intimidasi Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Chanyeol kembali membawa tatapannya pada Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah telah melampiaskan emosinya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti." Sambut Baekhyun dengan senyum kaku sembari menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Sejenak suasana diantara keduanya menjadi hening sebelum Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya, tapi sepertinya... kami tidak cocok, dia terlalu dingin." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan membaca ekspresi datar pria itu.

"Kyungsoo tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya, karena itu dia istimewa." Terlihat ekpresi bangga ketika Chanyeol memuji istrinya, sudut bibirnya tertarik senang. "Tapi kau akan terbiasa setelah mengenalnya." Lanjut Chanyeol, sorot matanya menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih memandang sosok wanita yang dipujanya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya." Ucap Baekhyun lirih sembari menatap ekspresi sumringah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika aku dicintai olehnya."

Baekhyun meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, menggeliat dan membuat suara lenguhan panjang sembari melangkah melewati Chanyeol. "Untuk wanita yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh yang seksi, aku tidak heran jika ada seseorang yang lebih _kuat _darimu ingin merebutnya." Langkah Baekhyun semakin menjauh, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Chanyeol ketika dengan sengaja ia mengetuk kembali amarah pria itu. "Tapi serahkan saja padaku," Ia menjeda dan menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Wanita cantik satu ini, akan merebut hati tunangannya."

**:::::**

Kyungsoo baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya dengan berendam setelah mengurusi tanamannya. Ia mengingat bahwa beberapa saat lalu pelayan rumah memberitahu jika Baekhyun mencarinya, sekaligus mengingat bahwa ia telah berjanji untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan di rumah itu. Meskipun tidak menginginkannya tetapi ia harus melakukannya, Kyungsoo tahu jika ia terus bersikap dingin dan seolah tak mempedulikan ajakan persahabatan Baekhyun, hanya akan semakin membuat semua orang mempertanyakan alasan di balik sikapnya.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin setelah selesai memakai _vintage blouse _berwarna hitam dengan bawahan _vintage skirt _berwarna merah, rambut panjangnya digerai, wajahnya tak terpoles riasan apapun. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya sebelum terhenti di depan pintu ketika bertemu Chanyeol di sana. Entah mengapa ia gugup menatap tatapan datar pria itu, tetapi ia menyadari jika hal itu disebabkan karena sikapnya yang berubah sangat dingin terhadap dirinya, Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya sejak terakhir kali ketika pria itu melukai tubuhnya. Jarak tercipta, namun Kyungsoo tetap merasakan tatapan Chanyeol tak pernah melepaskan dirinya.

"Baekhyun mencariku beberapa saat yang lalu." Ucap Kyungsoo memberitahu tanpa Chanyeol menanyakannya.

Sunyi, Chanyeol tak menanggapi, dan hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Kudengar Ayah sedang menunggumu." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi, berusaha keluar dari ketegangan suasana.

Chanyeol masih tak menanggapi, tetapi setelahnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan bertanya-tanya. Tangan Chanyeol diselipkan dibalik pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menariknya sebelum mencium bibirnya. Walaupun terkejut tetapi Kyungsoo tak mengelak, ia memahami dan menerimanya, membalas lumatan bibir Chanyeol yang menuntut, memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol menjilat lidah dan setiap sudut mulutnya, dan Kyungsoo mendesah ketika kemudian Chanyeol menghisap lembut ujung lidahnya. Selagi Kyungsoo terlena Chanyeol justru menarik diri, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo dan mundur dengan jarak satu langkah sebelum melewati wanita itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sepatah kata terucap.

Kyungsoo tertegun, emosi di dalam hatinya bercampur tanpa kepastian apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Dalam langkah pertama ia terhuyung, hatinya seolah membuncah ingin menangis, sebenarnya apa yang telah ia rasakan?

**...**

Kamar Baekhyun berada di paviliun yang sama dengan kamar Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo ragu untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah di seberang taman walaupun tidak ada kepastian jika pria _Kim _itu berada di sana atau tidak. Mengingat pada malam itu, ketika meninggalkan Jongin setelah mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa ia tidak mencintainya_, _Kyungsoo selalu berusaha untuk menghindari pria itu, akan tetapi selama ia berada di dalam rumah yang sama dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa selamanya menghindar. Namun mengapa, setelah mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia akan melindungi keluarga Park, ia justru bersikap seperti seorang pengecut yang bahkan tak berani melangkahkan kaki di tempat Jongin ketika kedatangannya bahkan bukan untuk menemui pria itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bersikap seperti dirinya, entah di depan Chanyeol maupun di depan Jongin. Dan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak berubah sedikitpun, dengan langkah pasti Kyungsoo memasuki daerah paviliun, melewati koridor terbuka dengan pilar-pilar menjulang menahan langit-langit di bagian luar paviliun, suasana sangat sepi seperti biasa, berbeda dengan rumah utama dimana ia tinggal. Dengan melewati kamar Jongin ia akan sampai di kamar Baekhyun setelah melewati beberapa kamar yang lain, tetapi Kyungsoo harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Jongin yang sesaat kemudian ia melihat Jongin mengikuti dari belakang. Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah koridor, memperhatikan kedua orang itu, dadanya berdesir sakit ketika kemudian melihat Baekhyun mengangkat tumitnya sebelum mencium bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo ingin pergi dari sana tetapi ia tak dapat mengangkat kakinya hanya untuk satu inci ketika rasa ingin tahu menguasai hatinya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Jongin juga memperlakukan Baekhyun sama seperti dirinya, disaat ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tetap berdiri di sana hanya untuk membuktikan jika ia tidak merasakan apapun pada Jongin. Namun sekeras apapun ia mengelak, Kyungsoo tak dapat membohongi hatinya yang terasa semakin sakit saat melihat Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dengan gerakan kepala yang memberi kesan ia membalas ciuman wanita itu. Ketika detak jantungnya meronta, berteriak karena sesak, Kyungsoo memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, dan saat baru saja hendak berbalik ia harus menghentikan langkahnya saat menangkap mata Jongin menatap ke arah dirinya, ia menoleh dan matanya melotot lebar selama dadanya berdegup tak nyaman, pria itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan kepala miring ke samping ketika bibirnya masih menempel bersama bibir Baekhyun.

Mata tajam itu, seolah sedang memperolok dirinya, dan hal itu diperjelas dengan bibir yang tertarik ke arah satu sudut membentuk seringai kecil setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Mata Kyungsoo bersinar menyala, amarah dan cemburu yang begitu jelas ia rasakan tak bisa dibendung, hatinya pun tak memberikan kesempatan untuk mengelak lagi dengan alasan-alasan yang selalu ia buat dalam benaknya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun berlalu tanpa menyadari keberadaannya setelah menyematkan kecupan di pipi Jongin.

Suasana terasa semakin hening di tempat yang memang sudah sepi, Jongin yang berdiri di depan kamarnya menatap Kyungsoo yang mematung di koridor, namun kemudian ia menyeringai lebar setelah melihat wanita itu beranjak mendekat.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya saat di depan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam, Jongin mengikutinya dengan seringai masih terukir di bibirnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sempat untuk terganggu dengan suara pintu yang terkunci setelah Jongin menutupnya, karena pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu emosi yang ia rasakan. Setelah dalam waktu yang singkat keduanya terdiam, Kyungsoo yang sedang memunggungi Jongin kemudian berbalik dan menatap pria itu sebelum menarik kerah kemejanya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sofa. Begitu pria itu dalam posisi duduk, dengan kasar Kyungsoo menghentak duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin dengan mengangkangi dan mengapit paha pria itu, lalu suara tamparan terdengar setelahnya—hal yang mungkin tidak diduga oleh Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah bajunya sembari melayangkan tamparan di pipinya—_tetapi _tampak seringai lebar di bibir pria itu sebelum suara terkekeh geli akhirnya lepas... atau mungkin Jongin sudah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo,

"Kau bajingan." Maki Kyungsoo geram, tangannya masih erat mencengkeram kerah Jongin.

"Kau sangat seksi jika sedang marah." Jongin membalasnya dengan ringan, ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, menatap langsung pada buncahan amarah di dalam mata wanita itu.

"Apa kau menyetubuhi Baekhyun seperti yang kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar menuntut dan mengancam, tetapi Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati ketegangan atmosfer dan kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Dia calon tunanganku, tidak ada alasan untuk ragu melakukannya." Jawab Jongin, ia mengangkat tangannya meraih pipi Kyungsoo dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Bukankah calon adik iparmu sangat lincah dan cantik?"

Dalam kosa kata yang dramatis, apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini, hatinya terasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua kemudian hancur menjadi debu yang terbawa hembusan angin. Ia pun tak bisa mengendalikan air mata yang mengenang di kelopak matanya meskipun Kyungsoo menyadari dengan pasti bahwa Jongin bukanlah miliknya, ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya lagi ketika ia merasa telah dikhianati. Dan Kyungsoo tak pernah menduga jika ia akan merasa begitu tersiksa melihat dan membayangkan Jongin bersama dengan wanita selain dirinya.

"Brengsek." Gumam Kyungsoo lirih, air mata mengalir perlahan sebagai refleksi perasaannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitiku sesuka hatimu."

Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo melepaskan segalanya, beban, sakit, tanggung jawab, harga diri, ia membuang semua itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti intuisi ketika tangannya beralih mencengkeram rambut Jongin dan mencium bibir pria itu. Kyungsoo membiarkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam terlepas seperti uap, ia pun terkejut mengetahui bahwa perasaannya untuk mengklaim Jongin sebagai miliknya begitu besar. Ia melumat bibir Jongin dengan tekanan yang menuntut, melupakan bahwa bibir itu telah dikecup oleh wanita lain sebelumnya. Lidahnya berusaha mengusai, tetapi kemudian Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mengusainya saat pria itu menangkap lidahnya, menjilatnya di bagian bawah dan membelai di permukaan sebelum melumat bibirnya.

Lumatan dan hisapan dalam gerakan lidah dan bibir menjadi semakin cepat dan lebih panas selama Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu sehingga semakin menekan pada dadanya. Lenguhan mulai menjadi irama, kepala bergerak mengikuti posisi dimana tempat bibir menari dalam setiap kecapan. Meskipun intensitas lebih liar tetapi tak ada tanda bahwa Jongin ingin mendominasi, pria itu memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan lumatan-lumatan yang menyenangkan, menuntun atensi wanita itu untuk hanya berpusat pada dirinya. Cengkeraman jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo di rambut Jongin menjadi lemah dan longgar, ia memejamkan mata, untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa bibir Jongin terasa hangat dan memabukkan.

Ketika Kyungsoo merasa membutuhkan jeda sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan napas, ia menarik diri dari Jongin. Bibirnya lebih memerah dan semakin ranum, terbuka dengan napas yang mengikuti detak jantungnya yang bertalu.

Jongin menghela rambut Kyungsoo dan mengaitkannya di belakang telinga wanita itu. "Aku adalah Kim Jongin." ucapnya, bertujuan menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Aku adik iparmu."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau istri Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo terpaku. Matanya mengerjap bimbang, dan sedikit menyesali mengapa Jongin berusaha membawa kesadarannya pada kenyataan itu ketika saat ini ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semua fakta hidupnya. Melepaskan diri sebagai istri Park Chanyeol berarti kehilangan segalanya, apakah ia siap untuk berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli? Serta siap menghadapi segala konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ia berani mengambil semua resiko disamping Jongin tak memberikan sebuah kepastian apapun atas apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu terhadap dirinya. Apakah pria itu akan berada disampingnya untuk menyayanginya? Atau tetap memainkannya sebagai sebuah pion?

Kyungsoo sampai pada kenyataan bahwa berlari pada siapapun, ia tetap akan terluka. Tetapi setidaknya ia ingin memberi kesempatan pada hatinya, dan mengikuti naluri terdalam untuk memeluk Kim Jongin dengan erat.

"Aku tak peduli." Ucapnya lirih sebelum kembali mencium bibir Jongin.

**...**

Di dalam kamar yang begitu luas, desahan menjadi alunan merdu, aroma keringat menjadi memabukkan, di dalam kehangatan kulit tubuh yang saling bergesekan. _Vintage blous _hitam dan _skirt _merah berserakan di lantai bersama kemeja putih pria, sedangkan dua insan yang memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam kenikmatan kini saling mengecupi setiap bagian tubuh masing-masing.

Hanya tersisa celana yang melekat di tubuh Jongin, dan masih memangku Kyungsoo di pahanya selagi wanita itu meremas penisnya yang mencuat diantara perutnya, sementara jari-jarinya sendiri mengeksplorasi vagina wanita itu, refleks Kyungsoo akan menggigit bagian tubuh Jongin yang sedang ia kecup ketika pria itu dengan sengaja menekan _G-spotnya_ dengan ujung jari yang tenggelam di dalam vaginanya. Lenguhan terdengar bersama suara berkecipak dari cairan kental yang keluar dari dalam vagina Kyungsoo saat Jongin mendorong keluar-masuk kedua jarinya dengan intesitas cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia tak akan bertahan lama, tangannya di penis Jongin berhenti bergerak, bibirnya tak lagi menciumi dada pria itu, ia memejamkan mata dengan berpusat sepenuhnya pada jari-jari Jongin yang mengaduk vaginanya, dan ketika ia meraih orgasmenya, tubuhnya menegang dan tanpa sadar meremas penis Jongin dengan kuat hingga pria itu mengerang atas rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo merengek dengan suara parau ketika ia selesai dan menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu Jongin.

Pria itu tersenyum selagi menarik jari-jarinya yang basah dari dalam vagina Kyungsoo sembari mendengarkan deru napasnya. Wanita di pangkuannya sangat seksi dan mengagumkan, dan dia sudah menjadi miliknya, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa begitu senang dan tentu saja menang, karena ia telah berhasil menangkap wanita itu, _seluruhnya_. Ia telah memiliki Kyungsoo, atas kehendak wanita itu sendiri.

"Akan kukatakan sebuah rahasia kecil." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak menyetubuhi Baekhyun seperti yang kukatakan." Lanjutnya.

Sontak Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Dia datang ke kamar ini hanya untuk menyapaku." Jelas Jongin kemudian.

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut, lalu ia menyadari bahwa Jongin telah mempermainkan dirinya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin dan menggigitnya dengan keras sembari berkata, "Bajingan."

"Kau yang paling tahu hal itu." Balas Jongin terdengar membanggakan diri.

"Dan kau sengaja membalas ciumannya di depanku."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihatmu marah."

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, tetapi kemarahan itu segera teralih dengan paksa ketika Jongin menjilat salah satu puting payudaranya kemudian mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo mendesah dengan tubuh kembali tegang, ia memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, setelahnya ia merasakan gigi Jongin menggigit-gigit kecil setiap sisi putingnya sebelum menjilatnya lagi dan mengulumnya. Selagi Jongin berpindah ke payudaranya yang lain, Kyungsoo membelai ujung kepala penis Jongin dengan ibu jari selama jari-jari yang lain melingkari batangnya, cairan _precum _meleleh bersama gairah Jongin, penisnya keras dan gagah. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tak hilang konsentrasi ketika harus membagi pikirannya untuk memuaskan Jongin di samping ia tengah di puaskan. Ia menyadari bahwa Jongin telah menahan diri untuk tidak menyetubuhi dirinya seperti sebelumnya, karena itu Kyungsoo juga ingin membuat Jongin merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan payudaranya, Kyungsoo mengangkat pantatnya dari paha Jongin dan menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut, kemudian sembari memegangi penis Jongin, Kyungsoo merendahkan pantatnya hingga kepala penis Jongin mendorong di permukaan liang vaginanya. Tangan Jongin di pinggang Kyungsoo mencengkram erat seiring tubuh wanita itu semakin turun dengan perlahan, ia mendesis sembari memperhatikan bagaimana vagina Kyungsoo seolah menghisap setiap inci batang penisnya, dan ia menggeram bersama wanita itu saat merasakan seluruh penisnya berada di dalam himpitan hangat dinding vagina_nya_.

"Terasa sangat nikmat di dalam dirimu, Kyungsoo." Jongin berkata seraya menjilati leher Kyungsoo.

Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, mengetahui bahwa Jongin merasakannya dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo juga ingin mengatakan jika ia sangat menyukai setiap inci tekstur penis Jongin yang besar dan begitu keras di dalam dirinya, tetapi ia menyimpan itu untuk dirinya sendiri melihat Jongin pun mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya. Kyungsoo berpegangan pada kedua bahu Jongin ketika ia mulai mengangkat pantatnya dan kemudian kembali menghentak ke bawah bersama suara desahannya, semakin terbiasa Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Penis Jongin keluar masuk selama Kyungsoo terus menghujamkan dirinya, dengan sengaja memposisikan kepala penis Jongin agar menghamtam _G-spot_nya sendiri sehingga setiap kali bagian sensitif itu terasa ditampar, tubuhnya akan bergetar dengan gelenyar nikmat menjalar di setiap pori-pori.

Kyungsoo terus memantul dan berguncang di atas Jongin, vaginanya menyempit menarik penis pria itu saat ia mengangkat pantatnya, nafasnya tersenggal, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Jongin memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis terukir, mengagumi bagaimana wanita cantik itu benar-benar terlihat erotis dan sensual selagi memutar pinggul hingga penisnya terasa dipilin, dan memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menghentak pusat kenikmatannya dengan antusias, mengumpulkan setiap kenikmatan yang bisa didapatkan dari kejantanannya. Sensasi itu merangsang Jongin untuk _memakan_ dan menguasai Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri, ia melakukannya dengan merubah posisi, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia mengangkat pinggang Kyungsoo sehingga penisnya keluar dari vagina wanita itu, sedangkan di sisi lain Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongin berdiri dari sofa.

"_Menikmatimu _tentu saja." Jawab Jongin selagi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan memposisikan tubuh wanita itu dengan menungging di atas sofa.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya dan membuat posisi pantatnya terangkat lebih tinggi sehingga dengan refleks ia berpegangan pada punggung sofa, setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan kepala penis Jongin menggesek liang vaginanya dengan tekanan _seductive _sebelum menerobos dalam satu dorongan penuh.

"Oh...Jongin...!" Kyungsoo melenguh panjang, jari-jarinya meremas punggung sofa yang terbuat dari kulit.

Penis Jongin mengisi vaginanya lagi, memenuhinya dan menggelitiknya, membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tak sabar saat Jongin masih belum bergerak, tetapi apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo justru memancing Jongin untuk melihat wanita itu lebih depresi, ia dengan sengaja berdiam diri dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin liar bergerak dengan memutar pinggulnya sebelum bergerak maju mundur menghujamkan vaginanya pada penis Jongin.

"Jongin... nghh... aku membencimu." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika ia menangkap apa yang ada di dalam otak pria itu. "Kumohon... aku membutuhkanmu untuk bergerak." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang parau.

Jongin membelai kulit punggung Kyungsoo dengan ujung jarinya, hampir tak menyentuh sehingga bagi Kyungsoo terasa geli tetapi merangsang saraf gairahnya semakin menggebu.

"Aku menyukai tubuh lacurmu, vaginamu terasa hangat dan sempit—" Jongin menggeram saat tiba-tiba dinding vagina Kyungsoo berkedut dan menghisap penisnya. "Apa kau baru saja bereaksi pada kata-kataku?" tanya Jongin menggoda.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memjamkan mata, sedangkan wajahnya kini merah padam karena malu. Mendengar kalimat kotor mengenai tubuhnya bukanlah untuk pertama kali bagi Kyungsoo, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika Jongin yang mengucapkannya.

Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo terlihat menahan diri dengan terdiam, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, dada menempel pada punggung Kyungsoo selagi tangannya menyusup diantara dada wanita itu dan meraih payudaranya yang menggantung sebelum mencubit putingnya yang keras sehingga menghasilkan desahan merdu dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum sembari menjilat telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik...

"Telingamu memerah."

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menghentikan Jongin yang terus menggodanya tetapi pria itu menyambut bibirnya dengan ciuman posesif, dan Kyungsoo mendesah dalam lumatannya saat Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Rasa puas akhirnya Kyungsoo rasakan ketika Jongin mengisi kebutuhannya dari setiap titik sensitif tubuhnya, telinganya dijilat dengan variasi gigitan kecil di cuping, kedua puting payudaranya dicubit dengan mesra dan sesekali Jongin meremasnya selama penis pria itu menghujam jauh ke dalam vaginanya. Kyungsoo mendesah, meracau, dan memohon pada Jongin agar bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyerahkan diri ketika ambisinya dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh perasaannya pada Kim Jongin, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

"Nnh! Ahh... oh astaga...nggh!" Efek kejut akibat benturan kepala penis Jongin pada _G-spot_nya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dihujani kenikmatan yang besar.

Jongin bergerak sangat cepat, menghujam vagina Kyungsoo yang semakin menyempit setiap kali ia mengenai kenikmatan wanita itu. Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, satu tangan memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo selagi tangan yang lain beralih pada klitoris wanita itu dan memijatnya dengan jari tengah yang bergerak sama cepatnya dengan pinggulnya.

Jongin menunduk memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Dari posisi ini vaginamu terlihat lebih rakus menelanku, sayang." Ujarnya saat dinding vagina Kyungsoo menghisap penisnya dengan tekanan kuat ketika ia menarik penisnya sebelum mendorongnya kembali.

"Aku...mnh..."

Kyungsoo merasa tak bisa lebih lama menahan dirinya, tubuhnya bergetar dan panas sementara perutnya menegang. Semakin gencar Jongin merangsang klitorisnya dengan pijatan yang hampir bisa dikatakan mengaduk, semakin membengkak pula _G-spotnya_ sehingga kepala penis Jongin akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa dengan rasa nikmat. Kyungsoo akan kehilangan pertahanannya sementara ia ingin mencapai puncak orgasme bersama dengan Jongin, dan ia merasa lega saat merasakan gerakan Jongin semakin brutal tak beraturan dengan penis yang semakin padat mengeras. Desahan dan geraman bercampur menjadi satu, jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo memerah efek dari cengkraman kuatnya pada punggung sofa selagi jari-jari kakinya pun menggulung. Wajahnya terangkat ke udara dengan bibir terbuka menyenandungkan desahan erotis, kulit putih halus dipenuhi bintik-bintik bening mengalir dengan memberi kesan seksi.

Suara benturan pada pantat semakin nyaring, payudara Kyungsoo memantul dalam irama selama hujaman Jongin semakin cepat hingga akhirnya pria itu berhenti bersama hentakan keras dengan penisnya yang tenggelam menghantam ramih Kyungsoo dan menahannya disana, kemudian lenguhan panjang Kyungsoo dan geraman dalam Jongin menjadi lonceng isyarat ketika keduanya tiba dengan bersama. Wajah Jongin sedikit mendongak, memejamkan mata selagi tangannya mencengkram pinggang ramping Kyungsoo selama spermanya menyembur mengisi liang vagina_nya_, sementara tubuh Kyungsoo pun menggeliat menikmati orgasmenya, merasakan dan merekam setiap potongan kenikmatan dalam penyatuan cairannya dengan milik Jongin di dalam vaginanya. Basah, licin, hangat dan penuh, menciptakan gelenyar kepuasan dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Bersama rintihan lemah tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh ke atas sofa sehingga penis Jongin terlepas. Wajahnya merah padam, nafasnya tersenggal tak teratur, ia bahkan tak punya sisa tenaga untuk sekedar merasa terkejut ketika Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam gendongan sebelum ia merasakan punggungnya menyentuh kasur yang lembut. Kyungsoo sadari bahwa dengan berbaring membuat tubuhnya yang lelah merasa lebih nyaman, kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya, tak sedikitpun terganggu saat Jongin kini menindih tubuhnya, namun tak lama Kyungsoo harus memaksa diri untuk membuka mata saat merasakan lidah Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melumatnya penuh kasih. Kyungsoo tak mengetahui apakah kelembutan itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang atau hanya sekedar karena terbawa oleh momen yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia harus merubah sesuatu diantara mereka.

Bibir yang saling bertaut terpisah dengan sematan kecupan manis di akhir, dan Kyungsoo menahan Jongin saat pria itu hendak mencium lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih sembari mengantisipasi dan mencoba menemukan cemoohan atau hinaan dari raut wajah Jongin, tetapi ia hanya menemukan sebuah senyuman lembut yang terukir di bibir pria itu.

"Aku tahu." Sambut Jongin, kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

**..**

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di perut dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, sementara dengan handuk yang lain ia mengusak rambutnya yang basah selagi tetesan air dari tengkuk mengalir ke dada telanjangnya. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan wanita yang tertidur di sana, ia berhenti mengusak rambutnya dan membiarkan handuknya kini hanya menutupi kepala.

Untuk kedua kalinya wanita cantik itu tidur di atas ranjangnya, seperti mengisi kekosongan di dalam kamar yang terbiasa hening dan sepi. Nafasnya halus dan tenang, wajah eloknya tampak damai dengan senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Jika Ibunya adalah wanita pertama yang ia lihat seperti malaikat, maka Kyungsoo adalah wanita kedua yang di matanya terlihat seperti malaikat. Jongin tersenyum kecut menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengapa diantara sekian banyak wanita yang pernah ia temui, ia justru melihat wajah bak malaikat di dalam diri seorang pelacur? Ia akui bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah seperti takdir, ia tak meragukan takdir itu, Jongin hanya meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Kesalahanmu adalah karena kau wanita yang menarik perhatianku, jika ada yang harus dipersalahkan, maka itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo."

**..**

Jongin baru saja selesai berpakaian ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, belum ia membukanya, pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang yang membuat Jongin secara refleks mengeraskan rahangnya dengan mata tajam yang menyala.

"Wanita terhormat sepertimu sepertinya memang memiliki perilaku yang sangat memalukan, Ny. Park." Sindir Jongin pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan masuk.

Ny. Park berhenti di tengah ruangan, kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya. "Satu jam delapan belas menit satu detik yang lalu aku datang kemari bersama dengan suamiku tetapi kami memutuskan kembali setelah mendengar suara menjijikkan kalian!" Ia mendecih selama melirik Kyungsoo yang terlelap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian ia mendelik dengan mata nyala penuh kemarahan pada Jongin. "...dan kau ingin tahu betapa marahnya aku sekarang ini karena suamiku memintaku kembali dan menyampaikan pesannya secara langsung?" intonasi suaranya melengking tinggi meskipun suara yang terdengar tak begitu nyaring.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Katakan saja apa yang ingin disampaikan pria tua itu." Jongin duduk di atas sofa, menyilang kaki dan menatap Ny. Park dengan sorot mata menantang.

"Hebat sekali, kau bahkan tidak terlihat gugup bahkan saat aku mengatakan kami mendengar suara menjijikkan kalian." Ny. Park kembali mendecih dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Jongin mendengus, kemudian memperlihatkan seringai liciknya, gestur yang bermakna lebih menghina terhadap seseorang yang seharusnya dihormati sebagai _Ibu_. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat sebelumnya. Malam itu, kau juga berdiri di taman dan menyaksikan apa yang kami lakukan di lorong itu." alisnya terangkat, kepalanya sedikit miring menatap Ny. Park. "Apa kau merasa berduka untuk putra kesayanganmu?"

"Anak sialan!"

"Jangan sampai kau membangunkannya Ny. Park." Jongin segera menyela sembari melirik Kyungsoo saat wanita paruh baya itu berteriak, kemudian ia kembali menatap Ny. Park begitu memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tak terusik.

Ny. Park termangu dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jongin. "Kau mengkhawatirkan wanita murahan itu akan terganggu tidurnya? Oh Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini. Kau bahkan memperlakukan dia seperti milikmu."

"Kau akan mengerti setelah melihat putramu merengek di pangkuanmu karena wanita murahan itu lebih memilih uluran tanganku." Balas Jongin tajam penuh percaya diri.

Ny. Park melipat tangan di dada, intimidasi Jongin terlihat tak sedikitpun membuatnya terancam dengan sikapnya yang juga tampak santai. "Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan pelacur itu. Tetapi yang perlu kau ketahui, jika bocah sepertimu terus bermain-main, yang akan hancur adalah dia, dan mungkin saja hidupnya akan berakhir sama seperti Ibumu."

Rahang Jongin kembali mengeras, matanya berkilat tajam, jari-jari tangannya mengepal keras, ia harus sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri agar tak membidik kepala wanita paruh baya itu dengan timah panas yang berada di dalam laci meja di dekat ranjang. Mungkin kelemahan yang akan sulit untuk Jongin atasi adalah ketika _mereka _yang telah menghancurkan hidup Ibunya, membaca kembali kisah pilu itu dengan mulut mereka sendiri di depan matanya.

Melihat perubahan sikap Jongin, sudut bibir Ny. Park tertarik dengan senang. "Suamiku ingin berbicara tentang pernikahan denganmu. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan lebih senang walaupun tanpa bertunangan terlebih dahulu, tetapi jika kau menolaknya, aku tidak yakin apa kau akan bisa menghadapi _kekecewaan_ suamiku."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Kau sendiri yang masuk ke dalam semua ini, _'Nak._"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkanku, Ny. Park. Permainan di _luar _berada di dalam kendaliku, dan permainan di sini bagiku hanya seperti minum teh di sore hari."

Kini Ny. Park yang mengeraskan rahangnya dengan mata menyala, tangannya yang terlipat di dada ia hempaskan ke samping, kemudian tanpa sepatah kata sebagai bantahan maupun balasan, wanita itu keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah cepat. Jongin tersenyum kecut, melihat Ny. Park menghilang di balik pintu, setelahnya ia mendekat ke arah meja kerja di samping jendela dan meraih telpon sebelum menekan beberapa angka.

"Berapa persen saham yang telah kita ambil alih?" Jongin langsung bertanya ketika seseorang di dalam sambungan telpon mengangkat panggilannya.

_"__Lima puluh persen, sisanya adalah orang-orang yang setia pada Tn. Park. Dan seperti dugaanmu, Mr. Byun bukan hanya sekretaris biasa, dia juga salah satu pemilik saham."_

Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar penjelasan di telpon, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Kau masih memastikan semua tetap terahasia?"

_"__Apa boleh buat, sejak awal Tn. Park memang sudah curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres, tetapi tenang saja, indikasi bahwa kita mengambil alih sebagian perusahaan hanya menjadi rumor. Para pemilik saham yang sudah kita ambil alih juga memastikan kesetiannya pada kita. Tapi..."_

Kening Jongin semakin berkerut. "Katakan, Sehun."

_"__Bukankah mereka akan menundukkan kepala jika mereka tahu bahwa kau sudah menguasai sebagian perusahaan mereka? Bukankah ini tujuanmu, Jongin."_

"Aku baru saja melakukannya."

_"__Kau melakukannya?"_

Suara pria bernama Sehun di dalam sambungan telpon terdengar terkejut dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu gegabah, kita tidak akan bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata sebelum kita mendapatkan semua milik mereka."

_"__Serahkan semuanya padaku, kau tahu taringku lebih tajam dari taring singa."_

Jongin mendengar Sehun terkekeh sehingga ia juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Satu hal lagi, jangan lupa Park Chanyeol juga cerdik seperti Ayahnya."

_"__Ayahmu juga."_

Celetukan Sehun seketika merubah suasana hati Jongin dan membuat pria itu terdiam.

_"__Maaf." _Ujar Sehun kemudian.

Jongin menutup telpon setelah dalam waktu yang cukup lama ia berbicara serius dengan Sehun. Saat ini ia berdiri dengan pantat yang sedikit bersandar di tepi meja kerjanya, kaki disilang menahan tubuhnya, tangan terlipat di dada sedangkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang. Jongin mengerti bahwa fisik dan perasaan wanita itu begitu lelah setelah melepas semua tekanan dan beban, dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya merasa lega saat tak perlu lagi menekan perasaannya—meskipun Jongin sudah dapat membaca apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini tidak akan lebih mudah dari sebelumnya bagi Kyungsoo. Dia akan hancur seperti yang dikatakan Ny. Park, tetapi kini Jongin pun sudah tak tertarik untuk memiliki pemikiran tentang memotong benang merah yang mengikat takdirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

**.**

Mata yang memiliki cahaya yang begitu indah dan bersinar cerah, terbuka dengan perlahan, setelah sesaat melihat setiap sudut kamar dalam ekspresi bingung akhirnya ia berhenti pada pria yang berdiri di depan meja kerja dekat jendela, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, dengan posisi berbaring miring ia menatap pria yang juga menatap dirinya dengan lekat.

_Tidak masalah jika kau layu dan hancur menjadi debu, kenyataan bahwa kau mencintaiku akan membuatmu bersemi kembali._

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_[ 210515 | 0206 ]_

* * *

**...**

***Chap 4**

**Lovesoo****: **kekekeee di chapt 1 udah ngasih tahu sih kalo FF ini terinspirasi dari author _Sexy Rose. _Waktu sharing-sharing tentang FF sama dia, tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen buat FF dengan tittle Sexy Rose, waktu ngasih tahu ide ini dia menyemangati. Sexy Rose juga author yang sangat berperan besar untuk tulisan-tulisan ku :3 /penjelasannya jadi curhat ini/

**MaudiRein****: **Salam kenal juga... ;) Terimakasih...^^

**mongkalee****: **Tenang aja... saya tidak tertarik untuk membuat story Kaisoo sad ending ^^

**Desta Soo****: **Desta sayang... pertanyaanmu di chapt 4 udah terjawab kan :3 ^^

***Chapt 5**

**Pororo Kim****: **Anyeong juga~ selamat datang /kayak di restoran(?) ^^ xD/ Gak masalah... sama saya mah santai aja... ^^ Thank you~

**kysmpppprt : **Gak apa-apa~ santai sayang...^^

**RedSherr88 : **Makasih... :3 Iya, ini cerita dewasa kekeke tapi gak masalah seberapapun reviewnya ^^ Salam kenal juga,,,Fighting! Thank you~

**Fiana14 : **Makasih... pertanyaannya kejawab disini...^^ Thank you~

**ilovekaisoo : **^~^ Nanti tak usahain cerita Chanbaeknya juga _cantik _ya... :3

***Thanks to:**

**[** Sofia Magdalena **]****[** Tuyul gundul **] [** Lovesoo **] [** ohsiyeon94 **] [** Pororo Kim **] [** Medusa Kim Siska **] [** IndahOliedLee **] [** kim ryeosa wardhani **] [** DyOnly One **] [** Wu tyfan **] [** mongkalee **] [** overdyosoo **] [** AmeChan95 **] [ **ilovekaisoo **] [** Ms. Do12 **] [** kysmpppprt **] [** LC **] [** joonwu **] [** Kim gyuna **] [** 9394loves **]** **[** Fiana14 **] [** 12154kaisoo **] [** kaisoo **] [** ShinJiWoo920202 **] [ **miwaayuki **] [** RedSherr88 **]**

**...**

Jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengan kisah cinta Chanbaek ya... Maaf, maaf... saya _Kaisoo shipper_, dari darah sampek ke tulang-tulang T~T, jadi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan terlalu banyak tentang Chanbaek, saya juga bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan _side story,_ yang pernah baca FF saya yang _Irresistible Scent _mungkin akan mengerti gimana saya menulis dengan cast banyak. Saya tipe yang memang seperti itu *~*. Tapi saya akan coba rangkai plot yang manis juga untuk ChanBaek, cuma sekali lagi saya gak janji 100% ya... ^~^

Mungkin FF ini akan ending di Chapt 10, udah tinggal sebentar lagi...^^

FF yang biasa saya buat biasanya saya cek dan baca berulang-ulang dulu sebelum dishare, tapi untuk FF ini saya hanya mengeceknya 2X, jadi kalau ada semacam typo2 dan semacamnya silahkan kasih tahu saya^^ saran maupun kritik saya terima sebagai cemilan :D

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada semuanya, yang baru datang maupun sama yang sudah dari awal mengikuti FF ini. Terimakasih untuk semua bentuk supportnya, terimakasih banyak #bow^^

Ok, sampai jumpa 300515^^

Bye bye~

**Lien.**

**:::::**


	7. Fluttering Rose

_[ 260914 | 1516 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 7

_"__Fluttering Rose__"_

**_Music_**_: Beethoven, Fur Elise._

**By. Lien**

**:::::**

* * *

_Hi, miss Alice..._

_In your glass eye, what short of dream,_

_Have you been entranced?_

_Once again the heart has split in two, and is pouring out._

_The repaired memories are trapped in the space left behind._

_Are you seeing?_

_Still, you do not answer._

_—__Still Doll_

* * *

**:::::**

Mata yang memiliki cahaya yang begitu indah dan bersinar cerah terbuka dengan perlahan. Setelah sesaat melihat setiap sudut kamar dalam ekspresi bingung, ia pun menghentikan pandangannya pada pria yang berdiri di depan meja kerja dekat jendela, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan dengan posisi berbaring miring ia menatap pria yang juga menatap dirinya dengan lekat.

Setelah lama terpaku dalam kesunyian dengan mata saling menatap, Kyungsoo melihat mata tajam Jongin seolah berkecamuk, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya sembari melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, lalu ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Tatapan yang kemudian berubah tanpa ekspresi dari mata tajam itu tak mengusik Kyungsoo untuk terus melangkah semakin dekat, sebab ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jati diri Kim Jongin yang sesungguhnya, sikapnya yang dingin, raut wajahnya yang sering kali tanpa ekspresi, justru kini Kyungsoo rasakan sebagai persamaan dengan sifat dirinya sendiri, meskipun sesungguhnya Jongin tetap berada dalam aura kegelapannya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan melingkari pinggang Jongin sembari menyandarkan kepala di dada pria itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tak bergerak, kedua tangannya tetap berada di dalam saku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena sepertinya kau sedang menyimpan sesuatu di matamu."

Hening.

Jongin tak menanggapi lebih lanjut, keduanya kembali berdiam diri dengan posisi yang masih sama setelahnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan perlahan, mendengarkan detak jangtung Jongin yang menenangkan hanya untuk sesaat kemudian kembali membuka mata ketika ia sadari bahwa sudah waktunya ia terjaga untuk menatap pada kenyataan di hadapannya.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menjawab dengan gumaman, kemudian Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala untuk menatap matanya.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah memohon.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, bibirnya tertutup rapat dengan mata menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo dengan jarinya sembari sedikit mendorong ke atas hingga wajah wanita itu semakin terangkat. "Katakan yang sejujurnya Kyungsoo, mengapa kau ingin aku membawamu pergi dari sini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan Jongin meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan itu karena perasaanmu padaku, sebab bukan hanya itu alasannya."

Kyungsoo tercekat, jantungnya berdetak gugup, lalu ia menarik wajahnya hingga terlepas dari jari Jongin sebelum kemudian menghindari tatapan pria itu dengan menoleh ke arah samping. Bagaimanapun ia menyembunyikannya, ternyata Jongin tetap bisa melihatnya, karena itu ia tak berkata sepatah pun untuk memberi jawaban, tetapi setelahnya ia harus kembali pada mata Jongin saat dagunya kembali ditarik.

"Tatap aku dengan benar." Perintah Jongin.

Mata bulat itu berubah sendu, memohon pada Jongin untuk tak membaca lebih jauh, karena itu juga menyakiti dirinya. Tetapi hal itu percuma, Jongin terlihat benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan semua itu sebelum membuat Kyungsoo membawa seluruh perasaan yang sebenarnya ke permukaan.

"Itu bukan hanya karena kau mencintaiku, tetapi karena disaat kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat jari telunjuknya mengetuk dua kali di dada Kyungsoo. "...kau juga menyadari bahwa kau mencintai Chanyeol."

Jongin mengatakannya, dan entah mengapa dada Kyungsoo terasa sakit mendengar pria itu yang mengatakannya langsung. Mungkin itu benar, Kyungsoo tak bisa memastikannya, tetapi hidup bersama Chanyeol selama tiga tahun, dilimpahi kasih sayang dan perlindungan, pada akhirnya ia sadari bahwa ia membutuhkan Chanyeol, meskipun seandainya jika harus dibandingkan dengan perasaannya pada Jongin, maka apa yang dirasakannya untuk Chanyeol hanya ibarat setitik cayaha di dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo juga menyadari pasti, jika Chanyeol berubah, tak lain penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tak sanggup untuk bertemu dan menghadapi Chanyeol saat semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, karena seperti halnya Jongin, Chanyeol pun akan menemukan apa yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam hatinya.

"Kau takut perasaanmu akan goyah saat kau melihat Chanyeol." Sebuah penyataan yang Jongin ucapkan untuk melihat semuanya semakin jelas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Aku sudah bertekad untuk membuang semuanya, dan aku menyerah padamu karena aku mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau tak mengungkit semua itu dan membawaku pergi saja?!" intonasi Kyungsoo mengeras, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin dan membuat jarak dari pria itu.

"Aku mengikatmu bukan untuk membawamu lari dari rumah ini."

Untuk semacam tanggapan tajam yang diucapkan dengan begitu datar dan terlalu biasa menyebabkan munculnya genangan air mata dalam kelopak jernih seiring nyeri yang menghujam dada dengan tiba-tiba. _Pria ini, benar-benar menakutkan._

"Kau..." Kyungsoo tercekat saat suaranya tak mampu mengalirkan sebuah kata. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, air mata bergulir membasahi pipinya. "Kau tetap ingin menghancurkanku." Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat keringat dingin perlahan menyelimuti kulitnya. "Kau... tetap melihatku sebagai pionmu."

"Kupikir kau yang paling tahu diriku."

Tidak. Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi. Kenyataan itu seakan menghantam kepalanya yang memnyebabkan rasa nyeri luar biasa. Wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi, dingin dan hampa, memperlihatkan betapa kejamnya mata itu. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya, mungkinkah kelembutan Jongin yang dirasakan sebelumnya hanya ilusi hampa?

Kyungsoo tertawa, tawa yang mencemooh dirinya sendiri. "Aku bodoh sekali menaruh harapan padamu." Ia melangkah mundur semakin menjauh, "Saat kau tersenyum lembut, kukira ujung jariku sudah menyentuh hatimu. Kau benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanku, bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada perubahan dari raut wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, air mata menetes tanpa henti. Hati kecilnya masih meragukan jika yang ada di dalam otak pria itu, hanyalah tentang kebencian, tetapi raut wajah Jongin seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada harapan untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kembali pada Chanyeol setelah semua yang terjadi, karena itu aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dengan atau tanpamu." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dengan masih hanya menggunakan selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Jongin menundukkan kepala setelah mendengar suara pintu dibanting, menyusuri rambutnya dengan jari-jari sebelum meremasnya, kemudian ia menghela napas frustrasi, menyesali kenapa begitu sulit mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya. Ia sadari bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo seutuhnya, tetapi wanita itu ingin pergi bersamanya karena tak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, karena setitik perasaannya pada Chanyeol, hanya karena Chanyeol, bukan karena dirinya. Ada rasa sedikit kesal mendapati Kyungsoo tak menyanggah saat ia mengatakan hal itu, yang kemudian menyebabkan semua yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya seperti lampiasan emosi yang mengalir dengan halus lalu menggoreskan luka pada wanita itu. Kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu... haruskah ia menyebutnya sebagai refleksi dari rasa cemburu? Ia mendapati dirinya ingin mengeksploitasi.

Dengan tangan terkepal Jongin memukul meja. "Sialan!" Geramnya dengan kesal.

Ia menuju lemari, membukanya dan mengambil tali sandang terbuat dari kulit yang lengkap dengan sarung senjata api kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu kiri, lalu dengan langkah cepat ia kembali ke meja kerja, membuka sebuah laci berukuran besar lalu mengeluarkan kotak besi berwarna hitam dari sana sebelum ia membukanya dengan cekatan, beberapa jenis senjata api dan peluru berwarna emas berjejer di dalamnya. Jongin mengambil satu pistol berwarna perak dan mengisi selongsongnya dengan peluru, setelahnya ia meletakkan pistol itu ke dalam sarung senjata yang menempel pada tali sandang, kemudian ia kembali mengambil satu pistol berwarna hitam dan kembali mengisinya dengan peluru, lalu menggenggam senjata hitam itu dalam lingkaran jari-jarinya. Setelah semua yang ia butuhnya selesai, Jongin mengabil jas hitam dari lemari yang lain dan memakainya, menutupi senjata perak yang menggantung pada tali sandang.

Dengan tergesa Jongin berlari, melewati jalan setapak di taman yang dengan pasti ia yakini baru saja Kyungsoo lewati. Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan tentu saja ia menemukannya, ia melihat Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik pilar di pintu belakang dekat taman saat beberapa pelayan terlihat berlalu-lalang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran wanita cantik itu dengan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan hanya mengenakan selimut. Mungkin Kyungsoo tak pintar mengatasi hal-hal kecil, _Jongin pikir_. Beruntungnya hari sudah mulai gelap dan semakin gelap ketika gugusan awan hitam menutupi langit sehingga sepertinya belum ada yang menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di balik pilar.

Jongin menghampiri dengan langkah cepat, tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo ketika keterkejutan tampak di wajahnya, terutama saat wanita itu menyadari tangan kirinya menggenggap sebuah senjata api. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Jongin berlutut dengan satu kaki kemudian melingkari paha Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan lalu mengangkatnya ke udara selagi ia kembali berdiri, sehingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung ke depan dengan tidak stabil sebelum akhirnya dadanya terjatuh di bahu kanan Jongin.

"Diamlah." Perintah Jongin saat ia berjalan ke arah halaman depan rumah utama.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat karena terkejut dan kebingungan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?! Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan senjata itu?! oh Tuhan lepaskan aku Jongin!" Pertanyaan bertubi Kyungsoo lontarkan sembari meronta dengan panik.

Jongin tak merespon. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di taman bersama mobil-mobil yang lain saat melihat dua orang berpakaian serba hitam berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan tuan Kim?!" Seorang dari mereka berteriak dengan gugup ketika menyadari apa yang di genggam Jongin selagi melihat istri tuannya tampak seperti dalam bahaya. Seketika kedua pengawal itu juga mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik jas hitamnya sebelum mengarahkannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo tercekat, pikirannya kacau dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat situasi yang tiba-tiba menegangkan. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di dalam kesadarannya yang tipis, ia sedang terjebak dalam peristiwa apa?

"Jika kalian menyingkir aku tidak akan melukai kalian." Jongin berkata dengan santai, terlihat pada wajah datarnya dan tindakannya yang tak mengangkat pistolnya pada ke dua pengawal keluarga Park.

Kedua orang itu saling melirik, sebelum satu pria yang di sebelah kanan berkata; "Kami akan menyingkir jika anda melepaskan Nyonya muda Park."

Jongin terdiam, entah mengapa kini ia mudah jengkel. Lalu hanya dalam sekejap mata Jongin mengangkat pistolnya dan menekan pelatuk empat kali saat membidik paha dan kaki ke dua pengawal itu, begitu cepat sehingga membuat ke dua orang itu tak sempat bereaksi dan menemukan tubuhnya sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Kyungsoo menjerit bersama suara dentuman, matanya refleks terpejam erat dengan jari-jari meremas punggung Jongin dan dari jauh terlihat beberapa pengawal pribadi keluarga Park menuju ke arah sumber keributan. Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo di samping pintu mobil, tubuhnya yang lemas hampir saja terjatuh namun Jongin segera menahan lengannya. Dan saat menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo menyaksikan seorang pengawal yang sudah terkapar, mengangkat senjatanya ke arah Jongin sebelum kemudian ia melihat pria itu menerima timah panas di dadanya dan kembali terkapar kaku.

"Angkat senjatamu dan aku akan menembak kepalamu." Ancam Jongin saat melihat pria yang lain hendak mengangkat pistolnya sebelum mengurungkannya ketika mendengar kalimat perjanjian kematian itu.

Jongin melihat beberapa pengawal yang berlari ke arahnya meneriaki dengan ancaman, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menemukan wajah wanita itu sangat pucat dengan mata membelalak dan bibir terbuka.

"Kau membunuhnya." Gumam Kyungsoo dalam bisikan dengan mata terpaku pada mayat pria yang baru saja Jongin bunuh.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jongin membuka pintu mobil di samping kursi kemudi dan mendorong Kyungsoo dengan paksa, setelah memastikan wanita itu duduk dengan posisi yang benar ia berlari ke arah pintu kemudi. Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, sebuah peluruh yang dilepaskan oleh para pengawal keluarga Park, menghantam bagian belakang mobil. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam dan dengan cekatan menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seakan tersadar dari koma, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya tersenggal seolah ia telah berlari puluhan kilometer sebelumnya, lalu ia terkesiap saat mendengar suara kaca pecah, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa pengawal sedang berlari mengejar sembari melayangkan tembakan bertubi-tubi, kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menoleh pada Jongin.

"Ap... apa yang kau lakukan?! turunkan aku Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo menghardik dengan sisa tenaganya yang telah terkuras.

"Sesaat lalu kau memintaku membawamu pergi, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk melakukannya?" Jongin berkata dengan datar, yang terlalu biasa untuk ukuran situasi menegangkan.

Kyungsoo termangu dengan bibir terbuka, otaknya seketika tak dapat memproduksi kosa kata. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mengapa Jongin menciptakan kekacaun itu, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, dengan pikiran yang masih kosong Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin yang keluar dari mobil lalu menembak gembok yang mengunci pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi di ujung halaman rumah yang begitu luas. Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin saat pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil setelah berhasil menghancurkan kunci pagar besi dan kembali menjalankan mobil.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang tengah terpaku menatap dirinya. "Kau terkejut?" tanyanya datar. "Kau sedang menyaksikan _diriku_, Kyungsoo." bisik Jongin lirih.

Kalimat penuh makna yang berarti inilah Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya, kegelapan hatinya, pria mengerikan, atau mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyebutnya pria _gila_, memberi kesan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memasuki dunia yang baru. Ia seperti melihat sosok Jongin kecil yang menyodorkan pisau pada Ibunya, dan sekarang ia seolah dihadapkan pada Jongin dewasa yang menyodorkan kematian pada dirinya. Mengapa semua berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Hari telah gelap, langit meneteskan gerimis yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujan deras. Jalan kota begitu ramai, beberapa mobil menambahkan kecepatan untuk terlepas dari hujan dan beberapa pejalan kaki berlindung di tempat teduh. Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan, terdiam setelah lelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, dan sepertinya Jongin pun tak berniat untuk memecah keheningan di dalam mobil, Kyungsoo tak peduli, ia bahkan tak peduli kemana Jongin akan membawanya. Selimut yang melilit dengan batas di dada, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan dinginnya udara yang menembus dari kaca belakang mobil yang telah pecah, namun ia tak bisa mengatakan jika hal itu hanya disebabkan karena cuaca maupun udara di luar, namun juga karena rasa takut terhadap pria di sampingnya. Kyungsoo melirik dari sudut matanya ketika Jongin menyalakan penghangat mobil kemudian melirik pergerakan Jongin yang melepaskan kemudi mobil untuk sesaat ketika membuka jas yang digunakannya, dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening selama Jongin kemudian meletakkan jas itu di pangkuannya, lalu ia menoleh pada pria itu.

"Kenapa kau membunuh_nya?_ Kenapa kau membawaku dengan cara seperti ini?" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun bernada menuntut.

"Lalu kau berharap aku akan membawamu pergi dengan cara diam-diam? Mengendap-endap di balik semak dan menunggu para pengawal itu tertidur lalu kita keluar dari rumah itu?" Jongin mendecih, tatapannya tetap lurus ke arah jalan. "Tidak kah kau melihat ini adalah cara yang sempurna untuk bermain dengan mereka? walaupun sebenarnya rencanaku tidak seperti ini."

Jadi karena rencananya bukan seperti ini, awalnya Jongin menolak permintaan untuk membawanya pergi? Menggelikan, Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, Jongin benar-benar membuat dirinya terdengar seperti boneka. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela dan kembali terdiam sembari menatap tetesan hujan menimpa kaca jendela mobil.

"Apa kau berharap bisa menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa masalah? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara yang manis pada Chanyeol?" Tutur Jongin dengan aksen yang terdengar jengkel.

Kyungsoo benci ketika Jongin membaca sesuatu yang ingin ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha agar tak terpancing hanya untuk membuat pembenaran secara tak langsung, karenanya ia membatasi diri agar tak menoleh, menatap Jongin maupun menanggapinya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Tegas Jongin melanjutkan.

"Kau sangat sulit untuk dipahami, aku seolah tak mengenalmu." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata termenung dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh.

"Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada dalam. Kemudian ia menoleh di saat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo pun menoleh pada dirinya, sembari menatap mata Kyungsoo ia berkata, "Harus kau ketahui, bahwa apa yang kulakukan saat ini bukan untuk dirimu, tetapi untuk kepentingan diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo melempar tatapannya lurus ke depan selagi menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela mobil. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya." Ujarnya lirih.

Ia memejamkan mata, keterkejutan karena peristiwa yang menakutkan sebelumnya belum membuat detak jantungnya normal seperti biasa. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara dentuman senjata atau bahkan melihat seseorang terbunuh di depan matanya, tentu saja ia tak akan bisa langsung bersikap seperti biasa. Seperti kata mereka, _semakin jauh kau turun ke dalam lubang kelinci maka kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya, _itulah yang terjadi ketika ia menyerahkan diri dan mengikuti jejak Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat lelah, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol, dan entah bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir. Ia larut dalam pikirannya dan tanpa sadar terlelap dalam kelelahan.

Jari-jari menggenggam erat pada kemudi, lagi-lagi menyesali ketika ia mengingkari kata hatinya. Sesungguhnya apa yang ia lakukan hanya ingin melindungi wanita itu.

**...**

Ia membuka mata, melihat sekeliling dengan kerut di kening, tempat di mana ia berdiri saat ini tak terasa asing lagi. Kabut tebal menyelimuti dalam kegelapan, suara burung gagak yang beterbangan di hadapannya terdengar memekakkan telinga, seakan sedang mengarahkan jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati pada perjalanan terakhir menuju tanah kematian. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir bergemuruh nyaring bersama rintik hujan yang jatuh bak tangga nada, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Gaun putih yang digunakannya perlahan mulai basah, udara dingin meresapi pori-porinya, dan seiring kabut tebal yang terhapus oleh tetesan hujan, di atas kelembapan tanah, ia melihat dua orang pria berpakaian serba gelap, berdiri berhadapan sembari mengarahkan pistol pada kepala lawan masing-masing, kali ini ia melihat dengan jelas, kedua pria itu adalah Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Mata melebar bulat, kepanikan melandanya, dan bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, ketika ia bermaksud untuk memanggil keduanya, entah siapa yang memulai, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring dari salah satu di antara ke dua pistol mereka.

Kyungsoo terlonjak dengan napas tersenggal, matanya berwarna merah mengerjap dengan cepat, lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik dan menemukan Kim Jongin yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. Ia meremas dadanya untuk menenangkan diri dan mendapatkan tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jas hitam milik Jongin yang sesaat lalu ia abaikan. Pria itu melakukannya? Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk lagi." Jongin berkata tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tetapi tatapannya tetap terpaku pada Jongin. Hujan hanya tinggal gerimis, malam semakin larut, dan melihat jam di mobil, Kyungsoo menduga bahwa ia telah tertidur cukup lama karena jarum waktu menunjuk pada angka sebelas. Meskipun penasaran kemana tujuan akhir mereka sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tetap enggan untuk bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ucap Jongin kemudian, seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Kyungsoo.

Mengingat ia tidak tahu kemana Jongin membawanya, Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke luar jendela, dan bola mata hitam pekat itu bersinar cerah, ia melihat hamparan taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga mawar dengan warna yang berbeda selama mobil melintas di tengah-tengah taman bunga mawar yang juga berada disisi yang berlawanan. Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, perasaannya seketika menjadi damai, sedangkan ekspresinya terpaku dengan takjub. Taman itu lebih luas dari pada miliknya di rumah keluarga Park.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, tak menyangka jika begitu mudah untuk membuat perasaan Kyungsoo senang. "Taman itu milik temanku, dan kita sedang menuju ke rumahnya." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap ke depan, ia melihat sebuah rumah putih di ujung taman dengan arsitektur Eropa. Kyungsoo berspekulasi tentang orang seperti apa teman-teman dari seorang pria mengerikan bernama Kim Jongin, dan berbagai macam bayangan kriteria _seorang_ _teman _yang eksentrik muncul dalam benaknya, yang ia pikir sesuai dengan pribadi Jongin. Hal itu membuat Kyungsooo semakin khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya di dalam kehidupan Jongin yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah, penerangan yang reduh di teras membuat suasana klasik rumah itu semakin terasa. Saat Jongin keluar dari mobil, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dan berjalan di belakangnya sembari menggenakan jas hitam pria itu untuk menutupi bahunya yang terbuka. Ketika Jongin menekan bel rumah, Kyungsoo berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh darinya, dan saat pria itu menyadarinya, ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Banyak hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiran Kyungsoo, dan sekarang muncul pertanyaan lain mengapa Jongin membawa dirinya ke rumah sahabatnya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin selagi tangannya masih di genggam oleh_nya_, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tenang meskipun pikirannya terus berkecamuk.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria berkulit pucat berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Apa ini inspeksi mendadak?" Tanyanya dengan nada bergurau.

"Aku akan menggunakan dua kamar untuk beberapa hari." Ujar Jongin datar tanpa basa-basi dan tak terpancing dengan gurauan itu.

Kening pria pucat itu bertaut bingung mendengar kalimat Jongin yang menurutnya tidak biasa. "Kurasa rumahku belum menjadi sebuah hotel."

"Sehun, aku tidak dalam suasana ingin bergurau."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke samping sehingga dia yang semula tersembunyi di balik tubuh Jongin kini muncul di hadapan Sehun dan membuat pria pucat itu terkejut untuk kesekian kali, ia melihat penampilan Kyungsoo dari bawah ke atas dan tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kebingungan dengan penampilan serta apa yang dikenakan wanita itu. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo termangu, bayangan tentang sahabat eksentrik kini di patahkan oleh pribadi Sehun yang terlihat bersahabat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuntut Sehun.

"Akan kukatakan setelah kau membawa kami masuk."

"Oh, tentu, tapi... hai Kyungsoo, namaku Oh Sehun, sahabat Jongin." Sehun tampak bingung pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian menyapa Kyungsoo tanpa canggung.

Ekspresi Kyungsoo menunjukkan bahwa kini ialah yang terkejut. "Ha-hai Sehun... kau, kau tahu namaku?"

"Jongin tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kami." Ucapnya sembari melirik Jongin yang masih dalam ekspresi datar. "Masuklah, Luhan akan senang melihatmu."

Sehun memberi jalan dan Jongin yang melangkah pertama kali sembari menyeret tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya, kemudian Sehun mengiringi.

"Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia mendengar nama yang tak ia kenali namun sebaliknya Sehun berkata seakan seseorang yang bernama Luhan memang menantikan dirinya.

"Istriku." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah dihiasi senyum lembut.

Wanita yang membuat hamparan taman mawar yang begitu cantik di luar sana—Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang sebelumnya diberitahukan Jongin.

"Siapa yang datang, Sehun?" Suara seruan terdengar dari atas lantai dua.

"Kemarilah, sayang." Jawab Sehun selagi mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk saat mereka berada di ruang tamu.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo ketika ia duduk di atas sofa. "Apa dia sedang membaca cerita dongeng?" Tanya-nya kemudian.

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau tahu dia tidak akan melewatkan satu malampun." Jawabnya, lalu ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Jongin. "Istriku menyukai cerita dongeng, dan dia membacanya setiap malam." Terang Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan di saat bersamaan terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal panjang dan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna emas berdiri di atas anak tangga terakhir dengan termangu sembari menatap satu persatu ketiga orang di ruang tamu sebelum ia berhenti pada Kyungsoo, dan saat tersadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, raut wajahnya berubah cerah. Istri Sehun, Luhan, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah dia Kyungsoo? Akhirnya kau membawanya kemari, Jongin?" Tanya Luhan antusias sembari duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kukatakan dia akan senang melihatmu." Ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, hatinya menghangat melihat wajah ceria Luhan dan sikapnya yang lincah dengan kepribadian yang bersahabat, ia tak pernah merasakan _diterima _sebelumnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu tulus pada seseorang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan." ucap Kyungsoo lembut, meskipun ia masih heran mengapa Luhan begitu menyambutnya ketika ia bahkan tak mengenalnya.

"Dia menyukaimu karena kau juga sangat menyukai bunga mawar, seperti dirinya." Sela Jongin.

"Dan dia menyukaimu karena kau wanita yang kuat seperti dirinya." Sehun menimpali sembari menatap Luhan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu dari seseorang yang telah terpesona padamu." Sahut Luhan dengan mata melirik Jongin.

Dari sudut matanya Kyungsoo juga melirik pada Jongin, ia sulit percaya dengan kata _terpesona_ itu, tetapi mengetahui bahwa Jongin bercerita tentang dirinya, membuat ia merasa istimewa, walaupun besar kemungkinan pria itu menyebut dirinya di saat ia menguraikan rencananya, sebab Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat yang mengetahui _segalanya_ mengenai Kim Jongin.

"Mawarmu benar-benar cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau juga akan menyukainya." Sambut Luhan senang. "Biarkan aku memelukmu, Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya sembari membawa dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

Ia memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Luhan, seperti senyumannya, pelukannya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, seolah wanita cantik itu memiliki kasih sayang dan kebaikan yang besar di dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo bersyukur, bahwa ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan wanita seperti Luhan sementara dalam kehidupannya ia hanya tahu bahwa semua wanita itu sama seperti dirinya.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Kyungsoo, dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan dia padamu," Jongin berkata pada Luhan selagi ia berdiri, "Aku akan menggunakan kamar yang biasa." Lanjutnya sembari berlalu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, keningnya bertaut. "Dasar! Jangan perlakukan dia seperti seorang sandera. Perbaiki sifatmu Jongin!" Makinya dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kepergian Jongin yang menghilang di balik koridor dari ruang tamu, lalu pandangannya teralih saat melihat Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Ujar Sehun yang kemudian mengikuti kemana Jongin pergi.

"Lupakan para pria, saatnya mengganti gaya anehmu ini, Kyungsoo." Luhan berkata sembari mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo, dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian wanita berambut merah itu dengan bergurau.

Kyungsoo tertawa lemah, lalu mengikuti langkah Luhan.

**...**

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin saat pria itu sedang melepaskan tali sandang senjatanya di samping ranjang, ia berdiri tak jauh di mana Jongin berdiri. "Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu." Ucapnya langsung.

"Dari mana aku harus memulainya?" Jongin duduk di atas ranjang sembari meletakkan senjata api genggamnya di sampingnya kemudian melepaskan salah satu sepatu.

"Mulailah dari penampilan Kyungsoo yang tidak karuan."

"Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya."

Kerutan bingung muncul di kening Sehun. "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang kasar padanya? Kau memukulnya?!" tanpa sadar Sehun menaikkan suaranya lebih tinggi.

Gerakan Jongin terhenti ketika hendak melepaskan sepatunya yang lain, ia tercengang. "Satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuhnya adalah selimut, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Bibir Sehun membentuk bulatan kecil saat seketika menangkap arti kalimat Jongin, kemudian ia berdeham merasa tak nyaman. "Lupakan bagian itu kalau begitu. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi setelahnya." Pinta Sehun kemudian.

Jongin kembali bergerak melepas sepatunya dan menjatuhkannya di atas lantai. "Aku membuat keributan di rumah itu dan membuat kesan bahwa aku sedang menculik Kyungsoo."

Untuk sesaat Sehun terdiam dan termangu selama mengurai apa yang dimaksud Jongin, lalu perlahan ia memperlihatkan ekspresi takjub sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Oh, Tuhan. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Katakan saja jika kau sangat mencintainya, Jongin."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sehun." Sergah Jongin cepat.

"Ayolah, kau kira kita sudah berteman berapa lama sehingga kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu." Sehun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Jongin. "Kau mencintainya, dan kau melakukan kekacauan itu hanya untuk menjaga nama baik Kyungsoo, menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai seorang penjahat sehingga semua orang akan berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo pergi denganmu bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri, tetapi karena kau menculiknya. Jika itu bukan untuk Kyungsoo, katakan sejak kapan kau merubah rencanamu. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang tentang Kyungsoo."

Jongin terdiam. Ia akui Sehun membaca semuanya dengan sangat baik, dan ia sangat memahami bahwa semua yang terencana kini menjadi kacau, karena _demi Kyungsoo—_Sehun menyebutnya seperti itu. Jongin berdiri sembari melepaskan kancing teratas kemejanya selagi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di pojok kanan ruangan.

"Apa itu berarti anak laki-laki itu akhirnya terselamatkan dari kegelapan dalam dirinya, Jongin?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti, ia berdiri dengan diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku melihat seberkas cahaya yang muncul dari dasar kegelapan yang pekat, apakah aku salah?" Sehun kembali berkata, mencecar Jongin yang ia pikir sangat keras kepala.

"Sepertinya kau mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat dari dalam cerita dongeng yang selalu Luhan bacakan." Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, tak ada rencana yang berubah, aku tetap akan menghancurkan mereka seperti mereka menghancurkan Ibuku." Ucapnya dingin dengan kesungguhan yang Sehun bisa artikan bahwa hal itu akan benar-benar dilakukan.

Sehun menghela napas, menatap Jongin yang kembali melangkah dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kyungsoo yang malang." Gumamnya.

**:::::**

Dalam hidupnya, kini ia tak hanya mengenal dunia _pelacur, _dunia Park, dan dunia Kim Jongin, tetapi sekarang ia juga mengenal dunia Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo akan menggambarkan hubungan sepasang suami istri itu dalam kalimat _Kasih sayang dalam harmoni_, karena bahasa tubuh, tatapan mata dan ucapan, apapun yang mereka lakukan terlihat berjalan selaras dan memancarkan cinta yang dalam. Selama tiga hari _berada_ di dalam kehidupan mereka, Kyungsoo seperti melihat dunia yang mengagumkan, ia berdoa semoga Tuhan juga akan menganugerahkan kehidupan bahagia seperti Sehun dan Luhan, dan menjadikan Jongin sebagai bagian dari kebahagiaan itu. Meskipun hanya setitik kemungkinan, tetapi ia akan mempercayakan harapan barunya itu pada Jongin.

Ketika Jongin dan Sehun pergi untuk urusan yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui, Luhan akan selalu menceritakan semua tentang Jongin layaknya sedang mempromosikan sahabatnya pada wanita yang ingin dia jodohkan, tetapi tak menghilangkan sedikitpun bagian masa lalu kelam Jongin, Luhan tak menyembunyikan apapun, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai sifat Luhan yang jujur dan berterus terang. Kyungsoo juga menemukan kenyataan bahwa Luhan berasal dari biara yang sama dengan Jongin, dan mereka bersama sebagai saudara sejak kecil, Luhan berkata bahwa dia sangat menyesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin tenggelam dalam kegelapan ketika menemukan Ibunya, namun dia sangat senang saat kemudian melihat Jongin sedikit demi sedikit berubah sejak masuk ke dalam keluarga Park dan mulai bercerita tentang seorang wanita bertato mawar. Walaupun sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tak mengerti perubahan seperti apa yang terjadi pada pria itu selagi ia hanya melihat tujuan balas dendamnya pada keluarga Park di dalam mata tajamnya yang dingin.

Mengingat keinginan untuk menghancurkan keluarga Park, Luhan juga memberitahu bahwa itu sudah menjadi tujuan hidup Jongin, tujuan yang dijadikan satu-satunya alasan untuk bernapas di dunia. Sedikit demi sedikit dengan semua kepahitan yang dilalui, selangkah demi selangkah menanjakkan kaki di atas tangga yang akan membawanya pada posisi dimana ia menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan dan menggenggam klasifikasi untuk berdiri di atas kepala keluarga Park. Kyungsoo pun menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada satu alasan pun yang akan membuat Jongin melupakan tujuan itu, tidak bahkan dirinya yang hanya bernila sebagai sebuah pion bagi pria itu, tetapi Kyungsoo juga tak berniat melepaskan harapan untuk mendapatkan keinginan yang telah ia minta pada Tuhan.

"Rumah ini adalah hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan Jongin, karena itu dia bersikap seenaknya di sini, tetapi jika dia tidak menginap satu hari saja dalam satu minggu, kami akan merasa kehilangan adik kami."

Ujar Luhan sembari terkekeh saat ia sedang mengupas buah apel di dapur bersama Kyungsoo di sore hari selagi Jongin dan Sehun berada di ruang tengah dan sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Dia pasti memikirkan keselamatanmu, karena itu dia membawamu kemari." Luhan melanjutkan selagi meletakkan apel yang selesai ia kupas ke atas piring, lalu mengambil apel lainnya untuk kemudian ia kupas. "Walaupun tidak bisa menunjukkannya dalam kata-kata maupun perbuatan yang tampak sangat jelas, tapi coba lihatlah ke dalam dirinya, kau akan tahu bahwa dia selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melindungimu. Saat ini, Jongin sedang bertarung dengan ambisinya sendiri untuk tak _menggunakanmu_, setelah sebelumnya memasukkanmu dalam daftar rencananya sebagai jalan untuk mengacau di dalam rumah _itu._"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ini hari ketiga Luhan terlihat berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, meskipun sebenarnya itu sudah tidak perlu.

"Aku berharap aku akan bahagia seperti kau dan Sehun, tertawa, bercanda, dan saling melengkapi. Aku tidak pernah bertemu pasangan seperti kalian." Kyungsoo mengambil apel yang selesai Luhan kupas kemudian mulai memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba hening membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menoleh pada Luhan yang detik kemudian juga menoleh dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada kebahagian yang di dapatkan tanpa perjuangan, sayang. Dan kami juga mendapatkannya dengan melalui masa-masa sulit." Ucap Luhan, ia menampakkan mimik sedang berpikir jauh. "Setelah satu tahun menikah, kami mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa mempunyai anak, saat itulah semua masalah dimulai. Aku hanya seorang gadis dari biara, menjadi menantu dari sebuah keluarga yang bisa dikatakan tidak jauh beda dari keluarga suamimu. Mulanya aku adalah menantu kesayangan mereka, tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan dari keluarga mereka, semua berubah menjadi seperti neraka, mereka meminta Sehun menceraikan aku dan menikahi gadis dari keluarga bangsawan. Tetapi karena kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, kami memperjuangkan cinta kami dengan melalui semua hal yang menyakitkan. Sehun kemudian meninggalkan keluarganya demi aku dan membangun kehidupan kami yang baru."

Kyungsoo terpaku, ia menangkap pesan dalam yang di sampaikan Luhan.

"Semua melalui proses untuk sampai pada titik dimana kita bisa tersenyum pada masa lalu dan masa depan. Kau dan Jongin sekarang sedang menjalani proses itu, dan semua tergantung seberapa kuat hati kalian terhubung." Luhan kembali mengupas apel yang sempat ia hentikan. "Ah, mengingat hal itu sebenarnya aku membenci satu hal tentangmu."

Ungkapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, raut wajahnya memberitahu Luhan jika ia ingin mengetahui apa hal yang dibencinya.

Garis tipis terukir di bibir Luhan, ia mengetahui bahwa perasaan Kyungsoo kini berubah tegang. "Kau bisa memiliki seorang anak, atau bahkan banyak, tapi keputusanmu dengan menerima syarat konyol seperti yang diajukan keluarga Park, itu menjadi penghinaan pada wanita-wanita sepertiku."

Kyungsoo termangu sesaat sebelum akhirnya bernapas lega dan tertawa. "Oh, aku memang konyol."

"Dan bodoh." Luhan menimpali sembari ikut tertawa.

"Kurasa aku setuju."

"Katakan, bagaimana mereka membuatmu tidak hamil."

"Hanya meminum beberapa obat dengan diawasi dokter tepat di depan matamu."

"Ugh, aku benci dokter, mereka berkata aku tidak bisa hamil."

"Aku juga membenci mereka."

**.**

Suara tawa lepas yang terdengar dari dapur menarik perhatiannya. Dengan diam ia berdiri di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan dua orang wanita yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil tertawa. Ia memaku tatapannya pada sosok wanita bertato, mengamati bagaimana mata bulat itu menjadi bulan sabit ketika bibir ranumnya menjadi lingkaran matahari, begitu indah dan cantik. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi itu, dan ia yakin jika wanita itu juga tertawa untuk pertama kalinya. Ia ingin wanita bertato tetap seperti itu walaupun bukan dirinya yang membuat dia tertawa, karena ia akan berdosa jika menghancurkannya.

**...**

Dalam helaan napas ketiga dengan jeda enam detik, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit pusing karena gugup. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri setelah Sehun memberitahu bahwa Jongin mencarinya selagi ia berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Luhan, dan sekarang pria itu sedang menunggu di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana ia harus mengendalikan degup jantungnya saat tiba-tiba Jongin mendatanginya setelah dua hari sebelumnya seolah mengabaikan dirinya, selain itu Jongin selalu pergi bersama Sehun, dan sekalipun sempat bertatap muka, dia tak pernah bicara padanya.

Tetapi bukan saatnya ia bersikap seperti gadis belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta, karena jika ia ingin mencapai apa yang dikatakan Luhan, ia harus melaluinya terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan perlahan lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Jongin duduk di sofa dengan tangan kanan memegang pena dan tangan kiri memegang satu dari tumpukan dokumen di atas meja, Jongin membawa pekerjaannya ke dalam kamarnya? Itu terlihat seperti dia sedang pindah kamar. Kyungsoo terpaku ketika kemudian Jongin menoleh, meletakkan pena dan dokumen di atas meja sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tangannya terulur saat dia berhenti di depan Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu termangu sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan ke dalam genggaman Jongin yang menunggu. Pria itu menariknya dengan perlahan lalu meletakkan tangan kecil dengan jari-jari lentik itu di bahu kokohnya sebelum melingkari pinggangnya. Kyungsoo terlihat canggung atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin, tetapi perasaan itu segera menghilang setelah bibir Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Apakah Jongin merindukan dirinya seperti ia merindukannya? Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihat ke dalam diri Jongin seperti yang Luhan sarankan, tetapi sebaliknya ia akan menunjukkan hatinya agar pria itu semakin menangkap perasaannya yang semakin dalam untuknya. Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo bergerak dari bahu Jongin, melingkari lehernya dan menguncinya dengan tangan yang lain, kemudian ia memiringkan kepala dan membalas lumatan Jongin.

Saat pria itu menarik pinggangnya, Kyungsoo seperti dituntun pada apa yang dirasakan Jongin, bagaimana tubuh pria itu bereaksi pada dirinya, dia memberitahukannya dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ereksi Jongin di perutnya. Dia menginginkannya seperti ia pun membutuhkannya, dan ketika itu terjadi tak ada batasan sekacil apapun diantara mereka untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya di leher Jongin saat tubuhnya diangkat ke dalam lengannya dan membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Tautan bibir semakin erat, mengecapi setiap kenikmatan, membawa diri mereka semakin tenggelam dalam rasa panas. Lenguhan terlepas dari bibir Kyungsoo selagi lidah Jongin membelai setiap titik saraf sensitif di dalam mulutnya, melilit lidahnya sebelum menghisapnya dengan lembut dan menggelitik lidahnya sebelum pria itu kembali melumat bibirnya. Napas semakin memburu seiring dengan bibir mereka yang menari dengan liar, tangan bergerak cekatan saat melepaskan _blous _dan kemeja, menanggalkan setiap helaian kain yang menghalangi hausnya sentuhan kulit keduanya.

Tak ada yang Kyungsoo tahan, ia sudah melepaskan orgasmenya untuk ke dua kali ketika Jongin masih kokoh dan perkasa, pria itu seolah sengaja melakukan semua itu untukknya, memberi kenikmatan dan kepuasan dari rasa dahaga setelah dua hari memperlakukan dirinya seperti orang asing. Penisnya yang masih keras di dalam vagina Kyungsoo, menghentak keras dalam setiap dorongan, memastikan bahwa dia mengenai titik sensitif yang membuat Kyungsoo dengan mudah meneteskan air mata karena kenikmatan, sedangkan di saat bersamaan bibirnya menghisap puting merah pekat yang menegang kaku, menjilatnya dengan lidah sebelum mengulumnya dengan gigitan kecil yang terasa seperti sengatan dan memberi rangsangan pada otak dalam bentuk reaksi seperti lenguhan dan geliat tubuh yang provokatif.

Kaki melingkari pinggang Jongin ketika hujaman semakin cepat, suara benturan terdengat tegas, Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan bagaimana testis Jongin yang besar dan juga keras menampar permukaan pantatnya dan itu memberikan sensasi yang menegangkan untuk dirinya. Ia melafalkan nama Jongin setiap kali pria itu mendorong penisnya hingga dasar, mengucapkan sumpah serapah ketika kepala penis Jongin menghujam kenikmatannya. Geraman dalam terdengar, Jongin memperlambat gerakannya saat tiba-tiba dinding vagina Kyungsoo menjadi tegang dan berkontraksi, sehingga ia merasa sulit bergerak karena remasan yang begitu nikmat pada batang penisnya. Liang vagina yang sudah terasa sangat pas untuk menerima penisnya dalam kondisi yang sangat keras, kini semakin sesak, menyiksa dalam kenikmatan selagi ia merasa diperas. Jongin menggigit leher Kyungsoo ketika melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya, menghisapnya hingga timbul warna memerah, kemudian kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat selagi Kyungsoo terus mengerutkan dinding vaginanya.

Jongin selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat dirinya membengkak, dan sekarang ia akan melepaskan orgasmenya yang ketiga, tetapi ia senang saat merasakan kali ini ia tak akan meraihnya sendiri. Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari atas Kyungsoo, bertumpu pada lutut sembari memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkat pantat wanita itu lebih tinggi dari atas permukaan kasur dan kembali menghujam dengan keras dan cepat. Tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak, serentak dengan payudaranya yang memantul sensual, kemudian untuk membuat tubuhnya stabil, dengan kedua tangan ia berpegangan pada bantal di bawah kepalanya lalu meremas kuat kedua sisi di samping kepalanya. Jongin menarik penisnya lalu menghantam keras, berdiam hanya untuk dua detik lalu kembali menarik penisnya dan menghujam vagiana Kyungsoo dengan kuat, dan ia mengulangi dengan menarik penisnya kemudian menghujam dua kali dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berhenti bersama lenguhan panjang Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka selagi desahan terdengar seperti lantunan musik merdu, matanya tertutup sementara kepalanya tertarik kebelakang dengan leher yang meregang, samar ia mendengar geraman yang bergemuruh keluar dari bibir Jongin yang terkatup rapat ketika penis pria itu mengeras saat menyemburkan cairan kentalnya di dalam vaginanya. Sperma hangat yang membanjiri liang vagina Kyungsoo seolah menggodanya untuk bergabung, dan hanya sebab itu perutnya menegang sebelum akhirnya jari-jari kaki yang sedang melingkar di pinggang Jongin, menggulung kaku saat dinding vaginanya berkontraksi dengan kuat setelah ia juga melepas orgasmenya. Vagina Kyungsoo terus berkedut dalam puncak kenikmatan yang panjang, memerah penis Jongin seakan meminta seluruh cairan yang tersimpan di dalam testis pria itu, dan menyebabkan Jongin enggan untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dan memutus birahinya. Yang terjadi detik kemudian adalah hujaman dan hentakan yang kembali berlanjut, tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak dengan payudara yang memantul konstan, lenguhan, pekikan dan geraman nikmat kembali terulang, Jongin membuktikan kegagahannya dengan memberi kepuasan dalam malam yang panjang.

**...**

Tarikan napas kini tersenggal, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh, aroma seks yang panas memenuhi ruangan. Kyungsoo baru saja mengakhiri pekikan nikmatnya bersama Jongin yang juga melepaskan tetes terakhir spermanya entah untuk ke berapa kali, ia sudah tak mengingat berapa kali mereka bercinta tanpa ada keinginan ingin berhenti, dan mereka harus mengakhirinya ketika tenaga telah terkuras habis. Kyungsoo yang dalam posisi menungging dengan Jongin di belakangnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kasur saat ia mulai merasa pusing karena kelelahan yang bercampur dengan kepuasan, tetapi ia membiarkan pantatnya tetap terangkat selagi Jongin memegangi pinggannya selama penis pria itu masih di dalam vaginanya. Detik kemudian Jongin menarik penisnya dari vagina Kyungsoo yang di sambut lenguhan parau oleh wanita itu, sperma membentuk seperti benang yang terhubung ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo saat bagian terakhir dari kepala penis Jongin ditarik keluar, cairan kental meleleh dari liang vagina Kyungsoo dan mengalir lambat ke pahanya, dan Jongin pikir itu seksi saat vagina wanita itu tak bisa menampung spermanya setelah percintaan yang panjang.

Kyungsoo jatuh bertelungkup saat Jongin melepaskan genggaman di pinggangnya, lalu ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menemukan irama napasnya. Ia bahagia berada dalam dekapan hangat Jongin tanpa batasan, dan entah apa alasannya, selama mereka bercinta, Kyungsoo mendapat keyakinan yang pasti atas perasaan Jongin, bahwa pria itu mencintainya, dan menyetubuhinya dengan penuh perasaan seakan menjadi cara untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hati pria itu. Kyungsoo membuka mata saat merasakan bibir Jongin mencium punggung kirinya, dan ia tahu bahwa pria itu sedang mencium satu persatu tato bercorak mawar merah di sana.

"Sekarang harapan apa yang kau simpan dalam mawar merah ini?" Tanya Jongin selagi ia terus mencium punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum ia merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang lalu menatap Jongin dan menjawab, "Menjadi satu-satunya bagian hidupmu."

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo cukup lama sebelum ia berbaring miring sembari menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan memeluk perut wanita itu. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin yang melingkupi perutnya kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya menjadi satu dengan jari-jari Jongin, dan tangan besar itu menyambutnya, meremas erat dalam tautan jari mereka, lalu Kyungsoo berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga mereka di maafkan atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan.

* * *

**:::::**

Di pagi yang cerah, tiga orang pria menggunakan mantel hitam menyelubungi tubuhnya menatap jauh ke arah taman mawar dimana dua orang wanita sedang tertawa di sana. Salah satu dari pria-pria itu menekan beberapa angka pada telpon genggamnya lalu meletakkannya di telinga selama menunggu panggilannya diterima.

"Kami menemukannya." Ucapnya saat kemudian mendengar suara di seberang. "Tuan ingin kami langsung membawanya pulang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Jauh dari sana—pria tinggi semampai yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan telpon di telinga, menatap selembar kertas yang menampilkan daftar nama-nama pengkhianat Ayahnya. Ia melirik wanita yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dalam ekspresi datar. "Biarkan saja, dia akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo dengan keinginannya sendiri." Ucapnya, kemudian ia menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin bahwa tanpa kita melakukan apapun Jongin akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali, Chanyeol?" tuntut wanita cantik itu dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut sembari melempar kertas di tangannya ke atas meja. "Karena Jongin akan menyadari bahwa membawa Kyungsoo tidak akan berarti apa-apa, dia tidak akan bisa menghancurkan kami dengan cara itu, dan kebencian di dalam hatinya akan terus menyiksanya ketika dia tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada kami." Ia menatap wanita di depannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki seperti dia, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya sarkastis.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, sesungguhnya ia pun tak mengerti apa yang diharapakannya, yang ia ketahui adalah ia hanya mengikuti naluri dari ambisinya untuk memiliki Jongin sejak ia merasa tertarik pada pria itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang kemudian menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dia berdiri di depan wanita itu, meraih dagunya dan mendorongnya untuk mendongak. "Tetapi jika dia tidak juga menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah miliknya, terpaksa aku harus bertindak, dan itu akan menjadi semakin mengerikan."

Baekhyun berdecih sembari menepis tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya. "Ternyata bocah kecil yang dulu mengurungku di kamarnya, sekarang menjadi pria dewasa yang memiliki daya pikat yang menarik."

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Berhati-hatilah, kau bisa saja jatuh hati." Bisiknya lirih.

"Usaha yang bagus." Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol dua kali dengan punggung tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**:::::**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_[ 310515 | 0140 ]_

* * *

**:::::**

Hallow~^^

Maaf updatenya telat sehari dari waktu yang saya janjikan.

Untuk chapt ini sama sekali tidak saya cek, karena saya sibuuuk banget dan kalo nyempetin di cek lagi nanti makan waktu lama, bisa 4/5 hari, apalagi ini 76k+, terpanjang dari semua chapter. Semoga gak ada kesalahan fatal, kalau typo sepertinya akan menghiasi di setiap paragraf, tapi jangan ragu untuk ngasih tau kesalahan2 saya. Thank you everyone, hope you enjoy^^

See ya... ;)

**Lien.**

* * *

**:::::**

**Thanks to &amp; the answer^^ :**

**Pororo Kim****: **Happy end pasti, sayang ^^ kalo sequel masih belum kepikiran, karena ff ini juga buatnya dari tahun lalu, nanti tergantung permintaan temen-temen yang ngikutin FF ini. Sepertinya gak cuma sampek Chapt 10, belum pasti karena ff ini dari Chap awal sampek ending itu dalam bentuk 2 file, kemaren Cuma ngira2, pas diliat lagi ternyata masih lumayan panjang, tapi emang udah hampir end. Makasi, sayang ;)

**9394loves****: **Tunggu aja nanti Chan sama Jong barantem,. Makasih^^

**oviesheva****: **Hahaha g kebayang Kyungsoo jadi putri solo^^. Thank you, Chingu ;)

**Holeepink****: **Pasti bahagia, sayang... :) Fighting juga dek, makasi ya ^^

**soojaetyas****: **Aduh thank you makasih,,^^

**Desta Soo****: **Auw jangan tereak pakek Tao, sayang...kekekeee. Nasib punya otak mesum kek gini dek, aduh tapi sebenernya malu deh XD. Masalah review santai sayang, gak masalah...apalagi buat kamu, Hihihii. Hwaiting juga buat Desta /kiss-hug/ MMUUACHH-MMUACH! :*

**Lovesoo****: **Author Sexy Rose emang udah gak aktif di FFN, tapi dia tetep nulis dan Ffnya di share di blognya, wpnya 'Kaisoo Real Fanfiction'. Main-main ya... disana juga banyak FF author2 kece hihihii...

Hmmm...mau kenal lebih dekat sama Sexy Rose atau aku? :D

Salam Kaisoo shipper...^^

Aku ada Line, tapi jarang buka. Gak aktif di sosmed juga sih, soalnya sibuk dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kekekeee XD | Line-ku _Lien Kaisar _:) Thank you~

**DyOnly One****: **Udah show up next chaptnya,,^^ Makasih, Fighting :)

**kim ryeosa wardhani****: **Walaupun bukan Chanbaek Shipper, tenang aja...saya suka semua couple :) dan meskipun mungkin gak banyak moment Chanbaek, tapi cerita tetep happy end untuk semuanya. Dan jangan khawatir, gak ada _pembunuhan_ karakter di sini, jadi Chanyeol bukan suami yang teraniaya^^ kekeke cemungut~ Thank you... ;)

**ludeerhan****: **Makasih, sayang^^ this is the next chapt, hope you like it :3

**RedSherr88****: **Kekekee Thank you, Makasih... sebenernya aku malu banget kalo yang bilang adegan maturenya panas, xixixiii. Luvyah juga, sayang^^

**joonwu : ***Kecup basaaah~ :* Makasih juga, sayang... thank you~ hidup Kaisoo!^^

**Kpooplovers : **Uwaaahh...dijabarkan dengan cantik, kata-katanya indah kak, bisa jadi inspirasi nih, berhubung kosa kataku semakin menipis^^ Thank yuo~ makasih kak ;)

**meosshi : **Kekekee~ Makasih... :D

**Fiana14 : **Makasih Fiana, sayang ;)

**eshajei : **Bisa dibilang mengenal akrab Sexy Rose, kekekee,,, makasih ya...^^

**ZeeKai : **Thank you~ terimakasi sudah mampir...:)

**NopwillineKaiSoo : **Bukan gencatan senjata, tapi pada angkat senjata,,, :D Amin~ semoga gregetnya gak hilang dan semoga gak membosankan...makasih ya~ :*

**sopiyuliawati15 : **Gak papa, sama saya mah santai aja kalo masalah review :), semoga enjoy... Terimakasih~^^

**[** zoldyk **] [** AmeChan95 **] [** soojaetyas **] [ **Sofia Magdalena **] [** yixingcom **] [** overdyosoo **] [ **IndahOliedLee **] [ **mongkalee **] [ **kysmpppprt **] [ **Raskaid.o **] [ **Read yaoi **] [ **yyaswda **] [ **Kim Gyuna **] [ **Linsoo **] [ **Ms. Do12 **]**

* * *

**:::::**


	8. Spring Rose

_[ 021014 | 2022 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 8

_"__Spring Rose__"_

**_Music_**_: Beethoven, Fur Elise._

**By. Lien**

* * *

**...**

_Kissing him, I can feel the warm of his lips,_

_Heartbeat through the touch of skin_

_I seek this heat,,_

_Maybe I'm addicted to it already_

_I want to know this man more deeply..._

* * *

**...**

_Ia melangkah ke dalam kegelapan dimana __**dia**__ berada, berjalan beriringan meski tanpa kepastian tentang takdirnya, menggenggam erat tangan sang iblis, ia tahu bahhwa dirinya sedang mengais kebahagiaan dalam lumpur penuh dosa. Jalan yang ia pilih tak menuntunnya pada kebahagiaan yang suci, suatu saat seseorang akan datang padanya, dan jika saat itu tiba, itu pertanda bahwa Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menjemput dirinya dari kegelapan. Tetapi satu hal yang ia yakini, bahwa berapa kalipun itu, sang iblis pasti akan mengerjar untuk menangkapnya lalu menenggelamkan dirinya kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Hanya satu kepastian ini yang tercatat di garis telapak tangannya..._

**...**

"Kau akan tinggal di rumah Jongin?"

"Aku sangat senang bersama kalian, tapi dia tetap akan membawaku, Luhan."

Helaan napas lemah terdengar selagi raut kecewa mewarnai wajah Luhan. Berbagai macam rencana yang ia rancang untuk dilakukan bersama Kyungsoo kini harus ia lupakan, ia mengedarkan tatapannya pada taman dan memperhatikan bunga-bunganya.

"Sangat menyenangkan mengurus taman ini bersamamu, sekarang aku akan sangat kesepian." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau tidak berpikir Jongin akan melarangku datang kemari, bukan?"

"Siapa yang tahu, bisa saja dia akan mengikatmu dengan rantai dan menguncimu di dalam kamar. Kau tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Jongin yang selalu menatapmu seolah ingin melakukan semua itu?" Ekspresi dan intonasi Luhan berubah dramatis. Ia mengangkat cangkir kaca yang di dalamnya berisi teh, meminumnya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan melakukannya." Kemudian Luhan menimpali dengan suara menggerutu.

Tak pelak Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. "Jika dia melakukan semua itu, kau bisa memarahinya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padanya."

Mata Luhan menyipit menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau membuatku terdengar seolah aku selalu memarahi Jongin."

"Kau memang selalu memarahinya." Sergah Kyungsoo, "...dan kau juga selalu melakukannya pada Sehun." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mengingat bagaimana Luhan selalu marah dan berteriak pada Jongin dan Sehun karena hal-hal kecil.

"Aku senang membuatmu tertawa." Ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Percayalah, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa." Balas Kyungsoo dengan santai.

Luhan tersenyum iba. "Aku berharap Jongin juga bisa membuatmu tertawa."

"Tidak," Sergah Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku berharap aku bisa membuat Jongin tertawa."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sendu, menyesali kenyataan dari sifat sahabatnya. "Itu akan sangat sulit, karena dia hanya tahu bagaimana tertawa sarkastis."

"Karena itu aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa membuatnya tertawa sepenuh hati." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ketulusan hatinya. Saat ini di dalam hatinya, yang ia tahu hanya ada tentang Kim Jongin, pria yang sekarang berarti dunia baginya.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di atas meja. "Aku selalu berdoa untuk kalian."

Angin berdesir lembut, udara di taman pada sore hari berubah menjadi dingin, awan hitam berkumpul menjadi satu, dan samar terdengar gemuruh petir yang memberi pertanda hujan akan segera turun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengakhiri percakapan mereka, meninggalkan meja tempat mereka berbincang di taman dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

**::::**

Keheningan seakan sudah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa ketika hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kaku dan canggung masih menyelimuti meskipun hubungan intim yang bergairah selalu terjadi tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Mulanya Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mungkin hal itu terjadi disebabkan karena kesamaan pribadi masing-masing yang memang dingin dan kaku, namun seiring berjalannya kebersamaan yang berlangsung, ia menyadari bahwa suasana diantara mereka adalah suasana yang canggung. Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan bahwa Jongin belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, dan dirinya sendiri pun belum terbiasa dengan perasaan yang begitu dalam terhadap Jongin, karena itu keheningan selalu terjadi diantara mereka.

Keheningan itu pun kini terjadi selama beberapa puluh menit lamanya di dalam mobil saat perjalanan ke rumah Jongin. Tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap sejak melangkahkan kaki dari rumah Luhan, dan satu-satunya yang menjadi perhatian hanyalah jalan yang mereka lalui. Dalam waktu satu jam Jongin memelankan laju mobil, melewati gerbang sebuah rumah yang kemudian terbuka secara otomatis. Halaman rumah tak begitu luas, serta hanya ada rumput hijau dan beberapa pohon cedar dan palem di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan rumah Jongin saat mobil berhenti di halaman depan, mengejutkan ketika rumah itu terlihat nyaman dan beraura menyejukkan. Hanya satu lantai, sederhana namun elegan, tak seperti dalam bayangannya yang selalu mengkategorikan segala hal tentang Jongin dengan sesuatu yang eksentrik, serba mewah dan suram.

Kyungsoo terhenyak saat mendengar pintu mobil di sampingnya terbuka, dan saat menoleh ia melihat Jongin berdiri menunggunya, lalu Kyungsoo mengikuti arahan Jongin, ia keluar dari mobil namun hanya dua langkah berjalan kakinya berhenti, ia memperhatikan sekitar dan tersenyum saat merasakan perasaan hangat yang sama seperti di rumah Sehun dan Luhan. Angin membelai, menerpa rok putih Kyungsoo yang melambai seperti gelombang, rambut merahnya yang digerai pun terurai mengikuti kemana arah angin. Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam kenyamanan suasana yang baru, namun suara Jongin yang memanggilnya dari pintu rumah, membuat ia tersadar bahwa saat ini ia hanya berdiri seperti patung.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin memasuki rumah, mengamati bagian dalam yang ternyata berbentuk seperti lingkaran, sebuah taman yang cukup luas berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan dibatasi dinding kaca menjulang tinggi yang mengelilingi membentuk persegi, di bagian tengah taman itu terdapat kolam kecil dengan air mancur yang mengalir dengan suara gemericik, berberapa macam bunga Fuchsia dengan dominasi warna magenta, ungu gelap dan merah, tumbuh dengan indah. Sinar matahari menyinari dari atap yang terbuka, dan membuat taman itu semakin cerah. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendekat dan berdiri di dekat dinding kaca, mengamati dengan takjub, karena terasa berlebihan untuk terdapat taman di sana, bagaikan taman malaikat yang berada di dalam rumah penguasa kegelapan, sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter Jongin.

"Kau bisa menambahkan bunga mawar jika kau mau,"

Kyungsoo terlonjak saat mendengar suara Jongin tepat di sampingnya, kemudian ia menoleh dan mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak memberi respon, Jongin kembali berucap, "Maksudku, kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan taman itu."

"O-, baiklah." Kyungsoo menjawab kaku sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun di rumah ini." Jongin berkata kembali seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa Kyungsoo bebas melakukan apapun di rumahnya.

Terdapat kesunyian yang menjeda sebelum Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan ragu.

"Apa ada yang tidak boleh aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ingin mengetahui apakah ia benar-benar boleh bergerak sesuka hatinya di rumah itu.

"Aku melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuanku." Jawab Jongin datar namun tegas dan terdengar mutlak.

_Baiklah. _Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan saat ia di rumah keluarga Park. Kyungsoo merasa seperti keluar dari kandang singa hanya untuk pindah ke kandang singa yang lain, namun yang berbeda adalah ia tak keberatan untuk mengikuti apapun yang diinginkan Jongin.

"Kau boleh memilih kamar yang kau suka." Ujar Jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan beberapa kamar di beberapa bagian. Tetapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa pria itu sedang mendorongnya menjauh, Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan itu. "Kita tidak dalam satu kamar?" Tanyanya dengan berani meskipun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang membuktikan kecanggungannya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak saat tatapannya terpaku pada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan berada di dalam kamar yang kau pilih."

"Kalau begitu aku memilih kamar yang biasa kau gunakan." Menyatakan secara tak langsung bahwa ia ingin satu kamar dengan Jongin, membuat dadanya semakin berdegup kencang, ini bukan pertama kali ia menjadi pihak yang _nakal, _tetapi karena yang dihadapinya adalah Kim Jongin, ia tak bisa menghindar dari perasaan malu.

"Tolong tunjukkan jalannya." Kyungsoo kembali berkata sembari menghindari tatapan Jongin dengan berpura-pura mencari kamar pria itu.

Sesaat Jongin menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya, kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya sembari melangkah dan Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya. Dari ruangan yang berbentuk lingkaran ia menuju ke pintu di sudut dan membukanya, Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah pintu kamar Jongin, tetapi itu hanya sebuah koridor dengan di ujung terdapat pintu yang lain berwarna hitam, saat Jongin membuka pintu yang ke dua, Kyungsoo kembali tercengang karena seluruh interior di dalamnya berwarna hitam, mulai dari lantai pualam, dinding, seprei, selimut, dan tirai yang menutupi dinding kaca di samping ranjang, semua didominasi oleh warna hitam. Hanya kamar inilah yang Kyungsoo temukan begitu cocok dengan karakter Jongin.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menyukainya." Ucap Jongin sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Karena itu dia menyuruhnya memilih? Karena Jongin takut ia tidak akan menyukai kamarnya? Bukan karena ingin membuat jarak dengan dirinya? Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, ia melewati Jongin dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Aku suka hitam." Ucapnya sembari berhenti di depan dinding kaca yang di tutupi tirai hitam yang menjuntai panjang. Ia menarik tirai itu ke samping dan menemukan sebuah danau kecil tepat di luar kamar, ia sangat menyukainya, suasana yang sepi dan sunyi namun terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?"

Jongin mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, dengan satu tangan ia menarik pinggang wanita cantik itu hingga menempel pada tubuhnya sementara jari-jari tangan yang lain merengkuh tengkuk Kyungsoo sebelum bergerak lambat menyusuri rambut merahnya, Jongin meremasnya dan menariknya ke belakang dengan lembut sehingga wajah Kyungsoo terangkat, kemudian sembari mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo ia berkata lirih, "Kau menggodaku dengan sifatmu yang berani."

Kyungsoo tak memberikan tanggapan akan tetapi ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin sebelum mengangkat tumitnya untuk meraih bibir pria itu ke dalam kecupan lembut. Kecupan itu menjadi lumatan hangat, dan semakin panas karena intensitas gerakan bibir, gumaman dan deru nafas berat terdengar, rengkuhan tangan semakin erat. Kyungsoo merintih kecil saat Jongin mendorong tubuhnya dengan lembut hingga pantatnya merasakan lembutnya kasur, ia mempertahankan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk dan menahan dada Jongin saat kemudian pria itu bermaksud menindihnya, walaupun terlihat bingung tetapi Jongin menuruti, dia berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menunggu apa yang ingin dilakukan wanita itu. Meskipun tak terlihat jelas tetapi tubuh Jongin terkesiap samar saat jari-jari Kyungsoo membelai bagian tengah selangkangannya yang sedikit menonjol dari luar celana, dan Jongin menangkap apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka ritsleting celana Jongin tanpa melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, dan menurunkan _underwear _Jongin ketika membawa penisnya keluar. Pertama kali ia melakukannya untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak ingin hanya dia yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan ketika mereka bercinta, ia tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang pasif karena ia tahu Jongin menyukai dirinya yang agresif. Kyungsoo menjilat sisi batang penis Jongin yang masih setengah ereksi, membelai _seductive, _mengikuti panjangnya dari bawah dan kembali ke atas berulang, satu tangan memegangi bagian batang yang tak tersentuh lidahnya, ibu jari dan telunjuk memijat dengan lembut bagian kepala penis yang perlahan mulai berwarna merah pekat. Kyungsoo mengecup testis Jongin bergantian, memancing gairahnya selagi tangannya mengeluas penis Jongin dalam lingkaran jari dan telapak tangannya dengan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat. Saat lidahnya membelai dengan lambat hingga ujung kepala penis yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum, _tangannya berganti beralih pada testis Jongin dan meremasnya dengan tekanan lemah. Geraman lirih terdengar dan Kyungsoo mendonggak menatap mata Jongin yang telah berkabut tanpa menghentikan lidahnya yang terus menjilat batang penis_nya_.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencicipi?" Ucap Jongin bernada sindiran yang terdengar tak sabaran.

Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil, ia tahu Jongin menunggunya untuk menghisap_nya_, karena itu tanpa ragu Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya lebih lebar dan membawa penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya sepanjang yang ia bisa. Dengan sengaja ia membuat pipinya menyempit seolah berkontraksi lalu menariknya sembari menghisap sampai tersisa hanya kepala penis Jongin di antara bibirnya, kemudian ia kembali mendorong kepalanya hingga penis Jongin kembali tenggelam ke dalam mulutnya bersama geraman kasar yang bergemuruh dari dada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengulanginya selagi tangannya terus memijat testis Jongin yang semakin kencang dan berat, tak selang beberapa saat ia menyadari pria itu akan segera sampai, urat-urat batang penis Jongin semakin terasa di lidahnya, dan mulutnya sangat basah oleh _precum_, Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat kuluman dan intensitas hisapannya semakin kuat di ujung kepala penis Jongin yang menegang keras. Ia merasakan bibirnya semakin panas, dan vaginanya yang juga basah berdenyut menantikan tetes pertama sperma Jongin. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lidahnya di lekukan kepala penis Jongin lalu menghisapnya, saat itulah ia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir, kemudian Kyungsoo membawa seluruh penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya untuk menampung seluruh sperma yang menyembur. Tetesan demi tetesan mengalir di permukaan lidahnya dan Kyungsoo menghisapnya sehingga sperma yang keluar, melewati tenggorokan sebelum ia menelannya. Jongin memperhatikan ke bawah, seluruh penisnya tenggelam hingga terdalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan yang terlihat hanya bibir ranum yang membengkak menempel pada ritsleting celananya yang terbuka. Jongin menelusuri rambut Kyungsoo dan meremasnya bersama geraman kepuasan saat pelepasannya selesai.

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya dengan perlahan dan penis Jongin yang masih tegang dengan keras keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sedikit terengah sembari mencari irama nafasnya, sedikit sperma mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan Jongin yang memperhatikan itu kemudian mengusapnya dengan ibu jari, Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat ibu jari Jongin dan menghisapnya ke dalam mulut sebelum pria itu hendak menarik jarinya.

Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik ke samping dengan mata mengagumi. "Kau memang tidak ada duanya." Pujinya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ibu jari Jongin dan tersenyum puas. "Terimakasih." Balasnya dengan suaranya yang serak. "Tapi ini belum selesai." Lanjutnya sembari meraih penis Jongin yang masih mengacung keras ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pantat di pinggir ranjang sedangkan Jongin dengan posisi masih berdiri kemudian menarik rok putih Kyungsoo hingga batas pinggangnya sebelum menarik celana dalamnya hanya sebatas paha. Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangan ke bawah pantatnya dan meraih penis Jongin lalu mengarahkan ujungnya pada permukaan liang vaginanya yang basah.

"Dorong dengan keras, Jongin." Pintanya terdengar frustrasi. Mengulum penis Jongin sudah sangat cukup membuatnya terangsang hingga tak tertahankan, dan ia tidak peduli jika sifat lacurnya kini menguasai seluruh akal sehatnya.

Dan seperti yang diinginkan wanita cantik itu, Jongin mendorong tanpa jeda sejauh dan sedalam vagina Kyungsoo, dadanya membusung bersama ritihan saat puncak kepala penis Jongin menghujam titik kenikmatannya. Jongin sudah sangat mengenal tubuhnya dan mengetahui pasti posisi seperti apa pria itu bisa memberinya kenikmatan, karena hal itu memikirkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo sangat berantusias. Jongin merendahkan punggungnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menahan tubuhnya di atas ranjang agar tak menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, mengurung wanita itu diantara kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menggelinjang di bawahnya saat dengan cepat ia menghujam vaginanya, payudara yang timbul diantara belahan dadanya memantul dengan erotis, serta desahan dan ekspresi tersiksa karena besarnya kenikmatan yang dirasakan, pemandangan itu memberi Jongin kepuasan tersendiri karena mengetahui bahwa wanita cantik itu merasakan kenikmatan sebab benar-benar merasakan dirinya di dalam tubuhnya.

Gesekan ritsleting dengan pantatnya terasa menggelitik, dan pergesekan antara urat-urat kasar dengan dinding vagina yang sempit terasa panas, hantaman pada daging kenyal yang mengalirkan sensasi gelenyar yang konstan ke seluruh urat saraf, menjadi penyiksaan paling menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin tanpa henti mendorong penisnya keluar masuk vaginanya, memompa adrenalin yang semakin menegangkan, membuat tubuhnya terhentak hingga ia harus menahannya dengan berpegangan pada lengan Jongin yang berada di antara sisi kepalanya. Kyungsoo membuka pahanya semakin lebar, agar mempermudah Jongin yang bergerak selagi berdiri, desahannya berubah erangan saat Jongin menghentak dengan jeda tak sampai dua detik pada hentakan selanjutnya, yang disusul dengan hentakan-hentakan yang lain. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, memusatkan perhatiannya pada gesekan penis Jongin di dalam vaginanya, sungguh nikmat, hingga rahimnya serasa bergetar karena hantaman keras. Dan bercinta dengan Jongin tidak akan membuatnya puas hanya dalam beberapa kali orgasme, ia berani berkata bahwa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memuaskan tubuh lacurnya selain Jongin. Ia tidak akan haus oleh sentuhan pria manapun lagi seperti dirinya sebelumnya, tetapi ia hanya haus oleh sentuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka mata saat merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan lembut, dan menemukan Jongin menuntun kedua tangannya ke samping kepalanya lalu menekannya di permukaan ranjang sembari menautkan jari-jarinya menjadi satu. Mengeratkan tautan sempurna jari mereka dalam remasan selama Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya sembari menghantam dengan kasar dan keras melebihi sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengerang pangjang, merintih menyebut nama Jongin, kepalanya tertarik ke belakang, leher berpeluh meregang dengan urat yang tegang, jari-jarinya begitu juga meremas tautan jari Jongin dengan erat, matanya kembali terpejam. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa, ia mengerti Jongin akan mencapai puncaknya, demikian pula dengan dirinya.

"Buka matamu," Ucap Jongin parau di sela-sela gerakan pinggulnya yang cepat.

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan, cairan bening mengalir di sudut matanya karena tak bisa menahan sensasi kenikmatan, kemudian ia melihat garis bibir Jongin mengembang lebar, dia tersenyum begitu hangat dan lembut, pancaran matanya mencerminkan bahwa pria tampan itu sangat menyayangi dirinya. Selalu seperti itu, Jongin selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara dan dalam situasi seperti itu, mengapa tidak mengatakannya dalam rangkaian kalimat?

"Itu tidak adil." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya sebelum mengalir dengan rasa bahagia dan haru. Memang tidak adil, tetapi ia mengerti bahwa seperti itulah cara Jongin mengungkapkan perasaan dari kegelapan hatinya yang kelam.

Dengan senyum yang masih terukir, Jongin semakin merendahkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo lalu melumatnya dengan posesif, Kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciuman selama pinggulnya menggeliat karena di saat bersamaan ia merasakan sperma hangat Jongin menyembur ke dalam liang vaginanya, membanjiri setiap sudut, menggelitik dinding vagina dan titik kenikmatannya sehingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk melepaskan orgasmenya. Gerakan pinggul Jongin semakin lambat menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya berhenti, namun ia semakin liar dan ganas melumat bibir Kyungsoo karena wanita itu tak berhenti berkontraksi memerah penisnya di dalam vagina_nya, _menggodanya dan memancing gairahnya yang hanya perlu waktu satu detik untuk kembali membuncah dan tak dapat terkendali, ia bisa saja menyakiti Kyungsoo jika seperti itu.

"Kau akan sangat lelah jika aku melanjutkannya." Jongin berkata di bibir Kyungsoo sembari menyeringai tipis, dan ia yakin Kyungsoo menangkap peringatannya.

Rona merah bersemu di pipi Kyungsoo, refleks otot-ototnya yang menegang pun perlahan menjadi rileks. Kyungsoo berpikir sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk mampu mengendalikan diri di depan Jongin, hanya saja yang tidak ia ketahui adalah bahwa Jongin pun berpikir sama bahwa dia butuh waktu untuk bisa mengendalikan diri di depannya.

**...**

Ketika membuka mata di pagi hari, Jongin sudah tidak berada di sampingnya, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri di rumah itu. Dan tidak seperti di rumah keluarga Park yang ramai oleh pelayan dan pengawal, rumah Jongin justru tak ada seorang pun, hanya seorang wanita separuh baya yang datang untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah namun setelahnya wanita itu pergi lagi. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin seorang penyendiri dan tertutup jika berada dalam lingkup kehidupan pribadinya, tetapi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dan tidak memberitahukan kemana dia pergi itu sedikit keterlaluan, setidaknya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa sekarang ia berhak mengetahui apa saja aktivitas Jongin... atau mungkin pria itu berpikir bahwa ia tidak berhak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya? Jika seperti itu, akan selalu ada jarak antara ia dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melewati pagi dan siang hanya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan Jongin, dan seandainya hari-hari seperti itu terus berlangsung maka hal itu benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan saat ia berada di rumah keluarga Park yang hanya merawat bunga-bunga miliknya setiap hari, dan pada akhirnya ia akan merasa bosan. Kyungsoo akan membicarakannya dengan Jongin, karena ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatnya lagi-lagi terjebak di dalam keseharian yang monoton dan membosankan. Namun sebelum itu, ada seseorang yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar pendapatnya,

_"__Buatlah beberapa anak dengan Jongin."_

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar saran Luhan dari seberang telepon, dan dia mengucapkannya seolah itu sangat mudah. Kyungsoo meletakkan buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca di rak buku lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kau mengatakan _beberapa, _Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memprotes halus.

_"__Itu artinya kau harus memiliki banyak, dengan begitu hidupmu tidak akan membosankan— Oh, jangan berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan karena Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu."_

Luhan berceloteh panjang tanpa jeda, dan Kyungsoo memikirkan saran Luhan dengan saksama. Haruskah ia memiliki anak dengan Jongin? Belum pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya.

_"__Lagi pula dengan kalian memiliki anak, aku yakin akan menghapus segala macam bentuk jarak di antara kalian."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ia memang butuh sesuatu untuk menghancurkan tembok tak kasat mata diantara dirinya dan Jongin.

_"__Tapi Kyungsoo, bagaimana kau akan mengatasi pernikahanmu? Aku tahu Jongin akan mengatasinya untukmu dengan caranya sendiri, tapi aku juga tahu kau ingin menyelesaikanya hanya antara kau dan Chanyeol." _

Luhan benar, bagaimana pun saat ini ia tetap istri Park Chanyeol, dan ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan semua itu dan bersikap seolah memulai hidup baru yang bahagia dengan Kim Jongin. Meskipun Jongin berkata bahwa tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi tanpa adanya _kekacauan, _Kyungsoo tetap berharap bahwa semua bisa berakhir baik-baik saja. Akan seperti apa akhirnya, semua tergantung pada bagaimana Jongin menyelesaikan masalah balas dendamnya dengan keluarga Park, karena itu ia harus menunggu langkah apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin agar ia pun bisa memutuskan bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

"Aku akan menemui Chanyeol secara pribadi jika waktu yang tepat tiba."

**...**

Kyungsoo duduk di atas rumput hijau dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding kaca, memperhatikan kolam kecil di tengah-tengah taman dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan Jongin belum juga pulang, walaupun Luhan memberitahunya bahwa Jongin masih berada di perusahaannya bersama Sehun, ia tetap ingin Jongin memberitahunya secara langsung, tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaannya ketika Jongin justru tak bisa dihubungi, kini ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Kyungsoo menghela napas sembari memejamkan mata, mengosongkan pikirannya lalu perlahan tanpa sadar terlelap.

**.**

Kyungsoo menggeliat, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, namun ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring miring, ia segera membuka mata. Ia melihat taman di dalam dinding kaca tak jauh di depannya, lalu saat merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi telentang ia menemukan wajah Jongin di atasnya, dan ia mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berbaring di atas sofa dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Jongin.

"Selamat pagi." Sambut Jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_Pagi? _Kening Kyungsoo berkerut,

"Sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi." Jongin berkata, menjawab kebingungan Kyungsoo.

Ia terdiam sesaat, "Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun." Kyungsoo tak menyembunyikan intonasi yang merajuk.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku membawakanmu sesuatu."

_Sesuatu_ yang dikatakan oleh Jongin menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Jongin sembari menunggu.

"Di dalam kotak itu ada beberapa bibit bunga yang kubawa dari toko bunga favorit Luhan." Jongin mengarahkan tatapannya pada beberapa kotak kayu yang berada di taman dalam kaca.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tatapan Jongin, namun kekecewaan kembali terasa. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar bermaksud untuk menciptakan dunia yang sama seperti di _rumah itu_ untukku." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

_Mengurungku di rumah ini dan menyuruhku menyibukkan diri dengan bunga-bunga?_

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku membawanya karena kau menyukainya." Ujar Jongin tegas. "Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau berpikir aku mengurungmu di rumah ini, karena itu memang benar." Lanjutnya acuh sembari melonggarkan dasi yang masih melekat di kemeja hitamnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun, ia berpikir Jongin tak mendengar gumamannya dan tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, hanya saja apa yang baru di katakan Jongin sama halnya dengan membenarkan apa yang dipikirkan dirinya.

"Berbaliklah." Jongin meminta.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Kemudian Jongin menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbalik memunggungi dirinya sebelum ia mengambil ikat rambut berwarna hitam dari dalam saku celananya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa ketika seseorang mengikatkan rambutmu, kau merasa dimanjankan dan dilindungi." Jongin berkata selagi mengikat rambut Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo terenyuh karena Jongin masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan olehnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Bagiku, rambutmu seperti _benang merah, _yang tidak ingin aku putus meskipun kau menderita bersamaku." Setelah selesai Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Apa kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun?"

Wajah Jongin masih datar seperti biasa, karena itu Kyungsoo tak bisa membaca ekspresinya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Jongin tak melakukannya dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Di mata Kyungsoo, Jongin justru terlihat seperti pria yang sedang bingung bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Kau membuatku takut dengan sikapmu yang manis ini." Ujar Kyungsoo, nadanya terdengar menggoda.

"Aku sedang berusaha menghasutmu." Balas Jongin.

"Agar tidak melarikan diri dari rumah ini?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, ada rasa bahagia karena Jongin terlihat mulai berusaha mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu cara mengikat rambut seorang wanita? Kupikir tidak banyak pria yang bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo merubah arah pembicaraan, dengan berdebar ia menunggu jawaban Jongin karena bayangan adanya wanita yang lain sebelum dirinya tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

"Tidak ada wanita yang lain." Tegas Jongin.

_Bagus. Lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku._

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dengan gugup dan tak menyadari senyum tipis pria itu saat dia melihat rona wajahnya.

"Saat masih kecil, Luhan tidak bisa mengikat rambutnya sendiri, dan karena dia selalu memintaku untuk mengikatkannya, pada akhirnya aku terbiasa dan bisa melakukannya." Ungkap Jongin selagi mengingat masa kecilnya yang sudah buram.

Kyungsoo baru mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi jika mengingat tentang Luhan...

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil, namun nada suaranya terkesan kaku.

Setelahnya ia hanya terdiam ketika Jongin menatapnya.

"Katakan." Pinta Jongin kemudian.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, saran Luhan terngiang-ngiang di benaknya dan ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin jika mendengar tentang memiliki 'anak', tetapi ia kesulitan untuk mengatakannya karena ia takut penolakan akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Luhan..." Kyungsoo mencoba.

"Luhan?"

"A-anak—" Kyungsoo tercekat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lagi-lagi mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin yang memandang dengan kerutan di kening.

Kyungsoo membuang napas frustrasi. Ini tidak seperti dirinya, kenapa bersikap malu-malu seperti seorang pengecut? Seandainya pun Jongin tidak menginginkannya, namun jika sudah terjadi Jongin tak akan bisa menolaknya.

Dengan bergantung pada keberanian dan kepercayaan diri ia melepaskan dasi Jongin yang sesaat sebelumnya sudah dilonggarkan, kemudian ia melepaskan kancing kemeja Jongin satu persatu. Di samping itu Jongin menunduk memperhatikan gerakan jari-jari Kyungsoo, dan sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh wanita cantik itu.

"Ini baru pagi hari." Ucap Jongin dengan seringai kecilnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin sembari mengukir senyum seindah mungkin. "Bukankah waktu yang tepat?"

Kyungsoo tak menunggu jawaban Jongin, ia menolak untuk berdebat lebih jauh, karena itu ia mencegahnya dengan melumat bibir Jongin dengan lidah yang mencoba memprovokasi gairah pria tampan itu hingga ia benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

**::::**

Bunga mawar merah yang ia tanam di samping bunga fuchsia, mekar dengan aroma segar memenuhi taman di dalam kaca. Beberapa macam bunga yang lain di dalam pot, juga tumbuh dan mulai bersemi, saat ini taman itu terlihat penuh dengan tanaman. Hari demi hari berlalu, kini sudah satu bulan, dan di sana, di dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo tengah berkelut dengan kondisi tubuhnya sejak sore hari. Kyungsoo yakin ia sedang sakit, semua makanan yang ia telan tak bertahan dalam lima menit di dalam perut, karena ia pasti segera memuntahkannya kembali. Dan jika ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, aroma parfum Jongin terasa menyengat dan membuat kepalanya pusing sehingga menyebabkan perutnya semakin mual. Keanehan sudah ia rasakan sejak beberapa hari terakhir, namun ia mengabaikannya karena tak mengira akan sampai seperti saat ini.

Dengan tubuh lemas Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamar lalu masuk ke kamar yang lain, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada jam dinding di pojok ruangan, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah itu dan Jongin masih lama akan pulang. Jika mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya mungkinkah _hal itu _sudah terjadi? Entah mengapa sekarang ia takut memikirkannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia hanya bisa bergantung pada apa yang akan dipikirkan Luhan.

_"__Kau pasti hamil, Kyungsoo! Pasti!"_

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Luhan pasti akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kyungsoo menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya mendengar Luhan berkata dengan histeris, kemudian mendekatkannya kembali saat hendak berbicara.

"Atau mungkin karena aku hanya sakit biasa?" Ujar Kyungsoo ragu.

_"__Oh Tuhan, aku bertaruh kau hamil. Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak mengkonsumsi obat bodoh keluarga Park itu."_

"Itu benar. Tapi..."

_"__Kau takut?"_

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menarik tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Aku tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan Jongin, aku takut dia... lagi pula, aku dan Chanyeol..." Ia kembali terdiam. "Luhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo gelisah dan bingung, bukan berarti sebelumnya ia tak pernah memperkirakan hal itu bisa terjadi, tetapi berpikir jika saat ini benar-benar terjadi, mengapa begitu banyak hal yang muncul di kepalanya.

_"__Aku akan ke sana, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Jongin pulang."_

"Terimakasih, Luhan."

Kyungsoo merasa lega karena Luhan seperti seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan ketika ia tak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi situasi, seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan ketika takut untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Setelah memutus sambungan telepon Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata dan berharap sakit di kepalanya akan menghilang. Waktu berlalu hanya seperti kilatan, dan saat membuka mata Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertidur, dengan pandangan kabur karena kamar yang gelap ia melihat jam dinding, ia tertidur hampir dua jam, namun mengapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Luhan.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dengan duduk sembari memegangi pelipisnya karena sakit di kepalanya masih sangat terasa. Saat ia bermaksud untuk turun dari ranjang, tiba-tiba ia mendapat perasaan bahwa ia tidak sedang sendiri di dalam kamar itu, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari dan menemukan bayangan seseorang berdiri di samping pintu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sebelum menyipitkan matanya. "Luhan?"

Bayangan itu mendekat, dan dengan degup jantung yang bertalu Kyungsoo sadari bahwa sosok tinggi itu sama sekali tidak seperti Luhan.

"Dia tidak akan pernah sampai kemari."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar mengenali suara berat itu, dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjang namun tubuhnya bergerak tak stabil sehingga pahanya membentur meja. Kyungsoo mematung dengan jari-jari meremas pinggiran meja seiring sosok itu semakin mendekat dan ia bisa melihat wajah menyeringai itu dengan jelas.

_Chanyeol._

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Kau membuatku lelah menunggu."

**...**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_[ 180615 | 23:05 ]_

* * *

**::::**

Hai~ *Lambai-lambai cantik XD

Maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama, *bow^^

Chapter ini sengaja fluffy (walaupun sepertinya gagal :D) karena chapter2 sebelumnya ceritanya berat banget, biar temen2 gak capek, karena next-nextnya itu justru lebih berat :).

Kemaren yang nanya ID Line saya, ternyata saya salah ngasih, **lienkiller **id saya. Saya lupa, maklum gak buat sendiri, XD

Saya ingin bertanya dan saya harap temen-temen berkenan memberitahu pemikirannya.

Berhubung bulan puasa, **_FF ini dicancel sampai selesai bulan puasa atau tetap dilanjut seperti biasa (update seminggu sekali)?_**

Saya akan mengikuti suara terbanyak... Terus terang FF ini banyak _mature_nya dan hampir di setiap chapter ada, di samping itu plot+storynya juga cukup berat. Saya tidak bisa merubah story maupun plot untuk menghindari maturenya karena saya harus mencari feelnya terlebih dahulu jika ingin marombak FF ini, dan lagi FF ini sudah selesai saya buat sejak tahun lalu, sekarang ini saya tinggal koreksi—edit—update. Walaupun tetap, koreksi+edit itu saya membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari, dan kadang Cuma nambahin beberapa story.

Dan kemaren yang PM saya dan bertanya kenapa FF-FF saya di FFn banyak yang didelete, sebenernya yang di delete itu saya akan lanjut di wpnya author Sexy Rose karena saya juga share ff di sana, begitu juga dengan FF yang lain. Maaf saya tidak memberi pemberitahuan sebelumnya...^^

**::::**

* * *

**_Pororo Kim_****_: _**Hu'um, aku sudah berkeluarga dek :3 maaf ya,,,,janjinya kemaren 3 hari tapi tetep aja lama, maaf... ~

**_MaudiRein_****_: _**Kekekee,, Kaisoo nikah? Ditungguin endingnya ya...^^ Fighting juga :)

**_ludeerhan_****_: _**Makasih dek, maaf ya lanjutannya ngaret

**_faelaholic_****_: _**Kekeke saya jadi malu / Aduh diksinya masih amburadul, masih belajar juga sayang :3 ..., Kalo review santai aja dek... kalo gak mood di tinggal gak apa-apa, aku juga pernah jadi reader, jadi ngerti ;). Makasih ya... dan maaf updatenya lama...

**_Desta Soo_****_: _**Seriusan, udah berkeluarga sayang, tanya aja sama mbak _Sexy Rose _kekekee :) Tapi cerita maturenya gak sepenuhnya pengalaman pribadi, kalo tentang pribadi malah suliiit yang mau jabarin, sebelum buat ff ini justru aku baca manga-manga shoujo untuk dapet feelnya Maaf ya dek... updatenya loaaamaaaa banget, HUG-KiSS-Mmuach muaccchhh! :*

**_oviesheva_****_: _**Kekeke... salam Kaisoo shipper ^^. Terimakasih... :)

**_RedSherr88_****_: _**Bawa adegan maturenya juga gak apa-apa dek, biar aku terbiasa wkwkkk Moment mereka di exoluxion liat dong~ Kaisoo kalo blas di depan umum kadang sok suka malu2 kucing, tapi sekalinya ada moment pasti sweetnya gak nanggung2, bikin fans kayak kita ini jadi seliwengan gara2 mereka XD. Maaf ya, updatenya lama...^^

**_Kaisoo32_****_: _**Thank you...terimakasih,,, maaf lanjutannya lama,,,^^

**_sopiyuliawati15_****_: _**Terimakasih... ditunggu aja gimana akhirnya Chanbaek ya...^^ maaf dilanjutnya lama,,,

**_Kyungra26_****_: _**Thank you~ makasih... :)

**_12154kaisoo_****_: _**Di chapt ini ke jawab sayang. Yang dimaksud Kyungsoo tidak hamil itu bukan karena gak bisa, tapi karena obat yang modernnya kita bilang KB, berhubung saya gak pengen merusak suasana klasiknya jadi saya gak sebut gamblang pil KB... kekee. Terimakasih,,,^^

**_Sofia Magdalena_****_: _**Coba buka akun FFn Sexy Rose, di sana di cantumkan link wpnya, tinggal di klik aja... Thank you~^^

**_DyOnly One_****_: _**Saya juga bahagia...kekekee :3 Terimaksih... maaf updatenya lama,,,^^

**_mongkalee_****_: _**Bener...^^ kekee.. Terimakasih ya,,, :3

**_arvita. kim_****_: _**Terimakasih-terimakasih-terimakasih... :D

**_9394loves_****_: _**Siiippp... ditunggu Chanbaek sama Chankainya :D Makasih...

**_Gladily : _**Masa lalu yang kelam membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Thank you...^^

**_yixingcom_****_: _**Kaisoo pasti bahagia sayang :3 Makasih~^^

**_kysmpppprt : _**Masalah sequel nanti kita omongin lagi pas udah ending ya sayang kekeke. Makasih dek,,,maaf updatenya lama... :)

**_mita : _**Ternyata banyak yang suka karakter Jongin yang seperti ini (sebenarnya, aku juga kekee) Thank you dek... maaf updatenya gak cepet ^^,

**_linsoo : _**Maaf buat nunggu lama banget... biasanya update seminggu sekali^^ kekekee Terimakasih~ muach ;)

**_eshajei : _**Exactly, he is a gentle hawt jerk man XD Kesan mendalamnya berarti tersampaikan. Thank you~^^ Maaf gak asap banget updatenya...

**_kaisoochocomilk : _**Makasih sayang... Fighting juga...^^

**_Fiana14 : _**Ada Luhan dengan karakter ngemong itu ekspresi rasa kangenku sama dia :D, walaupun bukan OTP tapi kangen Hunhan. Makasih banget dek...tapi maaf updatenya gak asap... maaf ya^^

**_Hyemi Han_****_: _**Gak apa-apa, santai kalo masalah review :) waahhh walaupun aku bukan Cassie tapi aku suka TVXQ dan ngeship Yunjae, dan meskipun gak baca ffnya tapi aku koleksi video momentnya XD Makasih saeng... *kecup muach

**_Joonwu : _**Makasih sayang... beneran seneng feels nya Kaisoo dan perasaan Jongin yang gak tertulis secara gamblang tapi tetep bisa ditangkap sama yang baca... lup yu dek, muach! Maaf updatenya telat...

**_Guest : _**Guest...saya penasaran siapakah dirimu :D makasih ya..^^

**_rtf69_****_: _**Tenang aja sayang,,, selama gak khilaf aku gak akan pernah membuat cerita Kaisoo sad end :3 Makasih...^^

**_sehunsdeer_****_: _**Makasih... maaf kalo nunggunya lama^^

**_Tunangannya Kimbab13 : _**Terimakasih dek...^^

**_avs1105 : _**Kekekeee...saya salah tingkah baca ada yang horny Termakasih...^^

**_Holeepink_****_: _**Permohonanmu terkabul di Chapt ini dek ^^ Makasih ya~ Fighting! ;)

**_lailaexola_****_: _**Hahahaaa XD Terimakasih~^^

**_rida. kaisoo _****_: _**Siiip... idenya saya tampung :) Terimakasih..^^

**_Lovesoo_****_: _**Aduuuhh aku salah ngasih ID Line, maaf, Idnya lienkiller... Maklum, gak buat sendiri^^ Udah kerja ternyata...

**_Anon : _**Jawabannya ada di chapt ini sayang..^^ Maaf lanjutinnya gak cepet... Terimakasih~ :)

**_Meisara_****_: _**Kekeke... Makasih ya..^^

**_Miwaayuki : _**Pasti lanjut sampek eding dek,,, gak akan digantung-gantung, karena FF ini sudah dikerjakan sampek ending :) Hwaiting! Makasih dek,,^^

**_D.O 1214_****_: _**Sekali lagi maaf ya,,, updatenya lama... setelah ini kalo gak ada halangan, update seperti semula, seminggu sekali. Terimakasih...^^

_**Kim Gyuna : **_Bisa,,,istilah modernnya kalo sama Chanyeol dia pakek kontrasepsi,, Thank you~^^

_**kyungbee :**_Maaf~ updatenya lama... Terimakasih^^

_**NopwillineKaiSoo : **_Kekekeee...terimakasih juga udah review^^ Semua pertanyaan, nanti terjawab seiring waktu... ;)

_[ _**_IndahOliedLee_** _] [ _**_ZeeKai_** _] [ _**_mcdyonal_** _] [ __** kaisoo **__] [ __**Kyle **__] [ _**_AmeChan95_** _] [ __**Guest **__]__** : **_Thank you~ Terimakasih banyak...^^

* * *

**::::**


	9. Sliced Rose

_[ 021014 | 2022 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 9

_"__Sliced Rose__"_

**_Music_**_: Beethoven, Fur Elise._

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**.**

_Beyond the __**red dreams**__ shaking, the two of us had to meet_

_Our fates that met begin to __**turn**_

_Even now, as I remain in the __**darkness**__,_

_Although the __**unseen**__ wounds are just eating away at my heart._

_We __**can't**__ return things to how they used to be,_

_No matter how much we slice apart these __**sins**__..._

**_._**

**_._**

_Ketika dunia berubah gelap dan hujan diam-diam jatuh, termenung dalam kamar yang lapang selagi menghitung fragmen yang terus berulang di sudut kegelapan. Apapun yang terucap akan menjadi luka, apapun yang dilakukan akan menjadi duri, menggerogot hati dalam tangisan yang menyayat, itulah yang terjadi ketika benang merah terputus. Hukuman kesalahan ini terlalu berat, menciptakan asa dengan kepedihan, saat semua tidak akan bisa kembali lagi..._

**...**

Jari-jari meremas pinggiran meja dengan erat, jantung bertalu dalam kegusaran, otot kaki mati rasa karena lemas. Ia pun terusik karena tak bisa bernapas, ruangan terasa sesak, pandangan terlihat goyah karena fisik yang lemah dan tekanan aura mengecam. Dengan mata nanar ia menatap pria yang menyeringai dalam pandangan mata yang cerah namun seolah menyembunyikan tipu daya mengerikan dibaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... pada Luhan?" Kyungsoo menarik napas pendek, mengatur napasnya yang bergetar. "Kenapa... kau bisa ada di sini?"

Ia takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, mengingat kemarahan Chanyeol selalu menimbulkan luka pada orang lain. Dan jika pria itu menyentuh Luhan karena dirinya, Kyungsoo tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di dekat jendela kamar, sebelum ia duduk di kursi itu. "Kau tidak perlu gugup sayang, aku hanya datang untuk berbicara. Duduklah," Chanyeol berkata begitu santai.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Kyungsoo berucap seperti bisikan halus tetapi penuh penekanan.

"Kau pikir saat ini kau berada diposisi yang pantas marah padaku?" Balas Chanyeol dingin.

Kalimat itu memukul telak, tentu saja ia adalah pihak yang bersalah, atas hak apa ia bisa bersikap marah pada Chanyeol? di saat Chanyeol sendiri terlihat datang untuk menghakiminya. Tetapi jika penghakiman itu melibatkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya, ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar, "Sama seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan pada anak buahku." Jawabnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo begitu pucat, keringat dingin muncul di permukaan kulit, perutnya terasa mual membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada Luhan. Ia berpegangan semakin erat pada pinggiran meja hingga jari-jarinya tampak merah karena besarnya kekuatan yang berusaha ia salurkan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh tersungkur, air matanya mengalir dalam diam selama rasa sakit kehilangan ia rasakan.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala mengamati Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "Apa wanita itu sangat berarti untukmu?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, air mata deras mengalir, punggungnya berguncang lemah namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari tangisnya.

"Tetapi sepertinya nyawa wanita itu masih baik-baik saja, walaupun keadaannya mungkin tidak begitu baik."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dia maksud? Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?

"Mari bicara dengan tenang, sayang. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku." Lanjut Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melempar pertanyaannya.

Hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata yang berubah tajam itu ia bisa melihat bahwa kalimat itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Jika dengan begitu ia bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dari Chanyeol, ia bersedia mendengarkan seumur hidup, karena Luhan tidak hanya begitu berarti bagi dirinya, tetapi wanita itu juga adalah kakak bagi Jongin, dan istri yang sangat dicintai Sehun. Tidak hanya dirinya yang akan terluka, tetapi dua pria itu akan lebih terluka dari dirinya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Bagus, memang itu yang kuinginkan." Chanyeol tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya terlihat berbahaya di mata Kyungsoo. "Aku datang untuk memberimu kesempatan berpikir dan memutuskan,"

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan adalah keputusanku." Sergah Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan untuk mendengarkan saja apa yang akan aku katakan?" Balas Chanyeol penuh peringatan dalam nada dinginnya, dan Kyungsoo menunjukkan sikap patuh sebagai respon.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan pemantik api dari saku jasnya, mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyelipkannya diantara bibir sebelum membakar ujungya dengan api. "Mungkin kau berpikir bisa lari dariku, tapi kau lupa satu hal yang pernah kukatakan padamu." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya.

_Ia tidak lupa. _Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu untuk alasan apapun dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dalam keadaan apapun. Sekalipun jika seandainya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi dan sampai akhir kaupun tidak bisa mencintaiku, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Bahkan jika seandainya aku sekarat, membunuhmu terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang akan kulakukan sebelum detik-detik menjelang kematianku. Karena aku hanya bertoleransi pada kematian yang bisa memisahkan kita." Chanyeol berkata penuh penekanan dalam setiap kalimat.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Apa yang pernah diucapkan Chanyeol jauh sebelumnya kini terdengar seperti mantra di telinganya, mengingatkan Kyungsoo kembali siapa pemilik kebebasannya, siapa yang berhak atas tubuh dan hidupnya. Hanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berhak atas dirinya, karena sejak awal Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali menemukan dirinya, Chanyeol lah yang membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu sebagai pelacur. Ia tak memiliki hak apapun, bahkan ia tak memiliki hak atas nyawanya. Kyungsoo tertunduk, dadanya sesak dan sakit, air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya, _tetapi ia mencintai Kim Jongin..._

"Setelah membawamu pergi dari rumah, kupikir dia akan membawamu pergi jauh, tak kusangka dia hanya menyembunyikanmu di rumah temannya sebelum membawamu kemari. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar tertarik ingin membawamu, pria itu hanya berpikir tentang balas dendamnya pada kami." Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokok dengan begitu santai. "Dia memang membuatku geram karena telah membawamu, tetapi tidak sulit untuk menemukan kalian dan melihat setiap gerak-gerik kalian."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala, jadi Chanyeol sudah mengawasi sejak awal? Lalu mengapa ia baru bertindak?

"Di mataku, Kim Jongin hanya terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk karena kami membuang Ibunya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Abu rokok jatuh ke permukaan lantai selama api terus mengikis batangya. "Kuakui dia memang cerdik, _menyelinap_ di perusahaan dan mencuri kepemilikan beberapa saham kami, tetapi Ayah sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum Jongin menguasai semuanya. Saat ini dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan masalah itu."

Karena itu Jongin belum juga pulang? Karena dia sedang dalam kesulitan? Mengapa pria itu begitu malang? Mengalami masa kecil yang buruk, bergulat dengan ambisi balas dendamnya, hanya untuk merasakan sakit ketika mereka akan menhancurkannya kembali. Jika seperti itu, Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan Jongin, ia ingin membawa pria itu pergi jauh dari keluarga Park, ia ingin pria itu melupakan dendamnya, karena ia tak akan sanggup melihat Jongin terluka.

"Chanyeol..." Suara Kyungsoo menghilang dalam bisikan halus, dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Tubuhnya merosot dengan lemah, ia bersimpuh, bernapas dengan berat. Tekanan demi tekanan sepertinya tak dapat ia tanggung lagi dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Kyungsoo memegang perutnya, dan ia terisak dengan kepala tertunduk. _Jongin..._

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berhenti di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah perusahaan, karena Ayah bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Kau lah tujuanku, dan aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggu agar kalian menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika membuatku marah. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak akan membuka matamu sebelum aku bertindak, jadi akan kukatakan situasi seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak segera kembali padaku." Ujar Chanyeol, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan punggung yang berguncang karena isak tangis, namun ia sama sekali tak mengurangi intimidasi dalam nada suaranya.

Ia menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, kekejaman terlihat di dalam kepekatan matanya. "Jika dia tidak berhenti mengusik di perusahaan, Ayah akan menghancurkannya. Dan jika kau tidak kembali padaku, aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya dan mengambil semua miliknya, termasuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelah kehilangan segalanya, mungkin saja dia akan memilih akhir seperti Ibunya."

"Tidak!" Seru Kyungsoo, ia mengangkat wajah dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melukainya." Memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan rasa takutnya, sehingga ancaman itu terlepas begitu saja dari kehati-hatiannya.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menyeringai. "Jika aku mati maka kau juga akan mati. Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" ucapnya, ia menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sakit, karena itu aku memberimu kesempatan untuk memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Dan agar membuatmu lebih mudah berpikir, lihatlah bagaimana keadaan wanita bernama Luhan itu."

Mata Kyungsoo melotot lebar, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara getir.

"Aku melakukannya dengan tujuan untuk memberi peringatan pada Jongin, tak kusangka wanita itu juga berarti bagimu. Anak buahku sudah lelah mengintai rumah suami istri itu, jadi aku menyuruh mereka segera menyelesaikannya agar mereka bisa cepat beristirahat." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu meremehkan. Ia kembali berdiri selagi masih menatap Kyungsoo. "Jika anak buahku tidak berlebihan, seperti yang kukatakan, mungkin nyawanya masih baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri meski kakinya gemetar dan kepalanya semakin sakit. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, Sehun, maupun Jongin, semua itu adalah salahnya, ini bukan waktu untuk khawatir pada diri sendiri, ia pun bukan wanita yang lemah jadi tak ada alasan untuk jatuh di saat krusial, karena itu ia harus memastikan bagaimana keadaan Luhan dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dengan langkah tertatih Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol, semakin jauh langkahnya semakin cepat, Chanyeol menyeringai tipis menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Ia keluar dari rumah itu, berjalan ke arah kota yang ramai dan berdiri di pinggir jalan, kepalanya berdenyut dan pandangannya kabur, untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya begitu lemah. Saat dengan samar ia melihat taksi berjalan ke arahnya, Kyungsoo menghentikannya, memberitahu tujuannya sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata. Pengemudi mobil bertanya tentang keadaan Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah pucatnya, ia menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan meminta agar sopir membawanya lebih cepat ke tempat tujuan. Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan Kyungsoo tiba di rumah Luhan, meminta sopir taksi agar menunggunya karena ia tak sempat mengkhawatirkan tentang membawa uang sebelum ia pergi.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumah, matanya membulat lebar melihat taman yang sebelumnya begitu cantik kini berubah berantakan dan hancur. Bunga-bunga berserakan, rumput hijau yang semula rata kini terlihat seolah telah di gali dengan membabi buta. Inikah yang dilakukan Chanyeol? lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menekan bel pintu dengan tergesa lalu seorang pelayan wanita membuka pintu. Saat menanyakan Luhan, pelayan itu memberitahu bahwa Luhan berada di rumah sakit setelah sekitar enam jam yang lalu wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat perjalan menuju ke rumah Jongin untuk menemui dirinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh bersimpuh, membuat pelayan rumah menjadi panik, dan Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

Saat memutuskan untuk keluar dari _rumah itu_, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia sanggup menerima apapun yang akan terjadi, tetapi ketika ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang berharga untuknya, seorang wanita yang untuk pertama kali memberikan kasih sayang seperti seorang keluarga, serta berpikir bahwa pria yang dicintainya akan terluka karena dirinya, sekarang ia mengerti bahwa ia tak sanggup menerima hukuman itu. Mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak lari bersama Jongin. Seandainya saja jika ia tahu bahwa ia akan melukai semua orang karena keegoisannya, ia tak akan pernah pergi dari rumah itu dan selamanya memilih tinggal di dalam pernjara keluarga Park. Tetapi semua itu hanya tinggal penyesalan...

**...**

Ia melihat dua orang pria tertunduk dengan ekspresi pilu, menunggu Luhan yang tengah menjalani operasi. Sehun terlihat meneteskan air mata dalam diamnya, tampak bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa memahami gurat kepedihan hatinya, yang seolah tak akan ada hari esok untuk kehidupannya. Di sisi lain, raut wajah memilukan itu, Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya ketika pria itu bercerita tentang Ibunya, dan kini untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat ekspresi itu saat dia menatap pintu ruang operasi, Jongin juga terluka, karena Luhan adalah keluarga satu-satunya. Walaupun mungkin Jongin sudah memperkirakan semua resiko yang akan dihadapi ketika memutuskan untuk membalaskan kebenciannya pada keluarga Park, tetapi bagaimana dia akan menatap dunia jika sekali lagi dia kembali kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihi.

Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, sakit pria itu adalah sakitnya, karena itu ia ingin membebaskan Jongin dari semua belenggu dendam maupun rasa sakit. Mungkin ia tak akan bisa mengembalikan segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala, tetapi jika tawaran Chanyeol bisa melepaskan Jongin dari keadaan menyakitkan itu, maka pilihan apa lagi yang ia miliki saat ini? Tak ada. Hanya ada satu pilihan di ujung sana.

**...**

Sofa yang lembut tak memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya, ia menarik kedua kakinya dan melipatnya dalam lutut yang menyentuh dada, meringkuk seperti bayi yang mencari perlindungan dari rasa dingin. Tatapan memandang taman di dalam kaca, pikiran mengurai kembali semua yang telah terjadi, ia terjebak dalam labirin tanpa pintu keluar, terpaku dalam antitesis tanpa pemecahan, dan satu-satunya solusi di depan mata adalah apa yang telah ditawarkan Chanyeol, yang berarti bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dalam keheningan, berpikir dengan hati-hati. Jika karena dirinya orang lain akan menderita dan terluka, pantaskah ia bertahan dengan egonya dan membiarkan semua itu terjadi sebagai pengorbanan demi kebahagiannya sendiri? Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia mungkin akan melukai Jongin dengan keputusannya, tetapi Kyungsoo tak sanggup melihatnya tersiksa dalam genggaman keluarga Park, meskipun ia tahu Jongin memiliki kapabilitas untuk menghadapi mereka.

Jari-jari tangan menyentuh perutnya, meskipun ia belum memastikannya secara akurat tetapi nalurinya berkata bahwa di sana ada malaikat kecil dari darah Jongin. Air mata menetes dengan perlahan dari sela mata yang tertutup, mengapa kebahagiaan yang ingin ia miliki harus menjadi _dosa? _Sungguh Kyungsoo hanya ingin bahagia.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar berjalan mendekat, Kyungsoo bergegas menghapus air matanya dan mengubah posisinya dengan berusaha duduk dengan natural sembari memperbaiki raut wajahnya menjadi terlihat mengeras. Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari sofa, menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerut di kening sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis, namun itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo, karena garis bibir melengkung itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan, Jongin berusaha tersenyum, untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan dirinya, semua itu tertulis jelas di wajah Jongin.

Pria itu mendekat lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, membuat Kyungsoo tercekat karena terkejut. Firasat Kyungsoo bisa menangkap dengan tajam, bahwa saat ini Jongin membutuhkan dirinya, Jongin membutuhkan tempat bersandar untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan kepenatannya, tentu saja, karena pria itu sedang terluka. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk melingkari punggung kokoh itu, namun wajah Chanyeol yang terlintas dalam benak memaksanya untuk menjatuhkan kedua tangannya kembali dengan kepalan kuat.

"Aku senang kau menungguku." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Air mata kembali mengenang, namun sekuat hati Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Jongin yang kini terlihat rapuh justru membuat tekadnya semakin kuat, dirinya pun terluka melihat pemandangan itu.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo menetapkan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memperlihatkan sisi diriku yang seperti ini." Sergah Jongin.

_Tidak, kau boleh menjadi seperti apapun dihadapanku. Kau yang lemah, kau yang cengeng, kau yang kekanakan, kau yang manja, apapun..._

Dada Kyungsoo terasa perih ketika tak bisa mengucapkan isi hatinya.

"Jongin..."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

_Tidak._

_Aku menyukainya..._

"Maafkan aku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti diriku." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo. "Kau membencinya bukan?"

_Tidak._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

Air mata menetes dengan diam di balik punggung Jongin. Menahan diri agar tak terisak dan meraung.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Kata itu terucap, menembus kesunyian ruangan yang gelap setelah melalui proses yang tidak mudah. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Seolah ia berusaha mendorong tekadnya agar tak runtuh saat melihat Jongin yang lemah.

Kening Jongin berkerut, ia berusaha membaca apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, dan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi kali ini ia hanya melihat ekspresi datar wanita cantik itu.

"Disini adalah rumahmu."

"Tidak, ini bukan rumahku." Sergah Kyungsoo. Ia merasa seperti aktris yang berbakat, karena akhirnya ia melihat Jongin tak menyadari situasi yang ia hadapi.

"Ada apa?" Suara Jongin terdengar dingin dan tak suka.

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras. Semua telah terencana dalam benak, tetapi mengapa begitu sulit untuk melakukannya. Ia tak boleh memperlihatkan sedikit celah dalam bentuk keraguan, karena sekali Jongin melihatnya, pria itu akan bisa membaca segalanya.

Tak ada pilihan...

Tatapannya berubah menjadi kebencian.

Kyungsoo beranjak mengambil gunting di atas meja samping sofa, kemudian menatap Jongin yang kini memperhatikan dengan bingung, dengan perasaan yang teguh Kyungsoo menarik rambut merahnya yang panjang lalu memotongnya.

Helaian demi helaian jatuh ke lantai. Suara rambut yang terpotong menjadi lonceng peringatan. Bahwa benang merah telah terputus.

Rambut merah yang bagi Jongin menjadi simbol benang merah dengan Kyungsoo, takdir yang menghubungkan mereka, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa dilindungi ketika ia mengikatnya, kini telah tercerai-berai. Rambut itu tak bisa diikat lagi, karena telah begitu pendek.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Kyungsoo lantang.

Tak ada jawaban. Mata Jongin menatap dingin. Seolah ia bermaksud untuk membekukan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, aku hanya bosan karena kau terus memperlakukan aku seperti tawanan yang harus menunggumu di rumah ini." Kyungsoo menggenggam kuat gunting di tangannya, ia mencari kekuatan untuk mendorong tekadnya lebih lagi. "Aku bosan karena aku selalu sendiri di rumah ini. Dan aku baru menyadari, kalau aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan pergi bersamamu. Aku—"

"Do Kyungsoo—"

"_Park_ Kyungsoo." Sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

Ruangan menjadi hening, suasana menjadi tegang. Nama terlarang yang terucap seakan siap menjadi bumerang.

"Aku adalah Park Kyungsoo, istri dari kakakmu. Dan aku ingin kembali padanya. Aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo tahu kalimat yang diucapkan akan menghantam Jongin dengan telak, karena itu ia memalingkan wajah katika mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan?" Jongin akhirnya berkata. Nada suaranya dingin dan mengancam.

"Aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan." Kyungsoo menoleh, berusaha tak menunjukkan rasa takut saat menatap mata tajam Jongin yang memperlihatkan kemarahan. Namun begitu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat luka di dalam mata pria itu.

"Bersamamu, aku hanya menderita. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan terus melarikan diri seperti ini, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa nama _Park_. Kau tidak bisa memberikan aku apapun, dan aku tidak tahan denganmu yang begitu lemah. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu." Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ruangan kembali hening. Keduanya terpaku dengan saling menatap tajam. Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya agar tak terisak dan runtuh saat itu juga. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar Jongin membencinya dan melepaskannya, karena jika dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya, maka akan terjadi sebaliknya, Jongin akan lebih memiliki motivasi untuk memperjuangkan dirinya dan harga dirinya. Karena itu, melukai Jongin satu-satunya yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk melepaskan penderitaan Jongin yang lain, dengan berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti Jongin akan menemukan wanita baik dan dia akan melupakan dirinya.

"Aku menunggumu tidak dengan niat menyambutmu dengan manis. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuanmu untuk keluar dari rumah ini, karena kau bukan suamiku. Jadi—"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, wajah Jongin kini tak terlihat tegang, ekspresinya lembut dan tenang. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tak mundur satu langkahpun.

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan."

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan cepat, melewati Jongin yang berdiri dengan diam. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu keluar lalu menoleh ke belakang, matanya melotot karena terkejut melihat apa yang ia saksikan saat ini, membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit dan hancur, Jongin berjongkok dan mengambil rambut Kyungsoo dari lantai, menggenggamnya dalam telapak tangan sembari memperhatikan dengan raut wajah sendu seakan ia bersedih menatap harta benda paling berharga miliknya hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itu air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja.

_Maafkan aku..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu...,_

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Memegangi perutnya dan terus berkata _'maaf'_ dalam hati. Apapun yang terjadi di depan jalan nanti, ia yakin malaikat _Jongin _akan melindunginya. Dan suatu saat nanti, ketika _malaikat_ itu memiliki sayap, ia akan menunjukkan arah kemana dia harus terbang untuk menemukan Ayahnya, Kyungsoo berjanji. Ia tersenyum dalam tangis membayangkan masa depan dimana malaikat di dalam perutnya suatu saat nanti bertemu dengan Jongin. Mungkin itu hanya seperti mimpi semu, tetapi hal itu sedikit menghibur luka hatinya.

_Wanita lacur ini mencintaimu. Karena itu berbahagialah. Dan temukan wanita yang baik untuk mengisi ruang di sampingmu._

_Segala kerikil yang menghambat langkahmu, kabut yang menghalangi pandanganmu, duri yang melukaimu, aku akan menghapus semuanya untukmu._

**...**

Seringai pria itu menghina dan merendahkan. Mata menelanjangi tubuh menggigil yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian dia tertawa, menggema dalam ruangan, seakan menegaskan bahwa dialah yang berkuasa.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kyungsoo."

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_[ 280815 | 0414 ]_

* * *

**.**

Haloooo...

Saya minta maaf sudah membuat ff ini lumutan karatan jamuran dan sebagainya. Bulan puasa kemaren saya kecelakaan dan lengan kanan saya patah, seharusnya sekarang tangan saya masih harus istirahat total tapi temen-temen yang tak henti-hentinya nanya ff ini membuat saya gregetan pengen ngedit ff ini XD. Saya Cuma pakek satu tangan kiri jadi saya Cuma mampu ngedit sampek 4k.

Untuk yang susah membayangkan latar, situasi, kondisi, atau feel, saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **_"Beethoven, Fur Elise" _**sebelum membaca ff ini, atau saat sedang membaca ff ini, atau mungkin bisa setelah membaca ff ini. Saya yakin temen-temen akan mengerti apa yang saya bayangkan atau bagaimana dan seperti apa yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam ff ini—semoga^^.

Maaf dan terimakasih untuk yang masih ngikuti ff ini...^^

See you...

**Lien.**


	10. Missing Rose

_[ 201014 | 0406 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 10

"_Missing Rose__"_

_**Music**__ : Beethoven, Fur Elise._

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

_._

_Summer's over and winds are blowing_

_I'm all alone..._

_Whenever,_

_In the morning. The afternoon. Or the evening..._

_The scents,_

_The memory,_

_That you left me,_

_Never disappear..._

_What did you tell me when we parted?_

_The words hung in midair and never reached me._

_._

* * *

**. . .**

_Bunga itu merintih dalam kesunyian._

Di sana ia mengurai aksara jiwanya, di antara serpihan malam yang kian beranjak pekat, di antara riak ombak kegelisahan yang menggulung nurani. Di balik bayang jelita parasnya terlukis rindu yang tepasung di antara genangan luka, rindu pada _dia _yang entah bagaimana keadaannya di luar sana.

Terkadang ia menyalahkan waktu, yang tak pernah berpihak padanya. Itu dunia kehidupan kelam, gelap gulita sarat cerita duka, menapaki dunia penuh _hipokrit_. Apa lah artinya buta dengan segala isyarat manusia yang mencerca. Tuli dengan semua omongan sampah. Jika akhirnya ia pun layu juga.

Angin dingin merasuk dada yang mulai sesak pengap, ia meringkuk sembari menenggelamkan wajah dalam lutut, kehampaan merayapi setiap rongga ruang napasnya. Ia tidak hanya layu, tetapi membusuk. Ruangan terkunci yang mengurungnya, melumpuhkan entah sudah berapa lama. Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Atau mungkinkah sudah satu tahun? Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah saat ini matahari telah terbit atau tenggelam, tak ada celah untuk hanya sekadar mengintip sinarnya.

Tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena angin malam yang menerpa. Takdir malang perlahan membuatnya mati rasa, pandangan menjadi kabur selama darah mengalir di selangkangan, nyeri menghantam tubuh tiba-tiba, dan dunia benar-benar gelap gulita.

**.**

"Tiga bulan?" Rahang pria itu mengeras, mengirimkan kengerian pada pria tua yang beprofesi sebagai dokter keluarga Park.

"Lemahnya tubuh dan stres membuat Nyonya Kyungsoo mengalami pendarahan tetapi bayi di perutnya baik-baik saja." Dokter menjelaskan dengan ragu, tetapi ia bermaksud untuk menenangkan kepanikan yang ditangkap dari wajah tuan muda Park. Tak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya kepanikan itu menyimpan makna lain.

"Kau boleh pergi." Perintahnya. Tak ada kesopanan sedikitpun meski dokter itu jauh lebih tua darinya.

Pria tua itu tak mengerti mengapa tuan muda Park justru semakin tajam menatapnya. Ia ragu untuk pergi dan hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum mata tajam itu kembali menatapnya dengan isyarat menuntut_,_ membuat sang dokter akhirnya segera mengangkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

**.**

_Bunga __**mawar**__nya telah layu. Tetapi __**duri **__di tangkainya tetap menusuk tajam. Sang __**antagonis**__ bukan tak mengerti arti air mata. Bukan tak mengerti arti cinta. Tetapi pengaguman besar pada sang mawar membutakan dunianya._

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kayu samping ranjang, termenung menatap wanita yang terlelap karena _soporifik_.

Hatinya teriris. Harga dirinya terluka.

Air mata menetes perlahan dari iris kelam yang bersedu dalam kebisuan,

Tetapi amarah berada di ujung sana siap menghujam pendosa yang memporandakan hidupnya.

Ia menghela napas lemah sembari beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Menutup pintu ketika wanita bertubuh mungil berparas cantik sedang berdiri menunggunya di luar. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, diikuti langkah kecil Baekhyun di belakangnya. Keduanya memasuki ruangan kerja di lantai bawah, terkurung dalam kesunyian untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menyandar pada kursi kerja selagi memijat pelipisnya. "Jika kau tidak ingin berakhir di neraka sebaiknya tinggalkan pria itu." Ujarnya pada wanita yang berdiri terpisah dengan meja di depannya.

Keningnya bertaut. Tak suka mendengar kalimat bernada peringatan itu. "Untuk alasan apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah lantas menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kyungsoo hamil anak pria laknat itu, kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja, _heh?!_"

Baekhyun terpaku dengan mata membulat lebar. Keterkejutan terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Serangkaian pertanyaan ingin diutarakan namun tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia mundur satu langkah dengan gerakan ragu, berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol untuk melepas ikatan mata yang mengikat tajam, sebelum ia menoleh kembali dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia khawatir, pada nasib seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan dirinya.

"Apa...yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?"

Tak ada jawaban yang segera, tetapi setelah keheningan dalam jangka belasan detik suara bariton itu terdengar.

"Aku akan lebih berbesar hati menerima Kyungsoo menjadi gila karena kehilangan janin itu..." Jawabnya. Kekejaman terlihat dalam setiap kalimat, tetapi intonasi suaranya tak bisa menyembunyikan segores luka hati.

Baekhyun tak lepas menyadari hal itu. Ia lebih dari mengerti bahwa Chanyeol menderita. Tidak. Tetapi mereka yang terlibat menderita. Dan saling menyakiti.

"Mungkin..." Kalimat Baekhyun menggantung, ia memandang sendu pada pria yang terlihat bersikap tangguh namun di matanya tampak rapuh. "Mungkin mereka memang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, Chanyeol..." Ia tercekat menatap perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol yang menggelap tajam bak iris mata pisau. Pria Park itu mengerti arah pikirannya. Lantas Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

_Tapi, sampai kapan mereka akan terus saling menyakiti?_

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika berdiri di luar, ia menoleh dan menatap pintu.

Dirinya hanya seseorang yang terjebak di antara permainan _predestinasi_ yang rumit. Peran apa yang harus ia mainkan ketika tak seorang pun merentangkan tangan untuk kehadirannya. Namun tentu Tuhan tidak serta merta menyelipkan dirinya di antara mereka. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia memiliki takdirnya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tanpa harus melibatkan perasaan pribadinya untuk saat ini.

Karena jelas ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, maupun Jongin. Sebab jika terus seperti itu, mereka semua hanya akan hancur tanpa seorangpun bertahan pada akhirnya.

Haruskah ia diam ketika tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

_Tidak,_

Intuisinya tak membiarkan dirinya bersikap apatis dan berkata bahwa itu bukan urusannya.

**.**

Baekhyun melangkah cepat menapaki tangga satu ke tangga yang lain. Melewati koridor panjang dan berhenti di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Kunci pintu tergantung di kenop. Ia menoleh ke samping, memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang melihat. Lalu dengan cepat itu memutar kunci, suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

Ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk menyandar pada ranjang dan menatap kedatangannya dengan heran. Langkah Baekhyun sedikit gontai karena gugup, jantungnya bertalu seperti bom waktu yang hampir meledak, bagaimana pun juga ia telah lancang memasuki kamar yang bahkan anggota keluarga Park yang lain pun tak diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ha—hai..." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya polos.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya masih terlihat heran.

"Kau sudah di dalam." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka saat ia tertegun, merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya. Kemudian tertawa renyah yang terdengar kaku dan gugup.

"Kau tahu..." Ia berjalan mendekat. "Aku sudah menerobos kemari."

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam sesaat sebelum merespon.

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di samping ranjang. Hatinya terenyuh melihat dengan jelas tubuh kurus Kyungsoo dari dekat. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat berseri kini hanya tampak pemandangan yang begitu miris. Kulitnya pucat, bibirnya kering, lingkaran hitam tampak di bawah kantung mata, rambut merahnya yang kini pendek terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis melihatnya.

Bunga mawar itu sungguh sudah layu.

Keindahan itu. Kecantikan itu. Sirna seolah tak pernah ada.

Baekhyun menyadari, bahwa di antara Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin, yang akan berakhir menjadi debu adalah Kyungsoo. Wanita itulah yang pada akhirnya paling menderita.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suara lemah itu menginterupsi, menyeret Baekhyun untuk kembali pada kesadarannya. Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir di pipi, ia terkejut ketika mengetahuinya lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajah dan segera mengusapnya.

_Wanita ini sungguh malang._

_Hidupnya jauh dari keberuntungan._

_Berusaha bertahan di antara para aristokrat jemawa akan prestisius berwajah congkak._

_Terjebak di antara keegoisan para lelaki yang mengatas namakan Cinta,_

_Pada akhirnya ia tetap jatuh pada buih._

Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang samping Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lembut, ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti, mengerti segalanya. "Aku berlari kemari tanpa tahu apa yang ku inginkan. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku tahu aku harus membawamu keluar dari rumah ini."

Terdengar decihan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ekspresinya menertawakan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. "Apa ini sebuah strategi?" Ujarnya sarkastis. "Dengan menjadi dewi penolong apa seseorang akan terpesona padamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan berspekulasi seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dirinya masih wanita yang akan ditunangkan dengan Jongin. Tetapi Baekhyun memahami jika wanita berambut merah itu telah lama menutup kepercayaannya pada orang lain. Konsepsi stereotip sudah pasti tak bisa dihindari, rasa takut dihancurkan dan dijatuhkan membuatnya bersikap skeptis—Kyungsoo terlalu lama berada di antara orang-orang yang selalu menatap ingin menghakimi.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tetapi di luar kau mempercayaiku atau tidak, bukankah pergi dari rumah ini sekarang lebih penting?" Baekhyun menahan napas sebelum melepasnya. "Kyungsoo, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan kehamilanmu, kau harus ikut denganku." Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit, lantas membelainya dengan ekspresi haru. Kemudian Kyungsoo tercekat, ia menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Chanyeol baru saja mengetahuinya, karena pendarahan yang kau alami. Dia..." Baekhyun tak melajutkan, ia menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya padaku, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi, Chanyeol tidak membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke kamar ini tanpa—"

"Tidak." Sergah Kyungsoo lemah. "Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun tertegun, lalu mata sipitnya membulat tak habis pikir. "Oh Tuhan, apa yang kau katakan? Pikirkan apa yang mengancam bayimu! Apa kau tidak sadar?!" Refleks Baekhyun berseru.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Baekhyun datar. Atau mungkin menilai. Perempuan bodoh yang mencoba untuk terlibat, mungkin tanpa tahu risikonya. _Kenapa?_ Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Aku menghargai niatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia frustrasi. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk membunuh janin itu?" Nada suara Baekhyun menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongmu untuk melakukan ini, tapi aku akan melindunginya. Dengan caraku sendiri." Kyungsoo menegaskan.

"Kau bertanya apa yang mendorongku?!" Tuntut Baekhyun lagi. Suaranya meninggi. "Lihatlah dirimu, Kyungsoo. Bahkan seekor kucing jalanan pasti mengasihanimu. _Oh_, apa mungkin kau tidak suka dikasihani? Apa itu membuat harga dirimu terluka? Kalau begitu silahkan membusuk di sini sesuka hatimu!" Dengan perasaan kesal Baekhyun beranjak ke arah pintu...

"Baekhyun," Tetapi suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali, menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Apa?" Hardiknya.

"Apa kau sedang memarahiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ringan.

"Kau pikir?"

Kyungsoo menunduk selagi tersenyum. Lalu menatap kembali pada wanita yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kau tahu kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali, bukan?"

"Apa perlu bertemu seratus kali untuk memarahi wanita bodoh sepertimu?" Balasnya ketus.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memandang Baekhyun lekat. "Kau mencintai Jongin?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Raut wajah Baekhyun melunak. Ia menyisihkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga selagi menghela napas mengatur emosinya. "Semua wanita normal pasti akan tertarik pada Jongin. Tapi terus terang saja, kata cinta adalah hal tabu bagiku. Cinta membuat manusia menjadi bodoh. Seperti dirimu." Sindirnya namun terkesan membujuk.

"Kurasa kau wanita yang baik untuk Jongin." Ada sarat kelegaan di dalam suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar sayup.

"Jangan bercanda." Sergah Baekhyun sembari memutar matanya jengah. "Kau sudah membuatku tidak tertarik lagi pada Jongin, jadi jangan berbicara seolah kau akan merestui kami sekarang. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menolongmu dan bayi di perutmu, dia berhak untuk hidup."

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, senyum tulus yang menampilkan tulang pipinya yang semakin tirus. "Sejak awal aku adalah milik Chanyeol, jika aku terus melarikan diri darinya maka semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir." Kyungsoo menjeda melihat Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan cara pikirnya. "Dengar, yang bisa menghentikan semua ini hanya dengan aku berada di sini." Jelasnya.

Jari-jari lentiknya menekan kening, bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan emosi yang sepertinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. "_Oh_ astaga, ini akan membuatku gila." Keluhnya, lagi-lagi jalan pikiran Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun frustrasi. "Kau pikir dengan kau berada di sini tidak akan membuat Jongin datang dan mengamuk kemari?"

"Tidak akan." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Kesedihan menyelimuti raut wajahnya. "Kau lihat rambut ini?" Ia menyentuh rambut pendeknya, dan Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ada kejadian pahit dibalik itu, sebuah peristiwa yang memotong jalan Jongin. "Dia tidak akan mencariku. Dan jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang bayi di perutku padanya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata semua ini baik-baik saja." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak akan menyentuh Jongin selama aku di sisinya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti anakku." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan. "Mungkin, sekarang aku terlihat tak berdaya, tapi kau tahu aku bukan wanita lemah."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia memang tahu se-tangguh apa Do Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap saja ia ragu jika melihat situasi saat ini. Dan _yah_, sekarang ia juga mengerti bahwa wanita identik dengan tato mawar itu telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai.

_Cinta. Ck!_

Itulah mengapa kata itu tabu bagi dirinya.

Satu kata yang terdiri dari hanya beberapa huruf itu, mematikan dan bisa membunuh siapapun.

**.**

* * *

_Entah karena rasa iba pada kepedihan tak terlihat pria __**Park**__. Atau terenyuh pada predestinasi wanita __**Do**__. Tetapi ia hanya seorang __**Byun**__._

Baekhyun merasa ini konyol. Rasa-rasanya ia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri. Berulang kali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa tak seharusnya ia melangkah sejauh ini tetapi lagi-lagi intuisi yang mengendalikan dirinya. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa ia hanya wanita yang baru kemaren sore masuk ke dalam keluarga atasan Ayahnya, dan sekarang ia sudah berani mengintervensi masalah di dalam keluarga itu.

Ia diberi tahu bahwa pria yang sedang menyuapi istrinya di halaman rumah sakit itu bernama Oh Sehun. Pria itu berlutut di depan istrinya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, membuat wanita berwajah elok itu tertawa dengan suara kecil ketika dia membuat sebuah lelucon. Baekhyun melihat '_jatuh cinta'_ dari sisi yang sangat berbeda dengan situasi _jatuh cinta _versi Kyungsoo-Jongin. Jika sedikit dianalogikan maka itu seperti kisah cinta para malaikat di dalam surga dengan kisah cinta para iblis di dalam neraka.

Baekhyun menunduk sembari tersenyum...

_Takdir setiap manusia tidak sama dan itu menarik. Membuatnya ingin melihat akhir predestinasi sang bunga mawar. _

**.**

Baekhyun kini merasa mendapatkan teman baru. Sehun sangat bersahabat dan istrinya, Luhan, wanita yang begitu cantik dan anggun dengan sifatnya yang lembut membuat Baekhyun nyaman berada diantara mereka. Ketika ia menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu, keduanya menerimanya dengan senang. Dan ketika memberitahu mereka bahwa ia sedang mencari Jongin, Sehun dengan senang hati menceritakan keadaan pria itu meskipun pada awalnya tampak ragu.

"Sehun memukulnya dan memarahinya karena membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi." Ujar Luhan. "Setelah itu dia tidak pernah datang menemui kami. Tetapi kami tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin siapapun melihat keterpurukannya. Jadi kami menunggu sambil diam-diam terus memantau keadaannya."

"Dia baik-baik saja walaupun memang sedikit berantakan." Sambung Sehun.

Namun yang Baekhyun saksikan bukanlah 'sedikit berantakan', tetapi _**sangat**_. Ketika Sehun mengantarnya ke rumah Jongin, memasuki ruangan gelap dengan interior dan ornamen serba hitam, ia merasa sedang di sedot ke dalam kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan.

Pria itu duduk di kursi goyang menghadap jendela transparan yang tembus ke danau kecil di depannya. Tangan terkulai ke samping selagi memegang botol martini yang isinya sudah hampir tak tersisa. Sehun memanggilnya, tetapi dia tidak menoleh, dan ketika Sehun memanggilnya lagi, dia menoleh ke samping, memberi isyarat bahwa dia mendengarkan.

Sehun menghela napas frustrasi. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya.

Jongin terdiam, lalu berdiri sembari berbalik. Menyipitkan mata ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping Sehun. Saat yakin siapa yang dilihatnya, Jongin beranjak selagi memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh, tunanganku datang." Ucapnya selagi melangkah gontai.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. "Kau bilang ini sedikit berantakan?" Gumamnya pada Sehun.

"Kurasa sudah semakin buruk." Balas Sehun tenang.

_Sungguh._ Baekhyun berharap dirinya akan menyesal telah melangkah jauh. Namun melihat kondisi Jongin justru membuatnya merasa muak dan kesal. _Ayolah,_ apa ia sedang terjebak di dalam sebuah drama telenovela? Mengapa jadi melankolis seperti ini? Kemana mereka yang terlihat kuat dan tangguh? Kemana perginya Kim Jongin pria paling kokoh dan karismatik? Sekarang yang ia lihat hanya pria _berewok _kurus bak mayat hidup berjalan. Samar terlihat kumis dan jeonggot yang lama tak dicukur, bibir pucat dan mata memerah, rambut kumal dan kemeja putih yang lusuh, dan Astaga, ia mencium bau menyengat ketika pria itu semakin mendekat. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak membersihkan diri?

Baekhyun geram ingin mengumpat memarahi Jongin yang justru menjadi lemah. Bukankah seharusnya dia pergi menerobos ke kediaman keluarga Park kemudian membawa Kyungsoo pergi?

Sebesar inikah tekanan yang Chanyeol berikan? Tetapi ia melihat pria Park itu juga menderita meskipun tak kasat mata seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Terlalu kelam. Semakin dalam memikirkannya hanya membuat kepala Baekhyun nyeri. Ingin rasanya ia lari saja. Tetapi ia tak bisa hanya melihat.

_Ini bukan drama telenovela. Akan tetapi tragedi._

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. "Diam di situ, dan dengarkan aku Kim Jongin." Nada suara Baekhyun memperingatkan saat melihat Jongin semakin mendekat.

Jongin berhenti, kepalanya miring melihat Baekhyun tak mengerti, lalu menoleh pada Sehun. "Sehun, apa tunanganku juga menolakku?" Tanyanya melantur.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa bicara dengannya yang seperti ini." Sehun berucap sembari mengusak rambutnya berantakan.

"Tidak. Dia akan mendengarkan apa yang akan ku katakan." Baekhyun mendekat dan berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan anakmu, maka bangun dan sadarlah!"

Tidak hanya kening Jongin yang bartaut, tetapi Sehun pun terlihat bingung.

"Anak apa?" Sehun bertanya.

Dengan sisa kesadaran, Jongin masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia ingin bertanya namun bibirnya kaku hanya untuk terbuka mengambil napas.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun. "Luhan mengetahuinya, tetapi dia tidak memberitahumu karena tidak sempat mengetahui kepastiannya."

Ia mengabaikan Sehun yang terkejut lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang masih terlihat seperti pria yang tersesat di dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kyungsoo hamil anakmu." Ujarnya lugas.

Keheningan menguasai ruangan. Seolah mereka terisolasi semakin jauh ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu tak berapa lama kesunyian terpecah oleh kekehan kecil Jongin.

Pria itu tertawa, namun terdengar seperti lolongan serigala yang sedang terluka, ekspresinya getir seakan ingin menangis. "Anak?" Ujarnya, tawanya semakin keras, botol martini di tanganya terlepas jatuh ke lantai, lalu tawa terdengar semakin menggema mengisi ruangan gelap.

Baekhyun menatap nanar. Ia melihat Jongin semakin terluka mengetahui kenyataan itu. Dan mungkin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

* * *

_Kata 'maaf' mungkin akan menyembuhkan luka, tetapi tidak akan pernah menghilangkan memori kelam. Lalu apa arti kata 'maaf'ketika dia akan terus terluka jika mengingat kesalahannya?_

Ia merasa sedang diayun, atau mungkin mengambang. Lalu perlahan ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan yang mendekapnya. Tubuhnya lemas, matanya berat untuk terbuka, tetapi ia memaksa untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Silau. Sinar matahari membias menerpa penglihatan buram. Matanya menyipit, membiasakan dengan cahaya. Sedikit demi sedikit terlihat wajah seorang pria. _Ah, _dia tidak sedang mengambang di udara, tetapi Chanyeol sedang membopongnya dalam dekapan selagi melewati halaman kediaman keluarga Park.

Ia ingin bersuara, tetapi ketika membuka mulut, samar hanya terdengar sebuah lenguhan parau karena nyeri di kepala yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia tak menyangka tubuhnya akan menjadi begitu lemah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu saat Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria yang masih berstatus suaminya tak sedikit pun melepaskannya, dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya seperti membawa anak kecil, kemudian memerintahkan sopir untuk menjalankan mobil.

Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol menyadari jika ia sudah tersadar. Tetapi sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak ia kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park, pria itu tak pernah berbicara atau bahkan merespon apapun yang dikatakannya. Meskipun sering kali datang ke kamarnya, tetapi yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya menatap dirinya berjam-jam kemudian keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat, ekspresinya datar tanpa emosi. Ia juga menyadari, bahwa pria itu menderita. Ia tahu pasti, harga dirinya terluka. Ia melihat jelas, kekecewaan tersembunyi di balik sana. Siapa yang akan menerima kenyataan bahwa istrimu mengandung anak dari pria lain?

Hatinya sakit. Ia tidak bisa menemukan siapapun selain dirinya untuk dipersalahkan. Tangannya tergerak hendak meraih wajah Chanyeol hanya untuk berbisik ingin meminta maaf. _Maaf untuk mengkhianatimu. Maaf untuk melukai hati dan harga dirimu. Maaf telah mencintai pria lain._ Namun tangannya yang lemas kembali terkulai begitu saja. Seperti kata maaf akan mengembalikan segalanya. Ia terlalu berdosa untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Maka ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang sakit pada dada Chanyeol lalu memejamkan mata dan menunggu...

**.**

Kyungsoo kembali terbangun ketika merasakan tubuhnya lagi-lagi terasa mengambang di udara. Kali ini tak ada sinar matahari menyengat, langit sudah gelap. Chanyeol membopongnya di jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah sederhana namun tetap terkesan glamor dengan arsitektur bangunan eropa, tipikal pribadi Chanyeol. Terdapat taman kecil di halaman rumah dengan tanaman menjalar di sekitar pagar. Aroma kayu dan tanah memenuhi udara, sedikit memberi kenyamanan pada kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Mata Kyungsoo memutar melihat kemana Chanyeol membawanya, namun ia hanya melihat hutan, pohon-pohon rindang, dan satu-satunya rumah di depan sana.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Kita di mana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol, kita di mana?" Chanyeol yang membisu membuat Kyungsoo panik.

Helaan napas terdengar. "Di tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua. Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di sini."

Kyungsoo tercekat. Dengan kata lain Chanyeol mengasingkan dirinya. Atau bisa dikatakan dia sedang menyembunyikan dirinya. Kyungsoo menunduk, sekarang benang merah akan benar-benar terputus. Kesedihan menyelinap dengan cantik lalu mengusik ketetapan hatinya yang sudah begitu kuat untuk kembali pada keluarga Park.

Chanyeol membawanya memasuki rumah, seorang wanita muda berpakaian formal dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam, menyambutnya begitu pintu dibuka, beberapa _orang-orang_ Chanyeol juga berada di sana. Kemudian pria itu kembali berjalan, Kyungsoo merasa pusing saat suaminya membawanya melewati denah rumah yang meliuk-liuk mulai dari ruang tamu, ruangan tengah lalu ruangan lainnya lagi. Setelah melewati koridor panjang, Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan tertutup selagi menunggu wanita muda yang Kyungsoo pikir sebagai kepala pelayan membukakan pintu, lantas Chanyeol memasuki kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa kamar itu juga tersembunyi dan dirahasiakan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol melewati banyak ruangan sebelum sampai di kamar itu.

"Dia adalah seorang perawat yang akan merawatmu dan menjagamu jika aku sedang bekerja." Ujar Chanyeol memberitahu. "Jika kondisimu membaik kita akan segera mengeluarkan_**nya**_ dari perutmu."

Dadanya menjadi sesak mendengar penuturan itu. Ia ingin membantah tetapi seperti biasa Chanyeol tak mau mendengarkan apapun yang hendak dikatakannya, pria itu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Air mata tumpah begitu saja tetapi kemudian ia menahannya. Jika seperti ini saja ia tertekan dan terpuruk, bagaimana ia akan membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa melindungi bayi di perutnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Nona,"

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat perawat yang berdiri di dekat ranjang tengah mengulas senyum. Senyum yang seakan secara mistis memberinya sebuah ketenangan.

"Nama ku, Yixing. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, aku akan menyiapkannya." Tutur wanita berwajah lembut itu.

Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat. Kemudian menjawab, "Jangan berbicara formal padaku, mulai sekarang aku akan merepotkanmu."

Yixing kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jangan sungkan memberitahu ku apapun yang kau butuhkan, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan intonasi bersahabat.

Terlukis senyum tipis di bibir pucat Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih." Balasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberitahu-mu kalau Dokter Suho dan Xiumin akan datang malam ini untuk memeriksa kondisimu." Ujar Yixing kemudian.

"Dokter Suho dan... Xiumin?" Kening Kyungsoo bertaut mendengar nama yang asing di telinga.

"Dokter Suho yang akan memeriksa kondisimu, dan Dokter Xiumin yang akan menangani..." Yixing tak melanjutkan saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi semakin pucat. Ia mendekat lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. "Dokter Xiumin adalah dokter kandungan, dia sangat kompeten dalam bidangnya dan dia juga wanita yang sangat baik, dia pasti akan _mengatasinya_ tanpa terjadi apa-apa." Yixing menjeda. "Aku mengerti ini berat bagimu, begitu juga dengan Tuan Park sebagai suami sekaligus calon Ayah yang memutuskan ini demi dirimu."

Kyungsoo mengerti Yixing menjelaskan panjang lebar karena ingin menenangkan dirinya. Akan tetapi ia tidak mengerti dengan bagian akhir yang dikatakan perawat ada kesalah pahaman, atau mumgkin sengaja diciptakan sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" Kyungsoo memancing.

Raut wajah Yixing terlihat bingung. Lalu ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menekan denyut nadinya. "Kondisi tubuhmu jelas sangat lemah Kyungsoo. Kudengar kau mengalami dua kali pendarahan, karena itu suamimu ingin calon bayi kalian diangkat."

Tepat. Chanyeol sudah memanipulasi.

Ia yakin tubuhnya lebih dari kuat untuk melanjutkan kehamilannya. Tekanan _psikis_ hanya satu-satunya masalah, dan ia yakin cepat atau lambat bisa diatasi tanpa harus mengusik kehamilannya.

"Tidak bisakah aku mempertahankannya?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sedikit menuntut dan mendesak.

"Jika kondisi tubuhmu tidak kunjung membaik, kemungkinan besar akan membahayakan dirimu atau bahkan keduanya." Jelas Yixing.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Xiumin nanti. Tetapi suamimu sudah meminta kami untuk melakukannya segera setelah kondisimu memungkinkan." Yixing terlihat sedikit murung. Kepekaan membuatnya bisa melihat situasi seperti apa yang sedang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas frustrasi. Pada akhirnya satu-satunya cara tetap meyakinkan Chanyeol. Tidak ada cara lain.

**.**

* * *

_Prahara hadir seperti angin yang menggiring awan hitam di langit kota. Topeng-topeng keakuan pun telah tertanggalkan. Rindu mencabik dinding hati nan risau. Ia mencari bunga mawar yang telah hilang._

_Ironis._

Ia menatap dirinya pada cermin. Kemudian tertawa melihat refleksi seorang pria yang tampak sangat berantakan. Itu seperti bukan dirinya. Melainkan merefleksikan wajah seorang pria yang telah hancur. Ia tak bisa berkilah lagi seperti yang bagaimana selalu ia lakukan pada suara relung hatinya. Realitasnya sekarang ia terpuruk karena perasaan yang selalu ia ingkari.

Fakta Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya telah membuat hidupnya lumpuh hanya dalam waktu sepersekian jam. Tetapi ia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik semua itu. Kenyataannya sejak awal ia menyadari alasan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali pada pria di ujung sana. Hanya saja, ketika dia berkata ingin pergi, ia tak berdaya karena mengetahui di balik determinasi sepihak wanita itu, justru menunjukkan betapa Kyungsoo mencintai dirinya.

Cinta yang selalu ia balas dengan luka.

Menyakitinya dengan ego yang senantiasa mengingkari intuisi.

Dirinya sendiri lah yang telah menciptakan tembok pembatas, dengan sikapnya yang apatis. Skeptis. Menuntut. Mengintimidasi. Tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan wanita itu.

Rasa bersalah menguasai dalam sekejap. Memenjarakannya dalam keputus asaan ketika melihat helaian rambut merah jatuh ke lantai, seakan cinta yang dimiliki wanita itu membentuk visualisasi, sebuah pembuktian. Sekaligus mengejek dirinya yang pengecut untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Ia terpekur. Dan merasa tidak pantas atas cintanya.

Karena itu Jongin membiarkan dia pergi.

Lalu kenyataan lain yang tidak pernah ia sadari. _Kyungsoo hamil._

Sungguh. Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Ia telah menghancurkan hidup wanita itu begitu rupa kemudian ia bahkan membiarkan dia berkorban untuk dirinya.

Bodoh.

Ia sungguh bodoh menyianyiakan wanita yang begitu mencintai dirinya,

Tolol.

Ia sangat tolol melepas wanita yang ia cintai.

**.**

Hingga, ia sampai pada titik dimana harus bangkit dari keterpurukan, setelah menemukan lebih dari seratus alasan untuk mempertahankannya. Ia harus bertemu Kyungsoo dan mengutarakan segalanya, bahwa ia sangat menyesal telah menyeret wanita cantik itu ke dalam kegelapan hidupnya. Serta memberitahunya bahwa ia membutuhkan wanita itu untuk ada di dalam hidupnya, sebab mulai sekarang ia bersedia untuk setiap detik melantunkan kalimat-kalimat cinta bak pria pujangga dalam kisah romansa. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

Perasaannya membuncah antusias kala bayangan Kyungsoo semakin menari-nari di dalam benak.

Jongin rindu. Pada tatapan sinis mata polosnya. Pada pandangan menggodanya. Pada suara lembutnya. Pada sentuhan tangan halusnya. Pada pelukan menenangkannya.

Jongin rindu kehadirannya.

Lantas bukan hal aneh lagi jika saat ini ia berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Park. Menatap jauh ke rumah utama dengan pandangan mendamba membayangkan ia akan segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi tentu itu tidak mudah. Setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, memasuki keluarga Park tidak akan lebih semudah bertandang ke kediaman diplomat. Yang terburuk adalah ia bisa terkapar bersimbah darah jika sedikit saja salah melangkah tanpa memperhitungkan para anak buah keluarga Park yang pasti sudah diperintahkan untuk melihat dirinya sebagai buronan. Berjalan masuk dengan dalih deklarasi damai pun sudah pasti hasilnya ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Kyungsoo.

_Sebaiknya apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin hendak melakukan sesuatu tanpa mempersiapkan perencanaan, sementara ia tak bisa berpikir jernih selagi pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo.

Dering ponsel di saku jas hitamnya menginterupsi. Ia mengambilnya lalu melihat layar, di sana tertera nama Sehun.

"Ya?" Jongin menerimanya.

"_Kau di mana?"_ Sehun bertanya. Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Di depan kediaman Park." Jawab Jongin lugas.

"_Sudah ku duga." _Gumam Sehun. Terdengar desahan lemah dari seberang. _"Dengar, Jongin. Baekhyun baru saja memberitahu ku kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidak berada di sana. Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol membawanya pergi."_

Raut wajah Jongin mengeras. Dadanya bergemuruh. "Kemana?"

"_Tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya kecuali anak buah pribadi Chanyeol." _Jawab Sehun._ "Untuk saat ini jangan bertindak gegabah, aku sudah menghubungi Kris jadi sekarang kembalilah." _Lajutnya. Suara Sehun terdengar memohon.

Jongin terdiam sementara Sehun menunggu. Kemudian Jongin menutup sambungan telepon mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Pupus sudah. Ia kembali frustrasi. Beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun sudah memberitahukan tujuan Chanyeol, karena itu hanya satu yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo secepatnya. Ia tak akan menahan diri untuk membunuh pria Park itu jika sampai melukai Kyungsoo maupun calon anaknya.

Dengan tergesa Jongin mencari nomor kontak di layar ponsel, lalu menekan notif memanggil pada salah satu nama.

"Kris?" Sapanya ketika panggilan tersambung.

"_Sehun sudah menjelaskan." _Jawab suara di seberang.

"Aku harus segera menemukannya, ku mohon."

"_Got it."_

**.**

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_[ 090315 : 0035 ]_

* * *

Hello...lama tak jumpa^^

Saya sangat menyesal ff ini lama updatenya. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di tahun lalu dan tahun ini di dalam hidup saya, tapi saya berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ff ini atau menggantung ff ini **tanpa ada ending**.

Beberapa hari yang lalu saya baru mengecek review, dan saya terkejut karena membludak, saya merasa semakin menyesal sudah membuat ff ini lama sekali updatenya. Dan juga maaf tidak sempat membalas review temen-temen satu-persatu tapi saya membaca setiap review yang ada. Itu membuat semangat saya semakin naik.

Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter atau mungkin 4 lagi ff ini akan sampai di akhir, yang pasti Sexy Rose tidak akan lebih dari 14 chap, so sabar ya kawan-kawan^^

Plot di chapter ini saya sengaja membuat sisi pandang permasalahan Kyungsoo-Jongin dari perspektif Baekhyun. Semoga masih menarik dan tidak membosankan.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu. Terimakasih untuk setiap antusias temen-temen. Dan sekali lagi I'm so sorry T_T

Thank you-thank you...

See you~:*

**Lien.**

**. . .**


	11. Precious Rose

_[ 201014 | 0406 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 11

"_Precious Rose"_

_**Music**__ : Fur Elise - Beethoven_

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**.**

_As joy dances away, spring becomes the wings of my tears,_

_They turn to fluttering flower petals, meant only for you._

_Whenever you feel the wind's caress, I am with you..._

_Protecting you, as you live and breathe,_

_Is more important than any sadness or loneliness._

_If we are reborn someday, we'll meet beneath the cherry blossoms,_

_And when we do, I swear we'll smile and laugh forever._

_._

* * *

**. . .**

"...Kegelapan mencari cahayanya. Iblis mencari malaikatnya. Kim Jongin mencari Kyungsoo-_nya_..."

Mata sudah lelah untuk memandang, kaki letih untuk melangkah. Jiwa seakan rapuh tuk merasakan, ingin semua ia istirahatkan sejenak dalam hentian napas dan pejaman mata. Terlalu pedih. Sedikit sentuhan dalam sukma yang damai, merebut ketenangan yang tersimpan, berhembus datang tak menyapa, meraup wangi di kala tersenyum, membanjir mata tak terjaga. Ia terjatuh pelan dalam seketika. Terasa sesak napas di dada. Sungguh berat badannya untuk menyangga. Rasanya ia selalu terjatuh saat berpijak.

Benang terputus, ia tersesat. Kehilangan arah dalam pencarian. Dalam ketenangannya ia putus asa. Obsesi dendam yang mengakar kuat dalam raga, telah terpotong dengan mudah oleh keputusan hati yang tak lagi mendusta. Tegas bisika_nya_ telah menyemai benih-benih bunga.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini, hanya bertemu dengannya. Tetapi _**dia **_menyembunyikan_nya _dengan sangat sempurna, sampai seorang Kris sebagai pencari terlihai tak bisa menemukannya.

Kegilaan memuncak. Ia frustrasi. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu, entah apa yang terjadi pada_nya_. Ia tertunduk, rambut diremas putus asa.

"Aku mengerti kau ingin segera menemukannya," Luhan mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Jongin. "...tapi bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Kris sedang mengusahakannya." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Chanyeol sudah pasti membaca langkah kita, karena itu ini tidak akan mudah." Sambung Sehun yang tengah duduk di seberang meja. "Tapi apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukan Kyungsoo?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, bukan?" Lanjut Sehun persisten.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Ia masih tertunduk.

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang. Sehun menatap datar pada Jongin. "_Yah..._ aku tidak memaksamu untuk berpikir, tapi setidaknya pikirkan bagaimana kau akan melindungi Kyungsoo setelah itu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membandingkan siapa yang paling terluka diantara kalian, tetapi kondisi Kyungsoo adalah yang paling krusial jika kau dan Chanyeol tidak menghentikan semua ini." Luhan beranjak, lantas duduk di samping Sehun.

"Apa boleh buat, mereka sudah tersesat oleh ambisi mereka sendiri. Dan Jongin, dia termakan oleh rencananya sendiri." Sambung Sehun sarkastis.

Kini helaan napas lemah terdengar dari bibir Luhan. "Jangan terus menyalahkannya, kau akan membuatnya semakin tertekan." Tegur wanita itu pada suaminya sembari menatap tajam.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan lantas mengusak puncak kepala istrinya sebelum membelai rambut panjangnya. "Sekali-sekali kau harus keras pada adikmu." Ucapannya pun bernada sarkasme. "Agar dia konsisten dengan tujuannya, terutama kali ini, kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi tanpa mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Luhan menoleh pada Jongin, menatapnya miris penuh rasa iba. Pria yang sudah diakui sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu tak pernah hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak ia belajar mengingat, Luhan hanya tahu bahwa Jongin tak pernah bahagia. Jongin tak pernah tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya pria yang hidup di dalam kegelapan dan bernapas atas nama dendam. Tetapi kini setelah dia mengerti sebuah kebahagiaan, mengapa kebahagiaannya justru tersembunyi di balik jurang tak berdasar. Mengapa harus istri dari kakaknya? Mengapa harus jalan penuh dosa? Mengapa harus yang terlarang?

_Adikku yang malang, tak akan ada seorangpun yang membenarkan jalanmu. Bahkan aku tak menginginkan kau berjalan di jalan seperti ini._

Luhan ingin Jongin menyerah, sesungguhnya, tetapi tidak akan ada kebahagiaan yang lain bagi Jongin selain Do Kyungsoo. Karena itu selama ini ia terus berada di sampingnya dan mendukung keinginannya.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Jongin beranjak dari kursi dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang keluarga.

Sehun tertunduk sembari memijat kedua pelipisnya.

"Berpura-pura keras padanya ketika kau tidak bisa." Sindir Luhan, ia mengelus punggung Sehun penuh kasih.

"Aku hanya ingin dia membuka mata dan berpikir." Ujar Sehun lemah.

"Kemarilah." Luhan menarik bahu Sehun dan membawa tubuh suaminya berbaring dengan kepala di atas pangkuannya, lantas ia mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang menenangkan, karena Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun juga frustrasi memikirkan keadaan Jongin.

**.**

Dia hilang dalam langkahnya, hilang laksana bayangan, sirna bak kabut musim semi. Tetapi menghantui dalam mimpi, terbayang dalam angan, hidup dalam napasnya dan kekal dalam hati. Tahukah _dia_ bahwa ia juga meringkuk menahan sakit? Pengecut jika seorang diri tanpa_nya_. Ia sendiri menyadari bahwa tak akan ada alasan atau satu hal apapun yang bisa membuat perasaan itu lenyap. Jongin terlanjur dalam mengakui suara hatinya yang selalu dipendam.

Tak akan ada cercaan yang bisa meruntuhkannya. Tak akan ada hinaan yang akan membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Biarlah ia berlebur dengan lumpur dosa, bermandikan aroma bangkai, asalkan ia bisa memeluk sang mawar. Ia hanya perlu menutup mata dan menulikan telinga atas semua ucapan sampah.

Jongin terkekeh dalam pejaman mata. _Mungkin Kyungsoo telah membuat dirinya semakin gila. _Pikirnya.

* * *

**.**

Suara sepatu merah berhak tinggi menimbulkan ketukan semakin nyaring seiring cepatnya kaki melangkah. Suara sepatu pria di depan seakan menjawabnya dengan suara yang sama nyaring. Kesunyian koridor semakin mempertegas situasi. Yang di belakang mengekori yang di depan, dan yang di depan berusaha lepas dari yang di belakang. Sehingga yang satu menjadi iritasi.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Byun Baekhyun!" Geram pria yang di depan sembari menoleh tajam ke belakang.

Langkah kaki jenjang itu juga terhenti. "Katakan di mana Kyungsoo." Bukan nada meminta, tetapi intonasi memerintah yang terdengar dari wanita cantik itu.

"Demi Tuhan ini di perusahaan dan kau mengekoriku seharian penuh. Tidak sadarkah kau orang-orang melihat kita?" Ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sengaja berjalan di koridor sepi ini agar aku mengikutimu karena kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku, Chanyeol?" Balas Baekhyun datar serta bersikeras.

Chanyeol mendekat, dan berhenti hanya beberapa jarak di depan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Perntanyaan dengan suara dalam dan mengancam, mengirimkan kengerian pada wanita yang dihadapinya.

Tetapi mata sipit wanita itu tak menunjukkannya, dia masih terlihat kokoh, dan siap.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berpuluh-puluh kali dalam sehari ini. Kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah dingin.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengerti arti pertanyaan singkat itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya." Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, meskipun di balik itu ia mencarinya untuk membantu seseorang.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Kyungsoo? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki ikatan emosional dengannya yang mengharuskanmu berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk mengetahui keadaannya." Skakmat. Chanyeol mematikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun mengatup bibirnya rapat. Yang terburuk adalah karena Chanyeol bukan pria yang mudah dikelabui. Tentu dirinya bukan lawan yang sebanding untuk memulai perang argumentasi.

"Sikapmu yang membuatku khawatir padanya." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, yang ada di pikirannya.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening.

Chanyeol menatap dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, membuat wanita itu mengerutkan kening.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintainya."

Ia terdiam. Baekhyun sudah tahu itu. Tetapi mengapa ia merasa tak nyaman mendengarnya. Apa yang merasuki dirinya? Apakah kepedulian dan rasa iba terhadap pria yang ia ketahui sesungguhnya menyembunyikan luka yang dalam, telah mempengaruhi hatinya?

Baekhyun mulai berpikir lebih dalam, benarkah ia melakukan ini untuk membantu Jongin? Benarkah hanya atas perasaan terenyuh pada takdir Kyungsoo? Atau sesungguhnya karena ia ingin melepaskan Park Chanyeol dari deritanya setelah ia melihat jelas bahwa pria Park itu juga terpuruk. Yang mana alasannya? Apakah ketiganya? Atau...

Pikirannya mulai tersudut. Ia menghela napas, lantas melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengerutkan kening menatap dirinya yang tengah melamun di tengah konversasi.

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun. Itu bukan kalimat putus asa, tetapi diucapkan dengan penuh kesadaran.

Pria tinggi itu terpaku. Baekhyun berhasil membuat pikirannya membentur tembok.

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti Kyungsoo. Jika perlu aku bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, atau seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi ku mohon lepaskan dia, dan hentikan semua ini." Lanjut Baekhyun, nada suaranya membujuk.

Chanyeol termangu dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku campur tangan, tetapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan apa yang sudah ku lihat." Akunya, kini Baekhyun terlihat frustrasi.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di luar garis, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan segan menghancurkanmu juga jika kau melangkah lebih dari ini." Mata itu kembali menajam, memberi peringatan serta gertakan.

Sakit. Ia pun sudah memprediksi penolakan itu. Tetapi tetap saja sakit, tanpa alasan jelas yang ia ketahui.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. "Kau mencintainya tapi dia tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha mengikatnya dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui hal sesederhana itu?" Geram pria itu. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli dia mencintai siapa. Aku hanya perlu menyimpannya di sisiku. Selamanya." Ujar Chanyeol mutlak.

_Jika begitu, itu artinya kau akan menderita selamanya. Kau akan terluka seumur hidupmu. Dan kau akan menghancurkan setiap tarikan napas mereka yang saling mencintai.  
_

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. "Ayahku menyayangimu seperti putrinya sendiri, jangan membuatku melukaimu."

Baekhyun terpaku. Menatap diam pada pria yang kemudian melangkah jauh dari jangkauan mata. Hatinya membeku, dan lagi-lagi tanpa alasan rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan sesak di dada ke dalam tangis yang ia tahan.

Semakin masuk ke dalam kehidupan _mereka_, perasaannya semakin kacau.

* * *

**.**

Hujan.

Hujan telah kembali lagi, mengguyur deras menyapa sepi, seketika mengusik hati. Hening rinainya mulai bersenandung resah, tersulam rasa dalam duka kerinduan, meninggalkan sepenggal cerita lara. Pada siapa ia harus titipkan syair kelam saat cinta berselimut kabut hitam? Haruskah ia diam dan membisu, tersudut ruang kegelapan hatinya?

Helaan napas gelisah terdengar di kamar yang sunyi. Tangan mengelus perut yang semakin membengkak. Mata menatap sayu pada jatuhnya tangisan langit yang menimbulkan embun melapisi kaca bening yang memisahkan kamar dengan beranda. Di luar sana, pohon-pohon di hutan melambai mengikuti ke mana arah angin bertiup.

Suasana ini, membuat hatinya semakin hampa.

"Apa kau sedang menikmati kebahagiaanmu?" Ucapan sarkasme bernada sumbang memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana Chanyeol sedang menyender pada sisi pintu. Tatapan mata bulat wanita itu berubah datar tanpa emosi. Tetapi ia tak akan menyalahkan pria itu atas sindirannya, karena kenyataan bahwa dokter Xiumin tidak bisa mengangkat janin di perutnya, sudah mematahkan rencana Chanyeol. Usia kehamilan yang semakin bertambah matang mengakibatkan tindakan itu akan membahayakan sang Ibu, dan tentu Chanyeol tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membahayakan nyawa Kyungsoo. Karena itu mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Nikmati sepuasnya, karena setelah _dia_ lahir, kita akan menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan di luar Negeri."

Kalimat itu terdengar bersamaan dengan petir menggelegar di luar sana. Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang paling mengerti bagaimana sifat Chanyeol, tetapi ia lengah dan tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Chanyeol..." Rajukan putus asa mengalun dari bibir pucat Kyungsoo. "Ku mohon,"

"Tidak tidak, sayang...kau tidak berhak memohon." Sela Chanyeol. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sisi ranjang samping Kyungsoo. Tangannya terangkat, meraih pipi tirus wanita berambut merah. "Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, tapi pengkhianatanmu telah mengingatkanku kembali bahwa kau hanyalah pelacur jalang." Ujarnya.

Air mata mengenang di pelupuk, hingga tumpah perlahan dalam jejak di pipi. Sudah sepantasnya ia mendapat cacian itu. Kyungsoo tak menyesali kalimat Chanyeol. Ia hanya menyesali karena telah melukai pria itu.

"Bahkan tangismu kini hanya terlihat seperti dusta, sayang." Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan, dan aku yang memutuskan bagaimana kau akan bernapas."

Hanya gemuruh hujan yang terdengar, ketika keduanya berdiam dalam tatapan dalam.

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Terimakasih." _Setidaknya __**dia**__ akan terlahir ke dunia._

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu mendecih. "_Terimakasih?_" Derai tawa terlepas. Dia berdiri dan beranjak ke arah pintu. "Oh, Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar pintar memainkan perasaan pria." Chanyeol berkata selagi berjalan memunggungi Kyungsoo, dan tak terlihat lagi saat keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo semakin tertunduk dalam. Kemudian terisak.

Ia butuh kekuatan untuk lebih kuat. Dan bertahan.

Tetapi hanya dengan bayangan wajah Kim Jongin yang muncul dalam benak, dapat menghentikan suara isaknya. Betapa ia merindukan pria itu. Betapa ia ingin meringkuk dalam dada kokohnya dan bersembunyi dari segala macam sakit. Namun takdirnya adalah menebus dosa pada Park Chanyeol. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

**.**

Kedatangan Kris ke rumah Sehun dan Luhan bagai membawa angin segar di musim kemarau. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan sebuah alamat.

"Aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena Park Chanyeol menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik." Pria blasteran berambut pirang itu menyandar pada punggung sofa sembari menyilang kaki.

Jongin termangu. Hampir satu bulan ia menunggu. Ia bahkan hampir menyerang langsung ke kediaman keluarga Park jika saja Luhan tak menahannya. Karena ia sudah putus asa, selagi waktu terus berjalan.

Kali ini benarkah ia bisa menemuinya?

Ia mengambil kertas yang diletakkan Kris di atas meja, dan menatap huruf-huruf dan angka-angka yang menunjukkan di mana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Pulau?" Gumamnya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga mereka. Tempat rahasia yang tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya kecuali para Park sendiri." Jawab Kris ringan.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?" Sehun yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan istrinya ikut menimpali.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memberitahumu bagaimana aku bekerja, Sehun." Kris terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti orang asing bahkan pada sepupumu sendiri." Celetuk Luhan.

"Maafkan aku kakak ipar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian." Kris membuat tanda silang dengan jarinya. "Jadi...bagaimana? Kapan kita akan berangkat, Jongin?" Pria jangkung itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas. "Aku akan pergi sendiri." Jongin memutuskan.

Ruangan seketika hening, tiga pasang mata terpaku pada pria yang masih menatap kertas di tangannya.

"Jangan gila!" Seru Luhan akhirnya.

"Jika ingin bunuh diri tidak di sana tempat yang tepat, Jongin." Sindir Sehun tajam.

"Jongin yang ku kenal tidak bodoh, jadi mari dengarkan apa rencananya." Kris menengahi, dia menurunkan kaki dan menumpu kedua siku di atas lutut dengan punggung menunduk.

"Aku tidak punya rencana." Jawab pria itu lugas.

"Bagus. Kurasa kau sudah bodoh." Sela Kris cepat dengan ekspresi frustrasi sembari melempar tubuhnya kembali menyadar pada sofa.

"Dengar sahabatku, Kim Jongin. Kami tahu kau tidak lemah, tapi kau juga harus tahu orang-orang pribadi yang Chanyeol pilih tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan." Kris menggerutu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit jengkel.

"Kau bisa saja mati di tangan orang-orang Chanyeol bahkan sebelum sempat bertemu Kyungsoo." Sambung Sehun datar.

Jongin mengangkat wajah lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Aku membawa Kyungsoo dari rumah itu seorang diri, sekarang pun aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo seorang diri. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun situasinya." Ia menjeda selagi menghela napas. "Dengan kalian ikut bersamaku, apa kalian ingin membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?"

Ketiga orang itu terdiam. Kini mereka mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin. Pria itu, ingin mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan usahanya sendiri.

Tapi ada seorang wanita yang tetap tak bisa memasrahkannya. Luhan menatap khawatir.

"Bisakah kau berjanji bahwa kau akan membawa kembali nyawamu juga? Tidak bisakah ini di selesaikan dengan permbicaraan diantara kalian bertiga? Tidak bisakah—"

"Sayang," Sela Sehun sembari merangkul bahu istrinya lalu menenangkannya.

Mereka semua tahu, bahwa apa yang telah terjadi tak akan selesai dengan hanya konversasi sederhana. Jika Jongin tetap dengan keputusannya maka sudah dapat bisa dipastikan seseorang di antara mereka akan terluka fisik maupun psikis, atau yang terburuk adalah kehancuran ketiganya.

"Kris, terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum untuk pertama kali sembari memperlihatkan kertas pemberian pria blasteran itu.

"Aku akan segera datang jika kau membutuhkanku." Balas Kris dengan senyum tipisnya, yang disambut anggukan kecil Jongin.

"Luhan," Jongin beranjak mendekati wanita yang masih menatap dengan mata kepedihan. Ia bersimpuh di depan Luhan, lalu menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu wanita cantik itu begitu menyayangi dirinya. Jongin akan selalu mengingat, selama mengarungi kegelapan hidupnya, Luhan selalu mendampingi sebagaimana seorang kakak perempuan yang begitu peduli pada adik laki-lakinya. Bahkan saat mereka keluar dari panti asuhan dan hidup mandiri, Luhan lah yang merawat dirinya. Karenanya Jongin bisa memahami gejolak resah yang dirasakan kakak perempuannya.

"Selama ini kau selalu menjadi Ayah sekaligus Ibu untukku, kau salah satu orang yang paling berharga bagiku, karena itu tenanglah, percayalah padaku. Aku akan kembali, dan membawa Kyungsoo bersamaku." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu memarahimu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau mengingkari janjimu." Luhan tersenyum, air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk berusaha ia tahan.

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun di samping Luhan, dalam diam memberi isyarat untuk menjaga istrinya, yang di balas helaan napas lemah namun sarat persetujuan oleh pria berkulit pucat.

**. . .**

* * *

**.**

Setiap detik jarum jam yang dilalui selama perjalanan, Jongin merasa itu adalah waktu terlama yang pernah ia lalui, namun masa yang paling tenang yang pernah ia rasakan meskipun hatinya sudah sangat tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah lebih dari tiga bulan menghilang dari rengkuhan. Rintik gerimis tak juga berhenti sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sana, seperti pulau hujan, atau kota hujan, awan hitam tak pernah menyingkir dari langit, jalanan dan pohon-pohon menjadi basah, udara begitu dingin, angin tak lelah membelai.

Ia menghentikan mobil tak jauh dari sebuah rumah, rumah satu-satunya di daerah itu, begitu sunyi senyap walaupun beberapa orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di sekitar rumah. Jika diamati, tak ada celah untuk menyelinap, pria-pria yang menjaga rumah itu begitu waspada, seolah tak akan ada seekor semut pun yang akan lolos dari pandangan mata. Meski begitu ia memang tak berniat untuk masuk diam-diam. Tidak ketika ia datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Jongin memasukkan timah panas ke dalam selongsong, menyiapkannya untuk berjaga-jaga lalu memasukkan senjata api tipe _Colt_ miliknya ke dalam sarung yang terikat tali sandang di bahu kiri, lalu menutupinya dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Tanpa keraguan Jongin keluar dari mobil, menajamkan mata selagi kaki semakin dekat ke arah rumah.

Kedatangan Jongin seperti lonceng peringatan bahwa perang akan dimulai. Para pria berbaju hitam dalam posisi sigap, mata siaga selagi tangan meraih senjata masing-masing. Sementara sang lawan masih bersikap tenang tanpa menghentikan langkah, namun jelas ancaman berada di ujung mata.

"Berhenti di sana!" Peringatan pertama terdengar mengancam.

Namun Jongin masih melangkah.

"Tuan Kim Jongin, jika anda mendekat lebih dari ini maka kami tidak akan menahan tangan kami." Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang bisa Jongin pastikan adalah pimpinan orang-orang Chanyeol, berdiri di tengah barisan yang menghadang.

Tetapi Jongin masih tak mengindahkan.

Lalu tembakan pertama dilepas, mengarah pada kaki kiri Jongin namun ia menghidar dengar keakuratan yang begitu tepat sehingga peluru tak mengenainya. Kegesitan dan kelincahan Jongin menghindar bersamaan saat ia bergerak mengeluarkan senjatanya sendiri, membuatnya berhasil mengenai tiga pasang kaki para pria berpakaian serba hitam. Jongin tak ingin mengambil nyawa siapapun, melumpuhkan mereka akan lebih baik, karena demi kepentingan Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti tak akan menyukai jika ia datang dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain.

Suara letusan terdengar saling bersahutan. Debaman dari suara pukulan dan keluhan sakit membuat suasana semakin menegangkan.

**.**

Napas terengah. Keringat menetes dari rambut basah. Orang-orang itu terkapar tak berdaya dan berusaha tak membunuh mereka ternyata menguras lebih banyak tenaga. Jongin berdecak, terdapat robekan di sudut bibir, goresan peluru yang meleset di bahu kanan, kedua cedera itu mengeluarkan darah, akan tetapi ia seakan mati rasa.

Kaki melangkah, mendekati pintu utama rumah. Setelah membukanya, ia dihadapkan pada seorang wanita asing yang menyambutnya dengan todongan senjata ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya wanita itu tajam tanpa memberi waktu Jongin untuk bernapas.

Matanya menilik, mengamati keseluruhan penampilan wanita asing itu. Dia mengenakan rok putih selutut dengan kemeja hitam, dia juga memiliki raut wajah yang lembut di balik tatapan tajamnya. Tidak mungkin wanita itu juga salah satu orang-orang Chanyeol. Namun kenyataan bahwa dia memegang senjata tanpa sedikitpun tampak gemetar, mencengangkan dan membingungkan penilaiannya.

Jongin melangkah, kening wanita itu bertaut namun dia tak bergeming, dan detik kemudian wanita itu tercekat saat melihat langkah Jongin terhenti tepat ketika ujung senjata itu menempel erat di dada kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ekspresi wanita itu berubah panik.

Dan hal itu menyakinkan Jongin bahwa dia adalah orang baik.

"Di mana Kyungsoo." Tanyanya.

Wanita itu tertegun, terlihat berpikir keras. Kepekaaan yang menjadi kelebihan telah menuntunnya. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang lebih, seakan teringat dan menyadari sesuatu. Lantas perlahan wanita itu menurunkan senjatanya. Dia masih membisu selagi berbalik memunggungi Jongin, isyarat bahwa dia membuka jalan.

Kini raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat bingung, memandang ragu pada wanita yang memunggunginya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat, menelusuri seluruh bagian rumah yang memusingkan. Kesabarannya terkikis, Kyungsoo tak ada di manapun, ia mulai frustrasi membayangkan bahwa ia tak akan bisa menemukan wanita itu lagi. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah koridor di dalam salah satu ruangan tertutup.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu, jantungnya berdegup, perasaannya bergejolak. Instingnya kuat berkata bahwa Kyungsoo berada di sana. Ia memasukkan senjatanya ke dalam jas, tak ingin menakuti ataupun mengagetkan Kyungsoo, lantas ia mendorong pintu itu, sesaat ia heran karena tak terkunci, namun Jongin tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal kecil itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan di saat itulah ia seakan menemukan napasnya kembali. Mendung kelabu seolah sirna disinari mentari, wanita itu di sana, berdiri di samping ranjang dengan posisi defensif, wajahnya pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, tubuhnya begitu kurus, raut wajahnya seketika berubah terkejut menyadari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Dia terlihat tak mengerti, mengapa Kim Jongin berada di sana.

**.**

"Kyungsoo,"

Suara itu memanggilnya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Suara yang secara mengejutkan bisa menyenandungkan alunan indah kala dirinya tertekan, _seperti waktu itu._ Masa-masa bersama pria itu menari-nari dalam benak, membuat rindu semakin membuncah. Namun ada yang berbeda, Kim Jongin yang kokoh kini terlihat rapuh dengan tubuh yang terlihat kurus. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Air mata mengenang, menetes deras begitu saja. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya, pada perut yang telah membesar. _Sudah berapa bulan? _Lima bulan, kira-kira? Matanya merefleksikan berbagai macam emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Penyesalan. Kerinduan. Cinta. Derita. Luka. Seakan segala macam rasa yang dimiliki manusia berada dalam dirinya.

"Bodoh." Rajuk Kyungsoo bak gadis belia bersamaan dengan isakan kecil yang terlepas.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Jongin lagi, suaranya jelas merindu. "Ikutlah bersamaku," Pintanya sarat permohonan.

Isakan kecil masih terdengar, Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang seolah enggan untuk berhenti.

Kakinya beranjak untuk mendekat, "Aku—" namun terhenti seketika.

**.**

Ruangan hening.

**.**

Kyungsoo tercekat. Matanya melotot lebar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, dunia berhenti berotasi, kala pria bertubuh tinggi telah berdiri di belakang Jongin sembari menodongkan senjata tepat di kepalanya. Seringai lebar berbaur dengan kemarahan dan kebencian mendalam.

"Maaf merusak nostalgia manis kalian." Suara bariton itu berkata.

Suasana mencekam menyelimuti udara. Memberi gelenyar dingin pada kulit. Mereka bertemu pada akhirnya, seakan parodi kehidupan mereka sudah tertulis dengan cantik namun dramatis.

"Chanyeol," Ia bersuara menggumamkan nama suaminya. Mata tak berkedip berganti menatap Ayah sang janin dalam kandungan, pria itu tak bergerak, tatapan tajam terpasang di matanya, rahang mengeras tanda siaga.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa kau mampu datang kemari, tak ku sangka kau bisa menemukan tempat ini." Chanyeol menyeringai, pandangan berkilat tajam.

"Dan aku akan membawa_nya _pergi." Balas Jongin tegas.

Dorongan ujung senjata pada kepala menjadi balasan dari pria yang lebih tinggi, menunjukkan posisi siapa yang terdesak saat ini.

"Ku mohon hentikan." Kyungsoo menimpali, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan sayup.

Ruangan kembali hening.

Namun hanya beberapa belas detik. Jongin menepis ujung senjata di belakang kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian melayangkan tendangan yang ditepis oleh lengan Chanyeol saat itu juga. Keduanya mundur dalam bersamaan, menciptakan jarak aman pada masing-masing, namun lagi-lagi hanya sesaat, karena ketika Jongin baru saja mengambil pistol di dalam jas, satu peluru sudah bersarang di perutnya. Chanyeol lebih cepat. Sejanta di tangan terlempar entah ke mana, dan Jongin jatuh bersimpuh. Darah mulai timbul dan membasahi kemeja putih.

Seringai lebar terlukis di bibir pria yang lebih tinggi, senjata masih mengarah pada target. Sementara Kyungsoo kini hanya terpaku, terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat, ia hanya menyadari ketika Jongin terjatuh. Air mata menetes dalam diam, mata melotot lebar, napasnya tercekat, dunia seakan mulai berputar tak jelas.

"Terlalu lemah." Sindir Chanyeol sinis. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku maupun keluarga Park, karena sampai kapanpun kau hanya sampah yang kami buang." Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongin yang terduduk bersimpuh, lalu menempalkan ujung pistol di keningnya. "Aku sengaja menunggumu di sini, agar bisa melenyapkanmu dan mengakhiri leluconmu."

"Lelucon?" Jongin mendecih di kala ia mulai kehilangan irama napasnya. "Dendamku untuk Ibu, dan perasaanku pada_nya_ bukan lah lelucon!"

Bersamaan dengan seruan kalimatnya, Jongin menendang kaki Chanyeol sehingga menyebabkan pria tinggi itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi miring. Jongin berusah berdiri dengan cepat namun luka tembak di perut yang terasa panas membuat ia kembali jatuh bersimpuh. Ia pun kelelahan, setelah menghadapi belasan orang-orang Chanyeol seorang diri. Kini cedera di sekujur tubuh mulai ia rasakan, dan perlahan melumpuhkan.

"Hentikan," Kyungsoo melangkah, namun tubuhnya terasa begitu berat lantas ia berhenti. Tangannya gemetar, jantung bertalu keras menatap dua pria di depannya.

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka?_

Derai tawa terdengar tiba-tiba, mengejutkan ke dua pihak lainya. Chanyeol dengan santai kembali berdiri melihat Jongin tak berdaya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan dendam bodohmu. Tapi kau akan membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan. Kau akan menyesal sudah berani mengganggu hidupku."

Chanyeol menendang dada Jongin dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang. Pria tinggi itu mendekat lalu menginjak luka tembak di perutnya. Suara geraman pilu terdengar selama darah merembes semakin banyak mengalir. "Sudah saatnya mengakhiri permainan ini selamanya." Dia mengarahkan senjatanya lurus dengan dada kiri Jongin.

"Tidak." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Ku mohon, jangan." Ia terisak, sekali lagi beranjak hanya satu langkah ragu sebelum berhenti. Kakinya gemetar, suaranya serak. "Ku mohon! Ku mohon jangan! Ku mohon! Ku mohon!" Pintanya terus menggumamkan permohonan sembari berderai air mata.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo, isak wanita itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia menatap wanitanya dengan mata sendu bercampur luka. "Sudah ku katakan, kau tidak pantas memohon, sayang." Ujarnya dingin.

"Kau...yang akan...ku buat, menyesal!" Jongin berucap terengah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih ujung pistol Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu berusaha untuk merubah arah ujung senjata itu berlawanan.

Namun Chanyeol tak begitu saja berdiam diri. Saling mendorong dengan adu kekuatan, tetapi Jongin harus menyerah kala Chanyeol kembali menginjak luka tembak di perutnya dengan keras. Saat bersamaan ketika tak ada yang menyadari, Kyungsoo melangkah cepat ke arah meja di dekat jendela, tujuannya adalah senjata Jongin yang sesaat lalu terlepas dari genggamannya. Luasnya kamar menjadi penghambat ia bergerak tepat waktu, karena begitu mengambil pistol di bawah meja, suara dentuman kembali terdengar, membuatnya langsung terpaku di tempat. Jantung berdetak sakit, tanpa sadar menahan napas. Ia menoleh perlahan dan mendapati pria yang dicintainya menutup mata perlahan, sementara dada kirinya telah ditembus timah panas.

Tawa puas dari suara bariton terdengar begitu kejam. Yang perlahan menulikan telinga Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, seakan dunia telah berakhir. Wanita itu memegang senjata yang baru saja ia ambil, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat lalu mengarahkan pada suaminya, kemudian rentetan tembakan terdengar. Seorang wanita amatir yang pertama kali memegang senjata api, seakan menggila menembak tanpa arah sembari memejamkan mata.

**.**

Ruangan hening. Untuk ke sekian kali.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan. Kemudian yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol mendekat tertatih sembari memegang luka tembak di dada kanannya, lutut kiri dan paha kanan pria itu juga mengeluarkan darah selagi timah panas juga bersarang di sana.

Air mata menetes seakan tak pernah berhenti. Di saat yang sama terdengar hujan yang datang bergemuruh. Seolah dunia juga tengah berduka. Pria tinggi itu akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di depannya, membuat mental wanita itu terguncang, dalam kesadaran yang tipis, Kyungsoo mengangkat senjata di tangan, lalu menempelkan ujungnya pada pelipis.

Kesalahan. Dosa. Kehilangan.

_Ketika wanita lacur merasa tak pantas lagi untuk hidup..._

"Jangan," Suara lemah terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, napas pria itu tersenggal menahan rasa sakit dari tiga peluru di tubuhnya.

"Hiduplah."

Dia berkata. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sebelum mata itu terpejam setelah kesadarannya menghilang.

_Hiduplah?_

_._

Hening.

.

Senyap.

.

Senjata terlepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia pun tumbang, bersimpuh sembari menatap kosong pada dua pria yang terkapar di hadapannya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menjerit. Jeritan panjang memekkakan malam sunyi yang menyayat. Bahkan burung gagak sang pemandu kematian pun takut untuk mendengarnya. Dunia meratapi, angin berhembus kencang, hujan mengalunkan irama duka. Duka itu, lebih kelam dan gelap dari apapun.

_Inikah hukumannya?_

_**Mengapa?**_

**.**

_If there are thoughts that can be realized just by praying,_

_Then I shall pray with all my life and soul..._

* * *

**.**

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_

_[ 210316 | 1439 ]_

* * *

**.**

Kalau tidak ada halangan FF ini akan update seminggu/10 hari sekali, tapi bisa juga lebih cepat, tergantung dari waktu luang yang saya punya ^^.

Terimakasih semuanya... Thank you very much,

**Lien.**

**Question :**

FF ini baru dilanjut? **Haha, begitulah.** Gimana adek bayinya kak? Udah umur berapa sekarang?** Ssst...yang ini di belakang aja yah^^. **Apa ini edisi mewekers? **Hiks...pissss :v. **KAKAK! apa kabar? **Baikkk...^^. **Kenapa lama amat thor? Thor kemane aje sih? **Semedi bareng si buta dari gua hantu T_T. **Jangan ada php diantara kita lagi oke? **Oke, doakan aja,, **Anak sastra ya ka? **Anak S1 Sosiologi, sayang^^. **Endingnya mungkin berpuluh taun kemudian kaliya? **Ratusan juga boleh, hihi^^. **Ff nya ga bakal lebih dari 14 chap ya kak? **Maafkan aku yang plin plan ini, kayaknya endinya pas di ch 15 T_T. **Eonni nasib Kyungsoo kenapa jadi gini? **Maaf, sayang, Kyungsoo aku nistakan . . **How could you make such a story like this?! **Uhuk, inspired by my own life(?)^^". **Happy ending pls? **Lets see...^^.**

**Thank To :**

12154kaisoo . FarydahKAISOO8812 . kim fany . overdyosoo . Kim YeHyun . Rahmah736 . AuifyRuhta . Re-Panda68 . Desta Soo . Red Sherry . blossomkimp . LittelDi . MeriskaLu . Sofia Magdalena . exoldkspcybxcs1 . . Dyovie . xoxo0293 . veronicayosiputri9 . Nkhaairunnisa . Kim124 . avs1105 . sushimakipark . Lovesoo . kkoch11 . DBSJYJ . QingrouLu . Justmine Rewolf . ParkYeol92 . alexa . Guest . SNAmaliia . overdokai . Dodyora . Kyungri . Guest . Amelia Do . Kyungra26 . kadi couple . hea . Wakhyu Kurnia . reru95 . cha83 . Rumah Kepompong . ryanryu . sopiyuliawati15 . The little spagetthy . Guest . sehunsdeer . . oshbaek .21113kadi . apple . ditama . Myllexotic . aamelianvts . LeeRain . Yang Dae . In Cherry . Tiaa SuhunXiu .

**. . .**


	12. Beautiful Rose (PARK)

_[ 201014 | 0406 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 12

"_**Park**__**"**_

_**Music**__ : Fur Elise - Beethoven_

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**.**

"_The believed Capacity of any object to satigcy a human disire. The Quality of any object which causes it be of interest to an individual or a group."_

—Dictionary of Sociology and Related Science.

**.**

"**...Love, or Obsession...?"**

Keindahan adalah sesuatu yang membuat manusia terpenjara dalam pesona. Menggerakkan hati manusia membuai decak kagum. Yang secara naluriah menarik diri seseorang untuk mengabadikan atau bahkan memiliki dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Park Chanyeol adalah pengagum keindahan. Tetapi ia tidak suka hanya menjadi pengagum. '_Memiliki'_ hanya satu-satunya yang dapat memuaskan dirinya. Sudah banyak kegilaannya mengoleksi sesuatu yang ia sebut _indah_, salah satunya beberapa bulan lalu ia membeli sebuah rumah _Machiya _kuno peninggalan Jepang di Negaranya dengan harga fantastis. Tentu saja ia tidak mendapatkannya dengan mudah, keluarga yang berdarah Jepang sekaligus pemilik rumah yang sudah di wariskan turun-temurun, menolak dengan keras segala macam tawaran yang diajukan Chanyeol. Tetapi itulah nilainya bagi Park, semakin sulit didapatkan, maka semakin berharga benda itu untuk dimiliki. Tantangan untuk mendapatkan rumah itu, ia nikmati sebagai hiburan yang menarik. Hingga seringai keangkuhan terlukis di wajah, ketika segala macam cara mulai dari yang bersih sampai cara kotor, memenangkan hasratnya.

"Jadi kali ini lukisan _Edvard Munch_, _huh?_" Celetuk Jongdae selagi menatap lukisan yang terpajang di tengah dinding ruang kerja Chanyeol. "Ini menyeramkan." Dia mengernyit ngeri.

"Itu lah kenapa lukisan itu indah." Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa, menanggapi.

"Sosok yang berekspresi kesakitan dan kesedihan dengan latar belakang langit oranye berapi-api, dari mana keindahannya?" Jongdae melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Jangan memusingkan hal yang tidak akan kau mengerti sekalipun dijelaskan, Jongdae." Sambung pria ke tiga yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jongdae mendecih. "Ayolah, Suho _hyung_...seperti kau mengerti saja."

Kedua pria itu tertawa, menertawakan diri mereka sendiri.

"Tapi aku masih mencarinya." Gumam Chanyeol selagi menatap hampa pada lukisan itu.

"Mencari apa?" Jongdae bertanya jengkel, melihat sikap temannya yang terlihat tak pernah puas atas semua yang sudah dimiliki.

"Estetika." Jawaban lugas.

"Pernah kau mencoba melihatnya pada wanita?" Suho menimpali.

"Apakah yang kau maksud adalah seorang wanita yang menerima pendidikan di lingkungan gaya kuno yang kemudian dikeluarkan sebagai produk bermerek _'Gadis suci dan beradab'_ dan dibeli oleh pria yang mencari perabotan klasik bernama _'Istri dan Ibu yang baik'_ dalam formalitas yang dikenal dengan pernikahan?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Komponen yang akan diubah menjadi karya seni yang disebut _'Nyonya'._ Apa itu kriteria estetika-mu, _hyung?_"

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak memiliki kriteria." Balas Suho bernada sarkastis.

"Kriteria?" Chanyeol berpikir. "_Kemampuan yang dapat memuaskan keinginan manusia. Sifat yang menarik minat seseorang atau suatu kelompok._ Kurasa rumusan tentang nilai di dalam Dictionary of Sosiology and Related Science adalah dasar dari nilai estetika yang kumiliki." Jawabnya, dagu diangkat percaya diri.

"Apa itu juga berlaku pada wanita?" Jongdae bertanya dengan wajah serius. Dan respon kerutan di kening dari kedua sahabatnya membuat ia frustrasi. "Hei, aku hanya merasa kau tidak pernah menatap wanita. Jadi kurasa kau harus mencobanya."

**. . .**

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _mencoba _yang Jongdae maksud adalah dengan berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan salah satu rumah bordil ternama dan menonton wanita-wanita jalang melenggak-lenggok di dalam sebuah kotak kaca seperti model manekin berjalan memamerkan busana pakaian dalam.

"Jadi ini selera estetika-mu?" Cibir Chanyeol mulai jengah.

"Xiumin akan memotong penismu jika dia tahu kau datang kemari." Suho menyudutkan, ia menatap ngeri pada pemandangan di depan matanya.

Jongdae tergelak. "Ini bukan untukku, kawan." Ujarnya lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Jika wanita kuno bukan tipe-mu, maka sebagai awal lihatlah wanita-wanita itu, kau sudah pasti tahu bahwa banyak seniman yang mengagumi lalu mengabadikan keindahan tubuh wanita, terutama para penghibur. Siapa tahu kau juga akan menemukan nilai estetika-mu di sini." Jelasnya bak cendekiawan.

Kedua pria lainnya terdiam. Mengakui bahwa penjelasan Jongdae memang masuk akal, namun begitu masih terasa ada yang salah.

"Ku dengar di sini ada setangkai bunga yang tak sembarang orang bisa memetiknya." Jongdae menatap wanita-wanita yang baru saja dipamerkan sudah pergi satu persatu.

"Bukankah tetap wanita jalang." Chanyeol masih bersikukuh.

Ruangan tiba-tiba gelap, dan hanya kotak kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan yang masih menyala terang. Aroma mawar menguar di udara, seakan secara magis membangkitkan hasrat terpendam para lelaki. Seluruh mata terpusat pada kotak kaca, lalu seorang wanita menggunakan gaun merah dengan belahan dada terbuka hingga batas perut sementara rok panjang semata kaki yang transparan memperlihatkan secara samar kulit pahanya yang putih, telah berdiri di dalam sana. Bibir semerah darah menyunggingkan senyum tipis bak _Aprodhite_ menebar pesona yang mampu mengundang para lelaki untuk merangkak di bawah kakinya. Tak terkecuali Park Chanyeol...

Ia terpaku menatapnya. Seperti telah diseret ke dalam ruang dan waktu yang memabukkan.

_Kemampuan yang dapat memuaskan keinginan manusia. Sifat yang menarik minat seseorang atau suatu kelompok._

Entitas yang dikagumi. Kesempurnaan.

_Ia harus 'mengoleksi'-__**nya**__._

**. . .**

"Namamu?"

"Rose."

Mata itu menatap tanpa ekspresi. "Bukan julukanmu, tapi namamu." Tegasnya.

Wanita itu melepaskan gaun merahnya dengan sekali tarik pada tali yang melingkar di perut. Tubuh telanjang melenggang anggun ke arah ranjang lalu berbaring miring dengan kepala ditumpu di atas telapak tangan selagi siku menahan pada bantal.

"Tuan tidak datang untuk membeli namaku, tetapi tubuhku." Wanita itu menjawab, suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga.

Kepribadian. Kesopanan. Keanggunan. Kharisma. Integritas. Daya tarik fisik.

Mengapa hal-hal sederhana yang dilihat pada wanita itu berubah menjadi nilai estetik?

Chanyeol yang masih bertahan di sofa dekat ranjang, kini menatap dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Lalu bagaimana cara membeli namamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecut dengan cara melankolis. "Sayang sekali satu-satunya yang tidak diperjual belikan adalah namaku, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu ini akan semakin menarik." Gumamnya. Tantangan, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi, telah memicu insting berburunya.

Tetapi bunga mawar ini tidak hanya sulit untuk dipetik. Bunga yang aromanya hanya bisa dinikmati di tempat. Sedangkan Chanyeol ingin membawa dan memajangnya di dalam kamar pribadi. Sesuatu yang konyol terlintas dalam benak, tetapi siapa sangka ia mengatakanya...

"Bagaimana jika ditukar dengan pernikahan?"

**. . .**

Do Kyungsoo. Wanita bertato. Sang bunga mawar.

Adalah keindahan yang mengalahkan keindahan benda-benda yang telah dimilikinya. Seluruh lukisan bernilai fantastis terabaikan menjadi onggokan tak ternilai di dalam gudang penyimpanan. Kini satu-satunya yang terpajang adalah seorang pelacur yang sudah menjadi _Nyonya_ Park Kyungsoo.

Dia melenguh di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Penis mengoyak vagina yang sudah terjamah berbagai macam pria, namun terasa sakral merasakan elastisitas yang begitu sempurna terjaga. Chanyeol menggeram untuk mencapai orgasme ke tiga kali, remasan dinding vagina tak membuatnya bertahan lebih lama. Sperma menyembur membasahi rahim, wanita di bawahnya mendesis panjang menyambut orgasmenya yang menyusul. Chanyeol menatap penuh kesima, wanita itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk memandang. Tak pernah merasa lelah untuk menyentuh.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan selamanya berada di kamarnya.

Tak peduli sekalipun wanita itu tak pernah mencintainya.

**. . .**

Prahara menyapa. Seorang _Kim_ hadir di kediaman Park. Pria yang Ayahnya katakan adalah adiknya. Jangan bercanda, ia tak pernah memiliki saudara berdarah pelacur. Meski tak memungkiri bahwa istrinya juga sama, namun dia berbeda dalam banyak hal dari Ibu pria itu. Ia yakin Kyungsoo berbeda.

Namun _Kim_ membuktikan hal sebaliknya. Bahwa Kyungsoo juga sama. Dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa semua pelacur adalah sama ketika pengkhianatan itu perlahan ia sadari.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat untuk membuang Kyungsoo. Keindahan tertinggi yang dimilikinya tak akan pernah ia singkirkan sekalipun berubah menjadi rongsokan. Ia tak akan memberikannya pada siapapun. _Mawar itu_ hanya miliknya.

Ia tahu Kim datang dengan membawa dendam. Anak terlarang pembawa bencana. Dan ia akan meladeni permainan konyolnya, permainan seorang pria yang merengek karena nasib buruk Ibunya.

Akan tetapi...

Kim juga tidak bodoh. Chanyeol terlambat menyadarinya.

Pria itu telah mengklaim mawar miliknya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak di tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuatnya jijik melihatnya. Mawar miliknya terpikat pada pujangga yang lain. Tetapi ia adalah seorang Park Chanyeol, yang selalu berpegang teguh pada apa yang dikatakannya.

Ia tetap tak akan melepaskannya.

Ia merobek bibir bawah wanita itu dengan pisau, lalu menarik rambut merahnya dengan kasar. Membenturkan wajahnya ke atas meja, dan penis menerobos rektum wanita itu dengan sekali hentak. Jeritan pilu terdengar. Tetapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Keindahan itu. Kenikmatan itu. Kesempurnaan itu. Hanya miliknya.

_Dia hanya miliknya. Hanya miliknya! Mawar itu hanya miliknya!_

"_Bagaimana cara agar kau mau melepaskanku?"_ Wanita itu berkata dengan nada memohon.

Seperti ia akan pernah melakukannya. Mawar itu hanya miliknya. Dan ia akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya.

Kemudian sekali lagi ia lengah. Kim mencuri bunga mawarnya, membawanya pergi dari taman kaca yang telah ia bangun.

**. . .**

Mereka mengatas namakan pelarian mereka berdasar Cinta.

Cinta?

Cinta adalah keindahan. Cinta adalah estetika. Hasrat untuk memuaskan diri. Cintanya lebih agung. Cintanya lebih besar. Beraninya wanita lacur itu mengotori nilai cintanya yang suci.

Dan sekali lagi. Kim mematahkan persepsinya. Dengan kehamilan Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah Cinta. Janin di dalam perut wanita itu adalah Cinta. Itulah cinta. Ketika tidak hanya hasrat di dalamnya.

Dan yang dirasakannya?

_Hanyalah obsesi._

Ia telah merenggut kebebasan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang wanita, dengan memaksanya berkompromi untuk tak pernah menjadi seorang Ibu. Hanya untuk merealisasikan obsesinya untuk memajang sang keindahan di dalam kamar pribadi.

Tetapi Kim melakukan sebaliknya. Dia memperlakukan mawar itu sebagai yang diperjuangkan. Dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya.

**. . .**

Hatinya bergejolak. Sekarang ia memahami segalanya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa memaafkan.

Harga dirinya terluka. Ia kalah telak.

Seperti ada dua sisi dalam diri, bernama _keangkuhan_ dan _kebaikan_. Si _angkuh_ pun memahami cinta, namun harga diri yang terluka terlanjur memberi derita. Sang _kebaikan_ terbangun dari dalam diri namun tak mampu meyakinkan dirinya untuk memaafkan.

Hidupnya hancur. Karena si anak kotor bernama Kim.

Dan ia membuang sisi positif yang disadari akibat dari segala macam tindakan Kim. Ia akan tetap menjadi Park Chanyeol yang memainkan perannya sebagai si angkuh dan berkuasa. Karena semua sudah terlambat.

**. . .**

Akan tetapi, seorang wanita yang lain tak membiarkan dirinya menjadi pria angkuh. Seorang wanita yang tak lama masuk ke dalam hidupnya, sedang berusaha meruntuhkan pondasi kekokohannya. Dia bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya bernapas barang sekejap, karena dia mengekorinya.

Ia membuka halaman dokumen selanjutnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi tinggi ketika di seberang sana, di sofa ruang kerjanya, Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang tak ia mengerti begitu disayangi Ayahnya sudah seperti putrinya sendiri, sedang duduk memainkan ponselnya sembari bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang yang begitu mengganggu. Ia tahu wanita itu sengaja.

Setelah beberapa lama. Chanyeol bernapas lega melihat ruangan menjadi sunyi, Baekhyun tertidur di atas sofa. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah lima jam, tentu saja wanita itu pasti mati kebosanan. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya mengingat waktunya ia rapat, saat bersamaan sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan ia segera memberi isyarat agar tak membuat sedikit pun suara. Ia baru saja hendak melewati pintu, sebelum mendengar sedikit kegaduhan dan ia harus menghela napas saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata merah.

"Jangan harap aku melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberitahuku di mana Kyungsoo." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya dan kembali mengabaikan wanita itu.

Helaan napas jengah terdengar. Ia tertunduk. Pelipis ia pijat frustrasi. Baekhyun mengikutinya ke dalam ruang rapat, di mana tak seharusnya orang luar berada di sana. Tetapi dengan kekeras kepalaannya, wanita itu mengancam akan mengadu pada Ayahnya jika ia tak diizinkan masuk, bahkan ketika masih dilarang, dia justru membuat kegaduhan dan hampir saja menghancurkan pertemuan. Hingga di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri tepat di sampingnya, dan tak memberi ruang napas sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mulai lelah. Baekhyun benar-benar tak melepaskannya. Tak ada cara selain menghadapi langsung wanita itu. Karena itu Chanyeol sengaja membawanya ke koridor, lantai paling atas.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah lebih dari seratus kali ia dengar dalam sehari. Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu peduli? Bukankah dia menginginkan Kim? Lalu mengapa wanita itu sekarang seakan berada di posisi yang bertentangan dengan dirinya? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

**.**

"Baekhyun, aku mencintainya."

Itulah yang ia katakan pada wanita itu. Tetapi benarkah?

Tidak.

Itu masih obsesinya yang berkata.

Ia bukan tak mengerti lagi perbedaan antara cinta dan obsesi. Tetapi ia membiarkan _si angkuh_ yang bermain sekarang. Karena semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti Kyungsoo. Jika perlu aku bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, atau seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi ku mohon lepaskan dia, dan hentikan semua ini."

Chanyeol termangu.

_Gila. _Wanita itu sudah gila.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apakah hanya demi membantu Kyungsoo?

Tapi apa arti dari ketulusan yang terpancar di matanya itu?

"Kau mencintainya tapi dia tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha mengikatnya dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Ia sudah tahu. Dasar wanita bodoh.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli dia mencintai siapa. Aku hanya perlu menyimpannya di sisiku. Selamanya."

_Selamanya?_

Entah mengapa jauh di dasar hatinya ia tak yakin lagi pada kata 'selamanya' itu.

Chanyeol melangkah menjauh, namun ia berhenti sebelum kemudian menoleh, menatap wanita yang kini tertunduk dengan raut wajah terluka,

Dan,

Jantungnya berdegup.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dialami bahkan pada saat bersama dengan sang _keindahan,_ atau pada saat ia menemukan _nilai estetikanya_. Jantungya berdentum seakan merengek ingin menyentuh pundak wanita itu dan mengembalikan ekspresi cerianya ketika dia bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang di ruang kerjanya seperti beberapa saat lalu. Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya. Lalu berbalik memunggungi wanita itu dan kembali melangkah meninggalkannya.

Keangkuhan, obsesinya, mengingkari rasa yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

Wanita yang terus terang menyatakan ingin menjadi wanitanya. Secara tak langsung berkata ingin mengobati lukanya. Dan ini pertama kali ada seorang wanita yang begitu tulus mengulurkan tangan.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dialah sang _Anggrek_, yang melambangkan Cinta, kebaikan, kepedulian, kebijaksanaan, dan perbaikan. Memiliki filosofi yang tersirat _'Aku ingin menjadi orang yang kau cintai'._

Dia pantas dipetik oleh pria baik. Bukan seperti dirinya.

**. . .**

Ia berdiri menyender pada sisi pintu. Menatap wanita yang tengah termenung memandang hujan sembari mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Bunga mawarnya telah layu. Entah karena dirinya, atau orang lain yang menyebabkan. Hanya takdir yang dapat menentukan siapakah yang bersalah.

Rasa sakit menghampiri. Keinginan untuk membuang janin itu tak bisa terlaksanakan. Namun entah mengapa kelegaan terselip diantara rasa sakitnya. Apakah sisi kebaikan dirinya sedang berbisik pada si angkuh? Apapun itu, sebagian besar perasaannya membenci rasa tak diinginkan itu.

Tetapi kesedihan karena melihat keadaan Kyungsoo tak bisa ia pungkiri. Wanita itu begitu kurus. Suram. Warna merah telah luntur. Meski aromanya masih wangi semerbak.

_Ya._ Dia masih semerbak. Meski dengan kehancurannya, Kyungsoo justru terlihat begitu cantik. Dan semakin hari menjadi semakin indah. Entah apakah cara pandangnya yang telah berubah melihat keindahan dan menilai estetikanya? Atau kecantikan itu karena janin di dalam perutnya. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa wanita hamil akan terlihat semakin cantik.

Dan rasa bersalah kembali memukul. Kenyataan kembali datang, bahwa ia telah merebut hak Kyungsoo untuk menjadi seorang Ibu. Ia menyesal.

Namun tetap tak bisa memaafkan Kim.

**. . .**

Kegaduhan terdengar di luar rumah. Chanyeol menunggu di ruang kerja sembari menghisap rokok dan memandang gerimis di luar sana.

Lonceng kematian seakan semakin mendekat.

Ia dengan tenang memasuki ruangan, mengangkat senjatanya lalu menempelkan ujungnya pada kepala Kim. Kembali ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan, bahwa pria itu adalah adiknya. Membuatnya hanya tergelak miris, atas bagaimana takdir bermain.

Ia melihat kaki menendang ke arah kepala, dan sigap Chanyeol menepisnya dengan lengan. Jarak menjadi pemisah, untuk sekedar saling menatap tajam sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia lebih dulu membidiknya tepat di perut. Kim tersungkur. Sejak awal dia sudah terlihat lemah dan kelelahan. Tak heran, karena dengan heroiknya dia mengalahkan orang-orang terpilihnya seorang diri. Mungkin saja jika ini keadaan normal, dirinya lah yang akan terpojok mengingat bagaimana gesitnya Kim bergerak di tengah cidera di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku maupun keluarga Park, karena sampai kapanpun kau hanya sampah yang kami buang. Aku sengaja menunggumu di sini, agar bisa melenyapkanmu dan mengakhiri leluconmu."

_Ya._ Dia harus membayar segala kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Perbuatannya tak termaafkan.

_Tetapi dia tetaplah adikmu._

Dua sisi di dalam kepalanya kembali bergejolak—

"Dendamku untuk Ibu, dan perasaanku pada_nya_ bukan lah lelucon!"

—Membuatnya lengah ketika Kim menendang kakinya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia melihat Kim berusaha keras berdiri namun kembali terjatuh. Ia tertawa, menertawakan bagaimana mereka terlihat begitu mirip. Angkuh. Keras kepala. Kompetitif. Tak salah lagi, dia juga memiliki darah Park.

_Tetapi mari kita lihat, predestinasi seperti apa yang sudah tertulis untuk kita._

Chanyeol menendang dada Kim dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang, kemudian ia menginjak luka tembak di perut pria itu. Lantas mengarahkan ujung senjatanya pada dada kiri Kim.

"Tidak. Ku mohon jangan! Ku mohon! Ku mohon! Ku mohon!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menarik perhatiannya. Wanita itu memohon sembari berderai air mata. Ketulusan seperti yang ia lihat di mata Baekhyun, kini juga terlihat di mata Kyungsoo. Tetapi keputusasaan menyelimuti raut wajahnya.

_Begitu rupanya._

Inikah yang mereka sebut saling mencintai? Inikah cinta mereka?

Kyungsoo sungguh mencintai Kim, hingga dia bersedia berkorban.

Dan Kim, melupakan dendam yang mengikis setiap helaan napasnya selama bertahun-tahun karena mencintai Kyungsoo.

Cinta merubah mereka.

**.**

"Sudah ku katakan, kau tidak pantas memohon, sayang."

_Karena kau juga pendosa._

Dengan tangan gemetar Kim meraih ujung pistol. "Kau...yang akan...ku buat, menyesal!"

_Mungkin aku sudah melakukannya._

**.**

Kim berusaha untuk merubah arah ujung senjata itu berlawanan. Dan Chanyeol melakukan yang sebaliknya. Ia terkagum karena Kim masih memiliki kekuatan ditengah tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Maka jika ingin memegang kendali, cara satu-satunya hanya dengan menyerang titik lemahnya. Chanyeol menginjak luka di perut Kim dan saat bersamaan, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha berjalan cepat ke arah senjata Kim yang sesaat lalu terlempar.

Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu. "Mari bertaruh, Kim Jongin. Siapa di antara kita yang akan kembali dari kematian."

Mata Kim terlihat terkejut, dan Chanyeol menjadikan kesempatan itu untuk menarik senjatanya dan dalam hitungan detik menembak dada kiri Kim.

Tawa puas berderai.

Tetapi air mata menetes dari mata kirinya.

Kemudian Ia berbalik, menghadap wanita yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari mengarahkan senjata padanya. Dan rentetan tembakan seolah menjadi penutup. Tiga peluru mengenainya, dan satu di titik vital.

Ia tersenyum. Memegangi dadanya selagi melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar, dan ia jatuh tersungkur. Dalam kesadarannya yang tipis ia melihat mawar itu mengarahkan ujung senjata pada pelipisnya.

_Tidak. Kau tidak harus menebus dosa dengan cara yang sama. Karena yang menjadikanmu seperti ini, adalah para pria Park ini. Yang membuatmu melakukan kesalahan, adalah kebodohanku, dan kebodohannya._

_Dengan begini. Kita semua terlepas. Dari takdir kelam yang mengutuk._

_Karena itu..._

"**Hiduplah."**

_Dan biarkan Tuhan, yang memutuskan siapa yang akan terlahir kembali dan terbangun dari kematian._

_—jika predestinasi tidak berhenti di sini._

**. . .**

* * *

**.**

Ia membuka mata perlahan.

Mimpi panjang yang memutar kembali masa lalu, kini berakhir. Membangunkannya, dan membuatnya tersadar.

Putih.

Silau.

Kepalanya bergerak pelan, ia menoleh ke samping, merasakan tangannya digenggam erat. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjangnya.

**_Park kembali,_**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

_[ 240316 | 1816 ]_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

Ch 13 **"Do"**

Ch 14 **"Kim"**

Ch 15 **"Sexy Rose"** _**END**_

**.**

Saya berusaha update secepat mungkin. Jadi typo mungkin masih bertebaran.

Atas saran, pujian, kritik, semuanya terimakasih...

Saya terharu karena ada yang baca ff ini dari masih kelas dua dan sekarang udah mau lulus kelas tiga.

Terimakasih banyak atas segala macam bentuk apresiasinya. Benar-benar terimakasih.

Thank you very much... #Bow

**Lien**

**.**

**Question :**

Oh iya kak, kalo boleh request nama buat dedek dalem perut kyungsoo, tolong kasih nama Kim Taeoh, ya?** Okeh, apa sih yang engga buat Desta,, ;)**

Kak ada project selanjutnya setelah ini rampung? **Hmm... karena sebagian besar di FF Insomnia minta sequel, paling nanti Cuma lanjutin FF Insomnia,**

Aku sebelumnya pernah review gasih? **Aduh, /bingung/ **

Yg mati siapa chanyeol kah? kai ? kyungsoo? siapa? **Kita liat di chapter selanjutnya ya...**

Jonginn masih selamat kan? **Doakan...**

Gimana kalo di buat Jongin Chanyeol meninggal? **Boleh...**

Kaka itu jongin mati? Kok mati sih? **Jongin kena tembak, sayang...gak ada yang bilang mati...**

WOW kenapa harus seperti ini? **Gimana kalo seperti itu?^^**

Byun baek, apa ini tanda2 kalo dia suka sama chanyeol-kah? **Mulai suka, mungkin...**

Sekarang baru bener-bener bisa ngerasain sakitnya chanyeol ya?** Chanyeol sekarang lebih ekspresif,**

Ka ko aku ikutan nangis kek kyungsoo ya? **Itu tandanya aku berhasil, thank you de...**

Ini masih panjang? Bukannya udah mau end? Kan si Cy udah mati? **-_-", udah keburu ya? Okeh kalo gitu anggep ini end^^**

Sampek 15 thor? **Nanti juga ngerti kenapa sampek 15 chapt, itupun kalo masih minat baca...**

Masa endingnya tragis sih ka? **Aku belum pernah buat Kaisoo sad end...**

Ini Kaisoo kan? Happy ending kan? **Ini Kaisoo...tenang aja... terimakasih juga..**

Ini nggak happy ending? **Happy ending...mungkin,**

Nama akun sosmednya apa? **FB : Lien IG : Lien_barbiej Line : meylien91 Twitter : Lupa^^**

Setelah tamatin fic ini bikin fic Chansoo Gs...ya ya? **Ano...aku belum pernah buat FF Chansoo...T_T**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

. vionaaaH . DBSJYJ . Rahmah736 . Sofia Magdalena . MeriskaLu . tamimei . Desta Soo . xobechan56 . SNAmaliia . sopiyuliawati15 . Cheonsa528 . ebibaek . exoldkspcybxcs1 . kkoch11 . In Cherry . MissPark92 . Re-Panda68 . NopwillineKaiSoo . blossomkimp . Lovesoo . QingrouLu . Nkhaairunnisa . 07 . smanse'sgf13 . Dyovie . Kim YeHyun . gerinee .geash . sehunsdeer . cheonsaa88 . Kim Gyuna . reginafrnd . sushimakipark . WolfHunAppleLu . Raskaid.o . Guest . rerudo95 . ryanryu . joonwu . Kyung Bi . Rianita701 . Oh Titan . Kadi couple . Naysa Q . Aupaupchan . Kyungri . hea . HHS Hyuuga L . Parkizuna .

**. . .**


	13. Midnight Rose (DO)

_[ 201014 | 0406 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 13

"_**DO **__(Midnight Rose)__**"**_

_**Music**__ : Fur Elise - Beethoven_

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**. . .**

_The wooden handle splinters my sweating hand_

_As I rise and direct the gun toward the man..._

_The gun jerk back in recoil at the explosion_

_As the man falls down at his masters feet..._

—_A Dark Fate_

**.**

_**...When I pray for sun, it rains...**_

Suara kain dirobek menjadi sinkronisasi rintihan pilu. Deretan gigi menjejaki kulit polos _nan_ suci. Jari-jari tangan menggerayang bongkahan kecil payudara yang masih dalam proses pendewasaannya. Sentuhan asing membangunkan bulu roma, tubuh gemetar seperti kelinci terpojok oleh harimau. Ia tahu satu hal, harimau itu pemburu keperawanan. Rintihan menjadi isakan, kemudian tangisan.

"Diam, pelacur_ jalang!_" Pria tua bertubuh besar dengan perut buncit, memaki.

Ikat pinggang mendarat keras di kulit punggung, panas dan nyerih silih berganti pada pecutan berikutnya lalu berikutnya lagi. Gadis belia meringkuk di sudut ranjang, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah air mata ke dalam lutut.

"Bagus! Aku menyukai ini! Kau yang ketakutan seperti itu membuat penisku semakin terangsang." Pria tua tertawa, kepuasan tampak di wajah gemuknya, seakan dia bisa orgasme hanya dengan itu.

Ibunya berkata bahwa ia harus bekerja, dan teman Ibunya akan mempekerjakan dirinya dengan bayaran tinggi, namun ia segera menyadari pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah Ibunya membawa dirinya ke _tempat_ kerjanya. Ia sangat mengenal tempat Ibunya bekerja, setelah ia sering diminta membawakan pakaian ganti jika Ibunya tidak pulang ke rumah.

Ia menolak, namun tangan Ibu menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

Pecutan keras mengagetkannya, sekujur tubuhnya begitu nyeri.

"Kau masih bisa melamun dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa kau _masokhis_?" Pria itu kembali tertawa puas. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menggores kulit mulusmu sedikit dengan ini, gadis kecil?"

Ia menoleh, kemudian matanya membulat lebar melihat pria itu memperlihatkan pisau tepat di depan wajahnya, tubuhnya gemetar, tapi ia tak bisa merasakan apapun, rasa takut membuatnya mati rasa.

Selagi ia menyeret tubuhnya mundur menjauhi pisau itu, jari-jari gemetar perlahan meraih botol _wine_ di atas meja samping ranjang tepat di belakang tubuhnya, sembari menjerit ia menghantam kepala pria itu dengan botol wine. Pria itu terpaku dengan mata membelalak, pisau di tangannya jatuh di atas kasur, kemudian terlihat darah mengalir dari pelipis pria itu, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya.

Perutnya terasa mual, napasnya terengah, tubuhnya masih gemetar, air mata menetes membasahi pipi, perasaannya kacau. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh, ia turun dari ranjang, mencari pakaiannya yang ia temukan tergeletak tak berbentuk di lantai, kemudian dengan cepat ia meraih kemeja putih di kursi dekat ranjang, menyambar dan memakainya tergesa, menutupi tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin. Ia menoleh pada pria di atas ranjang, entah mati atau tak sadarkan diri, lalu ia berlari ke arah pintu, memutar kunci dengan tangan gemetar membuat kunci pintu jatuh ke lantai, jantungnya berdetak cepat karena panik, selagi mengambil kunci ia kembali menoleh ke arah ranjang, pria itu masih tak bergerak, ia berusaha sedikit menenangkan diri, lalu memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, bunyi _klik _membuat ia merasa bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bebas, setidaknya terbebas dari kamar dan pria itu.

Seorang gadis berlari menuruni tangga dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih besar menutupi tubuh mungilnya, menarik perhatian beberapa para wanita dan pria di ruangan sebesar _ballroom. _Suara tawa licik para perempuan yang sedang merayu, terdengar dari berbagai sudut, yang kemudian disambut tawa pria hidung belang pencari kepuasan. Aroma parfum menyengat memenuhi ruangan, menjadi pembangkit hasrat para pria. Berbagai macam minuman berkadar alkohol menjadi bumbu sempurna.

_Tetapi di hidungnya, tempat itu berbau busuk, seperti sampah menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun._

"Hei, kakak, bukankah itu putrimu, Kyungsoo? Sebaiknya dia tidak sedang melarikan diri karena _Mama_ pasti akan marah besar."

"Sialan!"

**. . .**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi dan tubuh jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah basah. Petir menggelegar bersama jatuhnya gerimis, dunia seperti menjadi hitam putih. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memperhatikan namun tak mempedulikan.

_Jadi, seperti inikah wajah dunia?_

"Anak sialan! Kau pikir aku membesarkanmu untuk apa, _hah?_" Bibir merah wanita cantik itu berseru, tak peduli jika dia sedang di jalan ramai.

Ia menoleh dengan berlinang air mata, menatap duplikat wajahnya, milik Ibunya. "Pria itu menyakitiku, Ibu." Rengeknya berharap belas kasih.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyakitimu?! Kau hanya perlu menahannya dan kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi setelah menerima uangnya. Sekarang apa, _hah? _Mereka akan menyiksaku karena perbuatanmu!" Wanita itu menatap nyalak penuh kebencian...

...menohok hati si gadis belia.

Air mata yang menetes, terasa perih. Jauh di dalam dirinya, telah tergores dan berdarah.

_Oh, Ibu..._

Ia merangkak, lalu memeluk kaki Ibunya. "Ibu, kita lari dari kota ini, Ibu tidak perlu bekerja, aku yang akan bekerja, aku akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dan menghidupi kita berdua. Ku mohon, Ibu..." Si gadis belia membujuk dengan air mata mengalir tanpa henti.

"Dasar gadis naif." Si Ibu tersenyum kecut lalu mendecih. "Kau akan apa? Bekerja? Bekerja apa?" Alis melintang yang terukir sempurna terangkat mengisyaratkan tanya. "Siapa yang akan mempekerjakan gadis kecil? Kau bahkan tidak sekolah, menghasilkan uang banyak hanya ada di dalam mimpimu kecuali kau menjual tubuhmu, sayang."

"Aku tidak mau!" Ia menggeleng keras. "Pria-pria itu menakutkan dan menjijikkan! Ah!"

Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah berbau lumpur untuk ke dua kali saat Ibunya menghentak kaki, ia terisak, air mata bercampur dengan gerimis dan rintihan terlepas dari bibir mungilnya saat si Ibu menarik rambut panjangnya.

Sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga putrinya, si Ibu berbisik... "Tidak ada yang lebih menjijikkan dari dirimu di dunia ini. Buka matamu, kau terlahir untuk menjadi seperti diriku, dan berhentilah bermimp—Oh!"

Si Ibu tersentak ketika seseorang membentur tubuhnya dan detik itu juga ia menyadari bahwa orang itu menarik tasnya lalu membawa lari ke arah keramaian.

"Sial!" Wanita itu melepaskan rambut putrinya lalu mengejar orang yang telah mengambil tasnya.

**. . .**

Ia tertunduk dengan rambut kusut menutupi wajahnya, gerimis berubah menjadi hujan, tubuhnya gemetar karena dingin, namun lagi-lagi ia mati rasa, hati maupun tubuhnya seakan diserap ke dalam kegelapan.

Inikah dunianya?

Terlahir dari perbuatan pemerkosaan di gang berbau sampah busuk, dari rahim seorang wanita penjajah tubuh yang selalu menatap dirinya dengan kebencian, tentu saja dirinya adalah yang paling menjijikkan. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang dilakukan Tuhan di saat seperti ini? Ia tidak pernah nakal atau berbuat buruk, nenek penjual apel di dekat terminal bus selalu memuji dirinya karena ia sering membantu orang-orang, lalu kenapa gadis kecil yang mereka bilang adalah anak baik ditempatkan di dunia seperti ini? Tunggu, apakah Tuhan bahkan ada? Kenapa tidak memberinya sedikit kebahagiaan?

Sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di hadapannya yang tengah bersimpuh, hujan tak lagi membasahi tubuhnya, ia mengerti bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya telah memayunginya. Siapa? Tapi... Mengapa?

Orang itu berjongkok di hadapannya, lalu mengulurkan dua sapu tangan ke wajahnya yang enggan untuk terangkat karena berbagai macam emosi masih menguasainya. Dan, ada perasaan takut beserta malu untuk sekedar mengintip wajah orang di hadapannya.

"_Hei_, ambillah sapu tangan ini lalu keringkan wajah dan rambutmu, jika tidak kau akan terkena flu."

Suara seorang perempuan, terdengar masih muda...

_...Siapa?_

Tangan kaku tak sanggup untuk bergerak, meski begitu ia tak berniat untuk menerima pemberianya. Kepercayaannya pada orang lain, telah lenyap begitu saja, _karena_ Ibu.

"Ambillah..."

Tubuhnya tersentak terkejut saat perempuan itu menarik lengannya dan meletakkan dua sapu tangan itu di telapak tangannya.

Ia tertegun. Tubuhnya membeku. Tangan menggenggam sapu tangan, mengambang di udara. Diam-diam air mata mengalir perlahan di kedua pipinya kala melihat kebaikan seseorang. Tuhan?

"Apakah..." Ia terhenti sejenak, "...Tuhan bahkan ada?" Ia bertanya dengan suara serak yang terdengar begitu lemah.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam. Gadis belia menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan rancu yang begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Hah?"_ Sedangkan si perempuan muda terdengar begitu terkejut sehingga pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Dia tertegun sebelum akhirnya menyadari,_ "_Oh..." Kemudian dia membelai rambut si gadis belia namun langsung mendapat tepisan. "Ah maaf maaf..." Dari suaranya, dia terdengar sedang tersenyum karena terbawa perasaan. "Percayalah Tuhan itu ada, karena bagi siapapun yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan-NYA, maka Tuhan tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam syurgaNYA. Berdoa dan berharap, tanpa henti dan lelah, suatu saat jika ketulusan kita tak pernah tergoyahkan, Tuhan akan mengulurkan tangannya. Oh, adikku sudah kembali, semoga Ibumu tidak sempat memukulinya."

Ia tak mengerti bagian terakhir yang dikatakannya, tetapi apa yang perempuan itu katakan tentang Tuhan, sudah pasti melekat di dalam hatinya. Ia kembali terhenyak saat perempuan itu menarik tangan kirinya lalu memberikan payungnya dan membuat jari-jarinya yang membeku menggenggam payung itu.

"Hujan semakin deras, cepatlah pulang."

Saat kaki itu beranjak pergi menjauh, ia mengangkat wajah. Di bawah derasnya hujan yang menghalang, samar, ia melihat perempuan berambut panjang menggunakan seragam sekolah Gereja ternama di kota, menembus hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya ketika menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki menggunakan seragam yang sama, yang sedang menunggunya sembari memegang payung hitam. Saat keduanya berdiri berhadapan, perempuan itu tiba-tiba memukul kepala si anak laki-laki, adiknya, dia katakan. Perempuan itu seperti bunga Lily, dia suci, mulia, dan murni, betapa cantiknya seseorang yang memiliki hati sepertinya. Saat keduanya tak lagi terjangkau mata, ia menunduk, menatap sapu tangan di tangan kanannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa di sapu tangan itu terdapat sulaman tangan bergambar bunga mawar merah yang begitu cantik. Kemudian ia menatap tangan kirinya yang memegang payung berwarna hitam pekat, hatinya terasa sakit.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, apakah Tuhan mengirimkan perempuan itu? Yang secara tak langsung telah memberikan harapan pada dirinya, dalam wujud sapu tangan yang seolah mengandung makna bahwa ia harus menghapus air mata dan menjadi seseorang yang tangguh. Bunga mawar dalam sapu tangan itu tak kan pernah layu, seakan menggambarkan keinginan yang mustahil karena tidak ada bunga yang tak akan layu, namun begitu akan selalu ada harapan tentang sebuah kebahagian suatu saat nanti, asalkan terus mengabadikan harapan dan doa, itu yang dikatakan si perempuan muda yang baru saja memberinya sapu tangan dan payung.

Namun payung hitam seakan menggambarkan kegelapan, kematian.

Benar-benar sesuatu yang saling berlawanan.

Ataukah ia hanya terlalu jauh memikirkannya?

Ia berdiri, kakinya gemetar, tapi tekad telah berdiri kokoh dalam hatinya.

_Jika ini takdirku, maka aku akan menerimanya. Dan selagi menunggu kebahagianku datang, maka aku tidak akan pernah layu._

**.**

* * *

.

Dua hari ia tidak pulang ke rumah, tak siap untuk menemui Ibunya. Saat malam ia memohon pada nenek penjual apel di halte untuk mengizinkannya bermalam di rumah kecilnya. Ia perlu berpikir seorang diri, menjadi wanita tangguh untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya tidak sesederhana dalam bayangannya. Ada banyak hal yang ia perlukan.

Seakan tak pernah kering, matahari enggan untuk menyinari kota, gerimis kembali datang membasahi. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan kota, menggunakan payung hitam pemberian perempuan itu, lalu berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah Gereja terbesar di kota, yang memiliki panti asuhan sekaligus sebuah sekolah.

Lonceng gereja di atas menara berdentang ke seluruh penjuru kota, di saat bersamaan anak-anak panti asuhan berlarian ke dalam gereja. Ia menatap jauh ke puncak menara, lalu memejamkan mata, dan menfokuskan diri pada suara lonceng, tak lama suara nyanyian doa terdengar dari dalam gereja. Ia menghela napas. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa saja yang ia butuhkan. Semua sudah ada di dalam otaknya.

**. . .**

Akan tetapi saat ia pulang ke rumah, ia tak menemukan Ibunya di manapun, kemudian ia teringat kata-kata Ibunya tentang mereka yang akan menyiksanya karena perbuatannya. Jika begitu, ia tahu kemana harus pergi.

'_Ibumu harus melayani tamu sebanyak mungkin dalam satu minggu karena kerugian yang kau sebabkan'_

Itu yang dikatakan teman kerja Ibunya. Lalu di sinilah ia sekarang, berada di dalam ruangan bos tertinggi tempat pelacuran itu, seorang wanita yang dipanggil '_Mama'._

"Bisakah kau mengulangi sekali lagi apa yang kau katakan?" Suara Mama jelas terdengar tak percaya sekaligus memperolok. "Kau ingin apa?"

Jemari tangan terkepal, jika saat ini ia tak bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah gadis tangguh maka ia akan terus diremehkan. "Aku akan menjadi pelacur di sini, aku akan menarik pria sebanyak mungkin dan menghasilkan banyak uang, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik diantara semua pelacur terbaik, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, aku menjaminkan nyawaku, tapi,"

"Tapi?" Mama mengulangi, ekspresinya mengeras.

"Tapi sebelum itu, selama tiga tahun, aku ingin kau memberikan seseorang yang akan mengajariku tentang ilmu pengetahuan, bahasa, politik, musik, bernyanyi, menari, cara bicara, segalanya. Aku ingin kau melatih diriku tentang bagaimana dunia bekerja sebelum aku bekerja di sini." Ia mengatakannya dengan wajah serius dipenuhi tekadnya,

Yang membuat Mama terperangah. "Aku tidak akan heran jika yang berbicara seperti itu adalah wanita dewasa, tetapi memiliki gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun yang menatapku dengan mata seperti itu saat mengatakan hal-hal yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh orang dewasa, ku akui kau menarik perhatianku. Kau gadis cerdas, aku yakin tidak hanya wajahmu yang akan menjanjikan, tetapi kecerdasanmu bisa menjadi kelebihan utamamu."

Ia bernapas lega, namun tak menunjukkannya, ia harus terus menahan ekspresinya sekeras mungkin, karena seperti inilah dunia, ia harus mulai belajar menggunakan _topeng _lalu mengendalikannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil kata-katamu, dan memberikan apa yang kau minta, tapi jika kau mundur sekali memulai, apalagi hasilnya tidak memuaskan seperti yang kau janjikan, maka kau tidak akan lolos semudah aku menyetujui permintaanmu." Ujar Mama sembari menunjukkan kembali wajah kerasnya.

Ia terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Mama bertanya melihatnya terdiam. "Kau ingin mundur?"

Ia menatap wanita di kursi kerjanya. "Karena aku tidak ingin berkerja di tempat yang sama dengan wanita yang ku benci, aku ingin kau membuangnya dari tempat ini dan melemparnya jauh dari kota ini. Ku pastikan, aku akan menjadi jauh lebih baik darinya."

"Wanita yang kau benci?" Mama berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengerti. "Oo...Ibumu?"

Ia tak menjawab.

Mama pun terdiam sesaat selagi berpikir betapa mengerikannya cara pikir gadis kecil itu. Demi dirinya yang masih percaya pada Tuhan, gadis itu masih berumur sembilan tahun. Dari mana asalnya semua yang diucapkannya? Mama menghela napas, dengan mahir memainkan topeng di wajahnya saat mengganti ekpsresinya dari terpukau menjadi dingin. "Karena dia sudah mulai tua, kupikir memang saatnya untuk melemparnya dari sini, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih menghasilkan banyak uang untukku." Mama tersenyum, "Kau senang?"

Namun ia membalasnya dengan wajah datar, meskipun dalam hatinya ia bernapas lega untuk kedua kalinya..

"Baiklah, _nak_, karena kita sudah sepakat, katakan siapa namamu dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang yang akan menjadi gurumu nanti." Mama mengambil sebuah buku dari mejanya lalu ia terihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengenalku dengan nama asliku, jadi bisakah aku menggunakan nama _Rose?"_

Mama tertawa hambar, terdengar tak percaya, ia benar-benar dibuat mati kutu karena cara pikir seorang gadis kecil. "Kau benar-benar memiliki banyak permintaan." Ujarnya. "Baiklah, itu bukan hal besar, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau mengucapkan namamu terakhir kali sebelum kau menggantinya."

Ia mematung. Entah mengapa kenyataan bahwa ia juga akan membuang jati dirinya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dalam tiga tahun, ia bukan lagi...

..._."Do Kyungsoo."_

**. . .**

Wanita yang melahirkannya menyumpahinya, mengutuknya, memakinya, melemparinya dengan benda-benda di dekatnya sembari memberontak selagi dipengang tiga pengawal, setelah Mama meberitahu si Ibu bahwa dia diberhentikan dan bahkan diusir dari kota atas permintaan putrinya.

Si Ibu terlihat tak percaya bahwa putrinya yang masih belia bisa melakukan sesuatu sejauh itu pada dirinya, bahkan meminta Mama mengusirnya dari kota, yang bagi Mama itu hal yang sangat mudah untuk dilakukan, hanya dengan satu permintaan pada pejabat kota, maka itu akan segera terlaksana, dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi mengapa putrinya, Kyungsoo, melakukan itu?

Kyungsoo, si gadis belia, mendekati Ibunya yang kemudian terdiam melihatnya mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai rasa terimakasih kau telah melahirkan dan membesarkanku. Pergilah jauh, dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik." Bisiknya sebelum para pengawal membawanya keluar.

Ekspresi dingin itu berubah nanar kala menatap kepergian wanita yang melahirkannya, lalu ia tertunduk. Wanita itu akan segera dibawa menyeberang ke seberang kota, dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali karena dia akan tercatat sebagai kriminal yang dibuang dari kota. Dan mulai saat ini, ia akan menggantikan tempatnya di posisi _itu_.

**.**

* * *

.

Di usia 14 tahun, di usia yang masih berkembang, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi gadis yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik yang sulit ditolak oleh mata pria. Kecerdasannya, sikapnya, tutur katanya, sikapnya dan pembawaannya yang memiliki aura elegan, meskipun terlihat jarang menunjukkan senyum, membuat semua pria terkagum dan tak pelak terpikat. Sesama wanita penghibur lainnya menghormatinya meskipun ia baru saja memasuki dunia itu. Ia menjadi _Rose _dengan harga keperawanan fantastis, menjadi _Rose _dengan tarif malam tertinggi, menjadi _Rose _yang diperebutkan namun tak semua bisa menyentuhnya karena ia yang memilih dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan malam.

Di usia 15 tahun, ia mengukirkan harapannya dalam bentuk tato di punggung, tato mawar merah dengan tengkorak di sampingnya. Doa dan harapan tentang kebahagiaan, tentang dirinya yang tak akan layu dan membusuk menjadi tengkorak, meskipun dunia menghakiminya.

Lalu...

_"Bagaimana cara membeli namamu? Bagaimana jika ditukar dengan pernikahan?"_

Park Chanyeol, seorang penerus keluarga Park, pengusaha yang namanya dikenal oleh semua kalangan, adakah pria yang lebih gila dari dirinya? Pria mana yang akan menawarkan pernikahan pada seorang pelacur?

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang lalu kembali memakai gaun merahnya, kemudian mendekati pria yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari memperhatikan.

"Katakan tuan serius menawarkannya, lalu apa yang aku dapatkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, bukan tertarik, karena itu hampir mustahil, ia hanya ingin melihat seberapa tinggi posisi Park Chanyeol.

"Aku memang serius. Dan tentu kau akan mendapatkan segalanya, status, harta kekayaan, kemewahan, segalanya, termasuk cinta, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu." Wajah Chanyeol datar namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu hanya membual.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Sederhana saja, karena aku ingin memilikimu. Tidak usah khawatir aku akan membuangmu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Kyungsoo terdiam selagi berpikir. _Mengapa ingin memiliki menjadi alasan untuk pernikahan? Jika dia menyukai tubuhku bukankah dia hanya tinggal datang kemari dan memintaku melayaninya?_

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi aku yakin kau sudah mengerti bahwa membawaku dari tempat ini tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Karena itulah kau berharga dan bernilai." Pria itu menanggapinya dengan santai.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerti bahwa pria itu melihatnya hampir sama dengan sebuah barang.

"Baiklah, jika kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini maka aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Senyum mengembang terbentuk dari bibir Chanyeol.

"_Deal!"_

**. . .**

Lalu di usia menginjak 22 tahun, Kyungsoo menikahi putra laki-laki keluarga Park, meskipun ia harus membayarnya dengan mengorbankan statusnya untuk bisa menjadi seorang Ibu. Tak mudah memasuki sebuah keluarga yang tak menerima kedatanganmu. Mereka mengintimidasi, mencari celah untuk meruntuhkanmu, sekali saja lengah maka kau akan selesai.

Penghakiman para keluarga bangsawan ia hadapi dengan senyum kecutnya, lalu menyumpal mulut mereka semua dengan kemahiran dan kecerdasannya yang sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya diakui keberadaannya. Ia mengira bahwa ia mungkin sudah meraih kebahagiannya, tetapi selalu ada lubang di hatinya, hidupnya terasa kosong, dan perlahan ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah kebahagiaan.

Hingga suatu malam, ia bersitatap dengan seorang pria yang tak lain putra ke dua dari istri ke dua tuan Park, yang ternyata juga adalah seorang pelacur seperti dirinya. Pria itu menatap tajam pada dirinya, penuh kebencian dan amarah. Hari-hari menjadi terusik dan penuh risiko, karena dia mengincar dirinya. Namun seakan predestinasi telah tertulis dengan apik, Kim Jongin, membuatnya mengerti apa arti sebuah cinta, pria itu membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya, membuatnya merasa dicintai sepenuh hati meskipun pria itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin.

Kim Jongin menjadi hidupnya, karena dia memberikan kehidupan ke dalam dirinya dalam wujud janin yang dikandungnya. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari pria itu dan calon anaknya, karenanya ia merasa bersalah dan berdosa pada Chanyeol.

Tuhan telah memberikan kebahagiannya, dan ia akan mengorbankan apapun demi mereka. Tetapi di sisi lain ia harus menebus dosanya pada Chanyeol...

Namun, ia melihat pria yang dicintainya terkapar dengan timah panas menembus dada, Kim Jongin menoleh untuk terakhir kali, bibirnya terlihat berusaha bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun itu berubah menjadi lengkungan tipis, dia tersenyum, tetapi matanya begitu cepat tertutup. Mengapa? Mengapa dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Ibu Jongin lakukan saat meninggalkannya?

Tidak, dia tidak akan ke mana-mana, dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak, dia harus baik-baik saja, Jongin harus melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa dan memanggilnya Ayah. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan dirinya, paling tidak, jika memang seperti ini akhirnya, ia ingin Jongin membawa dirinya bersamanya.

,

_Kegilaan mulai memuncak. Hanya suasana kekacauan_

_Ingin sebuah keheningan. Bagaikan hantu yang menyendiri_

_Sayap hitam dipundakmu, Mengiringimu pada sebuah pilihan_

_Memegang sebuah lentera pada dirimu_

_Dan berjalan dalam kesepian_

_,_

Air mata mengalir deras tak bisa dibendung, hatinya remuk, dunianya hancur. Pikirannya berkecamuk, matanya tenggelam lebih jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pistol di bawah meja, lupa bahwa di dalam perutnya ada seorang bayi, lupa bahwa tubuhnya gemetar, hati dan tubuhnya telah mati. _Jika seperti ini, maka kita akhiri segalanya..._

Tembakan pertama membuat tubuhnya terhentak ke belakang akibat tangan yang tak berpengalaman, tembakan ke dua ia memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya kembali terhentak, tembakan ke tiga hanya berselang dua detik sebelum ia melepaskan tembakan ke empat. Pikirannya semakin bergejolak dan tak keruan, ia lupa segalanya, jari-jarinya tak berhenti menekan pelatuk hingga ia berhenti saat tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh.

Ia membuka mata, napas terengah dan kepalanya terasa begitu nyeri, air mata semakin membanjiri kala ia melihat Chanyeol berusaha menghampirinya, dengan luka timah di paha, dada dan perut yang mengucurkan darah, sebelum pria itu jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya.

_Mati..._

Ia telah mati rasa...

Dengan begini, tak akan ada lagi penderitaan, tak akan ada lagi air mata. Harapan itu...tato di punggunya, pada akhirnya harus layu juga.

Ia mengangkat pistol di tangannya dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada pelipis, namun saat hendak menekan pelatuk, tangan terhenti ketika mendengar suara bariton Park Chanyeol.

_Tidak..._

_Hiduplah..._

Ujarnya.

Dunia tak pernah berwarna cerah, matanya selalu melihatnya gelap gulita, bahkan kebahagiaannya terbungkus dalam kegelapan.

Mata merah dan basah menatap tubuh dua pria yang terkapar...

Inikah wajah dunia?

Dari mana kita salah memulainya?

Mengerikan...

Jeritan panjang menjadi lonceng akhir dari tragedi.

**.**

**.**

Gadis belia yang hidup dalam kegelapan, mengerti bahwa dunia penuh hipokrit, belajar bahwa kehidupan bekerja dengan menghancurkan atau dihancurkan. Dalam keyakinannya ia seolah sudah tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dalam kegelapan, namun ia tak berhenti berharap bahwa akan ada kebahagiaan untuk dirinya.

_Rose,_ yang masih hidup dalam kegelapan, tenggelam dalam dunia penuh nafsu laki-laki. Penghisap sperma para lelaki, itu yang selalu keluar dari bibir para manusia yang melabelkan diri sebagai orang yang _suci_. Apa boleh buat, ia hanya perlu menutup mata dan telinga untuk melindungi diri. Namun ia masih tak berhenti berharap bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan. Tato dipunggungnya, adalah cerita hidupnya.

Park Kyungsoo, yang masih berada dalam kegelapan, masuk ke dalam dunia penuh penghakiman sesungguhnya, para manusia berlenggak angkuh bertahta status, memberinya tatapan remeh, bahwa dirinya adalah manusia paling menjijikkan, bahwa status tak akan bisa menyembunyikan bau busuk dari tubuhnya. Tetapi ia masih memegang teguh harapannya, ia tak akan layu, demi kebahagiannya.

Kyungsoo, wanita yang di seret semakin dalam ke dasar kegelapan oleh pria dari kegelapan, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan dari mencintai, dan dicintai. Meski kebahagiaan itu masih berselimut penderitaan. Dan ketika kebahagiaannya, pria yang dicintainya terluka, ia pun layu,

Lalu ia berhenti berharap...

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah tahu apakah ia ada di dalam dunia mimpi atau nyata, tak pernah tahu apakah ia terlelap atau terjaga, tak pernah tahu siang atau malam.

Ia tak memiliki kesadaran...

Kosong,

Ia adalah _kekosongan..._

Ayunan terbuat dari kayu, berderit ketika wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sana menggerakkan kaki yang berpijak di tanah, lalu ia mengayunnya sedikit lebih cepat sehingga deritan kayu semakin nyaring, namun wanita memiliki wajah oriental Cina berciri khas lesung pipit di pipi yang berdiri di belakangnya, terlihat terkejut dan khawatir sebelum kemudian diam-diam dengan sigap memegang tali ayunan dan menahannya karena wanita berambut merah bisa saja terjatuh. Angin menerpa rambut merah panjangnya, halus membelai seperti tangan penuh kasih, bibir mengembang membentuk garis hati, jari-jari tangan lentik yang putih pucat tak hentinya meremas gaun putihnya seakan ia menahan suatu gejolak, namun tak ada apapun, tatapannya hanya mencerminkan kekosongan. Wanita berlesung pipit memandang pilu pada wanita berambut merah, lalu menatap jauh ke arah gerbang, berharap **_dia_ **segera datang menjemput apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Karena,

_Sang bunga mawar mulai kering..._

.

* * *

**.**

_**( To be continued... )**_

**THERE IS NO SAD END**

**NO CRACK PAIR! ;)**

**.**

* * *

Ch 14 (Kim)

Ch 15 (Sexy Rose END)

.

**[ READ ]**

Pertama, **Saya membuat cerita perchapter dari sisi setiap tokoh utama karena setiap masa lalu mereka terhubung, dan 3 chapter yang menceritakan Park-Do-Kim, berhubungan dengan ENDING cerita, jadi kalau Park-Do-Kim tidak dimengerti mengenai apa, nanti di chapt ending mungkin akan kebingungan, karena saya tidak akan lagi menceritakan bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah adegan tembakan di chap 11. Entah saya yg kurang menjelaskan atau bagaimana, tapi untuk Chapter Park-Do, di akhir saya sudah menjelaskan dengan jelas (menurut saya) bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah Chapter 11. Contoh, Chapter 12 saya sudah menjelaskan kalau Park sudah terbangun dengan seseorang perempuan (dengan ciri spesifik (menurut saya lagi) siapa wanita itu) di sisinya, jadi saya kaget karena masih ada yang bingung gimana keadaan Chanyeol dan siapa wanita yang menemaninya. Sama juga dengan Chapter 13, saya menjelaskan bagaimana DO setelah kejadian chapter 11, jadi semoga dipahami dan gak bingung lagi gimana dengan keadaan DO, karena saya sudah menulisnya dengan bahasa yg lebih transparan, dan ini maksimalnya saya menggunakan bahasa yang sangat transparan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu :)**

Kedua, maaf updatenya di bulan puasa, ada sedikit kalimat/kata vulgar jadi ff ini bisa dibaca nanti setelah berbuka (**semoga note ini dibaca sebelum membaca chapter update**)

Ke tiga, maaf karena lagi-lagi lama updatenya, kemaren banyak yang PM di LINE dan facebook tapi karena LINE saya error sudah cukup lama, jadi saya belum bisa memberikan balasan, saya juga tidak memakai massenger ditambah leptop saya kemaren diservis karena hardisknya rusak jadi gak bisa Online leptop, I'm so sorry #bow

Ke empat, ff ini sekarang berusia 1 tahun 2 bulan, maafkan kekurangan saya karena sampai memakan waktu begitu lama.

Ke lima, saya tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang mengikuti ff sexy rose (sepertinya saya bilang seperti ini di setiap chapter).

**-#***Saya lupa kemaren ada yang minta izin untuk remake FF ini, tapi karena yang komen gak pakek akun, saya gak bisa PM, misal kalo baca note ini, silahkan gak papa, gak masalah ^^. Dan untuk ** GuaTerseponeh611** , Silahkan, sayang, gak papa...maaf balesnya sampe nunggu update ^^

**-#***Yang baru baca, Selamat datang...makasih udah baca, Thank you very much! :* Yang gak enak karena baru review, it's ok dear...^^

**.**

**.**

**Question :**

**\- ****Park siapa yang hidup?**

Saya rasa sekarang sudah pada tahu Park siapa ya...

**\- ****Chanyeol bakalan sama Baekhyun kan thor?**

heheheee /V sign/

**\- ****Kaisoo momentnya kapan?**

Meskipun ini ff kaisoo, tapi aku fokus pada perjalanan Kaisoo, jadi moment kaisoo keliatan cuma banyak di chapter2 depan.

**\- ****Kakak line berapa?**

91, sayang...

**\- ****Thor, backsoundnya ga ada yang lain selain furelise?**

Aku suka semua lagu2 beethoven, tapi dalam pembuatan ff ini aku selalu sambil dengerin Fur Elise, tapi sebenernya yang baca gak harus dengerin Fur Elise juga, kalo suka baca sambil dengerin lagu, dengerin aja lagu yang dianggap pas.

\- **Kenapa ga jadi penulis aja thor?**

Hahaha XD ketinggian kalo jadi penulis meskipun misal cuma penulis fanfict, aku buat ff cuma untuk bersenang-senang aja, kalo sampek jadi penulis, beban tanggung jawabnya berat :')

\- **Ka boleh request gak? Endingnya jangan crack pair ya ka?**

Bisa diliat di ff2ku, atau yg tahu semua ff2ku dari jaman masih belum di ffn, gak satupun ada FF crack. Jadi tenang aja, sayang ^^

**\- ****Jadi ini semua cuma mimpi?**

Eeeh...itu cuma perumpamaan dari terbangun dari koma, sayang. Jadi ada yang bilang kalo orang koma itu entah bermimpi masa lalu, atau masa depan yang belum terjadi, semacam seperti itu :)

\- **Yg berbaring nemenin dia si baek kan? karena rambut kyungsoo kan merah dan (gak) panjang.**

*Thumbs_up ^^

\- **Kalo Kyungsoo mawar, baekhyun anggrek, luhan apa dong?**

Bunga Daisy/Aster yang memiliki arti kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan, kesederhanaan. Seseorang yang memiliki cinta yang tulus dan kesetiaan pada pasangannya. Luhan juga cocok dengan Lily putih dalam ff ini, yang memiliki makna, Kemurnian, suci, pengabdian (pada Sehun), mulia, murni, persahabatan, simpati, kesopanan. Tetapi saya lebih suka untuk menggambarkan Luhan sebagai bunga Lily.

\- **Kalo ternyata anaknya cewek gimana, des?**

Kim Hyanggi, tahu Hyanggi kan, des? Aktris yang wajahnya mirip Kyungsoo. Kim Taeoh dan Kim Hyanggi :3

\- **Kalo bisa ada sequel boleh gak?**

Cuma sampe Chap 15, mungkin cuma buat side storry ChanBaek kalo ada waktu krn masih ada project baru dari tahun lalu.

\- ****GuaTerseponeh611****** : **

Silahkan, sayang^^, misal ada yang mau ditanyakan, PM aja langsung ya...

\- **Please don't Sad end.. You Promisse right?**

Yup!

**\- ****Chanyeol mati? atau gmn thor? **

Udah ada di Ch 12 bagian terakhir kan, sayang :)_  
_

\- **Jangan sampe discontinued gara-gara berita kaistal itu kak.**

Jangan khawatir de, aku jadi Kaisoo shipper udah 4thn, jadi...hal kecil seperti dating mah gak ngaruh, Farewell Kaisoo! ;)

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

nona hujan - ludeerhan - Lovesoo - SNAmaliia - MeriskaLu - gerinee - 614 ChanBaekYeol - evakyungsoo - MissPark92 - vionaaaH - Kyung Bi - exoldkspcybxcs1 - yixingcom - Dear Wolf'sDeer - Re-Panda68 - Parkizuna - DwaeHun - Rahmah736 - Nkhaairunnisa - overdyosoo - foreverkaisoo - avs1105 - Chankaisoo - Kim YeHyun - NopwillineKaiSoo - - sopiyuliawati15 - - wonujeon - In Cherry - kkoch11 - Lizz Danesta - Desta Soo - DBSJYJ - kyung1225 - .aqilah - Cheonsa528 - QingrouLu - blossomkimp - nabila1201 - Sushimakipark - Waiting for you - Cielazurecl - hea - reginafrnd - kyung - joonwu - xosoo - pepero yosi9 - Kim Gyuna - Myllexotic - Rly. - rerudo95 - Kyungri - 2113kadi - The little spagetthy - Dyovie - Wakhyu Kurnia - DoKyunghae - dmitrievxzk - viaerlyta - Justmine Rewolf - Seulli - rikarika - KimMinMi - Wu tyfan - Wafa Nabila - 12154kaisoo - biebai04 - yhnr12 - ljissi - GuaTerseponeh611 - Mrohxigen - Arikrisnadewi - dyonism - kyungni sarang - aerii - ChanSooKaiSoo aegy - Ras - LeeRain - boxian - kimmieuncho - Dear Wolf'sDeer - Ita Daiki - molly a.k.a syfr17 - Sexy Rose (ini Sexy Rose luluh hatiku bukan, ya :3) - vio24 - yeahjongin - kaisooyu1288 - yayas - 2095 - navita hwang - kdjkkd - alesandra12 - Tia YJ Ship.

**.**

**...**


	14. My Rose (KIM)

_[ 201014 | 0406 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 14

"_**KIM **__(My Rose)__**"**_

_**Music**__ : __Chopin – Nocturne op 20 / Ave Maria – Charles – Francois Gounod_

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**. . .**

_**Some Sin...**_

Dunia terasa sesak tanpa ruang, hati seperti tak punya sela, penuh luka dan kebimbangan. Mencoba bermain ria dengan fantasi, mengabaikan tentang kenyataan, namun kenyataan tak pernah bisa terbantah, apalagi hanya oleh ilusi, sehingga asannya sirna.

Fantasinya adalah cinta dari seorang Ibu yang dirindukan, tetapi kenyataan menghadapkannya pada seorang Ibu yang membenci, yang ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari dunia, yang mengajarkan dirinya tetang kebencian, yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam kegelapan. Hilangnya asa adalah tentang hidupnya, setelah ia menatap kenyataan. Ibu yang menderita, dibuang, terlupakan, terkurung dalam kamar putih seorang diri. Si anak laki-laki menatap dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat air mata Ibu menetes membasahi pipi. Mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri, kala Ibu merintih pilu. Ia menyaksikan, betapa menderitanya Ibu.

_Siapa yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?_

_Siapa yang telah menyakitinya?_

Ia tak sanggup menghadapi pelampiasan kebencian Ibu yang seharusnya ditujukan pada orang-orang yang membuangnya. Ia tak sanggup mendengar tangisnya, ia tak sanggup menanggung deritanya, sehingga di sana lah si anak laki-laki, memberikan sebuah pisau pada Ibu, berharap semua diakhiri dengan benda itu, namun Ibu tak pernah menyakiti dirinya. Mata pisau membelah perut, suara berdebam terdengar saat tubuh kurusnya jatuh, garis bibir melengkung mengukir senyum tipis saat mata indah tertutup, darah mengalir membasahi lantai. Mata si anak laki-laki membulat lebar, terlalu terkejut sehingga tubuhnya hanya mematung.

_Bodoh!_

_Kau bodoh!_

_Ibu bodoh!_

**. **

Setelahnya, ia mendapat pembinaan dan pengobatan psikis di tempat khusus selama satu tahun, dan di sana pula ia merancang pembalasannya. Dendam yang mengakar dalam diri seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun, menjadi satu-satunya tujuan hidup, satu-satunya alasan ia untuk bernapas.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau akan menghancurkan dia?" Seorang anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut panjang digerai yang berdiri di sisi kirinya, menunjuk seorang pria berkumis yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan dikawal beberapa orang.

Ia tak menjawab. Tatapan mata tajam memandang penuh kebencian menatap mobil yang dinaiki pria bernama Park yang tak lain adalah Ayahnya.

"Hei, Jongin, kalau kau memang mau menghancurkannya, kita lempari saja mobilnya dengan batu, _Aw!_ Sehun!" Si anak perempuan meringis kesakitan setelah telinganya disentil oleh anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sisi kanan.

"Jangan gunakan pikiran bodohmu, Lu." Ujar anak laki-laki berusia sama dengan si anak perempuan. "Jongin, kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat menoleh menunggu jawaban.

Tulang rahang mengeras, sorot mata berkilat tajam. "Aku akan membuat semua orang yang berkaitan, merasakan apa yang dirasakan wanita bodoh _itu._" Ujarnya, sebelum ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Sehun segera mengikuti dari belakang, dan si anak perempuan, Luhan, tergagap tak mengerti, bukankah Jongin mau balas dendam? Ah entah, dia tak mengerti. Kaki kecilnya berlari mengejar ke dua anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Hei, Sehun, angin membuat rambutku berantakan, bisakah kau mengikatkannya?"

"Jangan manja, Lu."

"_Ck!" _Mata rusanya melirik tajam pada si anak laki-laki pucat sebelum menatap anak laki-laki lainnya di depan sana,_ "_Jongin..." Rengeknya.

Kakinya berhenti, dengan ekspresi wajah datar kemudian ia berbalik ke belakang, selagi mengeluarkan gelang karet dari saku jaket yang selalu disiapkan untuk situasi seperti itu, ia berjalan mendekati si anak perempuan yang tertinggal di belakang sembari menatap cengiran lebar Luhan yang begitu polos saat menatap dirinya mendekat. Dulu, ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, namun sekarang ia sudah lupa bagaimana cara membuat senyuman, ia lupa cara berekspresi.

Ia berdiri di belakang Luhan, lalu mulai mengikat rambut panjang anak perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya meski tak ada hubungan darah. Sementara Sehun memberikan tatapan jengah dan bosan selagi menunggu, yang membuat Luhan membalasnya dengan terus menatapnya jengkel.

Begitu rambutnya selesai diikat, Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun lalu menendang betisnya sehingga si anak laki-laki pucat mengaduh. "Si tuan muda Sehun yang kata orang berotak cerdas ternyata adalah orang yang bodoh! Kau anak bodoh yang tidak bisa mengikat rambut!" Ledeknya sembari tertawa selagi berjalan mundur di depan Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, anak perempuan bodoh tidak bisa mengikat rambut! Awas kau!"

Sehun mulai mengejar dan Luhan segera berlari ke arah Jongin. Ke duanya saling meneriaki dan mengolok satu sama lain selagi berputar-putar berlarian mengelilingi Jongin yang masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya. Hingga tak terdengar lagi suara gaduh kala si anak perempuan berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah ditekuk dan napas terengah.

"Kau bodoh, Jongin!" Teriaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca selagi satu kakinya menghentak tanah, kemudian Luhan berlari meninggalkan dua anak lelaki yang mematung menatap kepergiannya.

"Dia berusaha keras membuatmu tersenyum." Ujar anak laki-laki pucat.

Ia menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh. "Seharusnya dia yang paling tahu bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya." Balasnya, lalu ia menoleh pada Sehun, "Kau pun seharusnya sudah tahu tapi kau tetap meladeninya."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Itu karena Luhan sangat manis sehingga membuatku selalu ingin menggodanya." Dan seakan tersadar pada sesuatu, dia terdiam sesaat lalu berdeham sembari melirik Jongin, "Apa... karena itu kau tidak mau tertawa? Karena dia menggodaku dan aku selalu menggoda dengan mengganggunya? _Hm? Hm?_" Terdengar nada menggoda yang di dalamnya tersimpan harap bahwa lawan bicara akan meresponnya dengan jenaka seperti biasa ketika mereka bercanda gurau, seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi tidak, wajah itu masih datar. "Sehun," Ia menoleh dan menatap anak laki-laki pucat dengan begitu serius, "Aku tidak percaya pada tuan muda sepertimu, jadi jangan mengganggu Luhan." Ujarnya,

"_Ck_, kau justru meresponku dengan serius, mengancamku pula." Gerutu Sehun, "Ya ya, sekarang kau membenci semua orang yang berstatus bangsawan, orang kaya dan tuan muda. Tebak siapa yang berusia dua belas tahun di sini." Sehun bersungut sembari melipat tangan di dada, memperlihatkan postur siapa yang lebih dewasa. Bagaimana tidak? Anak sembilan tahun itu mengguruinya.

Ia menatap Sehun, masih tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia beranjak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dua orang itu, Sehun dan Luhan, selalu berusaha membawanya kembali, pada kehidupan ceria dan berwarna, tertawa dan bercanda, namun ia sendiri menyadari, bahwa tidak ada jalan kembali untuknya. Hatinya telah diselimuti kebencian yang tertanam di dalam kegelapan, semakin hari semakin besar, semakin menguasai.

Suatu hari ia meminta Luhan untuk menjauhi dirinya, Luhan yang ceria dan polos, tidak seharusnya berada di dekatnya, dunia mereka tidak sama lagi, paling tidak ia bukan orang yang sama lagi, namun Luhan menyikapinya dengan menangis meraung di hadapannya, anak perempuan itu justru mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apakah dia tidak pantas-tidak cukup baik-tidak berhak untuk menjadi kakaknya. Luhan, anak perempuan yang sejauh yang ia ingat sudah selalu berada di sampingnya, menolak untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan karena Luhan adalah kakak perempuannya, maka ia akan memastikan sendiri bahwa Luhan mendapatkan kebahagiaan, ia akan memastikan bahwa Luhan akan mendapatkan pria yang tepat, yang akan mementingkan Luhan di atas segalanya, dan ia tahu bahwa pria itu bukan Sehun yang hadir di antara mereka karena sebagai teman satu kelas Luhan, tidak anak bangsawan seperti Sehun, tidak dengan si tuan muda Sehun, tidak ketika dunia Sehun sama dengan dunia pria Park itu, ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan _juga_ terjebak di dunia seperti itu. Ia akan memastikan bahwa hidup Luhan dipenuhi dengan warna-warna kebahagiaan, ia akan memastikan hidup kakak perempuannya, satu-satunya keluarganya, tidak akan bernasib sama dengan wanita _itu._

**. . .**

* * *

"_Ibu...ku mohon... ku mohon Ibu..."_

Di bawah derasnya hujan, samar terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang memohon pada Ibunya, tak sengaja membangkitkan kenangan tentang Ibu _bodohnya_. Anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, hanya gerak refleks mengikuti suara tangis itu, tetapi apa yang ditemukannya membuat dada sesak, jauh di depan sana seorang anak perempuan memeluk kaki seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu sembari memohon-mohon.

_Anak perempuan lemah!_

_Untuk apa memohon pada Ibu yang jelas membuangnya!_

Jari-jari mengerat pada gagang payung, rahang mengeras bersama suara gigi bergemeletuk, ia membenci anak perempuan lemah itu, ia benci Ibu seperti itu.

"Jongin...Jongin...hei Jongin!"

Ia tersentak mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya tepat di telinga kanan, lantas ia memegangi telinganya yang berdengung sembari menoleh menatap Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau ini! Kenapa melamun di jalan! Ibu kepala akan memarahi kita jika terlambat mengantarkan surat ini!" Luhan memaki sembari menghentak-hentak satu kakinya, Jongin memperhatikan, merasa aneh karena kebiasaan Luhan yang satu itu masih tak hilang meskipun kakak perempuannya sudah 17 tahun.

"Maaf," Ujarnya singkat, tetapi matanya sekilas melirik ke arah lain, yang tidak luput dari pandangan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah pandang adiknya, dalam sekejab matanya melotot lebar, kemudian kembali menoleh pada Jongin, "Kau ingin menolongnya?"

"Tidak." Sergahnya cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia dipukuli wanita itu, kita harus membantunya." Luhan kembali menaikkan suaranya, menghentak kaki satu kali.

Jongin tak memberi tanggapan, ia diam sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan.

Luhan mendesah lemas, "Baiklah, kita tidak perlu membantunya, anak perempuan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita dan kita tidak boleh terlambat kembali ke gereja. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli, meskipun semua orang menyaksikan kejadian itu." Ia berjalan melewati Jongin, namun langkahnya tertahan saat tangan Jongin menggenggam lengannya. _Sesuai dugaan._

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian berbalik. "Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berlari menerobos hujan deras, membentur seorang wanita dewasa lalu menarik tasnya dan membawanya lari, seperti dalam rencana, wanita itu mengejarnya. Ia berlari di tengah kerumunan orang-orang di jalan ramai kemudian memasuki gang sepi penuh sampah, hanya terdengar deru napas dan suara kaki yang menginjak genangan air di tanah, wanita yang mengejarnya pun terus meneriaki dan menyumpahinya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ia tak ingin membantu anak perempuan itu tetapi sesuatu di dalam hati menahannya untuk terus menoleh pada_nya_.

Suara wanita yang mengejarnya tak terdengar lagi, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Wanita itu berhenti, memegangi kedua lututnya sembari mengatur deru napas. Setelah berpikir bahwa sepertinya ia pun sudah cukup berlari, ia meletakkan tas perempuan itu di tanah, kemudian kembali berlari dengan langkah kecil.

Ia mengambil payung yang baru saja ditinggalkannya tergeletak di jalan, lalu beranjak mendekat ke tempat kakak perempuannya yang sedang berbicara dengan anak perempuan yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut panjangnya. Ia berdiri diam, sebelum kemudian Luhan menyadari kedatangannya, dia menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tetapi ia masih terdiam, menatap lekat pada anak perempuan itu.

Luhan berlari menghampirinya dan ia langsung memayungi kakaknya. "Kau tidak membuat surat Ibu kepala basah, bukan?" Sindirnya setelah baru saja ia melihat Luhan memberikan payungnya pada anak perempuan itu.

Luhan tertawa sembari memukul pelan kepala Jongin, "Tenang saja, tas ku terbuat dari kulit." Ujarnya dengan wajah ceria.

Terdengar desahan pelan selama kaki melangkah bersamaan. "Kau menyia-nyiakan hasil sulaman pertama yang kau kerjakan hampir tanpa tidur selama tiga hari hanya untuk kau berikan pada anak perempuan yang tidak kau kenal."

Luhan mendelik dengan wajah cemberut—perubahan ekspresi yang drastis, pikir Jongin. "Aku memang ingin memberikan dua sapu tangan hasil rajutan pertamaku untukmu dan Sehun, tapi seseorang lebih membutuhkannya dari pada kalian. Lagi pula, siapa yang sampai punya ide untuk menjadi seorang pencopet hanya untuk menolong anak perempuan itu? Jangan berkata bahwa aku lah yang berlebihan membantunya." Balas Luhan, ia medengus sembari menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Itu karena kau memprofokasi." Bantah Jongin bersikeras.

Luhan berdecak. "Dasar orang yang tidak bisa jujur, apa sulitnya mengatakan ingin membantu seseorang."

"Aku tidak ingin membantunya." Sergahnya. Kaki berhenti melangkah dan Luhan refleks melakukan hal yang sama. "Anak perempuan lemah yang mengemis kasih sayang Ibu yang sudah membuangnya, aku membencinya sampai membuatku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Matanya berkilat tajam, seakan kegelapan hati menguar menjadi uap mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membuat aura sekitarnya suram dan kelam.

Luhan berusaha untuk tak terbawa suasana hati Jongin meskipun ia merasakan sakit melihat adik laki-lakinya yang masih begitu muda, terus melukai dirinya sendiri dengan dendamnya. "Karena itu aku berharap anak perempuan itu akan menjadi bunga mawar yang tidak akan pernah layu."

Jongin tertunduk, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis, "Bunga-bunga yang indah pun pada akhirnya akan layu dan jatuh, itu lah takdir dari semua bentuk kehidupan. Jika seperti itu, masuk akal bila ada yang ingin membekukannya ketika masih bermekaran dengan penuh kejayaan. Tetapi itu hanya lah bentuk dari penyangkalan, karena sejatinya tidak ada bunga yang tidak akan pernah layu." Ujarnya sembari kembali melangkah berjalan yang kemudian diikuti oleh langkah Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih jika begitu saja tidak mengerti, dasar kepala batu." Ejek Luhan sembari terkekeh. Saat Jongin tak menanggapi, ia terdiam menatap hujan, "Bagi seorang wanita, menjadi bunga yang tidak pernah layu, adalah ketika kita tidak menyerah pada takdir, ketika kita menjadi seseorang yang tangguh menghadapi kenyataan, meski itu hanya berupa penyangkalan."

Entah mengapa Jongin mendengar kalimat itu seperti diucapkan Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, Luhan yang dibuang ke tempat sampah dekat gereja saat masih berumur beberapa hari sejak dilahirkan. Luhan tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa dia harus dibuang, dia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya, di mana tempat asalnya, dan bahkan negara asalnya. Luhan adalah seseorang yang lebih memiliki alasan untuk membenci dunia dari pada dirinya, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikan dunia yang membuangnya, yang berarti dia membuang kebencian hatinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia memilih untuk menggenggam kebencian itu sendiri dan mendekap erat dendam di hatinya. Karena itu lah mengapa Jongin mengagumi Luhan sejak kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga bunga mawar." Jongin melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya.

"Meskipun aku menyukai bunga mawar, tapi Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau bunga mawar tidak cocok denganku. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi bunga mawar." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang justru terlihat ceria.

Jongin mendengus. "Seharusnya kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan si bodoh itu." Dengan berwajah ketus ia menanggapi.

"Ayolah...kenapa kau selalu keras pada Sehun. Kalau kau terus seperti itu padanya, Tuhan akan mengutukmu dengan menjadikan dia sebagai kakak iparmu." Luhan tertawa, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin yang begitu alergi pada Sehun jika itu sungguh terjadi.

"Tidak lucu, Luhan." Balasnya dengan wajah kesal. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah menikahkanmu dengan laki-laki seperti dia." Lanjutnya dengan nada terdengar tajam.

Kini giliran Luhan yang menghentikan langkah, terdiam menatap sendu pada Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak mengerti arti tatapan Luhan saat itu...

...

...siapa sangka, ia akan mengerti setelah Sehun meminta izin padanya untuk menikahi Luhan saat keduanya juga bersama-sama sudah menyelesaikan kuliah. Ia yang saat itu sudah menjadi remaja 18 tahun, bagaimana pun ia selalu bisa menyikapi takdirnya dengan sikap dewasa, ia masih lah tetap seorang anak remaja yang memiliki ke tidak stabilan emosi—tentu saja menolak Sehun tanpa sedikit pun pertimbangan. Kemudian ia menjauhi Sehun, dan mendiamkan Luhan meskipun kakak perempuannya itu sudah berkata bahwa dia juga menjauhi Sehun dan tak lagi memiliki perasaan untuk si tuan muda dari keluarga_ Oh_, salah satu aristokrat ternama.

Tidak, tidak untuk keluarga yang begitu berbeda dengan mereka, ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan menjadi rusa tersesat di tengah keluarga bangsawan itu. Luhan tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan _wanita itu._

Tak ada yang bisa meruntuhkan kekokohan Jongin, hatinya yang keras, kalimatnya yang tak terbantahkan, namun Sehun tak pernah menyerah untuk membuat Jongin menerima dirinya, untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Luhan. Saat Jongin memulai karirnya dari bawah, beberapa kali mengalami kegagalan membangun _kerajaan_nya, Sehun selalu berada di sana untuk membantunya bangkit. Hasilnya, hanya butuh dua tahun setelah kesuksesannya, ia menghadiahkan sebuah rumah mewah pada Sehun dan Luhan sebagai hadiah pernikahan, yang berarti persetujuannya sudah didapatkan oleh Sehun. Namun seperti perkiraannya, aristokrat tetap lah aristokrat, setelah 1 tahun mereka menikah, ironisnya, Luhan mendapat penolakan keras setelah diketahui tidak bisa melanjutkan garis keturunan keluarga _Oh_. Tetapi perjuangan Sehun untuk mempertahankan Luhan, membuat Jongin tak ragu untuk terus percaya dan tetap mempercayakan Luhan padanya.

Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuan, sebuah keluarga kecil, tapi hatinya tak pernah mencair, tatapannya tetap kelam, hatinya dingin dan keras.

**. . .**

* * *

_Mereka pasti menyadarinya saat mereka saling bertatap mata, bahwa takdir ini sudah menunggu mereka sejak lama bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Mereka tidak kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka saling memahami satu sama lain melebihi dari siapapun._

Di tengah malam dingin yang sunyi, ke dua sepasang mata bertemu, namun mata bulat itu berlebihan saat melebar, seperti dia tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya. Tanpa bisa dimengerti, rasa muak menjalar dari dalam diri, membentuk rasa benci tanpa alasan, mungkin karena warna merah pekat wanita yang sekarang berdiri beberapa jarak di depannya, yang mengingatkan pada warna darah Ibu. Tapi tidak, rasanya ada yang lain, ini pertama kali ia bersitatap dengan wanita itu namun perasaan benci pada_nya_ terasa sudah lama berdiam di dalam diri. Ia juga seakan bisa melihat benang merah telah terhubung mengikat jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking mawar itu. Tetapi semakin ia menyadari takdir yang terhubung di antara mereka, semakin ia membencinya.

_Mawar itu, sudah sekarat. _Berusaha bertahan di dalam rumah kaca, mengorbankan diri demi mendapat tahta, kehormatan, dan pengakuan dunia. _Sungguh bodoh._

Lalu...

Awalnya bermula saat ia berpikir untuk menghibur diri selagi menunggu apa yang ingin dilakukan keluarga Park dengan membawa dirinya ke kediaman mereka, ia mulai mendekati sang bunga mawar, si Nyonya muda Park. Anak dari seorang pelacur yang ingin bermain dengan seorang istri yang juga seorang pelacur, pikiran gelapnya berkata bahwa dirinya dan Nyonya muda Park itu adalah kombinasi yang sempurna ketika mereka sama-sama memiliki darah seorang pelacur. Namun semakin ia mengenal mawar itu, ia justru menginginkan_nya_ untuk dijadikan miliknya, ia ingin merampas mawar itu dari pemiliknya, akan tetapi arogansi dan harga diri, menciptakan dalih, sebuah penyangkalan diri, yang berkata bahwa ia menginginkan mawar itu hanya untuk keuntungan yang akan ia dapatkan demi tujuan pembalasan dendamnya. Tak sadar, atau mungkin pura-pura tak menyadari, bahwa ia telah menyukai mawar itu sebanyak kata benci yang ia katakan.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

_*Hari yang tak tertulis._

Kota di mana angin berbisik, menerbangkan kelopak bunga yang membelai permukaan air. Buku tebal bersampul warna merah, dipegang pada satu tangan sedang yang lain membuka lembar halaman selanjutnya. Bayangan seseorang yang datang dan berdiri dibelakang kursi kayu tempat ia duduk, menaunginya dari sinar matahari senja. Taman sunyi, kesunyian yang selalu menemani pertemuan mereka.

Ia mengangkat buku itu lurus dengan wajahnya, lalu sengaja membaca dengan suara yang bisa didengar oleh wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tamora, Ratu bangsa Goth berkata _'Jadi, aku akan merampok anak-anakku dari pembayarannya : Dan membiarkan mereka memuaskan nafsunya padamu. Perburuan dimulai, pagi yang cerah dan mendung, Hutan yang harum dan pepohonan yang hijau : Berpisah di sini dan biarkan kita membuat sebuah teluk. Mereka memberitahuku di sini, saat tengah malam, ribuan iblis, ribuan ular yang mendesis, sepuluh ribu landak dan katak bengkak, akan memberikan tangisan yang menakutkan dan membingungkan. Lihatlah air mata dari sang nyonya jelita, dan biarkan itu jadi kemenanganmu. Namun, hatimu tertuju pada mereka, bagaikan batu yang tak henti-hentinya ditetesi hujan. Jadi, pergi dan katakanlah, jika lidahmu masih bisa bicara, siapa yang memotong lidahmu dan merampokmu. Tuliskan pemikiranmu, bukalah maksudmu, dan kekalahan akan membiarkanmu memainkan tulisannya. Hidupnya layaknya binatang buas, tanpa belas kasih ; Meskipun begitu, masih menginginkan belas kasih.'_"

Angin kembali berdesir dalam dingin yang menyengat.

"Jenderal Titus Andronicus bertanya pada Kaisar Saturninus _'Apakah tindakan yang benar bagi Virginius membunuh putrinya dengan tangannya sendiri karena telah di rusak, ternodai, dan kotor?_"

Buku bersampul merah ia tutup, mendengar balasan_nya_. Ia berdiri dari kursi kayu lalu berbalik menatap pandangan mata bulat yang lucu namun meremeh padanya.

"Saturninus menjawab _'Itu tindakan yang benar, Andronicus.' _Lalu Titus kembali bertanya _'Alasanmu, Tuan?' _Saturninus pun menjawab _'Karena seorang gadis tidak selayaknya mempertahankan aibnya, dan dengan keberadaannya masih mendatangkan kesedihan padanya.' _Titus kemudian berkata _'Alasan kuat, mujarab ; sebuah pola, preseden, dan menjamin hidup, bagi saya yang paling celaka. Mati, mati, Lavinia, bersama aib-mu, dan bersama aibmu kesedihan Ayahmu pun mati.'_" Suaranya bergetar di akhir, menahan rasa pedih, namun ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi getir sedikitpun, wanita itu masih kuat.

"Seperti itulah Putri Lavinia mati, dibunuh oleh Ayahnya sendiri, setelah ke dua putra Ratu Tamora memperkosanya lalu memotong lidah dan ke dua tangannya, karena taktik Ratu Tamora yang menggerakkan ke dua putranya untuk kehancuran Titus. Ketika Saturninus memerintahkan untuk menangkap mereka berdua, Jenderal Titus berkata sembari menunjuk kue yang dia hidangkan pada Kaisar Saturninus dan Ratu Tamora _'Mengapa? Mereka sudah ada di sana, dipanggang di dalam kue itu, yang dengan anggun Ibu mereka mencicipinya, memakan daging yang dia sendiri besarkan.' _Kemudian Titus membunuh Tamora, dan Saturninus membunuh Titus, lalu demi air mata Ayahnya, Lucius, putra Titus membunuh Saturninus."

Ketika ia masih terpaku, wanita itu kembali berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aib seorang wanita? Pentingnya martabat baik? Kekejaman seorang Ayah? Konsep para aristokrat? Atau tentang dendam?"

Ia kembali berbalik memunggunginya. "Tragedi _Titus Andronicus_ sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, dari apa yang ingin ku katakan." Ujarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang tipis. "Tak kusangka kau juga membaca karya _Shakespeare_."

Wanita itu menghela napas lemah. "Sebaiknya kau juga membaca _Twelfth Night_." Ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari taman meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

"_Twelfth Night_? Tapi humor _Shakespeare_ itu membosankan." Ia menatap langit merah dengan pandangan kosong, angin sudah membisikkan malam. "Bukankah tragedinya lebih cocok, untukku, maupun untukmu, Kyungsoo?" Gumamnya, ketika bahkan wanita yang disebutnya sudah pergi.

Seperti itulah mereka semakin memahami.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

_*Hari yang tak tertulis._

Darah Park di dalam tubuhnya, seperti penyakit berwujud kebencian yang menggerogot dalam dirinya. Semakin ia dekat pada mereka, semakin besar rasa memuakkan itu. Dan seperti halnya pertemuan dengan sang bunga mawar, takdir juga membawanya pada pertemuan tak terduga, saat ia bejalan di jalan setapak dengan pilar-pilar kokoh menjulang di setiap sisi samping, ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh, padahal aku belum sempat menyambut kepulangan saudara yang dibuang tapi kita sudah bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau setuju datang ke rumah ini agar bisa merengek?"

Kepribadian yang tangguh, tipe orang yang sulit dihadapi, seorang pria yang cerdas, Sehun berkata bahwa ia memiliki kepribadian dan aura yang mirip dengan Park Chanyeol, sayang sekali, rasanya sekarang ia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa mengelak kebenaran dari kata-kata Sehun.

"_Keadilan itu subyek untuk diperdebatkan; kekuasaan itu mudah dikenali dan tidak diperdebatkan. Jadi kita tidak bisa memberikan kekuasaan pada keadilan._ Dan sebaliknya." Ujarnya. Datar tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol mendecih sembari tersenyum kecut. "_Maaf, tapi ; Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya, sebagai tolak ukur kesehatan dasar, untuk berjaga-jaga bila seseorang mengutip Pascal_." Balasnya.

Benar-benar lawan yang tidak bisa diremehkan, seperti kata Kris. Ia menyeringai, hanya satu sudut bibir yang tertarik ke samping. "Sudah ku duga kau akan membalasnya seperti itu. Mengutip _Ortega_, sebagai tameng, seperti seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik ketiak Ayahnya."

Rahang pria jangkung itu mengeras, namun raut wajahnya seakan sudah terlatih untuk tetap terlihat tenang dalam keadaan apapun. "Memangnya seperti apa keadilan itu menurutmu, Kim Jongin? Keadilan seperti apa yang kau tuntut? Tidak seorang pun dari kami bisa kau tuding sebagai sekumpulan penjahat."

"Itulah yang ku maksud sebagai pengecut yang menggunakan _Ortega _sebagai tameng." Ia kembali menyeringai.

Seperti itu pula mereka mengetahui sifat masing-masing. Satu sama lain, meski tak menginginkannya, meski nyawa sebagai taruhan, mereka tak akan pernah mengakuinya, bahwa darah tak bisa berbobong, sifat dan kepribadian yang sama seakan menjadi kutukan.

**. . .**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo adalah kegelapan, tetapi dia adalah cahaya baginya. Seperti seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya yang terkurung di dalam gelapnya kebencian, menarik tangannya dan membawanya pada dunia bernama cinta. Ia sadari, bahwa kebencian itu, rasa muak itu, hanyalah sebuah penyangkalan bagi perasaan yang sesungguhnya, pada akhirnya ia harus mengaku kalah dan menerima perasaan yang mereka sebut cinta. Do Kyungsoo, sang bunga mawar merah telah mencairkan hatinya yang beku.

Benang merah yang terhubung bukan sekedar garis tipis yang mudah putus, takdir bukan sekedar bualan, Tuhan menghadirkan sebuah cahaya bagi keduanya yang telah lama berada dalam kegelapan waktu, janin di dalam perut Kyungsoo, menjadi harapan dan doa yang sama bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Namun takdir juga menuliskan yang lainnya, _predestinasi _yang tertulis liar_..._

Ia melihat gerbang kematian di depan mata ketika ia mendengar suara tubuhnya sendiri yang jatuh berdebam, penciuman yang lemah mengendus bau anyir yang berasal dari lubang di dada, timah panas itu...sangat menyakitkan. Ia menoleh pada sang bunga mawar yang mata indahnya telah banjir air mata dengan tubuh lemah memandang pada dirinya yang tak berdaya, betapa memalukan keadaannya saat ini, ia dikalahkan di depan wanita yang dicintainya, ia kalah dari Park Chanyeol, tetapi bukan hal itu yang terpenting di saat terakhir... _ia harus...mengatakan...bahwa..._ ia menggerakkan bibirnya...

Celaka, ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, atau mungkin suaranya yang tak bisa keluar? Lalu bagaimana, agar wanita itu tahu... tidak, dia sudah pasti mengetahuinya, ia dan Kyungsoo tak pernah mengatakan banyak kata untuk mengerti satu sama lain. _Ah_ Mengapa ia berakhir seperti Ibunya, si wanita bodoh itu.

Tubuh mulai kaku dan mati rasa...

Deti-detik terakhir ia tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari wanita di sana, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kurus meski perutnya besar membuncit, walau begitu bagaimana bisa dia masih sangat amat cantik? Ia merekam segalanya tentang mawarnya, selagi ia sempat.

Dengan tenaga dan kesadaran yang tipis, ia tersenyum, senyum yang ia yakin sekarang terlihat lemah, yang menyebabkan raut wajah sang bunga mawar begitu hancur. Ia ingin dia tahu bahwa ia tak menyesali apapun kecuali ia yang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia... Andai bisa ia ucapkan dengan lantang, andai dia mendengarnya langsung, andaikan saja...

Pandangan menjadi buram...dan kesadaran meredup seperti lilin yang akan padam.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

_..._

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

_..._

'_Aku mencintaimu...'_

'_Oh! My Rose.'_

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

**.**

"Sehun...cepat bawakan air hangatnya!"

"Bersabarlah..."

"Jangan lupa isi botol susunya..."

"Aku mengerti."

"Oh, tolong ambilkan handuk, baju dan bedak juga..."

Sehun mendesah lemas, lalu mengintip dari balik pintu dapur ke arah ruang tamu. "Luhan..."

"Ya?" wanita itu menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Satu-persatu. _Oke_?"

Kemudian Luhan menoleh hanya untuk memperlihatkan cengirannya bak gadis polos, "_Oke._"

Sehun membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk melaksanakan semua _titah_ Luhan—ya, titah—karena sejak datangnya keluarga baru di antara mereka, Sehun resmi menjadi pelayan Luhan. Bukan berarti ia mengeluhkan itu, hanya saja sangat sulit menuruti semua perintah Luhan ketika istrinya itu begitu bersemangat, _oh_ ia harus menulis dalam notenya bahwa ia sudah melakukannya selama 1 tahun terakhir sejak bayi dalam gendongan Luhan, keluarga baru mereka, hadir.

Sehun mematung di depan Luhan dengan wajah terperangah, kedua tangan memegang bak mandi kecil berisi air hangat, handuk putih disampir di bahu kiri, botol susu di dalam saku celemek merah yang dipakainya. "Apa-apaan ini, dia malah tidur?" Ujarnya heran.

Luhan terkekeh tanpa suara melihat suaminya yang tampak berantakan dan lelah. "Kau terlalu lama, sepertinya Hyanggi lelah menunggumu."

Sehun meletakkan bak mandi itu di lantai, lalu mengambil botol susu di dalam saku celemeknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sembari duduk ia mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

"Bangunkan dia, sayang. Dia harus mandi." Ucap Sehun dengan napas berat karena lelah.

Kedua alis mengerut. "Apa yang kau katakan, dia ingin tidur, Sehun..." Luhan memperhatikan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya, tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sayang, Hyanggi tidak mandi sejak tadi pagi karena kau selalu mengajaknya bermain sampai akhirnya tertidur lagi. Lihat, dia berkeringat, Hyanggi harus mandi atau dia akan digigit bakteri kemudian sakit, kau tidak mau itu terjadi, bukan?" Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Luhan yang selalu enggan melepaskan si bayi mungil, itu rasanya seperti ia sedang mengasuh gadis 7 tahun dan bayi perempuan 1 tahun dalam waktu bersamaan, melelahkan namun menyenangkan.

"Tapi..." Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Kemari, kalau kau tidak tega membangunkannya, aku yang akan melakukannya." Sehun mengulurkan ke dua tangannya namun Luhan hanya terdiam melihat Sehun—dengan tatapan khawatir, dan tidak percaya. "Ayolah, aku bukan ingin melemparnya ke dalam bak mandi, aku akan membangunkannya pelan-pelan sehingga dia tidak akan menangis." Ucapnya masih meyakinkan, dengan bodohnya. Ya Tuhan...sadarkan istrinya...

Luhan pun meletakkan si bayi mungil dalam gendongan tangan Sehun, begitu Luhan melepaskannya, si bayi mungil itu menggeliat, namun Sehun dan Luhan justru langsung membeku dan tak bergerak sedikitpun seakan takut menyebabkan si bayi mungil terbangun. Begitu tersadar kebodohan mereka, keduanya tertawa, dan bayi mungil itu membuka mata.

Mata bulat dengan pandangan polos bersinar cerah, bibir ranum yang mungil berwarna merah bergerak mengeluarkan suara bak nyanyian malaikat, malaikat yang hadir di antara Sehun dan Luhan sebagai _Oh Hyanggi_. Mereka berdua tak hentinya takjub pada pemandangan indah itu, wajah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo ada di sana, di dalam wajah Hyanggi si bayi mungil, perpaduan ke dua orang tuanya yang terlihat sempurna.

Satu tahun lalu, Yixing, perawat Kyungsoo, menyerahkan Hyanggi pada mereka atas permintaan Kyungsoo, permintaan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat masih berada dalam _tahanan_ Chanyeol, jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya mau pun Jongin. Bukan untuk menitipkan, tetapi untuk memberikan, sebagai putri mereka. Yixing juga mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo berkata, seandainya pun pada akhirnya dirinya dan Jongin bisa bersama, ia tetap ingin menyerahkan putrinya pada mereka, dan Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin juga akan menyetujuinya. Dengan begitu Luhan jatuh bersimpuh dan menangis penuh rasa terimakasih, atas kemuliaan hati Kyungsoo, dengan Sehun yang juga tak bisa menahan air mata ketika kebahagiaannya datang saat adik laki-lakinya mengalami penderitaan. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang datang bersamaan.

Luhan bertepuk tangan pada Hyanggi yang tertawa. "Saatnya Hyanggi mandi...jika tidak kata Ayah, Hyanggi akan digigit bakteri dan sakit..." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil seperti bocah.

"Baiklah...sementara Ibu membuka baju Hyanggi, Ayah akan mengambil handuk baru." Ujar Sehun selagi menyerahkan Hyanggi pada Luhan lagi. Bayi mungil itu bergerak-gerak antusias seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan ke dua orang dewasa itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Sementara pria Kim itu masih terjebak dalam tidurnya...**_

**. . .**

_Birth was my first sin,__ be here, to cry, with my scream silence tear..._

_Life was my second sin,__ just live, mock this world, my opinions give..._

_Love was my third sin,__ to care, just worship her, how did I dare..._

_Questioning was my fourht sin,__ raise doubt, my mind use, see no reason when look out..._

_Rebellion was my fifth sin,__ my own rules make, refuse to obey, not orders from others to take..._

_Arrogance is my sixth sin,__ to my own sins list, to think I know, believe my own sins see in life's mist..._

_Death will be my last sin,__ to surrender and die, just release my life, to darkness and oblivion fly..._

**.**

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_[ 310716 | 0205 ]_

* * *

**. .**

**Note 1 :**

Ada yang tahu _William Shakespeare_ atau yang dikenal _Shakespeare_? Beliau adalah sastrawan terbesar Inggris. Salah satu karyanya adalah _The Tragedy of Titus Andronicus_, yang bercerita tentang perang Roman yang dipimpin _Jendral Titus_ berperang melawan bangsa _Goth_ yang dipimpin Ratu _Tamora._

Kemaren-kemaren kan banyak yang nanya gimana saya bisa membuat ff Sexy Rose, dan saya selalu menjawabnya tidak serius, itu karena jawabannya ada dibagian akhir chapter :v. Jadi fanfict Sexy Rose itu terinspirasi dari karya _Shakespeare_, _Tragedi Titus Andronicus_, yang dapat dari part kematian _Putri Lavinia_, putri Titus. Tapi Tragedi Titus itu full thriller, berceritakan pemerkosaan, pembantaian, mutilasi massal, dan tentang kekacauan politik, bukan tentang Romance. Saya pikir saya dapat Darknya dan western gothicnya dari sana.

Kenapa saya gak bilang sejak awal, karena kalo saya bilang saya terinspirasi dari kematian putri Lavinia dari karya _Shakespeare The Tragedy Titus Andronicus_, takutnya banyak yang malah makin bingung dan gak ngerti kalo gak dijelaskan, sedangkan penjelasannya ada di chapt 14, kalo saya jelaskan sejak awal, trus apa gunanya chapter ini? heheheee XD

**Note 2 :**

*Hari yang tak tertulis : Maksudnya scene yang tidak tertulis di chapter2 sebelumnya. Pertemuan yang tak tertulis tapi saya hadirkan di chapt ini karena *Hari yang tak tertulis lebih ke side strorynya/sisi pandangnya Jongin.

**. . .**

**.**

**ANSWER :**

**\- Fb-nya apa kak? **FB-ku 'Lien' dek :)

**\- Ini ff diangkat dari novel bukan? **Hahahaa seperti yang udah tak jelasin diatas, ff ini murni hasil karya sendiri, Cuma idenya muncul pas lagi baca karya _Shakespeare The Tragedy of Titus Andronicus_ part kematian _Putri Lavinia_, meskipun gitu gak ada alur cerita yang sama dengan karya Shakespeare, nanti bisa dimengerti kalo baca langsung The Tragedy of Titus Andronicus. Kematian Putri Lavinia itu karena dia adalah seorang wanita dengan aib karena telah diperkosa, lingkaran kehidupan yang mengganggap aib/kesucian wanita itu adalah segala-galanya, sebagai kehormatan yang dijunjung tinggi hingga kematian sebagai taruhannya, nah muncul lah ide konsep ff Sexy Rose, dan kebetulan lagi ngobrol2 sama Author Sexy Rose, makin mantap lah kayak apa konsepnya, dan jadilah fanfict ini.

**\- Kakak anak sastra ya? (**Untuk ke sekian saya dapet pertanyaan kayak gini :D.) Bukan, dek, aku lulusan sarjana Sosiologi, tapi dari dulu emang suka baca novel2 western, salah satunya yang tak kagumi itu sastra Shakespeare, _Sherlock holmes_ karya _Conan Doyle_, sama perjalanan _Gulliver, Kahlil Gibran, _siapa lagi ya...:'v. Kalo di ff Sexy Rose muncul kutipan filsafat semacam _Max Weber, Foucault, Jeremy Bentham, Pascal_ atau _Ortega_ dan semacamnya, itu karena semua emang ada di pelajaran kuliahku dulu, jadi bukan karena aku kepinteran :v

**\- Kak aku minta Line-nya. **Line-ku meylien dek...

**\- Lien please Insomnia buatin sequel. **Sequelnya lagi dalam perjalan... pasti ada sequelnya... :)

**\- Bakalan ada projek baru ya? Gender switch ato yaoi? **Yaoi, tittlenya Opera, kalo Gs lagi, masih belum siap :v

**\- Chanyeol beneran dibikin mati? Teganya dirimu thor.** Coba baca lagi chapt 12-nya, sayang... gak ada keterangan Chanyeol mati, coba pelan-pelan lagi...

**\- Hunhan dikasih anak dong...kasian kak lulunya...** Udah tak kasih anak dek... soalnya di sini ceritanya Luhan mandul gak bisa punya anak T.T

**\- Unni sehat kan? **Iya...sehat... :) **kalo gak salah, kakak udah punya anak kan? **Iya, udah punya baby, sayang...

**\- Kakak pertimbangkan bikin fantasi. **Maaf, sayang...kayaknya satu-satunya genre yang gak bisa aku buat itu Cuma fantasi T_T kalo ide mungkin masih bisa, tapi gak bisa penyampaiannya,

**\- Wanita berlesung pipit itu yixing kan? **Yes!

**\- Boleh aku panggil eonni? Aku line 95. **Pasti boleh...^^

**\- Kakak author, ijin save ceritamu yah, buat koleksi? **Boleh, boleh, adek ^^

**\- Kyungsoo jadi gangguan jiwa maksudnya? **Yas.

**\- Author umurnya berapa? **24 tahun, sayang. Aku 91 line.

**. . .**

**.**

Jadi...chapter 12 dan 13 ada yang sudah paham, ada yang belum. Buat yang sudah mengerti, thank you! Thumbs up! Applause! :* dan yang masih bingung, gak apa-apa, kita belajar sama-sama, saya akan berusaha menjabarkannya lebih jelas, setidaknya saya sudah mencoba di chapter ini, saya juga akan koreksi lagi mungkin memang ada yang masih terlalu ambigu ^^

And... Kepada **Nona hujan **yang sedikit lebih 'tua' dari saya (slap!) XD, Terimakasih banyak... ^^.

**Kyung Bi, **kamu PM di mana, sayang? Di Line ta dek? Aku belum liat soalnya Line-ku masih gak bisa dibuka di hpku, nanti deh aku cek ya...Sorry de~

**QingrouLu **makasih rekomendasi lagunya dek, dua-duanya enak, tapi yang lebih cocok sama chapt ini kayaknya Chopin – Nocturne op 20 ^^

Saya ingin nulis **Thanks to **pada semua yang sudah review tapi ini sudah nyampek 6K, dan nama2/jumlahnya banyak, jadi kali ini saya gak tuliskan. Maafken... :) Pokoknya terimakasih sudah mengikuti ff ini muach muach :*

**See you guys~**

* * *

**. . .**


	15. Sexy Rose A END

_[ 201014 / 0017 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 15 A

**_"_****_Sexy Rose"_**

**_Music_**_: __Chopin – Nocturne op 20 / Ave Maria – Charles – Francois Gounod_

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**. . .**

**_... Shelter ..._**

Di bulan Desember penuh salju, jendela kaca berembun menghalangi pemandangan yang berlatar serba putih di luar. Suara angin bertiup kencang, bulu roma meremang hanya dengan mendengarnya. Ku hembuskan napas keras pada kaca jendela hingga timbul embun berbentuk hampir seperti lingkaran, hanya iseng aku mulai menggerakkan ujung jari telunjukku pada permukaan kaca dan menuliskan namaku...

**_Taeoh Kim_****.**

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bermain salju di luar, tetapi Ibu melarangku karena cuaca yang cukup buruk yang bisa menyebabkan aku sakit dan tidak bisa menyambut kepulangan keluarga kami yang tinggal di Canada pada hari Natal nanti, tetapi sejujurnya mereka seperti orang asing bagi ku, aku tidak mengenal mereka, aku hanya mengenali mereka dari beberapa foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Ayah dan Ibu, foto seorang perempuan yang kata Ibu adalah kakak perempuan Ayah, seorang laki-laki yang kata Ayah adalah kakak iparnya, dan seorang bayi perempuan yang kata Ayah dan Ibu adalah anak _mereka. _Ibu juga bilang bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka di Canada ketika aku berusia 4 tahun, tentu saja aku tidak mengingatnya.

Suara patahan kayu yang dibakar di tungku perapian, mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh, di sana ada Ayah yang sejak satu jam lalu duduk di kursi kayu depan perapian sembari membaca buku, dia membuka lembar halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, Ayah terlihat tak menyadari beberapa buku yang diletakkan di atas meja dijatuhkan oleh Monggu dan Janggu yang berlarian dari sofa ke meja. Kebiasaan Ayah ketika sedang membaca, Ayah tak akan menyadari apapun apalagi hanya suara patahan kayu atau suara berisik Monggu dan Janggu. Meskipun Ayah sangat suka membaca buku, ada satu hal yang awalnya menggangguku, yaitu Ayah yang sering membaca buku yang berjudul _Twelft Night, _dia bahkan membaca buku itu dua kali dalam satu bulan sekali, saat aku bertanya apa Ayah tidak bosan, dia menjawabku dengan _tidak karena buku itu adalah buku yang sangat disukai Ibu, _lalu saat aku bertanya buku itu tentang apa, Ayah hanya menjawabku dengan _humor Shakespeare, _jika itu tentang humor bukankah seharusnya Ayah akan tertawa saat membacanya? Namun anehnya dia tidak pernah tertawa sekalipun.

Tetapi setelah lama memperhatikan kebiasaan Ayah, aku menyadari bahwa di mata Ayah hanya ada Ibu. Ekspresi, suasana hati, apa yang dilakukan Ayah, semua berhubungan dengan Ibu, penyebab dan alasannya hanya Ibu. Lihatlah, Ibu baru keluar dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir berisi teh, namun Ayah langsung menyadari kedatangannya dan dia langsung mengangkat wajah menatap Ibu lalu segera menutup bukunya, saat Ibu tiba-tiba terdiam dan mematung dengan kedua alis berkerut ketika melihat buku-buku berserakan di lantai, Ayah tertawa. _Dia tertawa._

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya." Kata Ayah membela diri.

Ibu mendelik tajam pada Ayah, dan Ayah terbahak, lalu Ibu meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan dia mulai memungut buku-buku di lantai, setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun Ibu mengambil buku di tangan Ayah yang baru dibacanya lalu sebagai gantinya Ibu meletakkan teh hangat yang masih mengepul di atas telapak tangan Ayah, dan lagi-lagi Ayah terkekeh sembari menatap cangkir teh di tangannya. Ayah dikenal sebagai pria yang tak acuh tetapi dia pria yang selalu menyadari kehadiran Ibu, Ayah disegani karena karisma dan sikapnya yang dingin tetapi lihatlah betapa mudahnya dia tertawa hanya dengan hal kecil yang dilakukan Ibu. Sedangkan Ibu adalah wanita yang sangat bisa diandalkan, bagiku maupun bagi Ayah. Ibu seringkali menggantikan posisi Ayah di perusahaan jika Ayah sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, atau membantu Ayah jika Ayah dalam kesulitan. Tidak hanya dengan para pengusaha, Ibu yang pintar dan cerdas, bisa memasuki dunia apapun, dia mudah bergaul dengan teman-teman Ayah yang berasal dari dunia politik, para atlet atau bahkan dengan Ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dan sebagai seorang Ibu, bagiku dia adalah Ibu yang luar biasa, dia adalah teman sekaligus guru yang aku segani.

Ibu juga wanita yang memiliki hati yang sangat baik, setiap bulan Ibu membawaku ke panti asuhan dan mengajarkanku bagaimana kita harus saling peduli, saat Ibu memberikan banyak makanan dan uang pada panti asuhan, Ibu menanyakanku apa yang akan kuberikan pada anak-anak di sana. Meskipun rasanya tidak ingin, tetapi akhirnya aku memberikan mainan-mainan kesayanganku. Lalu setiap hari minggu Ibu akan membawaku ke gereja dan mengajarkanku bahwa aku harus selalu bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Setelah itu Ibu akan membawaku bertemu dengan Bibi Minseok dan Paman Jongdae di taman sehingga aku bisa bermain dengan Daeul, terkadang kami akan mengunjungi Bibi Yixing dan Paman Suho yang bekerja di rumah sakit, dan terkadang menemui Bibi Baekhyun yang seorang Desainer dan anaknya, Jesper, yang sering ikut Bibi Baekhyun ke kantornya. Ayah jarang sekali ikut bersama kami karena dia adalah pria yang sangat sibuk, tetapi jika pekerjaan Ayah selesai, kami bertiga akan pergi memancing, melihat bunga sakura, dan pergi ke pantai. Dalam kebersamaan kami, aku sering melihat ketika Ayah dan Ibu tertawa, mereka tampak berlebihan mengekspresikan kebahagiaan, seperti mereka sangat mensyukuri dan begitu menikmati, seperti mereka baru mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah penderitaan yang panjang. Atau aku yang hanya berpikir berlebihan? Tetapi untukku, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari menjadi putra Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh," Panggilan Ayah mengagetkanku, mengisyaratkanku untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Aku segera turun dari kursi yang kujadikan pijakan, lalu menutup tirai putih jendela kaca, kemudian menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu yang duduk di sofa, begitu ingin duduk di samping Ibu, Ayah justru mengangkatku dan meletakkan aku di pangkuannya. _Hah…_ dalam hal ini Ayah selalu lupa kalau aku sudah berusia 8 tahun.

**. . .**

**.**

Sehari sebelum natal, kami pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput saudara Ayah, dan ketika mereka muncul dari pintu keluar, mataku langsung tertuju pada anak perempuan yang berjalan diantara ke dua orang dewasa di sisinya. Tak sampai beberapa detik anak perempuan itu berlari menghampiri Ibu lalu memeluknya dengan erat, dan aku semakin bingung ketika anak perempuan itu terisak dalam pelukan Ibu, lalu Ibu melepaskannya untuk menghapus air matanya. Ayah menghampiri mereka kemudian mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu, dan anak itu memeluk pinggang Ayah sama eratnya seperti dia memeluk Ibu, Ayah tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk bisa memeluk tubuh anak perempuan itu.

"Taeoh," Suara seseorang memanggil namaku mengalihkan perhatianku, aku sedikit terkejut ketika seorang perempuan sudah berjongkok di hadapanku dengan wajah tersenyum lebar, dia adalah kakak perempuan Ayah, Bibi Luhan, dan pria yang berdiri di sampingnya dan juga tersenyum padaku adalah suaminya, Paman Sehun.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Bibi Luhan. "Kau pasti tidak mengingat kami." Ujarnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab sapaannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, karena aku juga bukan tipe anak yang aktif dalam hal berbicara. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa aku mengambil sifat itu dari sifat Ayah, walaupun sebenarnya Ibu lah yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dibandingkan Ayah.

"Aku yakin kita akan saling mengenal nanti." Paman Sehun mengusak rambutku, dan aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum padanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi perhatianku harus teralihkan saat anak perempuan itu menghampiri kami, yang kemudian diikuti Ayah dan Ibu, mereka berpelukan dengan Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan, sedangkan dia, anak perempuan Itu—sebelumnya Ibu memberitahuku bahwa namanya adalah Hyanggi, memiringkan kepala menatapku lekat sambil tersenyum. Mataku sedikit melebar menyadari sesuatu, Hyanggi, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ibu, aku seperti melihat duplikat wajah Ibu pada dirinya, matanya, bagaimana dia tersenyum, dia sangat cantik seperti Ibu…. _Ah, _mungkinkah…

Jika benar apa yang ku perkirakan, mengapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak memberitahuku?

Aku tersentak terkejut saat tanganku ditarik sehingga memaksaku berjalan gontai, Hyanggi menuntunku berjalan bersamanya, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa kami tidak terpisah dengan orang tua kami, tetapi ternyata mereka juga mengikuti di belakang kami. Ibu menatapku dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu bahagia, dan aku berpikir, mungkin mereka tidak memberitahuku karena ingin aku menyadarinya sendiri. Masa lalu, mungkin karena masa lalu mereka, entah sejak kapan, aku pun tak tahu, ketika aku mulai menyadari bahwa masa lalu Ayah dan Ibu bukan masa lalu yang menyenangkan, karena itu aku memahami jika ada hal yang tidak bisa mereka katakan meskipun mereka ingin memberitahuku. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan ku pahami di usiaku saat ini, meskipun banyak teman-teman Ayah dan Ibu berkata bahwa di usiaku yang masih dini, aku sudah bisa berpikir dewasa, aku tetap lah anak-anak, banyak hal yang masih tidak ku mengerti.

Aku tersenyum pada Ibu, lalu aku melihat Ayah yang terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Paman Sehun, dan aku menyadari tatapan Bibi Luhan yang begitu lembut menatap kami. Aku menoleh menatap Hyanggi, lalu menunduk menatap tanganku yang digenggamnya, kemudian aku membalas dengan menggenggam tangan Hyanggi. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Kakak," Ujarku…

Dan tiba-tiba langkah kaki Hyanggi terhenti, dan aku pun berhenti. Dia berbalik tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, menatapku sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengusak rambutku lembut.

"Adikku, Taeoh…" Balasnya.

Aku tersenyum. Ada perasan bahagia yang begitu membuncah. Entah apa. Tetapi aku merasa sangat bahagia. Kemudian aku menarik tangan _Kak _Hyanggi, mengajaknya berlari, tidak sabar ingin sampai di rumah, menunjukkan pohon natal yang baru kami beli dan belum dihias, menunjukkan mainanku padanya, memberitahunya bahwa kami memiliki dua anjing yang sangat nakal namun menggemaskan, memperlihatkan koleksi buku-buku dongeng di rumah kami, aku ingin menunjukkan dan memberitahu segalanya padanya.

Di hari natal, aku mendapatkan hadiah yang luar biasa ; senyum keluargaku.

**.**

**~::::~**

**.**

Perhiasan-perhiasan langit mencerahkan malam sunyi, angin melingkupi tubuh menghembuskan dingin pada kulit, gerak malam menjadi lambat kala kenangan pahit membentuk fragmen-fragmen abadi dalam udara, ditampilkan malam demi malam, yang merenggut kedamaian hati di pagi hari. Ia berjalan langkah demi langkah, tongkat di tangan kanan membantu langkah tanpa arah, meski ia hanya berputar-putar di sekitar sana, angan yang berperan dalam gemelut hati yang tak menemukan pelabuhan, ingin terlepas tapi tak bisa terlepas, ingin melepas tapi tak bisa melepas.

"Jesper, ambilkan jaket Ayah, sayang."

Seruan seorang wanita mengenyahkan fragmen kelam di udara, tapi tak selamanya, karena malam berikutnya fragmen itu akan bermain kembali. Ia menoleh, mendapati istrinya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia menunduk.

"Gelisah lagi?" Ujar istrinya.

Wanita itu, dia tahu segalanya, dia tahu penyebab kegelisahan itu, dia tahu mengapa setiap malam datang ia tak bisa menatap matanya, dia tahu bahwa ia masih menderita, dia tahu bahwa hatinya tak akan pernah menjadi milik_nya_ seutuhnya. Tetapi wanita itu, Baekhyun, tak pernah pergi jauh dari sisinya, dia memahami, menerima, memaklumi, memaafkan, meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa istrinya juga menyembunyikan luka di balik senyum cerianya, karena dirinya.

Ia tersenyum, tepatnya berusaha tersenyum, dan berjalan mendekati istrinya, langkah kakinya tak normal seperti dulu, luka di lutut akan mengikutinya sampai ia mati, dokter sudah mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Meski sedikit pincang tetapi sesungguhnya ia bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat, tetapi tongkat dengan panjang lurus sepinggang yang selalu digunakannya ke mana pun, membuatnya lebih nyaman ketika berjalan.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada istrinya, dan menjatuhkan keningnya di bahu_nya_, yang kemudian ia mendapat pelukan dari tangan hangat istrinya. "Maafkan aku," Ujarnya.

Setiap malam, jika ia dalam kondisi seperti itu, maka ia akan meminta maaf, dan menyesal. Tetapi rasa takut lebih menguasai dirinya, ia takut jika istrinya, Baekhyun, akan meninggalkannya jika wanita itu sudah tak sanggup melihat dirinya yang tak bisa lepas dari masa lalunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Dan Baekhyun, selalu menyadari ketakutan suaminya, sehingga ia memastikan bahwa dia tak perlu takut ia akan pergi.

Tak jauh dari sana, putra mereka tersenyum melihat Ayah dan Ibunya tampak begitu saling menyayangi.

**. . .**

**~:::~**

* * *

**.**

**_…_****_Vow…_**

_Di depan mata Bumi, sang Ibu, dan matahari, sang Ayah, aku membuat ikrar abadi ini padamu ; Tubuhku adalah milik bumi, tetapi jiwaku hanyalah milikmu seorang. Meskipun ketika hidupku sampai pada akhir, jiwaku akan terus menjagamu dalam kekekalan, di dunia berikutnya, kemudian di dunia setelah itu, selalu. Ini adalah ikrar yang ku buat._

Dunia hening, tanpa wajah, tanpa aroma. Terasa berbaring melayang di udara, mata terbuka, tak ada apapun, tak ada ruangan, ranjang, bangunan, pohon, hanya ada dunia berlatar kegelapan, kekosongan, kehampaan. Tangan diangkat ke udara, berusaha meraih langit hitam tak berbatas, ah, itu bukan langit, hanya warna hitam gelap. Melirik sesuatu yang menarik perhatian di jari manis, benang merah mengikat di sana, berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti panjang benang itu, dari mana tempat terhubungnya, berjalan dengan penasaran, namun perjalanan yang sangat panjang, di dunia gelap gulita berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa henti, hingga tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebuah jalan, sebuah jalan panjang muncul di dunia berlatar gelap. Bahu basah, hujan turun, menengadah ke atas, tak ada langit, dari kegelapan hujan berwarna hitam jatuh membasahi. Isak tangis seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan, di depannya, seorang anak perempuan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut panjangnya. Telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu, ia menoleh pada tangan kiri, di sana sudah ada sebuah payung hitam yang digenggam, sejak kapan? Ia menoleh pada tangan kanan, di sana sudah ada sapu tangan hitam dengan sulaman bunga mawar merah. Ia kembali menatap ke arah anak perempuan, mata membelalak, seorang perempuan dewasa menggunakan gaun putih dengan bercak-bercak hitam dari warna hujan, berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

_Kyungsoo!_

Mata mengerjap pelan, silau, dunia berlatar serba putih. Terdengar suara bising seperti terjadi kepanikan. Warna-warna lain muncul satu persatu, warna langit berwarna biru, mengerjap dua kali, dan itu bukan langit, langit-langit sebuah kamar dan dinding berwarna karamel. Ingin bersuara tetapi tenggorokan terasa sakit, mata terasa nyeri,

'Jongin…'

Telinganya berdengung, mendengar suara samar. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri, arah suara berasal, wanita bermata rusa menangis sesenggukan.

**. . .**

**.**

"Berapa lama?"

"Delapan bulan tujuh hari."

Hening.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung.

.

.

.

"Tahan dirimu selama tiga bulan. Setelah kau bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakimu—"

"Sehun"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Jongin." Penekanan tak terbantah. "Tiga bulan, tahan dirimu sebentar lagi."

"Jongin,"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, Luhan berdiri di sana, mengendong seorang bayi perempuan, ia terdiam memperhatikan, sebelum kemudian matanya membelalak, mata bayi itu… bibirnya…. Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dari sepasang sudut mata,

Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum, dia mendekat. "Terimakasih pada Yixing, yang menyelamatkan kita semua."

_Kita semua? _Jongin termenung sejenak, itu berarti _semua?_ Ada perasaan lega menyeruak dalam hati.

Ia menoleh menatap bayi polos yang sedari tadi sesekali memandanginnya, ia ingin mengulurkan tangan, tapi otot-otot terasa lemas. Matanya bertemu dengan mata bulat bayi mungil itu, Oh Tuhan… ia merasa telah menjadi pria cengeng ketika air mata kembali mengalir.

"Hyanggi, dia Hyanggi, Yixing berkata bahwa Kyungsoo memberikan nama itu padanya, tapi… Kyungsoo…" Luhan ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"**Oh** Hyanggi." Timpal Jongin.

Luhan dan Sehun tampak terkejut, bahwa Jongin mengetahuinya.

Ia tersenyum pada mereka. "Mengingat sifat_nya_, mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya." Luhan dan Sehun tertegun. "Bukankah dia memang wanita yang seperti itu?" Kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat wanita-nya, "Tapi karena dia justru juga mengenal sifatku, dia memberikan Hyanggi pada kalian dan memberikan nama _Oh_, dia tahu aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang dia inginkan. Kami memang tidak pernah membicarakannya bersama, tapi dia mau pun diriku berharap kalian menerima keinginan kami."

Apa yang bisa dikatakan Luhan, ketika ia tak mengerti lagi bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaan dan rasa syukurnya saat ini. Dengan air mata menetes Luhan menggenggam tangan jongin, dan Sehun menepuk punggungnya sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

**. . .**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu, Jongin sudah bisa berjalan dan menggerakkan tangannya, fungsi-fungsi ototnya kembali normal dengan waktu yang singkat untuk cidera serius yang dialaminya. Sebuah keajaiban ketika ia kembali dari kematian, juga terbangun dari tidur yang cukup panjang, ia seperti seseorang yang terlahir kembali, dengan sudut pandang berbeda menatap dunia. Ya, kebenciannya pada dunia telah menguap bersama kegelapan hati yang berubah menjadi bias-bias warna menyilaukan. Ia lebih bijak dalam berpikir, dan lebih tenang mengingat semua kejadian kelamnya.

Kaki menginjak rerumputan hijau yang terhampar luas di sekitar kediaman para manusia-manusia yang telah memeluk tidur panjangnya. Ia berhenti di depan _rumah_ Ibunya, makam yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sejak wanita itu tiada, kemudian ia berjongkok meletakkan bunga lili yang ia tahu adalah bungan kesukaan Ibunya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan hidup bahagia, untukmu, untuk wanita yang kucintai, dan untuk diriku sendiri. Terimakasih sudah melahirkanku, Ibu."

Lama ia duduk di depan makam Ibunya, menyesali, mensyukuri, berterimakasih, meminta maaf, menggerutu, marah, menangis, tertawa, semua isi hatinya ia curahkan di sana, meskipun ia terlihat hanya sedang berbicara dengan angin lalu, hingga sore menjemput malam.

Esok hari, Jongin kembali berjalan di tanah lapang dengan hamparan bunga-bunga, rumah sederhana milik seorang dokter. Seorang wanita berlesung pipit yang sedang duduk di halaman, menyambutnya dengan haru, berlinang air mata dengan ekspresi bahagia sembari memeluknya, Luhan berkata bahwa nama wanita itu adalah Yixing, Jongin tak mengenalnya dan itu adalah baru pertemuan ke dua mereka, tetapi Jongin bisa merasakan ikatan di antara mereka yang terhubung melalui wanita yang dicintainya. Yixing, juga adalah penyelamatnya, Yixing menyelamatkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo, berserta **_dia_**. Jongin membalas pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya pelan, lalu seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya bergabung dengan mereka sembari menunggu, ia yakin pria itu adalah dokternya.

"Syukurlah… akhirnya kau datang." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya sembari menyeka air matanya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menunggu."

Yixing menoleh pada pria di belakangnya, dan pria itu mendekat kemudian mengulurkan tangan, yang langsung disambut oleh Jongin_. _"Halo, namaku Suho, suami Yixing."

"Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu" Balasnya.

"Dia adalah dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo selama ini." Yixing menambahi.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian setengah membungkuk. "Terimakasih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya."

"Tidak tidak," Suho menyanggah, "Kyungsoo sudah seperti adik bagi Yixing, itu artinya dia juga adalah adikku." Jelasnya.

Dari sekian banyak yang sudah disyukurinya, kehadiran Yixing dan Suho adalah salah satu yang paling disyukuri. Dan mereka cukup mengerti, ketika melihat wajah gelisahnya karena tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mereka membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah yang begitu banyak dipenuhi pohon-pohon bunga mawar yang bermekaran, aromanya menyeruak menggelitik hidung, aroma khas yang sangat dirindukannya. Tetapi kemudian ia tertegun, ketika melihat wanita yang sangat dirindukannya tengah duduk di ayunan yang bergantung di dahan pohon besar, dia menggunakan gaun putih polos sebatas lutut, rambut panjangnya yang digerai dan masih berwarna merah dibelai angin sejuk, kaki bertelanjang. Malaikat itu, seperti _dejavu, _ketika ia melihat Ibunya dengan latar yang sama.

Hatinya berteriak, perasaannya bergemuruh, kebahagiaan menghimpit ruang dada yang tak seberapa luas, namun penyesalan menyelinap dengan dingin ketika ia sadar bahwa ia butuh waktu lama untuk menjemput_nya. _Satu tahun, hanya hitungan bulan dalam sekejab mata bagi kebanyakan, tetapi satu tahun, seperti selamanya baginya ia terpisah dengan_nya._

"Dia sudah lebih baik." Ujar Suho.

Kalimat _lebih baik _tidak membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik mendengarnya. Luhan sudah menceritakan keadaan Kyungsoo, bagaimana wanita itu berteriak-teriak histeris ketika melihat setangkai bunga mawar, lalu menangis saat melihat hujan, kemudian tertawa melihat kucing mengeong, dan bagaimana wanita itu ingin menusuk perutnya sendiri menggunakan kayu ketika di sana malaikatnya masih tertidur nyenyak, otaknya juga tak luput mengingat ketika Luhan berkata bahwa Kyungsoo melupakan tentang jati diri dan semua kenangannya. Kalimat _lebih baik _hanya seperti setetes air di padang gurun gersang, tak menyegarkan dan tak menghilangkan dahaga. Kyungsoo memang lebih baik, tapi tidak cukup baik untuk mengingat dirinya.

"Percayalah padaku, dia sudah mengingatnya dengan perlahan." Suho kembali berkata pada Jongin seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Ia ingin tersenyum sebagai bentuk rasa sopan atas maksud Suho yang ingin membuatnya lebih tenang, namun bibirnya enggan melunak untuk mengikuti keinginannya, rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan rasa sakit di dada, menuangkannya dalam tangis air mata, menyadari kembali bahwa ia sudah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya, dulu Ibu, sekarang wanita yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi ia tahu, jika kali ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Ia berjalan mendekat, Yixing dan Suho menunggu, kehadirannya menarik perhatian_nya, _Kyungsoo menoleh, terdiam menatap dirinya hingga ia berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan mata teduhnya yang menyiratkan kebingungan, dia tertegun menatap padanya. Kerinduan tak bisa Jongin tahan, ingin mengembalikan bagaimana memori ketika tubuh wanitanya berada dalah rengkuhan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menunggu cukup lama, selama Kyungsoo menatap tangannya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti, lalu dia mendongak, menatap dengan mata polosnya selagi memiringkan kepala. Jongin ingin jalan lebih cepat, langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan tak melepaskannya lagi, namun ia tahu bahwa ia harus menahan diri, ia tak bisa gegabah, ia harus meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo yang membeku dengan kelembutan, atau dia akan ketakutan sebelum lari darinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum lembut, tulus, dan penuh kasih, lalu hatinya bersorak ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya ragu sebelum perlahan meletakkannya di atas telapak tangannya, ia tak langsung menggenggamnya, tetapi perlahan, mencegah agar Kyungsoo tak terkejut. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo menunduk menatap tangannya dengan diam ketika perlahan jari-jari Jongin melingkupi jemarinya, namun saat tak ada gerakan berikutnya, ia kembali menatap Jongin, dan pria itu tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, berdiri berhadapan sejenak, sebelum Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, setelah sekian lama, setalah jalan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia bisa memeluk wanita yang amat dirindukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, air mata yang tertahan mengalir begitu saja. Kini ia yakin bahwa dirinya adalah pria yang cengeng.

**. . .**

**~::::~**

**.**

**_…_****_.Unravel…._**

Terbangun saat dini hari sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Jongin, ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak histeris sembari melempar bantal-bantal di ranjang ke sembarang arah. Ia segera turun dari sofa tempat biasa ia tidur—karena tidak memungkinkan ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyungsoo selagi ia masih orang asing bagi wanita itu. Saat Kyungsoo histeris melebihi dari biasanya, tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya kecuali dengan membuatnya kembali tertidur menggunakan anestetis, atau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Jongin mengambil _spuit_ yang di dalamnya sudah ada cairan penenang dari dalam kotak obat yang selalu disediakan oleh Suho untuk antisipasi, kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjang, menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo sembari berusaha mengunci tangan dan kakinya, tak sulit karena tubuh wanita itu mungil dan tak bertenaga, lalu ia menyuntikkan obat penenang itu di lengannya, untuk bisa melakukannya dengan tepat, Suho bahkan khusus melatihnya untuk mengatasi situasi Kyungsoo. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, obat itu membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam tidur lelapnya.

Jongin menghela napas berat selagi menatap lekat wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai rambutnya, memainkannya di antara jari-jari. Sudah dua bulan sejak ia membawanya dari rumah Suho, dia pun sudah menerima kehadirannya sebagai seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya, tetapi ia merasa bahwa keadaan masih tetap sama. Jongin sudah mencoba mengingatkan tentang dirinya, bercerita tentang Hyanggi, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya, meskipun tak ada hal menyenangkan terjadi dalam cerita hidup mereka.

Tiga bulan berlalu.

.

Empat bulan berlalu..

.

Enam bulan berlalu…

.

Membantu Kyungsoo meminum obatnya, menyuapi ketika sudah waktunya makan, memandikannya, mengenalkannya pada bunga, mengajarkan Kyungsoo untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain yang mana yang menjadi percobaan dengan senang hati adalah Sehun dan Luhan, lalu selalu siaga dan bertindak cepat jika Kyungsoo mulai mengamuk. Jongin melewati hari-hari yang cukup berat merawat Kyungsoo, karena ketika wanita itu terlihat menderita, maka ia pun juga terluka.

.

.

Kemudian satu tahun berlalu, perlahan Jongin mendapat angin segar meski itu tidak menyejukkan. Kyungsoo sudah bisa memanggil namanya, bercerita tentang mimpinya, lalu memberitahu apa saja yang sudah diingatnya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu kemudian bungkam di hadapannya, Jongin sudah mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo mengingat kenangan pahitnya atau kenangan pahit tentang mereka, jika seperti itu maka Jongin tidak akan memaksa melainkan ia akan berkata bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Namun begitu, meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mengingat tentang dirinya dan sebagian masa lalu yang sudah mereka lalui, dia tidak tersenyum, matanya masih tampak kosong, dia pun masih sering kali melamun. Jongin tahu bahwa ia harus bersabar, dan menunggu.

Ketika hampir satu tahun lima bulan, pada suatu sore ketika ia berada di kantornya, Yixing yang sedang menjaga Kyungsoo di rumahnya, meminta ia untuk segera pulang. Dengan tergesa ia kembali, kepanikan terlukis jelas di wajah, dan ketika ia tiba di rumahnya, ia berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat kebisingan terdengar, dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan Yixing dengan tangan beserta kakinya telah diikat menggunakan kain. Kepanikan di wajah para pelayannya sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia mendekat, langkah kaki gontai namun ia segera menstabilkan tubuh bahkan hatinya, kemudian ia menghela napas, mengatur aliran udara yang terengah. Lalu ia terpaku menatap Kyungsoo, saat itu hatinya terasa dihantam batu keras, blus putih dan rok hitam yang digunakan Kyungsoo tak berbentuk dengan robekan di beberapa bagian, rambut panjangnya kusut berantakan, dan saat wanita itu mengangkat wajah untuk menatap padanya, Jongin merasakan sakit berkali lipat melihat mata sembabnya yang meneteskan air mata tanpa henti, beserta luka cakar di wajah eloknya.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, menahan diri untuk tak tumbang melihat wanita yang dicintainya kini terlihat merasakan penderitaan yang amat sangat dari yang pernah ia lihat. Ini ke dua kali Kyungsoo terlihat begitu hancur semenjak insiden malam itu, dan ia bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jongin berjongkok dan Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata ia melepaskan kain yang mengikat kaki Kyungsoo, dan wanita itu terisak tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Jongin, kemudian Jongin beralih melepaskan kain yang mengikat tangan_nya_.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Kyungsoo masih terisak, bulir air mata seperti hujan deras mengalunkan duka dalam. "Aku… aku… telah, menembaknya." Ucap wanita itu terbata.

Jongin memang ingin Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya kembali, ia ingin wanitanya kembali normal, tetapi jika tahu bahwa ia akan melihat Kyungsoo begitu menderita karena itu, maka ia akan memilih untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo melupakan segalanya lalu memulai semuanya dengan kenangan baru. Tapi terlambat, dia sudah mengingatnya.

Ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, menghindari untuk menyentuh luka cakar di pipinya. Ia ingin langsung menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan segera menjawabnya, tetapi terasa ada duri yang mengganjal di tenggorokan, mengingat ia harus menyinggung seseorang yang lain, yang membuat ia terdiam cukup lama,

Sebelum menjawab, "_Dia _baik-baik saja."

Isak tangisnya pecah menjadi raungan pilu yang menyakitkan. "Dia menembakmu. Dia menembakmu!" Seru Kyungsoo panik sembari mencengkeram lengan Jongin.

Ia kembali menelan ludah kasar, pondasinya kini melemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Balasnya dengan usaha keras membuat suaranya tenang.

"Tidak!" Bantah Kyungsoo yang justru kini mulai semakin panik. "Dia menembakmu! Dan kau mati!" Ia berkata sembari terisak semakin keras. "Aku menembaknya dan _dia_ mati! Kalian mati! Aku menembak kepalaku! Jongin… aku menembak…" Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin semakin erat selagi pikirannya mulai kacau, raut wajahnya mengernyit bingung.

"Sayang…" dan Jongin berusaha mempertahankan diri untuk tak runtuh dan menangis memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk sadar bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah ilusi.

"Jongin… Jongin…. Aku menembak kepalaku! Aku menembaknya! Jongin… apa yang terjadi? Dia menembakmu!" Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, mata melihat tak beraturan seperti ia sedang mencari sesuatu, membuat Yixing mengalihkan pandangan menyaksikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu miris.

Tak kuat, ia tak bisa menahannya, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke pangkuannya, memeluk erat hingga wanitanya tak bisa bergerak. Saat itu lah Suho datang dengan napas terengah dan keringat membanjiri wajah, namun dia tak menyela apa yang terjadi di hadapannya melainkan dia mendekati Yixing sembari mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. Sebagai seorang dokter ia sudah pandai membaca situasi dan keadaan pasiennya sehingga dia sudah tahu apa, bagaimana, dan kapan harus bertindak, dan untuk saat ini, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya butuh Jongin.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, membelai rambutnya, menepuk punggungnya pelan seperti ia berusaha menenangkan anak kecil, tak lama perlahan isak tangis Kyungsoo melemah. Jongin kembali menghela napas, untuk ke sekian, kini ia sudah siap menghadapi keadaan, karena hanya dirinya lah yang bisa membawa Kyungsoo _kembali._

"Sayang, katakan padaku, apa kau bisa mendengar dan merasakan detak jantungku?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Jongin menunggu. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang, maukah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang begitu sabar.

Dan akhirnya jawaban ia terima meskipun itu hanya berupa sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memberitahuku apakah jantungku berdetak?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, mendengarkan, dan dia merasakannya, di antara tubuh mereka yang begitu erat terpaut.

"Berdetak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mengerti apa itu artinya?" Jongin tak menunggu Kyungsoo menjawabnya, ia melanjutkan, "Itu artinya aku bernapas, dan hidup. Begitu juga dengan dirimu, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu, dan itu artinya kau pun bernapas, dan hidup."

Kyungsoo terdiam dalam pangkuan Jongin, meletakkan telinganya tepat di dada kiri Jongin seakan ia masih tak yakin.

"Ini bukan mimpi, sayang." Jongin menyakinkan dan berusaha menjelaskan. "_Kita_ semua masih hidup. Kita sudah melewati semua yang telah kau ingat sekarang sejak dua tahun lalu. Sekarang, semuanya telah baik-baik saja, kau pun sudah bersamaku, dan aku akan melindungimu. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang, maukah kau menganggukkan kepalamu jika kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Pinta Jongin penuh kasih dalam nada suaranya.

Hening.

.

.

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

**. . .**

Setelah Suho memeriksa Kyungsoo di rumah sakit, Jongin mendapat keterangan bahwa Kyungsoo memang sudah mengingat semuanya, akan tetapi emosi wanita itu masih tidak cukup stabil sehingga Jongin harus memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan sesuatu hal yang berat yang bisa membuatnya mengalami setres berat.

Namun begitu, Kyungsoo masih terus menangis dan tanpa henti menggumamkan kata _maaf_. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang telah terjadi, dan mungkin itu tugas terberat Jongin untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa tidak ada yang harus dipersalahkan, tidak Kyungsoo, tidak dirinya, tidak juga dengan _dia._

**. . .**

**~::::~**

**.**

**15 A - Continue...**


	16. Sexy Rose B END

_[ 201014 / 0017 ]_

_Kaisoo Gender switch_

**Sexy Rose**

Chapt 15 B

**_"Sexy Rose"_**

**_Music_**_ : __Chopin – Nocturne op 20 / Ave Maria – Charles – Francois Gounod_

By.** Lien**

**::::**

* * *

**~::::~**

**.**

**_…_****_.Today,…._**

Suara langkah sepatu menggema di lorong koridor panjang, dua orang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki terlihat berjalan tergesa dan terburu-buru. Wanita yang berjalan memimpin di depan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan rok _pencil skirt_ di bawah lutut dipadu _sleevless_ tanpa lengan, rambut panjang warna merah disanggul rapi dengan hanya riasan wajah sederhana, sedang pria di samping kanannya menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan wanita di sisi kiri menggunakan pakaian formal sebagai mana seorang sekretaris.

"Nona Yoon, bacakan agenda hari ini dalam 10 menit." Suara indah terdengar menyeramkan ketika diucapkan dengan nada dingin.

Sang sekretaris dengan sigap membuka _note-_nya. "Pertemuan hari ini dengan Tuan Han akan membicarakan tentang bagaimana penawaran kerja sama yang kita ajukan untuk membangun pertokoan tetapi Tuan Han sepertinya…." Suara semakin rendah, takut untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan di sukai atasannya. "Terlamb—"

"Batalkan." Kini terdengar nada tegas.

Nona Yoon tertegun sesaat, sehingga ia harus sedikit berlari mengejar. "Ta- tapi Nyonya Kim—"

Sang Nyonya berhenti melangkah sehingga dua orang lainnya yang di belakang melakukan hal yang sama. "Tao." Ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh pada orang yang dimaksud.

Pria tinggi memiliki tatapan mata tajam dengan lingkaran hitam di kantung mata, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. "Tadi malam jam 8, Tuan Han makan malam dengan sekretaris presiden dari saingan perusahaan kita, lalu jam 11 malam Tuan Han membawa sekretaris itu ke vila miliknya, mereka juga tidur di dalam satu kamar, dan 5 menit yang lalu pelayan di sana menemukan ruangan itu terlihat sangat berantakan, sepertinya Tuan Han tipe _sadistic_. Saat ini dia terjebak kemacetan di jalan yang disebabkan oleh sebuah insiden kecelakaan."

Nyonya Kim berbalik menatap sekretaris suaminya. "Jika Tuan Han memintamu untuk tidur dengannya sebagai syarat dia akan menerima penawaran kerja sama dengan kita, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Mulut nona Yoon terbuka lebar dengan mata membulat terkejut, kemudian wanita muda itu tertunduk.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan untuk mengajukan kerja sama dengan Tuan Han?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Para direksi di rapat selasa lalu, Nyonya Kim." Jawab Nona Yoon ragu.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Presiden Kim?"

"P-presiden Kim berkata akan mempertimbangkannya." Kini nona Yoon terlihat semakin kecil berhadapan dengan aura dingin istri presiden perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang memberi perintah untuk mengirim proposal pada Tuan Han sementara belum ada keputusan dan izin langsung dari Presiden direktur?" Nada suara sang Nyonya sedikit meninggi, membuat sekretaris suaminya semakin menundukkan kepala. "Apakah para dewan direksi yang membuat masalah di sini selama presiden direktur pergi menyelesaikan masalah perusahan yang lain?"

Nona Yoon tahu secara tak langsung apa yang terjadi memang seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya Kim, tetapi dengan menanyakan pendapatnya, itu seperti ia disudutkan untuk membuat keputusan apakah para dewan direksi bersalah atau tidak. Ia pun menunduk lemas.

"Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini, menghubungi sekretaris Tuan Han lalu katakan padanya bahwa kita membatalkan pengajuan kerja sama karena kita tidak akan merambah pada tempat pusat perbelanjaan melainkan kita akan membangun perhotelan dengan Tuan Lee." Jelas Nyoya Kim. Lalu ia menatap pria di samping nona Yoon. "Bagaimana, Tao?"

"Tuan Lee akan datang tepat waktu, 2 jam lagi." Jawab Tao.

"Bagus." Respon Nyonya Kim lega.

"Maaf, Nyonya…" Nona Yoon menyela, "Apakah Tuan Lee yang di maksud adalah presiden perusahaan dari saingan Tuan Han?"

"Tentu saja, hanya ada satu Tuan Lee saingan Tuan Han." Nyonya Kim tersenyum, tetapi Nona Yoon tahu itu adalah senyum yang penuh siasat. "Tuan Han adalah pria yang akan menyetujui kontrak dengan siapapun yang bisa memuaskan kegilaannya sebagai pria yang terobsesi untuk menyiksa setiap melakukan seks dengan pasangannya. Berhubung kita terlanjur mengirimkan pengajuan kerja sama, dia pasti sedang berpikir siapa kira-kira dari perusahaan kita yang akan menjadi teman kencannya malam ini. Kau harus belajar bagaimana memberi pelajaran pada pria seperti Tuan Han, tidak peduli meskipun dia sejajar dengan kita, sudah sepantasnya kita menunjukkan padanya bahwa bisnis tidak bisa dimainkan dengan transaksi tubuh."

Nona Yoon mengangguk, kini terkesima pada bagaimana Nyonya Kim, Kim Kyungsoo, istri dari presiden direkturnya, Kim Jongin, begitu terlihat berkarisma dalam mengambil keputusan, tidak, tidak hanya hari ini, Nyonya Kim selalu membuat dirinya maupun orang lain terkesima pada kebaikan dan cara pandangnya.

"Tao sudah mengurus pertemuan dengan Tuan Lee beserta dokumen untuk rapat, kau hanya perlu memberi tahu semuanya untuk tidak datang terlambat. Dan setelah pertemuan ini, hubungi para dewan direksi lalu katakan pada mereka bahwa aku menunggu mereka di ruangan presiden, mereka harus menjelaskan mengapa mereka ingin memperluas perusahan kita pada pertokoan." Nona Yoon mengiyakan dengan pasti, lalu membungkuk ketika akan pergi untuk melaksakan perintah atasannya.

Nyonya Kim kembali melangkah diikuti Tao di belakangnya yang kini mengeluarkan _note _kecil dari saku celananya, lalu ia mulai membaca. "Pertemuan dengan Tuan Kim dari _Partai Biru _pada jam 3 nanti sudah kubatalkan, menurut informanku dia ingin memberimu sebuah lukisan beserta bingkisan untuk memintamu memberikan dukungan pada pemilihan Presiden nanti, begitu juga dengan Tuan Song dari Partai oposisi yang mengajukan pertemuan hari ini, aku sudah menolaknya. Dan Kim Jongin…"

Ketika nama suaminya disebutkan, Nyonya Kim berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh pada Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kris mengirim pesan, dia mengatakan kalau masalah yang terjadi dengan perusahaan baru kita di Kanada akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk diselesaikan, Jongin tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun dan membiarkan dia mengatasinya sendirian." Jelas Tao.

Ia menghela napas kecewa. "Pasti sangat sulit sekali di sana."

"Kyungsoo," Tegur Tao. "Jangan berlebihan, mereka mungkin hanya butuh waktu satu bulan."

Kini setelah Tao memanggil nama Nonya Kim secara langsung, suasana menjadi mencair, mereka adalah _tangan kanan_ dan atasan dalam bisnis namun sahabat dalam kehidupan pribadi.

Ia berdecak. "Itu karena kau akan segera menyusul Kris ke sana. Kalau bukan karena Kris yang memohon-mohon untuk memberimu libur ke Kanada, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan pekerjaan di sini begitu saja" Gerutunya.

Tao terbahak, namun pria itu segera menutup mulutnya ketika mereka berdiri di depan pintu lift yang terbuka, karyawan perusahaan di dalam lift melihatnya dengan terkejut, lalu ia segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi keras. Para karyawan membungkuk pada Nyonya Kim lalu membungkuk padanya dengan ragu sebelum keluar, kemudian Tao mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam lift, kini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Jagalah wibawamu atau mereka akan menertawakanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah pintu lift tertutup.

"Ya ya ya…seperti aku akan peduli saja." Balas Tao tak acuh.

"Ku dengar, Kris akan melamarmu di Kanada, karena itu dia memintamu datang ke tanah kelahirannya." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan baru, tetapi senyum dengan satu sudut bibir yang tertarik ke samping, menyimpan sesuatu beraroma kelicikan.

Mata Tao berbinar bulat, bibir terbuka lebar, terlalu _girly _bagi pria yang memiliki tubuh kekar dan menguasai bela diri, menurut Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Sungguh? Kau serius? Kalau begi—tu…" Namun ekspresi cerah itu tiba-tiba menghilang. "HEI—!"

Dan bunyi _ping_ pintu lift terbuka terdengar, dengan senyum licik di wajah, Kyungsoo kaluar dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan Tao di belakang.

"Hei Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau tidak memberitahuku!" Pria itu mengejarnya sembari berseru, namun orang yang dipanggilnya semakin melebarkan langkah dan menjauh, "Kris pasti menyiapkannya sebagai kejutan! Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku harus pura-pura terkejut nantinya?! Hei! Kyungsoo! Dasar penyihir!"

**. . .**

**~:::~**

**.**

**_...Tomorrow…._**

Suara panjang decit mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah sederhana namun klasik, menggema di sepanjang halaman lebar. Si pengemudi segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju rumah sembari menenteng jas hitamnya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang terburu-buru. Begitu memasuki pintu utama, seorang pelayan rumah separuh baya segera menyambutnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima jas tuannya.

"Anda membuat Nyonya marah besar." Tegur si pelayan, terkesan akrab ketika dia menyampaikannya dengan nada protes.

"Benarkah?" Tuan rumah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, "Sempurna, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan masalah besar." Gumamnya dengan ekspresi tegang di wajah. "Di mana Nyonya, _'Bu_?" Dan kedekatan antara pelayan dan Tuan itu, terjawab dengan panggilan akrab pula.

"Di dapur, Tuan, Nyonya sedang membuat makan malam." Jawabnya, dan ketika Tuannya hendak beranjak ke dapur, si pelayan menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Sejak dua minggu lalu Nyonya melarang saya untuk memasak karena ingin membuatkan makanan kesukaan anda dan menyambut anda ketika pulang, meskipun Nyonya tidak tahu kapan anda akan pulang karena anda tidak pernah mengabarinya. Secara tidak langsung Nyonya menyambut anda setiap hari dan anda tidak pernah datang."

Omelan yang sangat panjang, ia tahu bahwa kali ini ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Ia hanya mengangguk pada pelayannya, dan berharap tidak mendapatkan omelan yang lebih menakutkan ketika ia sudah di dapur melebihi dari apa yang dia sudah dapatkan di pintu depan, walaupun ia akan tetap mendapatkannya juga.

Ia berdiri di pintu dapur, raut wajah seperti bocah tersesat di _wonderland_, sayangnya ia bukan _Alice _yang bisa mengecilkan tubuh dan melarikan diri dari sang penyihir, kenyataan menamparnya ketika bunyi pisau menghentak meja ketika diletakkan dengan kasar.

"Sepertinya Tuan Kim sudah datang." Ritme sarkasme sudah siap menusuk setiap sisi jantungnya. Wanita itu, istrinya, tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Suara air mendidih di dalam panci mengisi keheningan ketika ia hanya terdiam sementara istrinya sibuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam panci.

"Ba… bagaimana kau tahu aku datang?" _Ketika aku bahkan tak membuat suara sedikit pun seperti seorang ninja. _Akhirnya ia bisa merespon, meski ia tetap tak bisa menghindari ketegangan, ia harus akui bahwa istrinya yang sedang marah adalah hal paling menakutkan di dunia.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali parfum suamiku sendiri." Dia menjawab selagi menutup panci dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat pria itu menelan ludahnya seperti kumpulan kerikil menghambat kerongkongan.

Ia sedikit mendekat, sembari mencari alasan untuk bisa dimaafkan, "Aku sudah berusaha pulang dengan cepat."

"Oh…pengertian sekali suamiku, dia bahkan begitu manis pada putrinya dengan menemaninya selama satu bulan sembilan hari dua belas jam sembilan menit dua puluh detik di Kanada sampai melupakan istrinya." Balasan tajam dari wanita yang masih memunggunginya.

Bagus, Luhan pasti sudah membeberkan semuanya. Kini ratusan pisau menohok kerongkongannya, mengunci setiap alasan dan pembelaan diri agar tak terlepas dari status tersangka. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal, ia sudah membuat istrinya menunggu dengan khawatir, ketika ia sendiri bahkan tahu bahwa istrinya masih membutuhkan dirinya untuk selalu berada di samping_nya_, karena dia masih tidak sepenuhnya kembali seperti dulu. Dokter sudah memperingatkannya berulang kali, untuk tak membuat istrinya merasa takut dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, namun kali ini ia justru sengaja mengabaikannya. Entah seberapa takutkah istrinya sekarang, ketika ia meninggalkannya di belakang dan lebih memilih mengobati rasa rindunya pada putri kecilnya, Hyanggi.

Ia mendekat dengan langkah pasti, lalu memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanitanya, mengungkapkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal. "Karena ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya, aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Hyanggi, untuk memberitahu padanya bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengunjunginya sesering biasanya, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Ibu membutuhkan Ayah untuk selalu di sampingnya, karena itu—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Apa kau akan melepaskan putri kita seutuhnya pada Luhan dan Sehun kalau kita memilikinya satu lagi?"

_Hm? _Pertanyaan itu membuatnya bingung, sehingga ia terjebak dalam waktu yang berhenti.

"Ku tanya apa kau akan berhenti memikirkan putri kita kalau kau memiliki satu lagi?"

Dan ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali ketika Kyungsoo membawanya pada realita dengan cara meremas sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya. Ia menggeram kesakitan sembari memejamkan mata, mendapat kenyataan bahwa istrinya masih marah dan dia masih istri yang menakutkan ketika marah. Dan tak ada pilihan, ia mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus, kita mendapat solusinya, kita harus membuatnya secepat mungkin." Kyungsoo berkata sembari mematikan kompor.

Sedang suaminya, Jongin, terlihat masih bingung selagi memperhatikan istrinya yang kini melepaskan celemeknya, namun aroma lezat menggelitik penciumannya, "Tunggu, bukan kah itu sup ayam kesukaanku?"

"Kau akan memakannya nanti setelah kita selesai." Seperti membaca pikirannya, Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban yang mengunci pikirannya tentang ingin makan makanan kesukaan yang dibuat istri tercinta.

Dan Jongin segera mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan istrinya. Tapi… "Sayang, aku kembali dari Kanada tanpa memakan apapun bahkan di dalam pesawat."

"Kau masih merasa punya hak untuk protes?" Tatapan tajam mata istrinya membuat ia segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ia menghela napas lemah, apa boleh buat, ia juga tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah padanya, ia hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena membuatnya kelaparan, dengan pikiran itu, satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping dengan seriangai dipenuhi maksud kotor.

**. . .**

**.**

Ia kini tahu bahwa suaminya sedang mengerjai dirinya, ia bahkan menyesali sesuatu meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang ia sesali, mungkinkah karena _mengajak_ suaminya ketika dia sedang lapar? Sehingga dia _menggunakan_ dirinya sepuas hati_nya_?

Bagaimana ia tak merasa menyesali sesuatu, ia sudah mendapatkan orgasme yang ke tujuh kali dan suaminya ke enam kali tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa suaminya akan berhenti menggerakkan penisnya di dalam dirinya.

"Sudah cukup, Jongin…" Entah untuk ke berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama,

"Belum, sayang… ini tidak akan cukup untuk membuat keluarga baru kita." Dan entah ke berapa kali ia mendapat jawaban yang sama.

Ia merasakan Jongin mengangkat pinggangnya lebih tinggi, lalu merasakan remasan kuat di ke dua pantatnya, dengan posisi menungging dan Jongin memasukinya dari belakang, membuat penisnya tenggelam lebih dalam sepanjang dinding vagina Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram puas ketika dinding-dinding hangat vagina Kyungsoo meremasnya kuat, dan ia semakin kuat meremas-remas pantat Kyungsoo hingga memerah seperti ia meremas payudaranya. Cairan orgasme yang kental meleleh keluar di antara penis Jongin yang keluar masuk ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo dengan cepat, sepertinya rahim Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak muat menampung benih persetubuhan mereka. Jongin berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, tertarik pada pemandangan erotis di bawahnya, kemudian ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya dan mendorong masuk sperma yang tak hentinya meleleh keluar dari mulut vagina Kyungsoo meskipun sudah tak ada celah karena penisnya sudah memenuhi tempat itu. Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan dindingnya yang sempit semakin diregangkan dengan ditambahkannya jari Jongin ke dalam vaginanya, satu jari menjadi dua jari, mulut vaginanya benar-benar penuh, dan ia tersentak sembari melenguh histeris dengan nikmat saat Jongin mulai menggerakkan penisnya berlawanan dengan gerak kedua jarinya, ketika penis Jongin menghentak ke dalam membentur rahimnya, kedua jari Jongin bergerak keluar, dan ketika penis Jongin ditarik hingga permukaan, ke dua jari Jongin menusuk ke dalam vaginanya, gerakan itu cepat dan semakin cepat, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia tak diizinkan untuk beristirahat dari tidak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun, dan ketika ia sudah hampir menuju ujungnya, Jongin meraih klitoris Kyungsoo dan memijatnya dengan cepat dan keras, sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar selagi berteriak melepas orgasmenya lagi, di sisi lain Jongin menggeram melepaskan spermanya ke dalam rahim istrinya.

Kyungsoo terengah, napasnya berat dan tak beraturan, rahim dan mulut vaginanya terasa sangat penuh hingga sampai pada titik di mana ia merasa semua akan membanjir keluar. Jongin mengeluarkan ke dua jarinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan menghisap cairan mereka yang melekat di jarinya, kemudia ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan perlahan, sehinga Kyungsoo berbaring dengan punggungnya di atas ranjang, ia tersenyum sembari menyeka keringat di kening istrinya,

"Kau memaafkanku?" Ucapnya penuh harap.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan. "Kesalahanmu tidak bisa ditebus dengan seks, Tuan Kim." Balasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Jongin tertawa lepas—untuk segalanya, ia bahagia memiliki Kyungsoo, _sang bunga mawar merah yang kembali mekar dengan segar dan begitu elok_. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Nyonya Kim, karena sesi bercinta kita baru dimulai."

Dan dengan begitu, Kim Jongin memeluk Bunga Mawar itu dengan penuh kasih.

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

_**:::**_

_**...My Rose, **__**My Wife****...**_

**[*2 minggu]**

Suatu malam.

_"__Benarkah?! Kau hamil? Sungguh?"_

_Kyungsoo membuka kertas putih yang dipegangnya dan memaparkannya untuk Jongin, "Aku sudah memastikannya pada Minseok." Senyumnya melebar._

_Wajah Jongin berubah panik, "Tunggu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membeli baju bayi? Tidak, kita harus menyiapkan nama dulu, ah..tidak-tidak, kita harus membeli susu untukmu, tunggu-tunggu, kau tidak ingin muntah? Apa kau pusing? Apa kita harus ke dokter?"_

_"__Jongin.."_

_"__Ya?"_

_"__Aku baru saja dari dokter." Kyungsoo terkekeh, menyadari bagi Jongin ini adalah pertama kali meskipun kali ini buka kehamilan pertamanya._

.

.

.

**[*3 Bulan]**

23 : 31 malam.

_"__Sayang, aku lapar." Keluh Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring di sofa sembari mengganti saluran televisi yang ditontonnya dengan acak._

_Jongin segera meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkannya."_

_"__Tidak tidak, aku tidak ingin makanan yang di dapur." Tolak Kyungsoo._

_"__Baiklah sayang, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_"__Pizza. Humburger. Pasta. Potato…" Kyungsoo mulai mendaftar apa saja yang muncul di kepalanya._

_"__Sayang.."_

_"__Hm?"_

_"__Kau yakin akan memakan semuanya?"_

_"__Hm. Dia yang memintanya." Mata polosnya menunjuk pada perutnya yang membuncit._

_Jongin mengangguk-angguk, "Kau benar, dia yang memintanya." Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak yakin apakah janinnya benar-benar menginginkan makanan-makanan itu atau memang Kyungsoo sendiri yang menginginkannya. _

20 menit kemudian.

_Jongin memasuki rumah sembari membawa makanan yang diinginkan istrinya, ia segera menuju ruang tengah, namun yang di dapatkannya adalah Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas sembari mendengkur pelan._

_"__Nyonya sudah tidur sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Tuan." Ujar pelayannya yang memasuki ruang tengah sembari membawa selimut untuk Kyungsoo._

_Jongin menghela napas lemah, berarti dia tertidur hanya setelah 5 menit ia pergi mencari makanan. Ia hanya terkekeh, sesungguhnya ia sangat menikmati perannya ini. Jongin meletakkan makanan-makanan yang sudah dibelinya di atas meja, lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur lelap, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menyelipkan ke dua tangannya ke bawah leher dan lutut Kyungsoo sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia sangat amat merasakan tubuh mungil istrinya begitu berat hingga ia harus menahan napas untuk menstabilkan keseimbangan. Dengan langkah perlahan ia memindahkan istrinya ke dalam kamar._

.

.

.

**[*7 Bulan]**

Suatu sore.

_"__Jongin, dia sedang menendang-nendang." Ujar Kyungsoo, ia sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya sedangkan Jongin sedang menyirami bunga-bunga._

_"__Benarkah?" Jongin menjatuhkan selang air yang dipegangnya, lalu dengan cepat melepaskan sarung tangannya selagi menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh perut istrinya, ia terdiam dan merasakan geliat janin di perut Kyungsoo. "Dia lebih sering bergerak sekarang." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum takjub._

_"__Baekhyun berkata mungkin anak kita sudah bercita-cita ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola selama berada di dalam perut."_

_"__Dia hanya menggodamu, sayang."_

_Wajah cemberut istrinya yang muncul sesaat tak sempat Jongin sadari. "Hm.. aku tahu."_

_"__Tapi kalau dia jagoan, dia akan tampan seperti Ayahnya." Cengiran kecil tampak di wajah Jongin dengan penuh kebanggaan._

_Namun tepisan di tangannya membuat ia terkejut. Ia mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah masam._

_"__Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku?" Tuntut Kyungsoo bersama emosinya yang begitu saja meledak._

_Mata Jongin melebar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan istrinya._

_"__Pertama kau membela Baekhyun. Ke dua kau berkata anakku akan tampan sepertimu, dia juga anakku kenapa kau hanya berkata dia akan mirip denganmu? Dia juga anakku!" Seru Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah sembari berlinang air mata._

_Jongin tertegun, mengerjapkan mata berulang, bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, sebelum kemudian ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Minseok mengenai fase emosi wanita hamil. Kemudian pertanyaan lain muncul, ketika Kyungsoo sedang hamil Hyanggi, bagaimana istrinya mengatasi serta bertahan dengan segudang permasalah kehamilannya? Rasa bersalah terselip di hati kecilnya kala ia tak bisa berada di sisinya saat itu._

_Ia mengejar Kyungsoo ke dalam rumah, "Sayang.. Kyungsoo.. maafkan aku sayang…"_

.

.

.

**[*9 Bulan ++]**

Sore hari, hari kelahiran.

_Kyungsoo mengikuti aba-aba Minseok, menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sembari berteriak, menarik napas lagi, menghembuskannya, menarik napas lagi, menghembuskannya, ini sudah berlangsung sekitar 15 menit. Di sisi lain, Jongin berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir sembari menggenggam tangan kiri istrinya dengan ke dua tangan, sesekali ia menyeka keringat Kyungsoo, tetapi ia tak sekalipun mengucapkan sepatah kata, karena semua itu masih baru dan sangat menakjubkan hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata bahkan hanya untuk memberi dukungan pada Kyungsoo kecuali dengan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang sedang berjuang._

_Dalam waktu 46 menit, tangisan bayi yang begitu nyaring membuat Jongin mematung. Dia sudah terlahir._

_"__Laki-laki, Jongin." Minseok memberitahu._

_Mata Jongin membulat lebar menatap bayi mungil di tangan Minseok, ia bingung, takjub, tak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan senyum istrinya padanya saat itu adalah senyum yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Tanpa terkontrol, bulir air mata menetes haru, tak peduli bahwa ia seorang pria, kini ia benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar, kesedihan dan kegelapan masa lalu tenggelam oleh cahaya menyilaukan, hidupnya lengkap, dengan istri yang sangat mengagumkan, dan ia bergumam pada istrinya, "Terimakasih—" My Rose…_

**. . .**

* * *

_"__Jongin…"_

_"__Hm..?"_

_"__Kau tahu, predestinasi benar-benar bermain cantik,"_

_"__Kita pelakon yang hanya bisa berusaha, sayang."_

* * *

**END**

**_[ 100316 | 09 : 57 ]_**

* * *

**Note :**

Di part ending ini adakah yang tidak dimengerti? Semoga tidak ada karena setelah ini saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan berhubung ini ending chapter.

Di Chapter 15 ini saya menggunakan alur mundur, tidak bingung kan alur mundurnya dari mana? Ch 15 juga saya bagi 2 part karena semua ada 8k+.

Sebenarnya saya hampir tidak bisa menulis fanfict lagi karena feels Kaisoo saya sekarang berantakan, tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikan fanfict ini dan akhirnya selesai. Semoga dari awal cerita sampai ending tidak mengecewakan.

Mungkin ini terakhir kali saya posting fanfict di FFN karena kedepannya sepertinya saya akan post di **WATTPAD**, yang mau follow akun saya "**Lien-91**" tapi masih baru dan belum ada fanfict yang saya post.

Saya sangat amat berterimakasih pada teman-teman, adek-adek, kakak-kakak, semuanya yang mengikuti dan mendukung fanfict Sexy Rose yang dari 2 tahun lalu maupun yang baru membaca, yang tidak bisa saya sebut satu-satu.

Support, kritik, dan saran teman-teman dari awal mulai sampai detik ini adalah penghargaan berarti untuk saya. Terimakasih banyak… Thank you very much... #WithLove

Sampai jumpa,

God bless you all...

Regards,

**Lien.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
